El amor lo cambia todo
by Taenrae
Summary: Inspirado en la situación ACHELE actual: Lea esta con Cory aparentemente feliz, pero al enterarse de que Dianna no esta sola, las cosas pueden cambiar…
1. Capitulo 1: Tres azotes en el culo

Capitulo 1: Tres azotes en el culo

Dianna se encontraba tranquilamente en su casa, cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Cuando vio de quien era la llamada, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la ultima vez que habían hablado? ¿Meses?.

D: ¿Lea? – pregunto extrañada, al no ser capaz de asimilar por completo que al otro lado del teléfono estaba ella – _'¿Eres tú? ¿Eres la mujer que lleva meses pasando de mi cara descaradamente?'_

Si lo piensas fríamente, estar un par de meses sin hablar con alguien, no es necesariamente tan raro. Pero para ella si lo era. Ellas tenían una relación especial que se alejaba bastante de la normalidad.  
Hace no mucho tiempo, hablaban a diario ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Por qué pasaron de tanto a tan poco?

L: Si, soy yo _'¿Quién cojones va a ser si no? ¿Ha perdido mi numero en este tiempo? Si es así, que poco tarda en olvidarse de mi la muy asquerosa. _

Dianna sabia que la razón de ese cambio no era culpa de ella. Es mas, si la situación fuera únicamente decisión suya, seguirían siendo las de siempre y nada seria diferente.

D: ¿Pasa algo? _'Porque si no pasa, no entiendo que haces llamándome, ya que empezaba a pensar que un ovni había abducido tu teléfono móvil y por eso no me contestabas a las llamadas… todo el mundo sabe que los marcianos están obsesionados con la tecnología desarrollada por Steve Jobs, los productos de la manzana están muy cotizados en el espacio y son abducidos todos los días. Así que no podías llamarme porque no te sabias mi móvil de memoria y además para hacerlo todo aun mas rocambolesco, te habían raptado para evitar que te pudieras en contacto con la civilización. ESAS COSAS PASAN! Y si no pasan, creo que es la única explicación que va a conseguir que no me enfade, así que como no haya extraterrestre y secuestradores en tu historia, no se si voy a seguir queriendo hablando contigo' _

Daba vueltas y vueltas a sus pensamientos tratando de comprender porque hoy recibía esa llamada, y no otro día ¿por qué hoy se acordaba de ella?

L: No, ¿tiene que pasar algo para que llame a mi amiga? _'Eso, eso, disimula, haz la estrategia de llamaba de casualidad y no le digas hasta dentro de un rato el motivo de tu llamada' _

D: Si, no se, como hace mas de 3 meses que no se nada de ti _'Zaaaas! Así sin anestesia' _

Cuando la gente esta dolida habla a veces sin filtro, y así estaba Dianna, dolida por el cambio, dolida por no ser las de siempre.

L: ¿Tanto?

D: Si, llevas un tiempo ignorándome '_Tanto dice la muy zorra, encima no sabe ni cuanto tiempo lleva sin saber de mi. Yo te podría decir hasta las horas' _

L: Perdona, no me había dado cuenta _'¿Más de tres meses? Me parece mucho, yo creo que estará exagerando, si la ultima vez que la vi fue en… ¿dónde la vi por ultima vez?' _

D: Bueno, es igual, no me voy a poner en plan amiga ofendida ¿qué pasa? _'Paso de montar el numerito'_

Decidió calmarse, total era obvio que si seguía a la defensiva la conversación iba a durar poco, y en el fondo esta feliz al volver a hablar con ella.

L: Nada, que me han dicho que sales con alguien y quería marujear un poquito _'¿Y el plan de no decirle enseguida el motivo de tu llamada dónde se ha quedado? Debería aprender a pensar las cosas antes de decirlas, que parezco retrasada'_

D: Que genérico eso de: "me ha dicho alguien". Porque no dices directamente me lo ha dicho Naya _'Soy la reina de las bordes, la princesa de las ofendidas, la infanta de las desagradables, soy, soy, soy una persona que sabe mucho de los títulos que ostentan las monarquías, por lo que veo jajajaj'_

L: Bueno, pues eso, me lo ha dicho Naya '_Que borde esta, ya podría tranquilizarse un poco, encima que la llamo, desagradecida!' _

D: ¿Y que más te ha dicho Naya? '_No me jodas! Maldita Naya que no puede tener la boca cerrada, la muy cerda seguro que se lo ha contado, y ahora ¿cómo se lo explico?' _

L: Nada, me la he encontrado en Nueva York, que ha venido a hacer no se que, y nos hemos tomado un café, le he preguntado por todos, y entre todos estas tu _'En realidad le pregunte por todos por quedar bien, realmente la única información que me interesaba era la tuya, pero sabia que iba a quedar muy mal si le decía a Naya: Ey! ¿Qué tal Dianna? El resto te lo puedes ahorrar, que me la suda'_

D: Ah, muy bien, así que de refilón sabes de mi _'Esta chica es única para hacer sentir especiales a los demás' _

L: Estas un poco a la defensiva ¿no crees? _'Ya esta bien de tanta bordería'_

D: Lo que estoy es dolida

Contesto seriamente, parecía que abrir un poco sus corazones, era la solución para limar las asperezas que era mas que obvio que tenían.

L: ¿Y eso?

D: Porque no se puede tratar así a los amigos _'Ya esta, ya lo he dicho'_

L: Pero ¿qué te he hecho? _'No entiendo nada, a esta ¿qué le pasa?'_

D: Ignorarme, básicamente

L: No será para tanto, seguro que en este verano no has sabido nada de ninguno de los chicos _'Eso, tu defiéndete atacándola, que eso siempre es de cobardes'_

D: Primero: si he sabido de ellos y Segundo: Tu no eres una mas, y lo sabes

L: Ya bueno, pero ahora que estoy con Cory las cosas son diferentes, creía que lo entenderías _'Las amigas son capaces de entender que una chica necesita pasar tiempo con su novio, no lo veo tan raro' _

Esa era la clave para entender la nueva situación, ahora ella estaba con Cory y parecía que no sabia estar con nadie mas.

D: ¿Qué tengo que entender? ¿Qué porque tienes novio dejas de tener amigos?

L: No es eso, es simplemente que ahora estamos muy bien, y queremos pasar todo el tiempo del mundo juntos

D: Pues me alegro, pero una cosa no quita la otra. Joder Lea, éramos como dos siamesas, y ahora es como si no supiéramos quien es la otra, y a mi eso me duele

L: Lo siento mucho. Mira, ahora mismo estoy intentando solucionarlo… te he llamado

D: Me has llamado porque quieres cotillear

L: Te he llamado porque quiero saber que es de tu vida

D: Pues podrías haberlo sabido hace 1 me contestar a alguna de mis llamadas ¿por qué no me has cogido el teléfono en todo este tiempo? ¿o por qué no has venido a ninguna de todas las fiestas que he organizado?

L: Estaba ocupada _'Tiene toda la razón del mundo, pero no se lo voy a reconocer' _

D: ¿Con Cory? _'Eso, tu atácala, que se lo ha ganado a pulso'_

L: Si, con Cory. Joder, parece que te moleste que nos vaya bien

D: A mi no me molesta eso, lo que pasa es que siempre me han molestado las amigas que olvidan que existe la humanidad cuando tiene novio. Además no lo entiendo, con Theo no hiciste eso, es más cuando estabas con Theo me veías mas a mi que a el.

L: Cada pareja es diferente

D: Ya ¿y que ha cambiado?

De nuevo la idea de el cambio volvía a la mente de Dianna ¿por qué las cosas no eran como antes? Ella lo deseaba, deseaba volver a tener la relación que tenían, sin que Lea tuviera un novio lapa que no le dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

L: Chica, no se, los inicios siempre son mas intensos. Me parece que estas exagerando… A mi me acaban de decir que estas con alguien, ¿no pasas la mayoría del tiempo con esa persona?

D: Si, pero también veo a mis amigos

L: Oye, yo no te he llamado para que me eches la bronca _'Si sigues atacándome voy a terminar colgando'_

D: Solo pretendo hacerte recapacitar, nada mas

L: ¿Qué quieres que recapacite exactamente?

D: Que no se puede pasar de ser amigas del alma, te llamo todos los días antes de acostarme, vivo contigo, cualquier plan que hagas me apunto… A pasar de mi cara descaradamente… y además te tienes que aguantar que te riña, porque tengo toda la razón del mundo

L: Valeeee, si, tienes razón, culpa mía.

D: Ale date tres azotes en el culo y solucionado jajajajaja – dijo bromeando

L: Voy – se acerco el móvil al culo y empezó a darse palmadas – ¿Lo oyes?

D: Si, si, pero date mas fuerte jajajaja

L: Me estoy pegando por ti, que conste en acta señorita "amiga-perfecta-nunca-me-equivoco"

D: Esa soy yo

Ya esta, solo habían necesitado 5 minutos de conversación para ser las de antes, para bromear y reírse. Así son las amigas de verdad, las que estas un tiempo sin ver y cuando te las reencuentras todo sigue exactamente igual que como lo dejaste.

L: Si, siempre has sido un cielito ¿cómo podré haber sobrevivido sin ti estos meses?

D: Tu sabrás, yo estaba aquí mismo

L: ¿Aun sigues ahí?

D: Si, tonta. Una cosa es que te tenga que dejar claro que te has portado fatal y pedirte por favor que no lo repitas, y otra muy distinta es que deje de ser amiga tuya… GUARRA! – Bromeo

L: Asumo lo mala amiga que he sido y para dejar constancia de que sigo siéndolo, te tengo que dejar

D: ¿Cory?

L: Si, lo siento, es que acaba de llegar, pero esta conversación no ha terminado, esta noche te llamo y me cuentas sobre tu misterioso amor.

D: Esta noche no se si podré hablar, igual estoy con mi misterioso amor.

L: Pues como tu eres mejor que yo, le dirás que tienes que atender a tu amiga.

D: Es cierto, yo puedo hacer ambas cosas a la vez, ser amiga y novia

L: Ya me darás unas clases de cómo se hace eso

D: Cuando quieras

L: Bueno, te llamo

D: Vale, esperare ansiosa. Pasarlo bien

L: Gracias, igualmente. Hasta la noche

D: Hasta la noche – dijo colgando el teléfono

Dianna se había quedado mosqueada con eso de que Lea había hablado con Naya, así que decido llamarla para saber en que había consistido la conversación que habían tenido.

D: ¿Cómo esta mi compañera de elenco favorita?

N: Creí que esa era Lea – dijo con retintín

D: Tu lo has dicho, ERA, luego llegaste tu con tus fiestas en las Vegas y me conquistaste – bromeo

N: Que rápido se te compra

D: Siempre he sido una chica fácil, ya lo sabes.

N: ¿Fácil? Si te cuesta dios y ayuda estar con alguien.

D: Cambiare la frase por ti. Siempre he sido una chica exigente

N: Esa es mas realista… ¿Cómo te va chica exigente?

D: Genial – dijo con voz de tonta enamorada

N: Dios! Que cursi ha sonado ese genial jajajajajaja

D: Es que estoy muy, muy, muy bien _'Mejor que de lo que podía imaginar, estoy en el país de la piruleta. Soy una chica realmente enchochada'_

N: Y yo me alegro mucho por ti – dijo sonriendo

D: Gracias – hizo una pausa – te llamaba para preguntarte una cosa _'Eso, eso deja ya de hablar de banalidades y ves al grano' _

N: Dime _'Se de sobra para que me llamas' _

D: Has hablado con Lea ¿no?

N: ¿La mujer "ignoro-a-mis-amigas"? Si, milagrosamente quede con ella un rato a solas en una cafetería, y a los 30 minutos de reloj apareció ¿quién?

D: Cory

N: Bingo! Yo no me imaginaba que iban a ser tan pesados

D: Ya, yo tampoco

N: No se, un poco de vida individual no le viene mal a nadie

D: Eso le he dicho yo

N: ¿Has hablado con ella? _'Se que si, y que por eso me llamas, pero quiero ver por donde va la conversación antes de que me lo preguntes' _

D: Si, me acaba de llamar

N: Alabado sea el señor

D: Jajajajajajaja

N: ¿Qué quería?

D: Pues… me ha dicho que hablo contigo

N: Si ¿y?

D: Que le dijiste que estaba saliendo con alguien

N: Si, no se, hice típico repaso general de todo el mundo ¿la he cagado?

D: No, no, tranquila, solo quería saber que le habías dicho

N: Pues que estabas con alguien y que estabas la mar de feliz _'Venga, va, pregúntamelo' _

D: ¿Pero has entrado en detalles?

N: No me corresponde a mi entrar en los detalles de tu vida

D: Como te gusta hacerte de rogar

N: ¿A mi? ¿Por?_ 'Jajajajaja, me encanta hacerme de rogar' _

D: Sabes de sobra, porque te pregunto esto, y te estas haciendo la loca _'Va, suéltalo de una vez!' _

N: ¿Yo? Pobrecita de mi, si soy una santa

D: ¿Se lo has dicho o no?

N: ¿El que?

D: Joder Naya, ¿hasta que no lo pregunte no vas a parar?

N: No es ya obvio que no jajajajaja

D: Vale, bien, ¿Le has dicho a Lea que estoy con una mujer?


	2. Capítulo 2: Conversaciones telefónicas

Capítulo 2: Conversaciones telefónicas

D: Vale, bien, ¿Le has dicho a Lea que estoy con una mujer?

N: ¿Es un dato importante?

D: NAYA! – Chillo desesperada

N: Pero que histérica eres por dios – hizo una pausa – No, no le he dicho a Lea que ahora admiras mas los pechos que los pectorales

D: ¿Era imprescindible esa comparación?

N: No, pero a mi me ha gustado ¿alguna duda más?

D: No, en principio esta solucionado _'Menos mal'_

N: ¿Se lo vas a decir?

D: No se, ya veré… tu me has metido en este lío ¿para que le dices nada?

N: No sabia que era un secreto

D: ¿Qué estoy con una mujer no te parece un secreto importante? – pregunto sorprendida _'La gente a veces parece retrasada, no sabia que era un secreto dice' _

N: Bueno, visto así parece como mas impactante, pero bueno, la vida son dos días y hay que vivirla como a nosotros nos venga en gana.

D: Que profundo te ha quedado _eso 'Que frase barata de manual me acabas de soltar jjajaaja' _

N: Lo se, soy el yoda de la inteligencia emocional

D: Jajajajaja, lo que eres es mas pava y no naces

N: Oye, tengo otra llamada, un segundo – dijo dejándola en espera - ¿Diga?

L: ¿Naya?

N: ¿Lo preguntas? Tu me has llamado

L: Chica es simple formalidad

N: Pues déjate de formalidades… Dime

L: Acabo de hablar con Dianna

N: Ah ¿Si? Mira tu que bien

L: Me ha echado una bronca en plan eres mala amiga y tal

N: Te la mereces

L: Lo se, no me riñas tu también

N: ¿Y…?

L: ¿Cómo que y?

N: Que si quieres algo más

L: Ah, si, si… ¿porque tienes tanta prisa en hablar mujer?

N: Por nada, dime _'Porque al otro lado del teléfono tengo a una mujer riñéndome por haber dicho que estaba con alguien. Si, no se, quizás tiene razón para estar enfadada y calladita estoy mas guapa, aunque bueno, no nos vamos a engañar yo estoy guapa siempre jajajaja' _

L: Que además de la bronca, la he notado muy misteriosa con eso de su nuevo novio _'No me gusta nada que me oculte cosas y se que lo esta haciendo' _

N: Claaaaaro, su nuevo noviO _'Inocente, novio dice, mejor di nueva noviA con A de AMOR LESBICO jajajaja'_

L: ¿Pasa algo con el por lo que tenga que preocuparme?

N: Un segundo, que tengo otra llamada

L: No me dejes así – antes de que hubiera terminado ya le había dejado en espera

N: ¿Dianna?

D: Ajam

N: Al otro lado del teléfono esta Lea

D: Muy bien, se pasa 3 meses sin llamar y ahora nos llama a pares ¿qué quería?

N: Que quiere, sigue al otro lado de la línea, le he puesto en espera

D: ¿por qué?

N: Para hablar contigo de lo que quiere saber

D: ¿y que quiere saber?

N: Que si le pasa algo raro a tu noviO – enfatizo mucho la "o"

D: Mierda, Naya ¿para que cojones le dices nada?

N: ¿Qué quieres que le diga?

D: Que si quiere saber algo, que me pregunte a mi

N: Buena respuesta, voy a decírselo, – puso a Dianna en espera - ¿Lea?

D: No, Naya, sigo siendo yo

N: Mierda de móvil, vuelvo a intentarlo – pulso el botón - ¿Lea?

L: Si

N: Que dice Dianna que si quieres saber algo de su novio se lo preguntes a ella

L: ¿Cómo que dice Dianna?

N: Mierda - se dio cuenta de su error al hacerle saber que lo había consultado con la rubia, pero fue rápida de reflejos – Si, la otra llamada era de ella

L: Ah, ¿Le has dicho que he preguntado si a su novio le pasaba algo malo?

N: Ehhhhh – se quedo pensando – No, solo le he dicho que has preguntado por el

L: Joder Naya, pareces tonta, ahora he quedado fatal

N: Sabéis que… iros a la mierda las dos, tanto joder Naya joder Naya, dejar de contarme vuestras cosas y a mi dejarme tranquila – dijo colgando el teléfono – que volvió a sonar a los 2 minutos y decidió no contestarlo, pero Dianna insistió vía Whatsapp

**D: ¿Me has colgado?**

**N: Eso parece**

**D: ¿Por qué?**

**N: Porque estoy harta de que me metáis en vuestras historias.**

**D: ¿De que hablas?**

**N: De nada**

**D: ¿Estas enfadada?**

**N: No**

**D: Vale! :) ¿Si luego te llamo me lo cojeras?**

**N: Me lo pensare :P**

**/**

**L: Naya no te ofusques que no ha sido para tanto**

**N: Si yo ofuscada no estoy, pero lo que tengas que hablar lo hablas con ella y punto**

**L: Vale voy**

/

**L: ¿Di?**

**D: Dime mujer-hablo-con-mis-amigas-para-preguntarle-cosas-a-mis-espaldas**

**L: Joder, como están los ánimos**

**D: ¿Por?**

**L: Naya me acaba de colgar**

**D: A mi también jajajajajaja**

**L: Os veo a todas un poco a la que saltáis conmigo**

**D: Bueno, es normal ¿qué le has preguntado a Naya?**

**L: Nada, que como estas tan misteriosa, si tengo algo de que preocuparme**

**D: Mirala que mona, como se preocupa por mi**

**L: Claro, eres mi Lady Di**

**D: Jajajajaja Pues si quieres un día quedamos y te cuento**

**L: ¿No me puedes adelantar nada?**

**D: Me gusta ser misteriosa **

**L: Jooooooo Porfaaaaa**

**D: No, así tengo una excusa para que tengas ganas de quedar conmigo**

**L: Valeee**

**D: Bueno, te dejo, que he quedado con mi amor en un rato y me tengo que poner guapa**

**L: No necesitas mucho para estar guapa :)**

**D: Jajajajaja, me gusta impresionar a la gente**

**L: Pava**

**D: Ciao **

**L: Ciao**

**/**

'_Perfecto, y yo ahora ¿cómo se lo cuento a Lea? En principio no creo que tenga el más mínimo problema cuando se entere. Su mejor amigo es Gay y ella eso de ser gayfriendly lo lleva como que muy interiorizado, pero claro ¿y si le da por pensar que yo estaba enamorada de ella?  
Según me han dicho, eso es un clásico de las heterosexuales, que les dices que tienes novia y te miran y te dicen ¿yo te he gustado? Que te dan ganas de decirles: CLARO todo el mundo sabe que como nueva lesbiana quiero intentar acostarme con todas las mujeres del planeta. Es más, siento predilección por mis amigas con las que quiero acostarme indefinidamente intentando reproducirme con ellas, y como se de sobra que es imposible, eso solo significa que podría follar eternamente, y si son amigas feas, ya apaga y vámonos, a esas me encantaría tirármelas cada segundo de mi vida, las miro y su fealdad me llama a gritos para que tenga sexo con ellas… Así somos las lesbianas primerizas, unas mujeres que desean a todas las mujeres, sin criterio, así a lo loco, venga vaginas… Si, si, definitivamente me quiero acostar con todo coño andante.  
Por dios panda de ignorantes! ¿A que a sus amigos heteros no les preguntan: Oye como eres heterosexual,l y yo soy una mujer, te quieres acostar conmigo verdad?  
Bueno, mucha indignación y mucho discursito de: lesbianas del mundo quemar los sujetadores, y todo lo que tu quieras... pero a ti lo que te molesta es que si Lea piensa que te ha gustado, no podrías negarlo' _

Dianna se quedo un poco preocupada pensando como iba a afrontar la situación y como le iba a contar a su amiga que estaba con una mujer, así que decidió llamar a su amiga Jessica para consultarle.

D: Amiga

J: Dígame

D: Lea sabe que estoy con alguien

J: Muy bien ¿y?

D: ¿Cómo que y? ¿Cómo que y? _'Como todo el mundo siga tomándoselo con tanta tranquilidad los voy a matar a todos. Soy una incomprendida'_

J: Ahhhh cierto, que ahora estas con una mujer y tenemos que darte todos de lado por ser una bollera mala malísima, de esas que tienen que ir al infierno por cometer actos impuros

D: No ayudas

J: Y tu exageras

D: No exagero, simplemente no se como contárselo

J: Fácil: Ves a un restaurante con ella y pide marisco… y en medio de la cena le dices, ahora esta es mi comida favorita, guiño, guiño jajajajaj

D: Estupida!

J: ¿Todo este drama a que viene?

D: ¿Cómo que a que viene? Tu precisamente eres de las pocas personas que saben a que viene

J: Es porque tuviste "dudas" con ella

D: Gracias Sherlock, te ha costado pero has llegado

J: ¿Dónde esta el problema?

D: Joder Jess, a veces pareces tonta. Pues el problema esta en que ella sumara dos y dos… Y LO SABRA!

J: ¿Y?

D: Como vuelvas a decir "¿Y?", te juro que voy a donde estés y te doy una paliza, o mejor aun, contrato un sicario para que te la de y así me ahorro hacerme daño en las manos pegándote

J: Mientras el sicario sea guapo jajajajaja

D: Por dios, es imposible hablar enserio contigo

J: No, lo que pasa es que tu ves mil problemas donde no los hay, ¿y que si suma dos mas dos? Ahora eres la única mujer en el mundo que se ha enamorado de un amigo o amiga!

D: Yo no me enamore, yo tenia dudas

J: Decir dudas es la forma que tuviste de contármelo, pero estabas coladita cual quinceañera enamorada de su primer amor

D: No es cierto

J: ¿Hola? Lea no me quiere buaaa buaaaa, Lea esta con Cory buaaa buaaa ¿cuántas llamadas lacrimógenas he tenido que aguantar?

D: No tengo claro porque eres mi amiga

J: Porque te digo las cosas claras

D: Bueno entonces, según tú, no tengo de que preocuparme

J: Incluso si llegara a la conclusión de que te ha gustado, eso no implica nada.

D: Tu lo ves siempre todo tan fácil

J: Y tu tan difícil

D: Entonces se lo cuento

J: Mas bien, no vaya a ser que le digas que tienes un novio que se llama Jon y luego aparezcas con una mujer con tetas jajajajaja

D: Se la podría ocultar, ahora ya no nos vemos prácticamente

J: ¿Y que ganas ocultándoselo?

D: No morir de vergüenza

J: No morirás tranquila, nadie muere por enamorarse de una amiga

D: ¿Y si se lo toma mal?

J: Yo me lo tomaría como un halago, no como algo malo.

D: Vale, pues es buen momento para confesar que tu también me gustas – bromeo

J: Idiota!

D: Oye, te tengo que dejar que llaman a la puerta

J: ¿Será la mujer maravilla?

D: Deja de llamarla así

J: Ni que fuera un mal nombre

D: A mi me suena a burla

J: Tu que tiendes a malinterpretar todo

D: Adiós pesada

J: Adiós, llámame cuando se lo cuentes a Lea, que quiero saber cual es su reacción igual te sorprende y te dice: tu a mi también me gustabas antes de estar con el hombre con cara de bobo y tetas mas grandes que las mías jajajaja

D: Que mala que eres. No te metas con Cory!

J: Como si tu no lo pensaras

D: Adiós!

J: Oye, un segundo. Una última pregunta

D: Date prisa

J: ¿Le vas a decir a Lea quien con quien estas, o tienes miedo de nada mas se lo digas la conozca, por lo famosa que es?


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Alguna vez paso algo?

Capítulo 3: ¿Alguna vez paso algo?

Hola – dijo efusivamente entrando en la casa y dándole un beso en los labios

D: Hola

Ya te echaba de menos

D: Y yo a ti _'Aishhhh como me gustan los principios cursis' _

¿Qué tal el día?

D: Bien, he estado hablando por teléfono media tarde

¿Con quién?

D: Con Naya, con Jess y con… con Lea _'¿Por qué cuando tienes que decir que has hablado con Lea medio tartamudeas? ¿eres tonta?'_

¿Con Lea? ¿No estaba tan ennoviada que no sacaba ni un minuto para ti? _'Eso, tu recuérdaselo sutilmente' _

D: Es que se ha enterado de que salgo con alguien y quiere saber quien es

¿Si? ¿Sales con alguien? – dijo acercándose pícaramente

D: Eso parece – le dio un beso

¿Y que tal te va?

D: Muy bien, salgo con una mujer guapísima – bromeo

¿Así que soy guapísima? – seguía con el jugueteo mientras empezaba a darle besos por el cuello _'Me apetece tener un recibimiento de los buenos, de esos que empiezan con besos en el cuello en el salón y terminan en el suelo de la habitación, sin ropa' _

D: Yo no he dicho que seas tu

Pues se terminaron los besos – se hizo la ofendida mientras se alejaba hacia la cocina – He traído helado – dijo enseñándole una bolsa

D: Y hoy por fin ¿te has traído un pijama?

Ya sabes que soy como Marilyn… solo duermo con unas gotitas de Chanel numero 5 – bromeo

D: El mejor de los pijamas para mi, así siempre que me despierto por cualquier cosa te veo desnuda a mi lado

¿Así que te gusta verme desnuda? – volvió a acercase

D: Me encanta – la beso

Ese beso dio pie a muchos mas y terminamos como siempre en la cama.

'_Los principio de cualquier relación tienen un factor altamente sexual.  
Es bastante evidente, que en los inicios, pasas mas tiempo en posición horizontal que vertical, aunque a veces si la cosa surge de esa manera, también se puede follar de pie y hacer uso de la verticalidad, se puede hacer contra la mesa, en el sofá, donde sea básicamente, pero el caso es que pasas un 90 por ciento de tu tiempo follando… y mas cuando solo llevas 2 meses y medio de relación como es nuestro caso.  
Luego cuando las cosas se consolidan, para nuestra desgracia, ese 90% disminuye. A mi ya me ha pasado en mis anteriores relaciones.  
Es una ley universal, por muy fogoso que se sea, nunca se sigue el ritmo del principio, donde una vez te gusta esa persona, todo se reduce a follar, follar, follar, follar y si acaso entre polvo y polvo nos vamos conociendo.  
__Doy las gracias por estar ahora mismo en ese 90% porque es increíblemente divertido y además, lo que voy conociendo de ella, en nuestros descansos, me encanta,_ es dulce, pero a la vez tremendamente apasionada ¿quién lo diría? Cuando la conocí nunca pensé que seria tan fiera en la cama… con esa carita que tiene de no haber roto nunca un plato y luego es una leona en celo.  
Es muy curioso eso, nunca podemos llegar a saber bien como es alguien en la cama, porque siempre pueden sorprendernos. Igual pensamos que alguien es un 10 en el sexo, luego te acuestas con ella o el, y resultan ser penosos. O crees que tienen cara de mojigatos y luego están supersalidos y te hacen de todo cuando te los cruzas… Sea como sea, esta claro que la humanidad es inclasificable a nivel sexual hasta que te acuestas con ellos y lo compruebas. Claro esta, que a veces, lo bueno es la combinación de dos personas, que igual entre ellas se complementan a la perfección y luego por separado no son tan geniales… Y todo este discurso viene, porque definitivamente con ella ME COMPLEMENTO! Y COMO ME COMPLEMENTO! PASAMOS PRACTICAMENTE TODO EL TIEMPO COMPLEMENTANDONOS jajajajajaja'

D: Tendremos que ir a cenar – dijo mientras se besaban después de su tercer orgasmo

Yo aun puedo seguir con esto

D: Lo se, pero vamos a morir de inanición

Nadie muere por no cenar un día – siguió besándola cuando el móvil de Dianna empezó a sonar – No lo cojas

D: No lo cojo – dijo siguiendo la sesión de caricias y besos _'No pensaba cogerlo' _

Como me gusta cuando te pones modo obediente

D: Según en que cosas, me encanta obedecerte – sonrío – Además ya has demostrado que tienes más experiencia que yo

Eso si, no te voy a negar que te he enseñado un par de cositas – dijo con voz sexy

D: Sigue enseñándome – dijo abalanzándose sobre ella

Será un placer

'_Como he explicado con anterioridad todo se reduce a follar, follar y follar y esa conversación que acabamos de tener, es ese 10 % de pausa, entre polvo y polvo, así que imaginaros las pocas pausas que tenemos_'

L: Aleluya – dijo cuando al fin Dianna le contesto al teléfono – Te he llamado 5 veces!

D: Ya te había dicho que iba a tener visita esta noche – dijo poniéndose la bata y dirigiéndose al baño _'Me lo estaba pasando demasiado bien, como para ponerme a contestar el teléfono' _

L: Si, y también me habías dicho que tu al no ser como yo, le dirías a tu novio que esperara, porque sabes compaginar amistad con relación

D: Bueno, estaba a otras cosas – dijo mientras comenzaba a mear

L: ¿Estas en el baño?

D: Si ¿por?

L: Oigo tu pis! Por dios Dianna, no me cojas el teléfono cuando estas meando.

D: Es el único momento en que no estoy haciendo otras cosas _'Que tremendamente guarro me ha quedado eso' _

L: ¿Otras cosas?

D: Dios! Eres como un Teletubbi de la inocencia

L: ¿Estabas follando? – pregunto sorprendida

D: Eso mismo

L: Pero si entre la primera llamada y la ultima han pasado horas

D: ¿y?

L: Dios, estas con un Sex Machine jajajajaja

D: jajajajaja, no me quejo

L: Bueno, pues te dejo, ya hablamos en otro momento

D: Vale, hasta luego – dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo a la habitación _'Siguiente ronda' _

L: ¿Tan rápido me quieres colgar? No se que te dará ese chico, pero antes jamás me habrías colgado al minuto de conversación

D: Las cosas cambian

L: No me gusta ese cambio – dijo poniendo voz triste

D: Se que estabas acostumbrada a que fuera como un perrito faldero detrás de ti. Pero amiga, nunca mas

L: Nunca pensé que fueras un perrito faldero – dijo quejándose

D: No digo que tu lo pienses, lo pienso yo viendo las cosas con perspectiva

L: ¿Qué te pasa?

D: ¿A mi? Nada

L: ¿Vas echarme en cara toda la vida que haya estado 3 meses sin dar señales de vida?

D: No

L: Pues te noto distinta

D: Igual, soy distinta – hizo una pausa – te dejo

L: Vale, adiós – colgó enfadada

**Casa de Lea**

C: ¿Qué te pasa?

L: Dianna que es idiota

C: ¿Te ha vuelto a regañar porque no le hicieras caso? Es un poco niña pequeña creo yo. Tu no eras de su propiedad, no tenias que estar todo el día a su lado

L: No, no es eso

C: ¿Entonces?

L: Que me quería colgar enseguida, es como si ya no le importara – dijo evidentemente molesta

C: No te preocupes, ya se le pasara

L: Pues espero que sea rápido, porque no pienso aguantar mas desplantes _'¿Qué cojones le pasa? No me gusta nada que me trate así' _

C: Tranquila, será como una pequeña venganza, como para demostrarte que no te puede perdonar tan rápido – Hizo una pausa – Aunque ya sabes que yo pienso que no has hecho nada malo _'Creo que tener novio no es algo por lo que tengas que pedir perdón' _

L: Yo creo que es cosa de ese nuevo novio que tiene _'Aun no lo conozco y ya me cae mal' _

C: ¿Qué tiene que ver el en todo esto?

L: Dianna esta cambiando, incluso ella misma me ha dicho que esta distinta, y yo no quiero que cambie yo quiero la Di de siempre

C: Los amigos a veces van por rachas, hay momentos en que sois inseparables y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo

L: Pero es que yo si que quiero acordarme de ella

C: Pues hablarlo y punto

L: Si, pero si le llamo para hablar y me dice que esta muy ocupada porque esta follando ¿yo como me tomo eso?

C: Pues como que se lo esta pasando de puta madre – bromeo

L: No quiero que se lo pase de puta madre _'¿qué? ¿por qué he dicho eso? ¿por qué no voy a querer que una amiga mía se lo pase bien?'_

C: ¿No?

L: No, lo que quiero es que me haga caso! – dijo como exigiendo _'¿qué ha sido eso? No puedo pretender que su vida gire entorno a la mía ¿cómo he podido decir una frase tan horrible? ¿qué me pasa?' _

C: Ahora la niña pequeña eres tu

L: Tienes razón. No se porque me pongo así, lo siento

C: Estas nerviosa y lo entiendo, pero de verdad que yo he sido testigo directo de vuestra amistad y se que esta por encima de todas estas broncas absurdas que estáis teniendo

L: Gracias – dijo dándole un beso – Menos mal que te tengo a ti

**Casa de Dianna**

¿Con quien hablabas?

D: Con Lea

¿Me voy a tener que poner celosa? – bromeo

D: ¿De Lea?

Si, de Lea… ¿quieres saber porque te entre tan asaco en aquella fiesta?

D: Adelante

Había oído rumores tuyos y de Lea y pensé que tendría opciones contigo

D: ¿Enserio?

Enserio y ahora tengo una duda que no te he preguntado hasta ahora, pero me muero de curiosidad por saber: ¿Alguna vez paso algo entre vosotras?


	4. Capitulo 4: Ella es

**Capitula 4: Ella es…**

D: Dichosos los ojos!

L: Tonta – dijo dándole un abrazo – tenia ganas de verte, y a ti también – dijo tocando a Arthur que movía el rabo feliz al ver a una persona conocida

D: ¿Dónde te has dejado a Cory? – Bromeo e hizo el amago de mirar a ambas direcciones de la calle

L: Que graciosita eres cuando quieres – dijo entrando en la casa – Bueno, después de más de 15 días de misterios sin resolver, y de negarte a decirme con quien estas, has logrado convencerme para que viniera a tu casa solo para verte y charlar un rato – dijo sentándose en el sofá_. 'Si, mis ganas de fisgonear es tan grande que hace que coja aviones y todo'_

D: ¿Tanta curiosidad tienes? _'Pues te vas a quedar en el sitio cuando lo averigües' _

L: Si no te empeñaras en ser tan enigmática, y me lo contaras por teléfono, no estaría subiéndome por las paredes

D: ¿Quieres que te lo cuente de modo impactante o que lo haga mas Light?

L: ¿A que te refieres? _'¿Qué le pasa a esta? ¿Por qué esta como si fuera a relevarme la existencia de Dios? Joder que solo tiene que decirme el nombre de su novio, no es para tanto' _

D: Pues que, en una hora o así, esa persona misteriosa vendrá a mi casa y tienes dos opciones: Opción A: abro la puerta y tachan, descubres quien es. Opción B: te lo digo ahora y te evito un para cardiaco.

L: ¿Por qué me iba a dar un paro cardiaco?

D: Porque digamos que es alguien que trabaja en lo mismo que tu

L: ¿Es un cantante?

D: ¿Tu eres cantante?

L: Bueno cantante y actriz._ 'Que ahora voy a sacar un disco, ya te contare en otro momento, que ahora saber el nombre de tu novio es mas importante que mis proyectos laborales'_

D: Pues trabaja de lo segundo

L: ¿Sales con un actor?

D: Ajam _'Bueno, actor, actor no es… más bien es actriz, pero eso son matices sin importancia'_

L: ¿Y es conocido?

D: Ajam – volvió a asentir

L: Dios! Me estas poniendo nerviosa!

D: ¿Por? _'Porque no quiero decirte ya que estoy con una mujer ¿no se donde esta el nerviosismo en eso? Jajajaja'_

L: Me puedes decir ya de una santa vez quien es

D: No… me estoy divirtiendo _'Esto de verla tan intrigada me esta gustando' _

L: Pues yo no _'Como no me lo diga ya, reviento'_

D: Haz preguntas si quieres, pero no creo que lo adivines. Además para hacerlo todo mas divertido, yo solo podré contestar si o no jajajajaja _'Ale, ya esta, voy a hacer que sufra un poco, porque estoy segura al 100% que es completamente imposible que lo adivine. Partiendo del hecho de que se equivoca en el sexo de la susodicha, al estar convencida de que es un hombre. Por mucho que pregunte, poco va a adivinar' _

L: Bien – dijo resignada al ser consciente que no iba a conseguir nada de su amiga – Has dicho que es actor ¿trabaja en televisión como yo? _'No se como me presto a aguantar esto de las preguntitas' _

D: No _'Ósea si ha salido en alguna serie, pero como no es conocida por ello, lo dejaremos en que es de cine y punto' _

L: ¿Trabaja en cine?

D: Si

L: Joder, Dianna ¿no me puedes dar mas pistas? Será que no hay un millón y medio de actores en el mundo! _'Que pesadita se esta poniendo'_

D: Tienes una hora para adivinarlo, bueno ahora 55 minutos, si no aparecerá y punto _'Y así va a pasar, abriré la puerta, y tu te quedaras con una cara que si pudiera la fotografiaría y espero que después del impacto todo siga como siempre entre nosotras'_

L: Que frustrante eres cuando quieres, tráeme al menos algo de beber, que eres una anfitriona asquerosa – bromeo

D: ¿Unas cervezas va bien?

L: Perfecto – dijo mientras se levantaban del sofá y se dirigían a la cocina – Veamos, al final me lo voy a pasar bien con esto y todo – bromeo – teniendo en cuenta que ya has tenido un novio extranjero, preguntare ¿Es americano?

D: Nop – dijo ofreciéndole una cerveza

L: Gracias – cogió la cerveza – Vale, no es americano y es actor de cine ¿es mas mayor que tu?

D: No

L: ¿De nuestra edad?

D: No

L: ¿Mas pequeño? Enserio Di, ¿Te has vuelto una asalta cunas?

D: Jajajaja Eso parece jajajaja Pero te puedo asegurar que tiene bastante mas experiencia que yo en la cama jajajajaja

L: Si, bueno, el otro día, cuando te llame me quedo claro que era un sexmachine _'Por no mencionar que me sentara fatal que prefireras retozar con el, que hablar conmigo, pero ese dato voy a omitirlo, que no quiero quedar como una loquita'_

D: ¿Qué tal Cory? ¿es un sexmachine como dices tu?

L: Estamos haciéndote preguntas a ti, no a mi _'No, no lo es' _

D: Jajajaja, eso es un NO jajajajajaj '_Cuando alguien se niega a contestar algo tan simple, es que no esta muy satisfecha. Pobre Lea, su novio no folla bien jajajaja' _

L: Eso es un le quiero y el sexo no lo es todo

D: Vale, me queda claro que Cory es malito en la cama jajajajaja

L: YO NO HE DICHO ESO! – Chillo frustrada _'No es el mejor amante que he tenido, pero malo tampoco es y no me gusta que me lo digan así en la cara' _

D: Mas o menos has dicho eso, pero da igual jajajaja

L: Bueno, seguiré con mis preguntas porque no me gustan los derroteros que esta tomando la conversación. ¿Ha salido en alguna película importante?

D: Si

L: Ósea que no es un secundario de la vida de esos guapísimos, sino que es "importante" – hizo el gesto de las comillas mientras decía lo de importante

D: Muy importante

L: Tampoco te flipes tu ahora, que Brad Pitt esta pillado, y ese si que es IMPORTANTE jajajajaja

D: No, no es Brad, pero simplemente porque cuando se me insinúo le recordé que estaba con Angelina y que tenia unos hijos que formaban un anuncio de Benetton – bromeo

L: Mas joven e importante… vale, vale – se quedo reflexionando su siguiente preguntas mientras daba un trago a su cerveza - ¿Es guapo?

D: A mi me lo parece – dijo con sonrisa de idiota _'Es monísima, la verdad'_

L: Aishhhh que sonrisita mas tonta se te ha puesto! – chillo emocionada – Veamos, reflexiones mías, si es actor y es importante ¿ha acudido alguna vez a los oscars? La fiesta de los actores por excelencia

D: Caliente, caliente _'Si, mi niña ha sido hasta nominada. Uy ¿Acabo de llamarla mi niña? Sabia yo que estaba encoñada, pero no tanto como para pensar en ella como MI NIÑA!'_

L: Uy ¿Caliente, caliente? Ósea que si, pero además como algo destacado

D: Si

L: ¿Estas saliendo con alguien que ha sido nominado a un oscar?

D: Si

L: OH DIOS! Antes te he estado riñendo por no decírmelo, y ahora esto se esta poniendo superemocionante! ¿Gano el oscar?

D: No, pero se lo merecía _'Yo se lo hubiera dado'_

L: Claro, ¿qué vas a decir tu? Jajajaja Recopilemos: actor extranjero de cine nominado a un oscar y mas pequeño que nosotras ¿mucho mas pequeño?

D: No

L: ¿Llega a los 23? Por ejemplo

D: Si

L: ¿Tiene 24?

D: No

L: Entonces tiene 25

D: Efectivamente

L: Vale, no eres asalta cunas entonces jajajajaja

D: ¿Qué haces? – pregunto sorprendida

L: Usar el comodín del móvil… voy a escribir en Google actores no americanos, menores de 25, nominados al oscar

D: Eso es trampa

L: No, no lo es… en tu superconcurso "adivina quien es mi novio" no habías especificado nada de: "prohibido usar el Iphone"

D: Vale niña mala pero no mas rebaaaajas – dijo imitando a el genio en la película de Aladdin - ¿qué te sale?

L: Mierda, no me sale nada relevante – dijo después de estar 5 minutos buscando de pagina en pagina – Pondré directamente: Novio de Dianna Agron

D: Te aseguro que no va a salir _'Si pones noviO, poca cosa te va a salir' _

L: Solo salen tus ex… incluso sale una foto con Cory ¿has salido con Cory y no me lo habías dicho?

D: Si, por eso se que folla mal – bromeo

L: Vas a ir al infierno por mala persona y por no confiar en tu amiga y decirle directamente con quien estas

D: Pero si te lo estas pasando en grande

L: Solo a ratos, cuando no te metes con mi novio, eso si en cuanto sepa quien es el tuyo, voy a meterme con el, para que veas – dijo refunfuñando – Mira voy a empezar ahora mismo ¿es rubio y juntos formáis a Barbie y Ken?

D: Pues no lista, que eres una lista

L: Uhhhh un moreno ardiente jajajajajaja

D: La verdad es que nunca pensé que fuera tan ardiente, no le pega

L: ¿Por?

D: Porque tiene cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida

L: Uy, un ñoño

D: Yo no he dicho que sea ñoño

L: Y yo no he dicho que mi novio folle mal

D: Aquí me has dejado sin contestación jajajaja – de repente la puerta sonó

L: ¿Es el? – pregunto nerviosa

D: Si, ha llegado antes de que lo adivinaras, y antes de tiempo – dijo visiblemente nerviosa _'Llego el momento. Creo que estoy un poco histerica'_

L: Oye tranquila, que lo de que me voy a meter con el, es mentira, yo lo voy a tratar muy bien

D: No, no es eso lo que me preocupa – dijo cuando la puerta volvió a sonar

L: ¿Y entonces?

D: Lea, prométeme que haya quien haya detrás de esa puerta, te va a dar igual y vamos a seguir siendo igual de amigas _'Esa frase se que ha sonado muy dramática, pero estoy segura que para ninguna amiga es fácil descubrir que has cambiado de gustos sexuales, y no quiero que nada cambie entre nosotras' _

L: Te lo prometo, pero me estas preocupando – dijo intranquila dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras Dianna la abría

Hola guapa, llego un poco pronto – dijo dándole un beso en los labios a Dianna

D: Hola, estaba con Lea, ¿te acuerdas que te dije que venia?

Si, si – dijo mirando a Lea directamente a los ojos

L: Hooo… Hooo… Hola – tartamudeó _'¿QUÉ COJONES?_'

D: Lea, esta es mi novia. Supongo que ya sabrás como se llama, pero haré las presentaciones formales. Lea ella es…

* * *

Nota autora: viendo la mayoría de los comentarios, la gran intriga es ¿quién es la novia de Dianna? Por eso he escrito este capítulo dedicado a resolver esta intriga, para que con los datos que Dianna le ha dado a Lea, vosotras intentéis averiguar quien es.  
Así esto se convierte en un fanfic interactivo jajajaja. Me gusta la idea de dejaros intrigadas un poquito y que intentéis resolverlo :)  
Puedo prometer y prometo que en el próximo capitulo ya se sabe quien es… pero ahora con las pistas, hagan sus apuestas ¿quién es? ¿quién es?  
En el próximo capitulo mencionare a todas aquellas que lo hayan adivinado :) Espero ansiosa vuestras pesquisas :P


	5. Capítulo 5: Mañana me cuentas bollera

**Capítulo 5: Mañana me cuentas bollera**

Lea tranquila, respira hondo porque no te entiendo

L: ¿Qué parte no entiendes Jonathan?

J: Primero de todo, ¿por qué cojones susurras y no hablas normal?

L: Porque estoy en el baño de casa de Dianna, y te llamo por lo que me acabo de enterar

J: Vale… me ha quedado claro que es algo de Dianna ¿qué pasa con ella?

L: QUE ESTA LIADA CON UNA MUJER – exclamo aunque seguía susurrando

J: Dios! Si que es una noticia bomba – se sorprendió

L: Eso no es todo!

J: ¿No?

L: Cuando te diga quien es, te vas a quedar en el sitio

D: ¿Lea? – llamo a la puerta del baño - ¿estas bien? ¿llevas un rato en el baño?

L: Si, si, ahora salgo – chillo apartándose el teléfono de la boca

D: Me parecía que hablabas con alguien

L: No, no es solo que a veces en el baño me da por cantar, manías absurdas. _'Buenos reflejos para inventar excusas muy absurdas' _

D: Bueno, te esperamos en el salón

L: Vale, vale, ahora salgo – dijo esperando unos segundos a que Dianna se alejara – Jonathan ¿sigues ahí? – volvió a hablar en susurros

J: Si, si ¿con quien esta saliendo? – pregunto realmente intrigado e interesado.

L: CON ELLEN PAGE!

J: Vale, me suena muchísimo, pero ahora no le pongo cara

L: Joder Jonathan pareces tonto, la de Juno!

J: ¿Enserio? Es cierto, había escuchado rumores de que esa chica era del club

L: ¿Qué club?

J: Ahora eres tu la que no se entera de nada, que era bollera vamos!

L: Pues te lo confirmo, porque se esta tirando a mi Di

J: ¿Tu Di?

L: Si, bueno, te tengo que dejar, que me están esperando en el salón, luego te llamo.

J: Si, que quiero saberlo TODO!

L: Ciao – dijo colgando el teléfono y saliendo del baño mientras se dirigía al salón – Perdonar, tenia que ir al baño _'A contarle a alguien que mi amiga se esta tirando a una mujer'_

E: Tranquila – dijo con una sonrisa encantadora

'_Mierda de sonrisa encantadora, y estas dos ¿cómo coño se conocieron?' _

**Flashbacks**

Ellen estaba en la fiesta que había organizado Leonardo Dicaprio. Casualmente estaba por los Ángeles, hacia tiempo que se había ido a vivir a Canadá para estar un poco retirada del trajín hollywoodiense.

Nada mas hicieron las presentaciones de toda la gente que había en la fiesta no puedo evitar fijarse en Dianna, estaba realmente guapísima con un traje largo negro, que le quedaba como si el modista hubiera pensado en ella mientra lo diseñaba.

'_Dios, que buena esta esa mujer, ¿quién es? Tengo que averiguarlo' _

La curiosidad podía con ella, llevaba media fiesta mirándola descaradamente cuando se acerco a Leonardo para preguntarle por ella.

E: ¿Quién es esa tal Dianna que me has presentado antes?

L: Ellen ¿no me digas que te gusta?

E: ¿Hay alguien a quien no le guste esa mujer?

L: A los homosexuales hombres y a las mujeres heterosexuales – bromeo – Exagero, la verdad es que no la veo para tanto, pero si a ti te gusta

E: No te jode, tu estas acostumbrado a otro nivel, al nivel Ángeles de Victoria Secret.

L: Si, Gisele, estaba muy bien

E: ¿Tengo algo que hacer?

L: No se, la conozco muy poco, no sabría decirte, ha venido con Jane Lynch – se quedo pensando unos segundo – Creo. Ya sabes como son estas fiestas que acaba viendo gente de todas partes, pero la verdad es que no he hablado con ella en mi vida.

E: Interesante

L: ¿El qué?

E: Que venga con Jane Lynch

L: ¿Qué tiene eso de interesante?

E: Que Jane es lesbiana

L: Joder Ellen… Si, es lesbiana, pero esta casada y dudo mucho que le vayan las jovencitas para engañar a su mujer

E: ¿Y porque la he traído a ella?

L: Yo que se, igual es una fan loca que quería conocerme, me pasa a menudo

E: Leo esa frase te ha quedado como el culo

L: Tu, que no dejas de hacerme preguntas para intentar mojar esta noche

E: Encima de que vengo a tu fiesta, desagradecido

L: Espera, que no ha venido con Jane Lynch, las he visto saludarse porque se conocen, pero venia con otra persona, no se con quien la verdad

E: Que bien organizas tus fiestas – bromeo

L: Chica, la casa es grande, que venga quien quiera

E: ¿Cómo se llama?

L: ¿Cómo se llama quien?

E: Ella

L: Dianna

E: Eso ya lo se, que como se apellida

L: Yo que se, te acabo de decir que no se ni con quien ha venido

E: Joder Leo, no me sirves para nada! – dijo sacando el móvil

L: ¿Qué haces?

E: Si en un rato me voy a acercar a ella, quiero jugar con ventaja

L: ¿Y esa ventaja de donde la vas a sacar?

E: Internet hace maravillas – dijo enseñándole el móvil

L: Bueno te dejo con tus investigaciones detective, voy a ejercer de anfitrión – dijo mientras la dejaba sola

'_Vemos, esto no puede ser tan difícil, Leo ha dicho que conoce a Jane Lynch, podré Dianna y Jane Lynch en Internet y veré que sale… Tachan! Se llama Dianna Agron, no ha sido tan difícil… Soy una gran detective… Ahora lista para la jugada maestra, Wikipedia dice que es conocida principalmente por hacer el papel de Quinn en Glee… ¿Y glee es?... Una serie de televisión cómica-musical emitida por la cadena Fox desde el 19 de mayo de 2009. Cierto, esa serie de jovencitos cantando, me suena… Excelente, ahora solo tengo que acercarme a ella y todo solucionado. Un segundo ¿qué es esto? ¿Lea Michel y Dianna Agron novias? BINGO!' _

Dianna se dirigía al baño cuando Ellen vio la oportunidad perfecta para su plan. Nada más esta salía del lavabo, allí estaba ella esperando.

E: Ey! Tu eres la chica de Glee _'Si, hace 3 segundos que lo he averiguado, pero ahora mismo voy a ser una fan incondicional de tu serie'_

D: Si, y tu eres Ellen Page – dijo sonriendo _'¿Eres tonta? Ella sabe quien es, pareces nueva en esto de codearte con gente famosa'_

E: Así me llaman _'Que guapa eres'_

D: Yo soy Dianna Agron – dijo ofreciéndole la mano para hacer las correspondientes presentaciones, pero entonces Ellen le dio dos besos en las mejillas

E: Yo soy mas de presentarme con besos, que con la mano – sonrío – _'No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de darte dos besos' _

D: Muy bien, yo también lo prefiero – se produjo entonces un silencio incomodo, era bastante evidente que no sabían por donde continuar la conversación, pero Ellen no estaba dispuesta a dejar escapar la presa.

E: ¿Y que tal va Glee? 'Eso, tu interésate por su trabajo, que eso siempre queda bien'

D: Pues la verdad es que esta temporada voy a salir mucho menos

E: ¿Y eso? Pues la serie va a perder mucho sin Quinn '_Eso, eso tu empieza el tonteo'_

D: Gracias – dijo evidentemente tímida – Sabes, es raro

E: ¿El que?

D: Aun no me acostumbro a que la gente conocida me comente que ve la serie _' ¿Por qué eres tan estúpida de decir eso? Ahora pareces una flipada que le fascina que le conozcan y la inviten a fiestas de Leonardo Dicaprio?' _

E: Pues vete acostumbrando, estoy segura de que mucha gente ve la serie _'Yo no…'_ y que se acercaran bastantes personas porque les guste Quinn y también porque les gustes tu _'Zas, al cuello'_ Para mi también fue complicado acostumbrarme a "la fama_" 'Eso, eso, tu muéstrate empática con ella, en plan entiendo tus problemas, te comprendo' _ es mas, aun creo que no me he acostumbrado, por eso vivo en Canadá, para alejarme un poco de todo.

D: ¿Vives en Canadá?

E: Si, soy una orgullosa canadiense que vive en su país y de vez en cuando me traslado al vuestro a hacer películas – sonrío

D: Muy buenas películas tengo que decir. Estuviste genial en Juno y Origen me encanto _'Que pelota me esta quedado esta conversación' _

E: Muchas gracias ¿te apetece tomar algo y seguimos charlando?

D: ¿No ibas al baño?

E: Ehhhh _'Mierda Ellen, prepárate mejor los planes' _Si, si ¿me esperas?

D: Claro, conozco a casi todo el mundo de la fiesta por las películas, pero personalmente no conozco a prácticamente nadie, es bueno hablar con alguien – sonrío _'Que patética eres cuando quieres'_

E: Pues tranquila, que yo hablare contigo todo lo que _quieras –_ Dijo mientras se metía en el baño para "mear"_ 'Hablare y haré lo que haga falta, que yo soy una chica muy sacrificada' _

Dianna espero fuera del baño hasta que salio Ellen, se fueron juntas a por una copa y siguieron conversando.

E: ¿Y por qué Glee va a disfrutar menos de Quinn? _'Ahora que ya tenéis alcohol dedícate a darle conversión para que no se vaya'_

D: Tengo otros proyectos mas interesantes ahora mismo… digamos que soy consciente de todo lo que le tengo que agradecer a Glee, pero que ya estaba un poco estancada allí, y… no se lo digas a nadie, pero creo que la serie esta flojeando últimamente – dijo medio susurrando

E: Así, que prefieres abandonar el barco antes de que se hunda – bromeo

D: Buenooooo jajajajaja

E: jajajajajaja

D: ¿Tu has trabajado alguna vez en una serie?

E: Si, he salido en varias de forma esporádica, ya sabes, eso de salir en un capitulo y punto. Pero cuando tenia 11 años, si que salí en una serie canadiense, de manera regular, pero paso sin pena ni gloria

D: Con 11 años y ya trabajando, que precoz

E: Si, bueno, digamos que siempre he tenido muy claro que quería dedicarme a la interpretación

D: Yo también, pero a mi me ha costado un poco mas

E: No tanto ¿cuántos años tienes? _'Wikipedia ya me lo ha dicho, pero ese dato me lo ahorro'_

D: 26

E: Pues con 26 años estas en una fiesta con medio Hollywood, no parece que hayas tardado tanto _'Anímala'_

D: Visto así

Ellen y Dianna siguieron hablando. Parecía que el plan de Ellen surgía efecto, porque la verdad, se llevaban a las mil maravillas, en cuestión de media hora ya se estaban contando las cosas con total confianza. Ellen de vez en cuando le hacia alguna que otra insinuación a Dianna, pero esta parecía que no se daba cuenta o que se hacia la inocente. Mientras las copas seguían y la fiesta se iba terminando

E: Enserio ¿no la has visto?

D: Te lo prometo

E: Pero si es un clásico en el cine, es buenísima

D: Pues no, no la he visto

E: Pues eso tenemos que solucionarlo _'Aquí viene la gran oportunidad'_ ahora mismo vamos a tu casa y te la pongo _'Y ahí esta… ahora solo tienes que decir que si'_

D: Vale _'¿Vale? Vale que estés bebida, pero de ahí a invitar a gente que conoces de menos de 4 horas a tu casa, no se yo si es buena idea'_

E: Genial, recojo mis cosas y vamos _'SIIIIIIIIIII! SIIIIIIIII! SIIIIIIIII!' _

D: Pero donde la vamos a ver, yo no la tengo _'Recula tu entusiasmo inicial'_

E: Estará en Internet _'Tu no te me escapas rubia'_

D: Cierto, pues vamos

Ambas fueron a por sus cosas y a despedirse de sus respectivos conocidos de la fiesta, quedando en que se verían en la puerta para coger un taxi hacia casa de Dianna.

E: Gracias por todo, una gran fiesta Leo

L: ¿Cómo ha ido la conquista? Te he visto con ella toda la noche

E: Ahora me voy a su casa – sonrío

L: Joder Ellen, que efectiva

E: Siempre he sido muy insistente – bromeo

L: Bueno, pásalo bien – le guiño un ojo

E: Lo intentare

Mientras Ellen se despedía de Leo, Dianna llamaba por teléfono.

D: ¿Jess?

J: ¿Qué pasa? Estaba durmiendo

D: Es que estaba en una fiesta de Leonardo Dicaprio

J: Joder Di, avísame de esas fiestas! Yo quiero estar en casa del gran Leo

D: Eso no es lo importante ahora

J: ¿Estas borracha?

D: Estoy contenta, alegre, achispada, con el puntito

J: Si, veo que encuentras muchos sinónimos para definirte ¿qué te pasa?

D: Creo que me voy a ir a casa con Ellen y creo que quiere acostarse conmigo

J: ¿Quééééé? ¿Te vas a tirar a Ellen DeGeneres?

D: NO! Ellen Paige, no DeGeneres, por dios Jess que esta casada con la Portia.

J: Perdona, no entiendo nada

D: Pues que me he pasado toda la noche con Ellen PAIGE y digamos que ella lleva tonteando conmigo toda la noche

J: ¿Estas segura?

D: Créeme, es bastante obvia

J: Igual solo es amable

D: No, no se puede ser tan amable, antes de presentarse se ha pasado media fiesta mirándome y ha fingido ser una gran fan de Glee, y en cuanto he contado algo del argumento, no tenia ni idea… te lo digo yo, esta tonteando

J: Bueno ¿y que pasa?

D: Que me ha dicho que vayamos a mi casa a ver una película… y yo, yo le he dicho que si

J: ¿Enserio?

D: Si, yo no se si es el alcohol el que habla por mi, pero creo que ella quiere acostarse conmigo, y yo le estoy dejando

J: Bueno, pues chica, pásalo bien

D: ¿No vas a detenerme?

J: Has dicho que te quieres acostar con ella, hazlo

D: Joder, siempre lo ves todo tan fácil

J: chica, estas borracha, te pica el Chichi, soluciónalo y punto

D: ¿Y mañana?

J: Mañana será otro día

D: Te dejo, que se acerca hacia mi

J: Mañana me cuentas bollera

D: Yo no soy bollera – dijo colgando el teléfono

E: ¿Nos vamos?

D: Vale

* * *

Nota de autora: orgullosa me encuentro de todas mis lectoras, sois unas detectives increíblemente buenas, lo habéis adivinado prácticamente todas! Sois muy inteligentes, no se os escapa una :P

Enhorabuena a: Kaly Astur, Flor.Z, LoveGleek, Maringeles, VanDekki, Klavier (aprovecho y os recomiendo de paso su fanfic "Guardaré mi libertad" , Klavier es toda una dramaturga jajajaja), Darkhannock, Midwife, Anny, annyHRz, 1D, MB, GleeK1808, LucyRiot, Laars15, DanielleOnes, Shophie1988…

Y todas aquellas que han acertado de forma anónima, si me he dejado a alguien, lo siento, me lo recuerda en este capitulo, y en el siguiente la menciono :D Y a todas gracias por participar en este intento de fic interactivo :P

Pido disculpas además por mi error, cuando dije americana, me refería a estadounidense, mea culpa, no me di ni cuenta.

Gracias por leerme, y espero que os guste Ellen como novia de Dianna


	6. Capitulo 6: Yo estoy pendiente de ti

**Capitulo 6: Yo estoy pendiente de ti**

L: Bueno, pues yo me voy, que supongo que tendréis cosas que hacer _'No quiero ni imaginarme lo que hacéis' _

E: No mujer. Dianna lleva tiempo queriendo quedar contigo… si queréis me voy yo, que ya la tengo aborrecida – bromeo

D: No, yo no quiero que te vayas – contesto rápidamente a la propuesta de Ellen – _'Uy que rápido me ha quedado eso, parece que estoy como que muy ennoviada'_

L:No, no, ni pensarlo, ¿Cómo te vas a ir tu? _'Que asco, es jodidamente encantadora y atenta. Uy… y eso ¿por qué me molesta? Tendría que estar encantada de que Dianna este con una buena persona' _

E: Mirar, hacemos una cosa, yo voy a por la cena y por algo de bebida, y os dejo un rato solas, que seguro que queréis cotillear

D: ¿No te importa? _'Que ideal que es, que hasta se da cuenta de ese tipo de detalles'_

E: Que va, con la cara de susto que he puesto Lea cuando me ha visto, creo que tiene muchas cosas que preguntarte – bromeo

L: Lo siento, no pretendía ser grosera _'Que vergüenza, a saber que cara he puesto!'_

E: Jajajajaja Ni te preocupes, supongo simplemente que no me esperabas

L: Si, digamos que Dianna ha estado muy misteriosa _'Ahora entiendo porque'_

D: Quería mantener la tensión hasta el último momento _'La verdad, es que no tenia ni la más remota idea de cómo contártelo' _

E: Pues nada chicas, os dejo un rato y luego cenamos juntas. Si te digo la verdad, tengo curiosidad por conocerte mejor, que Dianna habla mucho de ti – dijo con una sonrisa

L: Espero que bien – bromeo _'Joder, es como que muy ideal esta mujer, llevo 3 minutos con ella y ya me cae bien… que asco me da la gente encantadora!' _

D: Fatal, todo lo que tengo que decir de ti, es malo – bromeo _'No me gusta que ella sepa que hablo de ella… ¿qué es eso de que hablo mucho? No me había dado cuenta. _

L: Que asco de amiga!

E: Bueno, hasta ahora – dijo dándole un beso a Dianna – Ciao Lea

L: Hasta luego _'No he podido mirar como se daban el beso ¿me da vergüenza? ¿me molesta que lo hagan? No entiendo que me pasa'_

D: Ciao _'Bueno, ahora me preparo para el interrogatorio'_ - dijo mientras Ellen desaparecía totalmente por la puerta

L: QUE FUERTE! QUE FUERTE! QUE FUERTE!

D: Jajajaja, ¿Eso es lo primero que tienes que decir? Jajajajaja

L: Definitivamente SI! QUE FUERTE!

D: Jajajaja, si, es bastante fuerte

L: ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? DATOS, DATOS, DATOS!

D: Pues en una fiesta de Leonardo DiCaprio

L: Un momento ¿fuiste a una fiesta de ese dios del olimpo y no me dijiste nada?

D: Por aquel entonces, no me cogías el teléfono, estabas muy ocupada con tu novio.

L: Vale, mea culpa, continua…

D: Pues eso, en una fiesta de Leo

L: ¿Ya es Leo para ti? – bromeo

D: ¿Vas a interrumpirme todo el rato?

L: Perdona… continua…

D: Pues estaba en una fiesta de LEONARDO DICAPRIO, cuando ella vino a hablar conmigo, se paso toda la noche tonteando, y yo le deje que siguiera con el tonteo, al final terminamos en mi casa

L: Pero… no, no lo entiendo ¿desde cuando te gustan las mujeres? _'No entiendo nada, ¿Di desde cuando se acuesta con mujeres?' _

D: Pues chica no se… nos pasamos toda la noche hablando, o mas bien tonteando, yo estaba muy, muy, muy a gusto y llevaba sin mojar desde dios sabe cuanto, tenia ganas de un polvo y ese polvo ha salido muy bien.

L: Pero yo… yo si tengo ganas de echar un polvo, no me acuesto con una mujer _'O eso creo, no se' _

D: Pues parece ser, que yo si

L: ¿Y desde cuando?

D: ¿Desde cuando me acuesto con Ellen? ¿O desde cuando me acuesto con mujeres?

L: Ya puestos, contesta a las dos

D: Había tenido algún tonteo ya con mujeres la verdad, y con Ellen estoy desde hace 2 meses y medio

L: Dos meses y yo sin enterarme!

D: Porque no has querido, insisto _'Estabas demasiado ocupada con el gordo de tu novio. Pobre Cory, que me cae bien, no puedo criticarlo solo por estar con Lea' _

L: Pues tengo que decirte que me ha parecido muy _maja 'Demasiado incluso, pero ahora mas que de amiga guarra toca ejercer de amiga buen royo: uy cuanto me alegro de que seas feliz'_

D: Lo es – dijo con una sonrisa – conectamos desde el principio, como tu y yo _'Mierda, ¿tenias que mencionarla a ella? ahora es evidente que si te has liado con Ellen, también tenias que liarte con ella… ¿Por qué soy tan paranoica? No va enlazar temas' _

L: Si, bueno, tu y yo conectamos, pero no nos acostamos jajajajaja – se produjo entonces un silencio incomodo

D: ¿Entonces te ha parecido maja? _'Eso, tu desvía la conversación, que se ha quedado el asunto demasiado tenso'_

L: Si, pero es muy pequeñita _'¿Por qué acabamos de vivir un momento tan tenso? ¿Por qué le saco defectos a Ellen? Además ni que ser bajita lo fuera, yo soy bastante/muy pequeña?'_

D: Hablo la top model _'Si Lea midiera 1,80, que la llame pequeña me parece bien, pero son prácticamente de la misma altura'_

L: No, si lo decía en plan mono, en plan que pequeñita y monina que es _'No lo decias en ese plan, FALSA'_

D: Si, es muy mona, pero luego sorprende – dijo con voz picara

L: OH DIOS! ELLA, ELLA… ELLA ES LA SEXMACHINE! – tartamudeo

D: Jajajaja, si, si, es ella, aunque se que no lo parece

L: No mucho, la verdad '_Y otra vez atacándola, QUIERES PARAR!'_ Tiene cara de niña, no me extraña que le dieran el papel de Juno, puede hacerse pasar por adolescente _'Por dios, cállate de una vez, es monísima y encantadora, y tienes que estar feliz porque tu amiga este feliz, deja ya de decir tonterías… quédate callada que estas mas guapa'_

D: Que yo sepa tu también has hecho el papel de adolescente _'Que pare de estar modo zorra o voy a empezar a molestarme' _Además a mi su cara de niña, me gusta, me gusta mucho – sonrío triunfante

L: Mira, ya tenéis una cosa en común – hizo una pausa – las dos habéis interpretado a adolescentes embarazadas jajajajaj

D: Jajajaja, si, es cierto, no lo había pensado.

L: Aunque ella da mas el pego que tu _'No, definitivamente no sabes estar callada, te estas ganando una ostia' _

D: Oye, deja ya de meterte con ella, que si es bajita, que si tiene cara de niña, YA ESTA BIEN _'A esta ¿qué cojones le pasa? Ya vale'_

L: Perdona, solo te la estoy devolviendo por decir que Cory follaba mal – bromeo _'Mentira, no sabes porque, pero es evidente que te molesta que ella este con Ellen ¿por qué? No lo entiendo, pero la atacas porque estas molesta' _

D: Bueno, pues ya estamos en paz – hizo una pausa – Bueno, que ¿no tienes mas preguntas? Pensaba que esto iba a ser un interrogatorio.

L: La verdad, estoy un poco en estado catatónico aun, no se bien como asimilar esto

D: Yo lo asimile muy bien – bromeo – Ósea, ella ha servido para volver a sentir la emoción de estar en pareja… Llevaba demasiado tiempo sola ya, es bonito eso de estar pendiente de alguien, y que estén pendiente de ti, no se.

L: Yo estoy pendiente de ti _'¿Enserio? ¿Ese discurso de novios que acaba de hacer, te hace decirle que estas pendiente de ella?'_

La puerta de la casa sonó justo en ese instante, Dianna se había quedado sorprendida con la contestación de Lea, le hubiera gustado preguntarle algo al respecto, pero simplemente se dirigió a abrir la puerta

'_Que esta pendiente de mi dice, esta tres meses sin dar señales de vida y tiene la poca vergüenza de decirme que esta pendiente de mi. No lo entiendo, por las que lo analizo no lo entiendo. Le hago un discurso de lo bien que me va con Ellen y a ella solo se le ocurre decirme que esta pendiente de mi ¿A que juega? Todo esto es demasiado raro, no entiendo NADA' _

E: Hola chicas, he traído la cena – dijo enseñando unas bolsas

La cena trascurrió sin problemas, hablaron de todo un poco, pero sin decirse nada importante

D: Si, la verdad es que me mintió descaradamente, no había visto Glee en su vida jajajaja

L: ¿Enserio? _'Ves, no es tan perfecta como aparentaba'_

E: Bueno, lo solucione al día siguiente, que me hice un maratón de las tres temporadas durante todo el fin de semana. Por cierto Lea, tienes una voz increíble

L: Gracias _'Si, si es perfecta'_

E: El caso es que vi la serie para enterarme de que Quin había estado embarazada, había sido una loca psicópata, se había teñido el pelo de rosa, por cierto, que jodidamente sexy estabas en plan malota – dijo mirando a Dianna – que se había quedado en silla de ruedas y que estaba secretamente enamorada de Rachel

L: ¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendida

E: Vamos, después de ver la serie es obvio que hay ahí un contenido lesbico oculto y que Quinn esta locamente enamorada de Rachel jajajaja

L: Alguna vez ha salido algo de Faberry, si…

E: ¿Faberry?

L: Si, los apellidos de Rachel y Quinn juntos, así lo llaman las fans

E: Ves, no solo lo veo yo jajajajaja

D: Si, hay gente que ve muchas cosas en todas partes _'Por favor Ellen, no insistas en Faberry'_

E: A mi me parece que hacen una bonita pareja

D: Bueno, cada uno esta con quien tiene que estar_ 'Déjalo'_

E: ¿Tu qué prefieres Lea: a Quinn o a Finn? – bromeo

L: ¿Yo? Eh… pues…

* * *

Nota de autora: Bueno, bueno, bueno, que poco a triunfado mi pobre Ellen! Jajajaja Pues chicas, que os voy a decir, a mi me gusta :) Pero como he visto que a vosotras no mucho, os propongo que cada una se imagine a quien le de la gana, si total todas sabemos que al final solo es una secundaria y que Lea y Dianna terminaran juntas jajajajaja, si no esto no seria un fic Achele.

Si leísteis mi anterior historia sabréis que no me gusta el drama, y esta tampoco lo va a tener, pero por unas o por otras, tanto Cory como Ellen forman parte del camino que van a tener que seguir para estar juntas.

Ahora solo tengo una duda… todas aquellas que no han estado agustico con mi pobre Ellen ¿con quien hubieras liado a Di? Ya veis, tengo intención de seguir haciendo esto interactivo jajajaja No, enserio, me muero de curiosidad por saber vuestras candidatas, igual leo alguna que me gusta mas incluso que Ellen jajajaja Si alguna candidata me gusta mas, lo publicare, es de sabios saber rectificar, pero que sepáis que lo veo complicado, a mi Ellen con su cara de niña, me pone cachonda perdida jajajajaja

Besos y gracias por todos y cada uno de vuestros comentarios, en el anterior fic nunca hacia acto de presencia con notas y ahora estoy en plan pesada jajajajaja


	7. Capitulo 7: Es evidente que le gustas

**Capitulo 7: Es evidente que le gustas**

E: ¿Tu qué prefieres Lea: a Quinn o a Finn? – bromeo

L: ¿Yo? Eh… pues… _'Lea mierda, no puedes dudar en esa contestación, Cory es tu NOVIO, a Finn, prefieres a Finn, que todo hay que recordártelo'_ A Finn, como salgo con Cory, además de Quinn solo se que se ven fuegos artificiales cuando se la besa, pero yo no lo he probado _'¿Hola? ¿qué te pasa? No puedes contestar eso, y menos cuando sabes que ella si ha probado a Quinn, no a Quinn no… que ya no distingues la realidad de la ficción, ha probado a Dianna ¿con Dianna se verán fuegos artificiales? Seguro, tiene pinta de besar muy bien'_

E: Como Quinn es Dianna, te diré que si se ven fuegos artificiales cuando se la besa – dijo sonriendo _'Y menudos fuegos, es dar un beso y no poder parar'_

D: Ellen – le medio reprocho _'Que vergüenza, no me gusta que se hable de mis besos, pero ¿tan bien le parece a Ellen que beso? La verdad es que nos compenetramos muy bien… ¿qué tal besara Lea? Mierda, ni pienses eso, a ti ahora Lea ni te va ni te viene, ella esta con Cory… Cory besa mal, lo se, lo he comprobado, o por lo menos besa mal actuando… bueno ya esta bien de tanto beso para arriba y para abajo' _

E: Que pasa, es verdad! _'Si no estuviera tu amiga delante, estaría en una sesión de esas nuestras de besos, que terminan con increíbles orgasmos, pero ahora me tengo que contener' _

L: Tiene pinta de besar bien Dianna _'Por todos los angelitos del cielo… CIERRA LA BOCA… hay una cosa que se llama quedarse callada y con contestar a todo como sinceridad, al menos miente, que parece que no tienes filtro de ningún tipo'_

D: Gracias, pero agradecería que cambiáramos de tema _'¿Cómo que tengo pinta de besar bien? ¿Lea tiende a imaginarse como beso? Porque yo si me he imaginado como lo haría ella y lo haría, muy, muy bien… Mierda, Ellen piensa en Ellen, Ellen si que besa bien… Joder, siempre tiene que venir Lea a desestabilizarme, con lo bien que estaba yo' _

L: Yo creo que me voy a ir ya _'Eso, tu mejor retírate, que una retirada a tiempo es una victoria, no vaya a ser que sigas hablando sin filtro y te descubras a ti misma preguntándole a Ellen qué tal es Dianna en la cama'_

D: ¿Ya? Es pronto_ 'Déjala que se vaya, que si no seguirá mareándote'_

L: Si, pero vosotras queréis estar solas _'Y seguro que os ponéis a follar como conejas... Mierda entonces no se si quiero irme, no quiero que follen ¿qué es eso de que no quieres que follen? ¿a ti que mas te da?' _

E: Por nosotras no te preocupes, yo estoy viviendo aquí, así que te vayas a la hora que te vayas no me importa nada

L: ¿Estas viviendo aquí? _'Esto que es el clásico ese que dicen que las lesbianas se mudan en la segunda cita, ¿cómo que vive con ella? ¿pero esto que broma es?'_

E: Si, bueno, es que yo vivo en Canadá, y estoy quedándome una temporada en casa de Dianna porque estoy rodando una película aquí en los Ángeles.

L: Ah _'Eso no es vivir con ella, eso es pasar una temporada con ella… Yo vivía con ella, esta cara de niña solo esta de paso ¿cara de niña? ¿Por qué me enfada su presencia? No lo entiendo'_

D: Si, bueno, era ilógico que se alojara en un hotel, si terminaba pasando aquí todas las noches _'No era necesario que especificaras que pasa todas las noches contigo, he quedado como una salida que solo folla y folla y folla… que cojones, la verdad es que es eso básicamente lo que hacemos, creo que esta cena con Lea ha sido la vez que mas tiempo hemos estado en esta casa sin follar' _

L: Claro _'Mierda de niñata que duerme todos los días con mi Di... DEJA DE LLAMARLA TU DI, no es tuya, y si alguien es tuyo es TU CORY… que es esa mierda de tu Di'_ Bueno, pues lo dicho, me voy a ir – dijo mientras ya recogía sus cosas

D: Bueno, como quieras _'Si, empiezo a pensar que es mejor que te vayas' _

E: Ha sido un placer – dijo dándole dos besos

L: Igualmente _'FALSA' _

Con relativa prisa Lea salio de la casa de Dianna. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando llamo a Jonathan

J: Llevo horas esperando esta llamada… Por dios! CUENTA, CUENTA!

L: Jajajajaja me alegra tanto que seas tan cotilla

J: Llámame cotilla y lo que quieras, pero es una noticia bomba

L: Lo es

J: ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿quién dio el primer paso? ¿Dianna ya había estado anteriormente con mujeres? Quiero saberlo todo!

L: Jajajajaj tantas preguntas de golpe son demasiadas, de una en una, por favor

J: Vale ¿Cómo se conocieron?

L: En una fiesta de Leonardo DiCaprio

J: ¿Desde cuando Dianna va a fiestas de ese dios del olimpo?

L: jajajajaja yo lo llame igual jajajajajaja

J: Bueno, por algo somos amigos – dijo con una sonrisa

L: El caso, que ella iba con otra persona de acompañante, pero nunca me entere bien de con quien iba

J: Bueno, eso es un dato secundario

L: Nada, Ellen se acerco y le tiro los trastos toda la noche y terminaron en casa de Dianna, por cierto que ahora vivien juntas

J: DIOS QUE RAPIDEZ, ni yo con Zachary

L: Por cierto ¿qué tal con él? He leido en una revista que ha confirmado vuestro noviazgo

J: Con el genial, ya sabes que es un autentico cielo

L: Aishhhh no sabes lo que me alegro por ti

J: Lo se, pero ahora lo importante es el lesbianismo de Di! Jajajajaja

L: Vale ¿qué mas quieres saber?

J: ¿Ya había estado con mujeres?

L: Tampoco ha sido muy explicita, pero digamos que me ha dejado entre ver que si

J: ¿Cómo es Ellen?

L: Muy pequeña y con cara de niña _'No podías decir que encantadora ¿no? Tenias que insistir en sus supuestos defectos' _

J: Que tu llames pequeña a alguien, no deja de ser gracioso – bromeo

L: Si bueno, pero yo tengo cara de mujer, y no de quinceañera.

J: Uy, te noto en plan gata peleona ¿pasa algo?

L: No que va, si es jodidamente encantadora

J: Porque lo dices como si fuera algo malo

L: No se, estoy un poco rayada

J: ¿Y eso? ¿qué te pasa?

L: No lo se Jonathan, no lo se

J: Se que sabes explicarte mejor

L: Pues que todo me molestaba, me molestaba que fuera encantadora, me molestaba que se dieran besos, me molestaba que dijera que cuando besa a Dianna ve fuegos artificiales

J: Entiendo

L: ¿qué entiendes?

J: Que es evidente lo que te pasa

L: ¿Si? Pues explícamelo porque yo no lo entiendo

J: Lea… estas celosa

Mientras en casa de Dianna

E: Es muy maja Lea

D: Lo es

E: Os conocisteis por la serie ¿no?

D: Si

E: Muy bien, se ve que os lleváis muy bien

D: Si, lo hacíamos, hasta que ella empezó a distanciarse

E: Bueno, ahora parece que ha vuelto

D: Ya veremos

E: Al veros juntas, me cuesta entender que nunca pasara nada entre vosotras

D: Ya me lo preguntaste y te dije que no _'Que manía tiene esta chica con meter el dedo en la llaga, que deje ya de insistir' _

E: Pero a ti ella te gusta ¿verdad?

D: ¿Perdona? _'No me parece la pregunta mas apropiada del mundo para hacer viendo de la persona con quien me estoy acostando en estos momentos' _

E: Si, tranquila, no lo digo en plan novia celosa psicópata. Lo digo porque es evidente, y no me molesta, tu tienes una vida antes de conocerme y no puedo pretender que esa vida deje de existir porque yo aparezca

D: En ese caso… Si, ella me gustaba _'No me creo que este teniendo esta conversación con Ellen ahora mismo'_

E: Me gusta que hayas dicho gustaba, en vez de gusta – dijo dándole un beso en los labios

D: Bueno, las cosas cambian, y a veces el cambio es para mejor – sonrío

E: Yo canto peor que ella – bromeo

D: No es una competición

E: En parte si lo es

D: ¿Por?

E: Porque es evidente que a ella también le gustas tu

* * *

Nota de Autora: aquí tenéis las sugerencias de novia de Dianna que me disteis, la verdad es que con cinco votos gano Taylor Swift, luego con 2 Naya y Kisten Stewart y las demás todas con un voto: Joss Stone, Jessica Alba, Alex Morgan (no la consocia y si, es muy, muy guapa) Jennifer Lawrence, Rachel McAdams, Mandy Musgrave, Kate Hudson, Emma Watson y producto español : Mamen Mendizábal y Paz Vega… mención a parte por locura transitoria merece Kaly Astur con su ¿Belen Esteban? ¿estamos locos? Jajajaja se que lo dijo de broma… Yo como producto español también pensé en Elena Anaya… combinación Elena Dianna habría sido muy, sexual uhhhh.

¿Qué os parecen las propuestas de las demás? ¿Alguna os ha llamado la atención?


	8. Capitulo 8: Te lo prometo

Nota de autora: Se de sobra que todo el mundo de aquí es muy Achele, yo también, faltaria mas. Pero, como cuando termine el capitulo no améis a Ellen, es que no tenéis corazón jajajajajaja. Ale, estáis avisadas.

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Te lo prometo**

E: Porque es evidente que a ella también le gustas tu

D: ¿Qué dices? _'¿Esto es un ataque de celos repentino? ¿una broma de mal gusto? Que alguien me lo explique, porque no puedo llegar a entender que la persona con la que estoy ahora mismo, me diga que le gusto a Lea, y menos cuando hace 2 segundos le he dicho que a mi ella me gustaba. ¿El karma se esta riendo de mi? Encuentro a alguien que me gusta y con quien estoy feliz, y me dice estas cosas sobre Lea, una Lea que llevo tiempo haciéndome a la idea de que tenia que olvidar. Si Dios existe, se lo tiene que estar pasando bomba conmigo'_

E: Lo que oyes, ¿no la has visto? Que si se ven juegos artificiales con Quinn, que si estoy segura de que Dianna besa bien – dijo absolutamente tranquila

D: ¿Pero esto a que viene? ¿Estas celosa? _'Tiene que estar celosa, tiene que ser eso, es la única explicación coherente para esta declaración repentina. Excelente, ahora viene el momento en que descubro el lado oscuro de Ellen y resulta que es una celosa de esas patológicas, que terminara encerrándome en un desván para que nadie mas me toque' _

E: No _'No estoy celosa, es todo bastante mas complejo que eso, pero no te preocupes de verdad, que ahora mismo te lo voy a explicar. No tengo ningún reparo en decirte como me siento, es mas, creo que para evitar sufrimientos, lo mejor que puedo hacer es hacerte entender porque te digo todo esto ahora' _

D: Entonces no entiendo porque me dices estas cosas

E: Mira Dianna, tu me gustas. Miento, no me gustas, me gustas mucho

D: ¿Vas a cortar conmigo o algo así? Porque esa frase es de las primeras en el manual para dejar una relación _'¿Cómo una estúpida cena con Lea ha podido desbarajustarlo todo tanto? ¿Siempre tiene que joder todo lo que toca la cabrona de Lea? No le bastaba con tenerme enamorada perdida en su momento y destrozarme el corazón al irse con el idiota de Cory, no… Encima que consigo pasar pagina, llega ella a joderlo todo de nuevo, su presencia va a evitar que yo sea feliz en mi vida ¿o como funciona esto?' _

E: Jajajajaj, No voy a cortar contigo – dijo con una sonrisa – pero si me gustaría dejar las cosas claras desde el principio

D: ¿Qué cosas? _'Espero que empiece a explicarse, porque de verdad no entiendo nada de nada' _

E: Nos lo pasamos genial juntas, en la cama somos extremadamente compatibles. Eres divertida, increíblemente guapa y sexy, eres inteligente y tienes unas inquietudes artísticas que te hacen muy interesante.

D: Pero… _'Todo este discursito siempre va acompañado de un pero'_

E: No es un pero lo que viene ahora… ahora viene un: si te sigo conociendo mas, estoy absolutamente segura de que me enamorare perdidamente de ti

D: Vaya, me esperaba ahora una retahíla de peros – contesto con sinceridad

E: Bueno, pues si lo quieres, aquí viene el pero… Dianna, no quiero sufrir

D: ¿Por qué ibas a sufrir? Tu también me gustas mucho a mi, es mas, hacia mucho tiempo que alguien me gustaba tanto como me gustas tu

E: ¿Ese tiempo es desde Lea? _'Se que la respuesta es si, así que por favor, no me mientas' _

D: Eh '_Si, es desde ella' _¿Por qué tienes que mencionar a Lea ahora? No lo entiendo _'Eso, tu contesta con una pregunta, por miedo a decirle la verdad, por miedo a no saber donde va a terminar esta conversación' _

E: No has contestado a mi pregunta Dianna

D: Si, Joder, es desde Lea, ¿Contenta? No entiendo a que viene esto ahora – dijo a la defensiva.

E: Te lo explico sin problemas – hizo una pausa – No es que yo tenga unos celos repentinos de Lea, pero tengo ojos en la cara y ambas os gustáis. Una cosa es que por x o por y, nunca vuestro amor haya sido posible – se quedo en silencio mirando directamente a los ojos de Dianna – pero no quiero enamorarme de ti y que luego tu te des cuenta que estas enamorada de otra persona. Dianna yo nunca voy a ser Lea, voy a ser Ellen, Ellen la que te enseñara lo que es ser querida, Ellen la que vive en Canadá y si se enamora esta dispuesta a volver a estados unidos… Soy Ellen y cuando me enamoro no hay marcha atrás… Dianna aun estoy a tiempo de no enamorarme de ti. Después de esta cena y de veros juntas se que solo lo que tu me digas va a hacer que siga hacia delante, o que quedemos como amigas. Eso si, amigas que follan de puta madre – bromeo para quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto

D: Yo... – hizo una pausa para reflexionar pero cuando se dio cuenta que sus pensamientos iban a decir una cosa y que su boca iba a decir otra, decidió que después de la sinceridad de Ellen, lo que le debía era hablar sin tapujos y decir lo que pensaba sin mas - Todo este discurso me ha dejado completamente descolocada

E: jajajaja ya imagino… Dianna yo no te estoy poniendo un ultimátum, ni esto es un dime ahora que sientes. Yo solo quería ser sincera contigo, y ya lo he sido, ahora solo quiero que tu lo seas conmigo.

D: Tu me gustas muchísimo de verdad

E: Ahora soy yo la que va a decir eso de: pero…

D: Tampoco tengo pero. Si, Lea me ha gustado mucho en mi vida, probablemente he estado enamorada de ella, pero ella no me ha correspondido, y yo he tenido que aprender a pasar pagina y tu eres esa nueva pagina, eres el soplo de alegría que necesitaba en mi vida, eres la persona con la que me apetece de corazón dormir todas las noches… ¿Quiéres sinceridad? Si, Ellen si, yo he querido a Lea, pero también he tenido que aprender a olvidarla. Cuando te conocí estaba ya cansada de negarme a mi misma la felicidad por un amor que no me iba a corresponder, por eso saque fuerzas y esa misma noche te lleve a mi casa, porque estaba cansada de lloriquear por mi soledad y tenia ganas de ponerle remedio. Esa noche no solo tonteaste tu, yo me dejaba querer porque me gustaba como me hacías sentir, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo no estaba pensando en que estaría haciendo Lea, sino que estaba pensando en la sonrisa mas bonita que tenias cuando intentabas conquistarme – cuando termino su discurso Ellen la beso, fue un beso increíblemente tierno y cero pasional.

E: Esta taaaaaan claro que eres una persona taaaaaan increiblemente capaz de enamorarme – sonrió

D: Ves, ahí esta otra vez esa sonrisa – dijo besándola

E: Dianna – se puso triste de pronto – Hay algo que falla en todo esto y si no te lo dijera estaría engañándote

D: ¿El qué?

E: Tu no lo sabes, o no lo quieres saber, o te has mentalizado tantas veces de que no es así que ya ni lo ves… Pero Lea también te quiere – dijo agachando la cabeza como asimilando que iba a perder la batalla.

D: Ellen, Lea esta con Cory

E: ¿Y?

D: ¿Como que y? Pues que no puede quererme si esta con otra persona

E: Dianna el mundo es bastante mas complejo que esa afirmación que acabas de hacer.

D: ¿Por qué crees que Lea me quiere?

E: Por como te trata, por las cosas que dice y porque estaba celosa de mi.

D: ¿Celosa de ti?

E: Si, si te besaba apartaba la mirada, si hacia algún comentario referente a nuestra vida sexual, ponía cara de asco y la verdad no me pega que sea porque es homofoba

D: No, Lea no es homofoba

E: Mira Dianna, hacemos una cosa, no tienes que decidirlo ni hoy, ni mañana. Yo solo te pido que tengas en cuenta que puedes hacerme daño y no quiero que lo hagas. Toda esta conversación no va encaminada a un: o Lea o yo… Pero si que necesito que teniendo todas las cartas en la mano sepas lo que vas a hacer. Y tus cartas son evidentes: que Lea te quiere y que yo se a ciencia cierta que me voy a enamorar de ti – hizo una pausa – y ahora lo mejor, es que yo me vaya a un hotel y tu te quedes reflexionando sobre todo lo que hemos hablado.

D: No quiero que te vayas a ninguna parte. ¿Dices que esto no es un ultimátum y te vas?

E: Yo solo pretendía dejarte espacio para que pensaras

D: Pues de momento solo se que no quiero ese espacio y que quiero que te quedes. Alguien que me habla con la sinceridad que lo has hecho tu, que me dice que otra persona esta enamorada de mi, y que abre su corazón como tu lo has hecho, solo hace que me de cuenta que hice muy bien el día que decidí traerla a mi casa, porque esta es la primera conversación realmente seria que tenemos, que no es después de un gran polvo, y esta conversación solo ha servido para que me de cuenta de que eres una persona maravillosa – dijo dándole un beso

E: Pues esta chica maravillosa se va a quedar en tu casa y dormirá contigo – dijo con una sonrisa – Pero, y esta vez si hay un pero enorme, prométeme una cosa.

D: Dime

E: Prométeme que si en algún momento tu situación con Lea cambia, no me vas a hacer sufrir, y prométeme que si te das cuenta de que aun la quieres me lo dirás en el acto y por favor, no tardes mucho en darte cuenta, porque cuantos mas días pase contigo, mas necesidad voy a tener de ti.

D: Te lo prometo

E: Gracias

Esa noche, desde que estaban juntas, no follaron. Esa noche, hicieron el amor, porque aunque no estaban aun enamoradas, sintieron por primera vez que podrían llegar a estarlo.


	9. Capitulo 9: No lo se

**Capitulo 9: No lo se  
**

J: Que es evidente lo que te pasa

L: ¿Si? Pues explícamelo porque yo no lo entiendo

J: Lea… estas celosa

L: ¿Celosa? ¿Yo? – dijo en plan digna

J: Si, celosa ¿o ahora has olvidado todas las conversaciones que hemos tenido?

**Flashbacks **

J: Lea tranquilízate y deja de llorar – dijo mientras la abrazaba - ¿qué te pasa?

L: Vamooos, vamooos, vamooss – lloriqueaba

J: ¿Vais a que?

L: Vamos a dejar de vivir juntas

J: ¿Quién Dianna y tu?

L: No, yo y mi abuela. Claro que Dianna y yo ¿con quién cojones vivo? – dijo ya secándose las lagrimas

J: Tranquila fiera!

L: Lo siento, no se que me pasa, no se porque me afecta tanto. _'¿Qué te pasa Lea? Si la conoces de unos meses nada más, no es como si llevaras toda la vida viviendo con ella' _

J: Porque le has cogido mucho cariño en este tiempo. Es mas, hacia tiempo que no te veía tan feliz

L: Si, es que mi Di es ideal – dijo con una sonrisa

J: ¿Tu Di?

L: Si, bueno, es una forma de hablar

J: ¿Desde cuando ser posesiva con una persona es una forma de hablar?

L: Tu eres mi Jonathan

J: Vale, vale. El caso, no tienes porque preocuparte, os vais a seguir viendo. Trabajáis juntas ¿recuerdas?

L: Ya, pero no será lo mismo – volvió a lloriquear – No me despertare todos los días con el olor a café que ella me preparaba

J: Bueno, te lo comprara en el Starbucks. Por eso no te preocupes que Dianna es una chica muy atenta – intentaba consolarla

L: Yo no quiero café de Starbucks, yo la quiero a ella, en pijama, despeluchada y con cara de recién levantada. Mientras me sonríe, con esa sonrisa perfecta, capaz de iluminar todas mis mañanas.

J: Por Dios Lea… parece que estés enamorada de ella – Lea tras esa frase lloro más desconsoladamente – Oh dios mío! ¿ESTAS ENAMORADA DE ELLA!?

L: Yo, yo, yo no lo se, no entiendo que me pasa, solo se que quiero que forme parte de mi vida siempre – gimoteaba

J: Lea, tranquila, tranquila – decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

L: ¿Qué voy a hacer Jonathan?

J: Por lo pronto, deberías dejar a tu novio

L: ¿Qué tiene que ver Theo en todo esto?

J: Lea, me acabas de decir que crees que estas enamorada de otra persona

L: Si, Jonathan y ahí esta la clave, en que creo estarlo, y eso no es saberlo al cien por cien, son simplemente dudas… a Theo se que le quiero.

J: No sabia que eras tan cobarde

L: ¿Por qué dices eso?

J: Estas negándote a sentir cosas, porque estar como estas es mas cómodo

L: Yo no he dicho eso

J: No, no lo has dicho, te lo digo yo – hizo una pausa – siento ser tan duro, pero desde que conoces a Dianna pasas mas tiempo con ella que con tu novio, pasas mas tiempo con ella que con tu sombra.

L: No es para tanto

J: Da igual, el asunto es que quieres evitar esos sentimientos en vez de arriesgarte a ellos

L: ¿Y qué si es eso? ¿No tengo derecho a tener dudas? ¿No tengo derecho a no saber exactamente que me sucede? ¿Tu todo lo sabes en tu vida?

J: No, pero si se que por el amor vale la pena arriesgarse

L: Pues yo no lo tengo tan claro, ¿y si ella no siente lo mismo? ¿y si se asusta? ¿y si en realidad yo estoy confundiendo sentimientos? No lo tengo tan claro Jonathan, no se lo que me pasa con ella, no es que me niegue a sentir cosas, es que no se identificar las cosas que siento.

J: Lea, solo te aviso, si sigues con los "y si…" Un día miraras hacia atrás y te darás cuenta de las oportunidades que has perdido. Transforma los "y si…" en realidades. Arriésgate.

L: No, no puedo y no quiero – sentencio

**Fin del Flashbacks**

L: Si bueno, pero ahora es diferente

J: ¿Diferente por que? ¿Igual de diferente que era en los conciertos?

**Flashbacks**

L: Jonathan – dijo entrando en su camerino y abalanzándose sobre el – Has venido a vernos, podrías haberte subido a cantar alguna canción

J: Estoy un poco afónico y no quería quedar mal ante mis fans - bromeo

L: Cuanto me alegro de verte, estas muy guapo – sonrío

J: Como siempre ¿y tu qué?

L: Yo genial, siempre que terminan los conciertos estoy de un subidón

J: ¿Por el concierto o por el momento manitas?

L: ¿De que hablas?

J: Vamos, Lea, no te hagas la tonta, ¿qué es eso de mientras suena a toda voz Somebody to love te doy la manita y te canto al oído?

L: Joder Jonathan si vienes a rayarme, mejor no vengas

J: No, vengo a hablar contigo. Las cosas han cambiado, ahora ya no estas con Theo

L: Si, desde hace unos meses no estoy con él, y seria super ético por mi parte liarme con alguien enseguida y no respetar el tiempo que hemos estado juntos. _'¿Qué chorrada de excusa es esa? Creo que no ha quedado ni convincente para ti misma' _

J: Primero el amor no entiende mucho de ética, y segundo, deja de inventarte excusas.

L: No, no son excusas, es la verdad. Ella no puede sentir nada por mi.

J: Esa es tu verdad, no es por Theo. Es por tu estúpido autoconvencimiento de que ella no esta enamorada de ti, y eso te impide mover ficha.

L: Llevo años conociéndola y solo le he visto con chicos, que si Alex, que si Sebastian. Que yo sepa eso no deja lugar a dudas, no puede estar conmigo, porque no le gustan las mujeres.

J: Por esa regla de tres ella puede pensar lo mismo de ti, y se equivocaría.

L: No, no y no, deja de meterme ideas estúpidas en la cabeza

J: ¿Te parece estúpido cantarle a alguien al oído que quieres encontrar alguien a quien amar?

L: Déjalo, de verdad. Si algún día Dianna esta con una chica, ya hablaremos.

J: Si algún día esta con una chica, igual ya es demasiado tarde

**Fin del flashbacks**

L: No, ahora es diferente porque estoy con Cory.

J: Cierto, Cory, aun recuerdo el entusiasmo que pusiste para contarme la noticia – dijo irónicamente

**Flashbacks**

L: Por cierto, estoy con Cory

J: ¿Cómo que estas con Cory?

L: Pues eso

J: Joder Lea, eres única. Llevamos media hora de conversación y de pasada me dices que estas con un chico

L: Si, no se, no lo veo importante

J: ¿No lo ves importante? Chica, contigo el romanticismo ha muerto

L: No, ha sido como muy paulatino tondo, éramos muy amigos

J: Si, recuerdo que una vez lo definiste como si fuera tu hermano, eso no suena muy sexual.

L: Pues no se, ha sido una evolución como muy natural, un día estábamos dándonos un abrazo y termino en beso

J: Pero ¿desde cuando?

L: Pues hará un mes y medio o así

J: Lea… ¿tienes novio desde hace un mes y medio y me lo cuentas así?

L: Si, chico, ¿qué quieres que haga una fiesta?

J: Que diferente seria si tu novia fuera Dianna

L: Otra vez con el tema! – dijo enfadada _'¿Ahora por qué cojones tiene que sacar el maldito tema Dianna?. Al final voy a pensar que el que esta enamorado de ella es el y no yo' _

J: Si, otra vez, hasta que te des cuenta de que estas cometiendo un error

L: No, al contrario, me estoy alejando de ella, para dejar de sentir cosas por ella, y me estoy acostando con Cory para intentar ser feliz

J: ¿Ser feliz? ¿tu felicidad es acostarte con alguien a quien hace meses decías que era como tu hermano? Ósea una definición completa y total de algo que es asexual para ti

L: Las cosas cambian

J: No tanto, tu sigues teniendo miedo

L: Y tu sigues dándome por culo, ¿qué pasa que últimamente Zachary no te deja darle por detrás y me tienes que dar a mi? _'Mierda, con esa frase te has pasado'_

J: Lo que me faltaba, eres tan ridícula al no afrontar tus sentimientos que hasta tienes que soltar comentarios de niñata retrasada. Vete a la mierda.

L: Lo siento, de verdad, no ha tenido ninguna gracia

J: No, no lo ha tenido, y yo empiezo a estar cansado de intentar que afrontes tu vida e intentes ser feliz, así que te dejo.

L: ¿Me vas a colgar?

J: Si, te voy a colgar, porque eres imbécil y en vez de ver que lo único que quiero es lo mejor para ti, te pones a la defensiva. Cuando quieras hablar como las personas normales, me llamas

L: Vale, cuélgame, déjame en paz, y deja de insistir en ese amor que solo ves tu.

J: Ale, vete a que te consuele tu novio, del que estas tan enamorada y por cierto, haz el favor de ponerlo a dieta.

L: Que cabrón – dijo colgando el teléfono

**Fin del flashbacks**

L: Vale, al principio no estaba muy emocionada, pero ahora estamos bien

J: ¿Qué clase de relación empieza sin emoción?

L: Siempre tienes que torturarme con lo mismo, ya hemos tenido un millón y medio de veces esta conversación, y absolutamente siempre terminamos peleados.

J: Porque estoy cansado de tus excusas. Primero era porque estabas con Theo, luego que a ella no le gustaban las chicas y ahora que estas con Cory.

L: ¿Jonathan no te das cuenta que igual tanta excusa es porque no lo tengo tan claro como tu afirmas?

J: Lo que tienes es miedo

L: Me aparece genial que tu sepas analizar todos mis sentimientos con tanta facilidad. Pero igual, esa indecisión constante por mi parte, el que aun no haya pasado nada entre nosotras, es porque en el fondo se que no tiene que pasar.

J: Entonces ¿Por qué te ha afectado verla con Ellen? – se produjo un largísimo silencio mientras Lea pensaba, pero Jonathan decidió no interrumpirla esperando su respuesta.

_'Me da muchísima rabia cuando la gente da por hecho que todo el mundo tenemos que tener las ideas super claras, respecto a todo. Hay gente que vive con dudas, que no sabe que le pasa o le sucede en el acto, que necesita tiempo para asimilar su vida, y a veces ese tiempo es muy largo._

_No se ni para que cojones lo he llamado nada mas me he enterado de lo de Ellen ¿Me abre emocionado al enterarme de la noticia? ¿Lo habré llamado porque en realidad necesito oír el discurso de siempre? ¿Por qué no dejo de decir que no entiendo lo que me pasa, cuando en el fondo soy completa y totalmente consciente de lo que sucede, pero se que me da miedo hasta pensarlo? ¿O las cosas igual no son tan fáciles y tengo dudas?_

_Me he pasado media cena diciéndome a mi misma que no me entendía, claro que lo hacia, pero a veces es mas fácil incluso mentirse a uno mismo, que afrontar la verdad ¿Pero que verdad?¿Enserio lo tengo tan claro?¿Si lo tuviera tan claro, no habría actuado ya?  
_

_Es como si fuera bipolar, como si algo en mi cabeza chillara que es lo que quiero a gritos, y minutos mas tarde esa misma voz me dijera que me precipito y lo confundo todo ¿Cómo se puede tomar una decisión cuando ni tu misma sabes cual de las dos voces dice la verdad? ¿Me precipito confundiendo las cosas?¿Cuanto tiempo se puede alargar una confusión? ¿Indefinidamente? ¿No tendría que haber tomado una decisión ya? ¿Cómo voy a solucionar mi cacao mental cuando solo me encuentro como respuestas preguntas y más preguntas?  
_

_¿Qué si estoy celosa dice? Es obvio que si, es la primera vez que me lo reconozco, pero eso no quiere decir que este preparada para reconocérselo a los demás, o que este preparada para asimilar por completo que pueden significar esos celos.  
Celos, ¿qué son los celos? __¿Una respuesta emocional compleja y perturbadora, que surge cuando una persona percibe una amenaza hacia algo que considera como propio? ¿Quiere decir eso que yo considero a Dianna mía? La he visto con otros hombres y no he sentido celos ¿Tengo celos de Ellen, y solo de Ellen, porque es mujer, y que al ser mujer significa que Di podría también estar conmigo? ¿Es eso lo que quiero, que este conmigo? ¿De que manera? ¿Es solo que me interesa su atención o me interesa algo más? _

_¿Llamo a Jonathan inconscientemente para que me meta caña, para que me diga todas esas cosas que odio oír?¿Por qué necesito oírlas?¿Si me las dice alguien en alto se hacen más verdad? _

_Se que Jonathan nunca se callara una verdad, y entre tanta confusión y tanto miedo, necesito muchas de sus verdades a la cara. Y digo sus verdades, porque esta claro que yo no tengo ni idea de cuales son las mías'_

L: No lo se - fue lo unico capaz de decir, las unicas palabras que expresaban como se sentía: NO LO SABIA

J: Lea, ella esta con una mujer, y si esta con una mujer solo quiere decir una cosa

L: ¿El que?

J: Que ella también ha estado enamorada de ti.


	10. Capitulo 10: MI Ellen

**Capitulo 10: MI Ellen  
**

Dianna se había quedado dormida en el sofá, Arthur dormía también, a los pies de su dueña, mientras Ellen toqueteaba su móvil, navegando por la red, en un intento de entretenerse. En ese momento tan idílico y cotidiano, el móvil de Dianna comenzó a sonar, esta medio dormida contesto al teléfono.

D: ¿Diga?

Me lo ha vuelto a hacer

D: ¿Qué? – estaba un poco aturdida, en ese justo instante cuando te despiertas y no sabes muy bien donde te encuentras.

Ellen, que me lo ha vuelto a hacer

D: ¿Qué te ha hecho mi Ellen?

¿Tu Ellen? ¿Desde cuando es tuya?

D: ¿Quién es? – pregunto ya un poco menos dormida, pero aun en el limbo entre el sueño y la realidad.

Taylor, soy Taylor. Hay una cosita en el teléfono que sirve para ver quien te llama Di.

D: Perdona, estaba dormida

T: Uy ¿Te he despertado? Lo siento, no son horas de dormir – bromeo

D: Me he quedado dormida en el sofá – dijo incorporándose e intentando despejarse mientras se tocaba los ojos.

T: Pues eso que te decía, que Ellen me lo ha vuelto a hacer

D: ¿De que hablas? _'¿Esta que me esta contando?'_ Un segundo – dijo apartándose el móvil de la boca – Oye ¿Tu le has hecho algo a Taylor? – pregunto susurrando a Ellen que levanto la cabeza del móvil para escucharla.

E: ¿Quién es Taylor?

D: Taylor Swift, la cantante, mi amiga – aclaro

E: Pero si no la conozco, ¿qué le voy a hacer?

D: Vale – volvió a acercarse el teléfono - Que dice Ellen que no te ha hecho nada.

T: Oye, creo que tienes que despejarte un poco, dices cosas incoherentes, ¿tienes una amiga imaginaria llamada Ellen y no me la has presentado? – bromeo – Porque estoy con Ellen ahora mismo y no puede ser que te haya dicho nada

D: Pero… - de repente logro entender todo lo que el sueño no le había dejado comprender e hizo una pregunta simple - ¿De que Ellen hablas?

T: Ellen Degeneres, que me ha dado otro susto en su programa

D: Ahhhh coño! Jajajajajajaj

T: ¿De que Ellen creías que hablaba?

D: Nada, nada, ya te contare

T: El caso, que no te llamaba por eso

D: Dime

T: ¿Qué si sigue en pie la fiesta en tu casa esta noche? Es que no recuerdo a que hora habíamos quedado

D: Mierda, la fiesta!

T: ¿Eso es un no?

D: No, eso es un, me había olvidado por completo

T: Con lo emocionada que yo estaba, ya sabes que me encantan tus fiestas en plan temáticas, la del circo estuvo genial.

D: Si, fue muy divertida – sonrío

T: ¿Entonces no tienes nada preparado aun? ¿Quieres que vaya a ayudarte? Yo en 3 horas o así, si lo necesitas puedo estar en tu casa.

D: Pues la verdad, me vendría genial algo de ayuda, porque no me acordaba para nada.

T: Tranquila, enseguida solucionamos eso, total una fiesta de los años 20 no puede ser tan difícil de organizar, y lo mas importante que era alquilar los disfraces, ya esta hecho ¿A que hora viene el resto?

D: Creo que habíamos quedado sobre las 10 o así

T: Perfecto, pues si quieres, llama a alguna de estas para que también venga a ayudar.

D: Estoy acompañada, me pueden ayudar.

T: ¿De quien perrilla? – se burlo - ¿Esta bueno?

D: Jajajaja en todo caso estaría buena

T: Vaya chasco, estas con una amiga, ya creía que habías ligado, que últimamente estas a dos velas. ¿Quién es?

D: Ellen _'He dejado de estar a dos velas, pero ya te lo contare mas adelante, que por teléfono, no me apetece'_

T: ¿Qué Ellen?

D: Ellen Paige

T: ¿Conoces a la actriz de Juno? ME ENCANTA ESA PELI!

D: Si, la conozco _'No te puedes ni imaginar lo bien que la conozco'_

T: Que guay, me apetece un montón conocerla

D: Pues tranquila que esta noche te la presento

T: ¿Hacemos eso entonces? Voy a tu casa en cuanto pueda a ayudar

D: Ok, te espero aquí

T: ¿Va a venir Jess, Ashley y compañía?

D: Pues chica, a mi se me había olvidado por completo, pero supongo que si

T: Espero que si, me lo paso genial con ellas. Bueno oye, te dejo, hasta ahora.

D: Ciao – dijo colgando el teléfono

E: ¿Tenemos una fiesta?

D: Si, se me había olvidado por completo, lo siento – dijo poniendo carita de pena – si quieres la cancelo.

E: No, que va, me gustan las fiestas. Así hacemos algo diferente a estar en la cama – bromeo – nos sociabilizamos y esas cosas que hacen la gente normal.

D: Vale, la cancelo, me gusta mucho mas la idea de estar en la cama – bromeo

E: Jajajaja, podemos ir a la cama ahora si quieres, o aquí mismo en el sofá – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella e iba a besarla, pero Dianna le puso la mano y la aparto.

D: No, que me das un beso y me pierdo. Señorita lamento informarla que tenemos que organizar la fiesta y si me besas cuando lleguen los invitados estaremos desnudas, sudorosas y gimiendo.

E: Jooooo yo quiero estar: desnuda, sudorosa y gimiendo - dijo enumerando cada una de las cosas

D: O fiesta o sexo, pero no se pueden tener las dos cosas

E: Podemos tener una fiesta sexual jajajaja

D: No, Ellen, no. Nos va bien, pero aun no estoy preparada para el paso de las orgías – bromeo

E: Ni yo tampoco, si te crees tu, que te voy a compartir este cuerpito con alguien, vas lista – dijo tocándole el culo

D: Ellen, nada de besos, y nada de tocamientos de culo – dijo apartándole la mano.

E: ¿Los besos en el cuello están permitidos? – dijo acercándose a ella

D: Vale, tu ganas, una rápido, pero UNO eh! Que si no, no me dará tiempo a nada.

2 horas y media mas tarde

D: Joder Ellen, era uno rápido – dijo al darse cuenta de que llamaban a la puerta

E: Yo no te he oído quejarte – bromeo

D: Pues ahora lo voy a hacer, porque en la puerta tiene que estar Tay. Mierda, mierda, mierda – maldecía mientras se ponía una bata - ¿Tengo pinta de estar recién follada? – pregunto

E: Mujer… - dijo sin querer decir un rotundo si

D: Mierda ELLEN! – dijo mientras se miraba al espejo e intentaba arreglarse el pelo y la puerta seguía sonando – Voy – chillo – Tú haz el favor de vestirte.

E: Y yo que tenia interés en conocer a Taylor desnuda, que forma de arruinarme los planes – bromeo

D: Encima no hagas bromitas – dijo mientras se alejaba de la habitación y le tiraba su ropa a la cara.

T: Al fin – dijo mientras la puerta se abría - ¿Qué haces aun en bata? ¿Tengo que hacerlo yo todo?

D: Ahora me visto, no tardo

T: ¿Se puede saber que demonios has estado haciendo hasta ahora?

D: Ehhhhh _'Follar salvajemente, pero eso no te lo voy a decir así que ¿qué puedo haber estado haciendo?'_ Nada, que me he entretenido

T: ¿Con qué?

D: ¿Qué es esto un interrogatorio?

T: Como están los ánimos! No pretendo ser grosera, pero necesitas un buen polvo para calmarte

D: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja _'Si tu supieras…'_

T: ¿De que te ríes?

D: Mira, tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar, ya que te considero mi amiga, tengo algo que contarte.

T: Que misteriosa estas

D: Estoy saliendo con alguien

T: AAAAHHHHHH – Chillo emocionada y dando pequeños saltitos – CUENTA, CUENTA!

D: Buffff ¿y esto como se cuenta? – Dijo mientras Ellen salía de la habitación.

T: Hola! Soy Taylor – dijo dándole dos besos

E: Encantada

D: Tay – hizo una pausa – estoy saliendo con Ellen

A: Ahhh, ahora lo entiendo

D: ¿El que?

A: Porque cuando te he llamado por teléfono has dicho MI Ellen, no entendía a que venia

E: ¿Así que TU Ellen, Di?

D: Si, bueno – dijo poniéndose completamente roja

T: Pues mira, me alegro, que ya llevabas mucho tiempo sola

D: Gracias _'¿Ni un aspaviento? ¿nada de sorprenderse? Igual es porque esta Ellen delante y no quiere montar numeritos. Luego en la fiesta hablare a solas con ella' _

T: ¿Te quedas a la fiesta? – pregunto amablemente a Ellen

E: Si

T: Estupendo – dijo con una sonrisa – Pues tendremos que empezar a prepararla – sonrío de nuevo.

Se pusieron manos a la obra, fueron al supermercado a comparar comida y alcohol, llamaron a la gente que estaba invitada para confirmar asistencia, decoraron la casa un poco para que tuviera un toque años veinte y fueron a una tienda de disfraces donde ya tenían reservados los vestidos que iban a llevar. Habían alquilado unos 20 para que luego cada una tuviera donde elegir y se pusiera el que mas le gustara.  
En parte, eso era lo que mas disfrutaban de esas fiestas, el momento disfrazarse, hacerse fotos, maquillarse, ponerse el pelo. Se lo pasaron tan bien la primera vez que lo hicieron, que decidieron hacer una de esas fiestas cada 3 meses o así, en cada casa y esta vez tocaba la de Dianna.

Estaba ya todo listo cuando los invitados empezaron a llegar, la primera fue Ashley, y luego fueron llegando las demás, cada una estaba encargada de llevar algo diferente, y la verdad que aunque Dianna no hubiera organizado nada y se hubiera olvidado por completo, la fiesta al final, había quedado genial.

La puerta de la casa volvió a sonar y Dianna fue a abrir.

D: Naya! – dijo dándole un abrazo

N: Ey rubia! – le correspondió dicho abrazo con mucho entusiasmo, pero cuando se separaron Dianna pudo notar que Naya no venia sola.

D: ¿Lea?

* * *

Nota de autora: tanto triunfo Taylor, que aquí la tenéis, no como novia de Dianna, pero si como amiga. Espero que disfrutéis de su presencia.


	11. Capitulo 11: Tu Ex

**Capitulo 11: Tu Ex**

D: ¿Lea?

S: Si, es que me ha llamado y le he comentado lo de la fiesta y le he dicho que se viniera – dijo antes de que Lea pudiera decir nada

D: Ah, muy bien… mira o estoy 3 meses sin verte, o te veo todos los días

L: Como en los viejos tiempos _'Que feliz era yo cuando las cosas eran de otra manera. Espera… ¿No se supone que tendría que estar mas feliz ahora, cuando estoy con un novio que me quiere y se preocupa por mi? La verdad es que tampoco estoy echando mucho de menos a Cory estos días que estoy haciendo planes sin él. Dianna tenia razón, me he equivocado mucho estos meses, en mi planteamiento de estar todo el día como lapas. Es mejor que de vez en cuando cada uno haga su vida, vea a sus amigos y sea una persona independiente… Espero que esto no sea solo cosa de unos días y seamos capaces de mantenerlo'_

D: Si, bueno, es complicado volver al pasado – dijo dejándoles pasar y dirigiéndose a donde estaban el resto de invitados _'Y esa bordería ¿A que viene? ¿Me lo parece a mi o estas marcando las distancias? ¿Tienes miedo de que la conversación con Ellen fuera verdad y que ella sienta algo por ti? No, eso es imposibles'_

Entraron con el resto, se saludaron y empezaron a vestirse, maquillarse y peinarse. Se recogían el pelo unas a otras para ayudarse mutuamente. Era como si todo se hubiera convertido en un pequeño ritual en aquellas fiestas, y ya estuvieran acostumbradas a los pasos que tenían que seguir.

A diferencia de Lea con Cory, Dianna pudo comprobar, con sumo gusto, que Ellen no necesitaba de su presencia constantemente y se las apañaba sociabilizándose con todo el mundo y eso que a la gran mayoría, era gente que acababa de conocer. Eso si, de vez en cuando, cruzaban las miradas y se sonreían, pero no eran dependientes.

En el momento de peinarse Dianna vio la oportunidad de hablar relativamente a solas con Taylor y preguntarle por lo que acababa de vivir hace escasas horas.

D: Ya te ayudo yo – dijo acercándose a Taylor

T: Gracias, me estaba haciendo una especie de moño

D: Vale, pues siéntate que yo te lo termino – hizo una pausa – y bien…

T: Y bien ¿qué?

D: Joder Tay, hace dos horas, como quien dice, te has enterado de que tengo novia ¿no tienes nada que decir?

T: Si, que es muy maja

D: Jajajajajaj lo es. Pero la verdad, creía que no habías hecho aspavientos porque estaba ella delante, pero que cuando me tuvieras a solas dirías algo.

T: ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Se te ve feliz

D: ¿Si?

T: Si, hacia no mucho… no te me ofendas, eras un poco alma en pena. Luego comenzaste a salir con tus amigas y se noto que te vino bien. Y ahora estas con una persona muy maja y se te nota mejor aun

D: Si, bueno, una mala época tuve _'Coincidió casualmente cuando Lea empezó a distanciarse descaradamente de mi, yo me aferre a mis amigas, para no hundirme en la tristeza e intentar salir a flote… Pero tampoco nos vamos a poner a explorar mis amores lésbicos ahora mismo. Lo definiré como mala época y pondré una sonrisa'_

T: Si, una mala época, que fue un poquito evidente lo que lo origino _'Un día debería dejar de ser tan sutil y soltar las cosas mas claramente' _

D: ¿Qué?

T: Dianna no pretendo incomodarte. Eras un poco disco rayado: con Lea hacia esto, veíamos esto otro, aquí estuve con Lea… Parecías un poco Leadicta.

D: ¿Enserio? _'No me jodas, ósea alguien que me conocía por aquel entonces pensaba que estaba obsesionada con Lea, pues menuda mierda'_

T: Si, pero vamos, que no pasa nada, que ahora se te ve muy bien. Tienes una novia estupenda, y has recuperado la amistad con tu ex.

D: ¿Mi EX? – pregunto sorprendía _'Que ex, ni que ocho cuartos, ¿de qué habla?'_

T: Si. Yo cuando rompo con alguien, luego no lo invito a mis fiestas, tienes mucha fuerza de voluntad.

D: ¿Con quien he roto yo? No entiendo de lo que estamos hablando

T: Con Lea – dijo como si fuera una obviedad

D: LEA NO ES MI EX! – chillo, mas alto de lo que tocaba, cuando Jessica, Naya, Ashley, y para su desgracia Ellen, la miraron sorprendidas – _'Mierda, igual no tendría que haber chillado eso como una loca… Mierda, mierda, Ellen me mira, no se descifrar que significa esa cara ¿se ha enfadado? A mi no me sentaría bien que mi novia chillara que alguien no es su ex, como una loca'_

T: ¿NO? – Pregunto sorprendida

D: NO! – dijo rotundamente

T: Uy, lo siento, siempre lo di por hecho, perdona. ¿Enserio que no es tu ex?

D: No

T: Pero… enrollaros alguna ves si, ¿no?

D: NO!

T: Pues mira, por eso si que podría hacer aspavientos, porque me ha dejado completamente descolocada.

D: Un momento, un momento – dijo analizando la situación – ¿no te has sorprendido cuando te he dicho que salía con Ellen, porque pensabas que Lea era mi ex?

T: Ajam

D: Dios! Esta situación es surrealista

L: ¿De que habláis? – dijo Lea apareciendo por detrás con una copa en la mano

D: De nada – contesto rápidamente – Le estaba poniendo al día de mi vida _'La que faltaba' _

L: ¿No sabias que estaba con Ellen? – pregunto a Taylor

T: No.

L: Yo tampoco, imagínate amigas del alma, y esta 2 meses y medio con alguien, y ni me lo menciona… ¿tu te crees?

T: Si, no se. Yo ya tengo el pelo recogido, me voy a por una copa _'Las voy a dejar solas porque estar en medio de estas tensiones no es buena idea, además estas dos se traen un royo raro que déjatelo estar' _

D: Oye, ahora me tienes que hacer tu el pelo a mi – se quejo

L: No te preocupes, ya te lo hago yo

D: Bien _'Estupendo, maravilloso, ¿todo me tiene que pasar a mi? Se termino oficialmente eso de decirle a las amigas: traer a quien queráis. Ahora a mi casa se entrara con pase VIP, y así me ahorro la presencia de gente a la que no he invitado, véase a Naya trayendo a Lea ' _

L: Que sociable es Ellen _'¿Por qué tardas dos segundos en mencionar a su novia? ERES TONTA'_

D: Lo es… Ella sabe diferencias que estar en pareja no es sinónimo de convertirse en siameses

L: A ti y a mi hace poco nos definiste una vez como siamesas

D: Bueno, eso igual evidencia que tu tienes tendencia a hacerte siamesa de la persona con la que estas _'Un momento, conmigo no ha estado, así que tendría que ahorrarme esos comentarios'_

L: Sabes, voy a dejar de hacerte el pelo, estoy cansada de tus desplantes – dijo mientras se iba.

J: ¿Algún problema? – pregunto Jessica acercándose a Dianna

D: Nada, que hay a gente a la que le ofende la verdad.

J: ¿Y la parte de chillar como una loca que Lea no es tu ex?

D: ¿Tanto se me ha oído? MIERDA!

J: Si, es que tienes una capacidad pulmonar muy desarrollada – bromeo - ¿A qué ha venido eso?

D: Nada, que Tay pensaba que Lea era mi ex ¿te lo puedes creer?

J: Pues si, básicamente porque a vosotras lo que os faltaba para ser novias, era tener sexo y seguramente os habría venido bien tenerlo.

D: Para tener sexo es un requisito imprescindible que las dos personas quieran

J: ¿Y quién no quería? Estoy segura de que ella tenia las mismas ganas que tu.

D: ¿Puede dejar todo el mundo de hablarme de Lea? _'Me va a explotar la cabeza como todo el mundo siga insistiendo' _

J: ¿Todo el mundo?

D: Si, tu, Taylor, Ellen

J: ¿Ellen te habla de Lea?

D: Si, tuvimos una conversación, en la que me dijo que ella estaba segura de que se iba a enamorar de mi, y que si yo estaba enamorada de Lea que se lo dijera ya, para evitar que sufriera.

J: Dios, corta con Ellen YA

D: ¿Por?

J: Porque quiero salir con ella yo ¿cómo se puede ser tan ideal?

D: Jajajajaja ESTUPIDA

J: Lo digo enserio, no me van las chicas, pero hago una excepción por semejante corazón.

D: Uy eso de semejante corazón no te pega nada. Tu eres mas de tener el sexo todo el día en la boca y olvidarte del corazón.

J: Si, es cierto, no lo digo por que es encantadora, lo digo porque se que tu te estas jartando a follar últimamente jajajajaja

D: Esa si es mi Jess jajajajajaj

J: Bueno… ¿y bien?

D: ¿Y bien que?

J: Pues sobre lo que te dijo ella ¿qué piensas?

D: ¿Cómo que, qué pienso?

J: Joder Di, hay que explicártelo todo como a los niños pequeños: ¿Qué si le vas a romper el corazón a la mujer maravilla y vas a ir detrás de la mujer con novio?


	12. Capitulo 12: Media hora en el baño

**Capitulo 12: Media hora en el baño **

J: ¿Qué si le vas a romper el corazón a la mujer maravilla y vas a ir detrás de la mujer con novio?

Veamos, esto que yo recuerde era una fiesta y no una consulta psicológica. La pregunta mas importante para la que estaba preparada esta noche era, si prefería ginebra o ron. Así que las preguntas trascendentales del tipo: decide con quien quieres estar me sobran, y me sobran mucho.  
Yo, a esas alturas de la noche no sabia todo lo que iba a dar la fiesta de si, y que esa mierda de pregunta se subrayaría tanto.  
En esos momentos vivo indignada porque todo el mundo este con el Lea, Lea, Lea en la boca, pero aun puedo pasármelo bien.  
A Jess no le voy a contestar borde, simplemente no le voy a contestar a su pregunta. Ella como mujer inteligente que es, sabrá que de momento el tema esta vetado, pero luego se convertirá casi en un monotema en nuestras conversaciones futuras.

D: Lo que voy a hacer es ir a por una copa

Niños recordar esto, el alcohol en según que circunstancias, no es buen compañero de viaje, y no lo digo por mi, lo digo por la señorita Michele que en cosa de 3 horas o así me va a montar un numerito… Y hablando de numeritos, este se producirá precisamente por el numero de copas que va a ir ingiriendo, a lo largo de la noche.  
La primera, puede ser que fuera simplemente por el acto de estar en una fiesta, pero el resto siempre fueron propiciadas por mi. Si, por mi, por cada vez que me acercaba a Ellen, cada vez que nos hacíamos una nueva carantoña, Lea se aferraba a una copa como si fuera un bebe que necesita la leche materna. Yo no soy consciente de eso, pero ella más tarde me lo aclarara sin coordinar mucho, y viendo como vocalizaba, empiezo a pensar que Ellen y yo nos vamos a dar mucho cariño a lo largo de la noche.

Para narrar los acontecimientos de forma coherente os tendría que ir situando en las copas que va tomando Lea y en el grado de borrachera que tiene, así supongo que todo será mas fácil de entender… Vamos pues a retroceder un poco en el tiempo.

**Copa numero 2**: Grado de borrachera 2 sobre 10

Lea ya se ha terminado su primera copa y de reojo, mientras habla con Naya, observa como un cazador a su presa, como Ellen se acerca a una Dianna solitaria.

E: Si en los años 20 eras tan guapa, también te hubiera intentado tener algo contigo – Le susurro al oído

D: En los años 20 nuestro amor habría sido imposible, habría sido un bollodrama de esos de chica quiere a chica, pero el mundo no esta preparado para aceptarlo – bromeo

E: Algo nos hubiéramos inventado

D: Si, nos hubiéramos casado con dos gays, para luego hacer intercambio de parejas

E: Oye, empiezo a pensar que sabes mucho del tema, ¿eres la reencarnación de una lesbiana que vivió en los años 20?

D: Eso parece – sonrío

E: No sonrías así, que te tendré que besar

D: Tranquila, ya lo hago yo por ti – dijo abalanzándose sobre sus labios

Tras ese beso, Lea siente una imperiosa necesidad de ponerse una segunda copa, que se bebe a una velocidad excesiva, mientras a lo lejos mira como Ellen y Dianna se regalan carantoñas.  
Para su alivio, minutos mas tarde, Ashley llega a interrumpirlas, y entonces la velocidad de ingerir el alcohol disminuye considerablemente.

A: Oye tortolitas dejarlo ya, que nos dais envidia a todas

**Copa numero 3** Grado de borrachera 4 sobre 10

Lea empieza a estar inquieta, Dianna hace unos 10 minutos que se ha ido al baño, y no se ha ido sola, Ellen le ha acompañado, no es difícil intuir lo que deben estar haciendo allí dentro, porque parece evidente que no han entrado juntas para que una le sujete el móvil a la otra mientras mean.  
De nuevo Lea se comporta como un ser pasivo que no va a interrumpir la acción, en la copa numero 5 las cosas cambiaran, pero en la 3 simplemente espera impaciente, mientras mira de manera fija la puerta de al baño, deseosa de que alguien se haga pis y las interrumpa. Parece que el cerebro de Lea empieza a pensar que si desea algo con fuerza se cumplirá, así que ahí esta mirando, mirando y remirando.

**Copa numero 4**: Grado de borrachera 6 sobre 10

18 minutos de reloj más tarde, cronometrados a rajatabla, y con la copa numero 4 en la mano, Lea ve como al fin, Ellen y Dianna se dignan a salir del baño. Para su desgracia, nadie ha tenido la necesidad de mear en todo ese tiempo y ellas han tenido prácticamente media hora para si mismas.  
Encima no se han molestado ni en peinarse del todo bien y los moños que llevaban están un poco desestructurados. Cosa que molesta mucho a Lea.  
Decide intervenir, total el alcohol empieza a hacer sus efectos, y lo mismo le da, que le da lo mismo, montar un mininumero. Eso si, aun esta en el punto de decencia que le hace montar ese numero a su amiga, unica y exclusivamente a ella, y no a todo ser viviente de la fiesta. Así que cuando ve a Dianna sola, se le acerca.

L: ¿Qué tal en el baño?

D: ¿Perdona?

L: Si, has estado casi media hora en el baño con Ellen

D: Ehhh _'Que vergüenza'_ Si, es que no me encontraba bien

L: Te picaba la flor

D: Jajajajajaja puede ser

L: Luego dices de mi

D: ¿A qué te refieres?

L: Que si soy la sobra de Cory, que si estamos todo el día juntos, y luego tu organizas una fiesta y te pasas media hora en el baño follando… La gente habla cuando mas tiene que callar.

D: Por lo menos yo hago la fiesta y me sociabilizo, no me quedo encerrada en casas, contemplando los turgentes pechos de mi novio.

L: Zorra – dijo alejándose

**Copa numero 5** Grado de borrachera 7 sobre 10

La conversación con Dianna le había indignado, en otras circunstancias igual se habría ido de la fiesta y punto, pero estaba en un punto de no retorno y lo único que le pedía el cuerpo era esa copa numero 5, para aliviar las penas que estaba sintiendo.  
El alcohol nunca es solución de ningún problema, pero en ese momento, lo único que quería Lea era olvidar, y creía que la ginebra tenia de apellido amnesia.  
Mientras iba por la mitad de la copa, vio de nuevo como Ellen se acercaba a Dianna, pero esta vez, decidió que no las iba a dejar solas, para que pudieran de nuevo hacer cualquier cosa.

L: Ey Ellen

E: Hola Lea

L: No hemos hablando casi nada en la fiesta

E: Bueno, eso lo podemos solucionar ahora mismo – sonrío

L: Que encantadora que eres coño – miro a Dianna – no la dejes escapar que es encantadora

D: Lo es

L: Ves, tu novia sabe que lo eres

E: Bueno, no es para tanto

L: Si que lo es, la que no es tan encantadora es tu novia

E: ¿Por?

L: No deja de meterse con mi novio, dice que tiene turgentes pechos – una mini sonrisa que no pudo contener se escapo de los labios de Ellen, pero paso desapercibida para una Lea visiblemente borracha.

D: ¿Acaso es mentira?

E: Di, déjalo

L: Si te dice ella que lo dejes ¿lo dejas? Yo ya te he pedido unas cuantas veces que no lo insultes

D: Perdona, no lo volveré a hacer

L: Mira que obediente es cuando las cosas se las pides tu

E: Eso parece – bromeo y le acaricio la cara mientras Dianna sonreía por ese gesto, gesto que fue demasiado para Lea que decidió que no podía estar en medio de esas muestras de cariño tan simples y a la vez tan tiernas.

L: Voy a por otra copa

**Copa numero 6** Grado de borrachera 9 sobre 10

Aquí tenemos el premio gordo, la copa que hará que Lea arme el escápalo a Dianna.  
La copa que cambiara todo, que hará que haya un antes y un después en las decisiones que tendrá que tomar Dianna a partir de entonces, la copa que hará que tenga que decidir entre romperle el corazón a la mujer maravilla o ir detrás de la mujer con novio.  
En un arranque de valor o de cobardía, según se mire, Lea interrumpe la conversación que esta teniendo Dianna con alguna de sus amigas, la borrachera no le permite distinguir con quien, y le da exactamente igual quien sea, solo sabe que no es Ellen, porque a esa si la distingue perfectamente.  
Coge a Dianna del brazo y la lleva hacia el baño, se encierra con ella, y lo primero que le dice es:

L: Yo también quiero pasar media hora contigo en el baño

Después de esa frase, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanza a su boca, cual capitulo The L Word, como si fuera poseída por el espíritu de Marina cuando iba a besar a Jenny Schecter


	13. Capitulo 13: Tetitas Dudidu

**Capitulo 13: Tetitas dudidu**

D: ¿Pero que cojones haces? – dijo apartándose de Lea antes de que esta llegara a besarla

L: Creo que es evidente, reclamo lo que es mío.

D: ¿Lo que es tuyo?

L: Tu

D: Esto es jodidamente surrealista. Me he imaginado una media de mil veces como seria un puto beso tuyo, y nunca entraba la opción de tu borracha, en un ataque extraño, intentando enrollarte conmigo, en el baño de mi casa – dijo alterada

L: Si no hablas mas despacito, no te entiendo bien

D: Maravilloso, esto es simplemente maravilloso.

L: Lo es, tu y yo al fin juntas

D: ¿Pero tu a que juegas? ¿Te has propuesto joderme la vida o algo así?

L: Joderte si, si, si. La vida no, no, no – movía la cabeza afirmando y negando. Era muy evidente que estaba muy borracha, arrastraba un poco las palabras y hablaba sin ningún tipo de filtro, todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza lo decía.

D: Eres una egoísta de mierda

L: ¿No te das cuenta que ahora nada es igual?

D: ¿Qué dices?

L: Si, tu ahora estas con una mujer, UNA MUJER, comes tetitas dudidu

D: ¿Y? _'Mierda Lea, ¿tetitas dudidu? Porque tengo un grado de enfado 12 sobre 10, pero es difícil mantener la compostura con una borracha que no enfoca bien la mirada, diciendo tetitas dudidu. Aun así no se puede ser tan egoísta como ella, al fin soy feliz y tiene que llegar como un huracán a destrozar todo por su paso. No le puedo perdonar, no puedo pasar por alto que sea una completa cabrona' _

L: Antes yo no te acosaba, te gustaban los penes, pero ahora todo ha cambiado

D: Tengo que recordarte que tienes novio

L: Eso que más da, empecé a salir con el, para olvidarme de ti – En ese momento llamaron a la puerta

Chicas, me meo!

D: Espera

L: Déjanos que me tiene que enseñar el Kamasutra lésbico

¿QUÉ DICE ESTA?

D: Nada, esta borracha y dice tonterías. Ves al baño de arriba _'Ahora lidiar con dos borrachas en vez de una, no me apetece. Además tengo que cantarle las cuarenta a Lea, aunque estoy segura que de poco servirá, dudo que mañana se acuerde de nada, pero que se prepare porque pienso recordárselo' _

L: No, no, pasa – dijo abriendo la puerta - ¿Sabes que me acaba de apartar la cara?

¿Cómo?

L: Si, he ido a besarla, y se ha apartado

Definitivamente creo que voy al baño de arriba

D: Gracias Naya, no le hagas caso. _'Vete, no necesito espectadores en este show que me están montando la egoísta de mierda esta'_

N: Si, bueno, mañana quiero pelos y señales de lo que acaba de pasar en este baño, pero te recuerdo que tienes novia.

D: Encima! No acabas de escuchar que le he apartado la cara! '_Lo que faltaba, ella me intenta besar a mi y soy yo la que tengo que recordar que tengo novia, TOCATE LOS HUEVOS' _

N: Ya, ya, pero no creo que sea buena idea que te quedes con ella encerrada en un baño

D: Le voy a pedir un taxi y que se vaya

L: Yo no me voy a ninguna parte sin mi beso – dijo poniendo morritos y Naya se lo dio.

N: Ale, ya puedes irte.

D: Naya!

N: Ey, solo quería ayudarte

D: No ayudas haciéndole caso

N: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Querías besarla tu no?

D: Aquí nadie va a besar a nadie

N: ¿No? Pues que mierda de fiesta, todo el mundo sabe que en las fiestas americanas siempre hay un grupo de jovencitas que experimentan con el lesbianismo en una habitación.

D: ¿Tu no te meabas? _' Estupendo, ahora encima tengo que lidiar con las incoherencias de Naya_'

N: Si, pero ver a Lea borracha, pidiendo besos, me ha cortado el pis – hizo una pausa – espera no, me meo, me meo – dijo bajándose los pantalones camino al wc – No me miréis las intimidades, lesbianas.

D: Genial, completa y absolutamente, genial… Ahora tengo a dos borrachas en el baño.

J: Ey, nadie me dijo que la fiesta era en el baño – dijo asomando la cabeza

L: Pasa mujer, pasa

D: Se acabo, TODO EL MUNDO FUERA DEL BAÑO

L: ¿Quieres que nos quedemos a solas? ¿Es eso? ¿verdad? – dijo acariciándole el brazo

N: Yo no puedo salir, que aun no he terminado – se quejaba sentada en la taza

J: ¿Por qué Lea quiere quedarse sola contigo en el baño?

D: Por nada

L: La quiero besar

D: POR DIOS!

J: ¿Hola? – dijo sorprendida

D: Vosotras hacer lo que os de la gana, yo me voy de aquí – dijo saliendo del baño

L: Pues yo también.

D: Tu te vas, pero de mi casa – dijo mirándola de manera amenazante

L: No, ahora que se lo que quiero, no me voy a ir

D: ¿Ahora? ¿Ahora? Nos conocemos desde hace casi 4 años, y ahora mágicamente cuando estoy feliz con alguien, tienes que venir tu a decir que sabes lo que quieres, VETE A LA MIERDA – chillo

L: Pero es que antes no estabas con una mujer, eso lo cambia todo

D: Quiero que te vayas, me oyes.

L: Pero, todo el mundo dice, que tu también me quieres – dijo haciendo pucheros

E: ¿Pasa algo Di? – dijo acercándose Ellen, que desde lo lejos por la actitud y los gestos podía intuir que la situación estaba tensa.

L: No, nada

D: ¿Si? ¿Ósea lo puedes decir a los cuatro vientos a cada persona que lo preguntara y a Ellen no?

L: Ellen es tu novia

D: Mira que bien, por primera vez te das cuenta de eso… ELLEN ES MI NOVIA… y tu te vas

E: ¿Qué pasa?

D: Ahora te contare, que no es el momento

E: Vale, ¿Os dejo a solas?

L: Si

D: No, Lea ya se iba

E: Veo que no os ponéis de acuerdo, os dejo que habléis tranquilamente

D: No hay nada de que hablar – dijo cogiendo el teléfono

L: ¿Qué haces?

D: Llamarte a un taxi

E: Di, estoy por ahí, cuando puedas vienes – dijo dándole un beso y dejándolas solas

L: A ella si que la besas

D: ELLA ES MI NOVIA

L: Yo podría serlo

D: Mira, voy a dejar de estar modo histérica, y te lo voy a decir muy tranquilamente. Quiero que te vayas, ya mañana cuando no estés borracha, si quieres hablamos ¿vale?

L: Vale, pero no hace falta que llames a un taxi, puedes llamar a Cory, el era el que tenia que recogerme

D: ¿Enserio? Lo tuyo no tiene nombre. _'¿Cómo se puede ser tan hija de la grañidísima puta?' _

L: ¿Qué pasa? Me has dejado claro que no vas a besarme esta noche, tendrá que hacerlo alguien

D: Toma – dijo dándole el móvil – Llámalo tu y dile que venga YA – y dicho esto se alejo, la dejo sola y se acerco a Ellen

E: ¿Estas bien?

D: No, no lo estoy – dijo poniéndose a llorar

E: Ey, ey – la abrazo – Tranquila ¿qué te pasa?

D: Lea, Lea es lo que me pasa, no se puede ser tan cabrona como ella

E: Vamos a hacer una cosa, esta fiesta no da mas de si, le decimos a la gente que se vaya, y ahora hablamos tu y yo – se quedo pensando unos segundos – mejor aun, tu ves a tu cuarto, quédate allí y relájate, yo me encargare de que todo el mundo se vaya ¿vale?

D: Vale – dijo lloriqueando y camino a su habitación

Ellen cumplió con su parte del trato, hablo con toda la gente que había allí y les dijo que tenían que irse, que Dianna no se encontraba bien y que necesitaba descansar.

Más de una remoloneo un poco mas de la cuenta y fue difícil echarla de la casa, ya se sabe que el trato con los borrachos es complicado, pero al final después de 35 minutos, la casa estaba vacía y Ellen se dirigía a la habitación para ver como estaba Dianna.

E: Hola – susurro

D: Hola

E: ¿Estas mejor?

D: No. Bésame

E: Creo que tendríamos que hablar

D: Yo solo quiero que me beses – dijo abalanzándose sobre ella

E: Di, di, clama… yo no quiero hacerlo porque estés enfadada con Lea – le intento decir con tacto

D: PUEDES DEJAR DE SER TAN PERFECTA!

E: No pagues conmigo tu enfado – le advirtió

D: Lo siento, lo siento

E: ¿Qué ha pasado?

D: Ella… Ella… ha.. ha… intentado…

E: ¿Intentando qué?

D: Besarme

E: Bueno… - se quedo pensando – Bufff – no sabia muy bien que decir - ¿La has besado?

D: ¿Qué? NO, le he apartado la cara

E: ¿Y por qué estas así?

D: Porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo estoy bien, y tiene que llegar ella a joderlo todo

E: Entiendo

D: ¿Qué entiendes?

E: Tu, si querías besarla

D: No, es una jodida egoísta.

E: Bueno, pero estas enamorada de esa jodida egoísta


	14. Capitulo 14: El genio de la lámpara

Nota autora: este capitulo tiene escenas de películas y es imprescindible ver los videos de youtube para entender lo que estoy contando… Soy una enamorada hasta limites insospechados del cine, y me apetecía dedicarle un pequeño espacio en mi fanfic a un capitulo tan emotivo y poco propio de mis gracias constantes.  
Las escenas son de las siguientes películas: Billy Elliot, La vida es bella, La lista de Schindler, Toy Story 3, Cinema Paradiso y Hachiko siempre a tu lado… Si alguien no ha visto estas películas de verdad, os las recomiendo todas, pero como no quiero chafar a nadie, siempre son escenas del final o muy importantes, así que no quiero fastidiaros las películas si no las habéis visto, avisadas estáis.  
Y preparar el pañuelo jajajajaj :P

* * *

**Capitulo 14: El genio de la lámpara**

_La vida, la vida a veces es injusta, te planea los dilemas más complicados en los momentos más felices. _

_Si ahora mismo tuviera en la mano la lámpara del genio, la frotaría con todas mis fuerzas, y le pediría que por el bien de la humanidad, que absolutamente todo el mundo, pudiera elegir de quien se enamora. Así terminaría con los corazones rotos, con las lagrimas de desolación, los quebraderos de cabeza, los amores no correspondidos, los correspondidos que hacen daño y con todas las cosas que conlleva enamorarse de quien no toca. _

_Pero el genio, para mi desgracia y para la de todos, no existe y su inexistencia hoy me martillea mas que nunca en la cabeza._

_Lea, la misma Lea de la que he estado perdidamente enamorada, ha querido besarme, pero lo que podría parecer un sueño hecho realidad, se ha convertido en una pesadilla, porque ella siempre tiene que llegar y arrasar por donde pasa, porque así es su arrolladora personalidad, porque se le llega a querer precisamente por lo mismo que se la odia y compaginar amor y odio es una de las cosas mas complicadas de la vida. _

_Hoy la odio, la odio por no poder odiarla y por ser consciente de que la quiero ¿es eso el máximo exponente de la incoherencia? Odiar por querer._

_Ellen, la mujer mas increíble que he conocido en mucho tiempo, simpática, inteligente, culta, atenta, nada posesiva, una compenetración sexual fuera de lo normal y justo cuando empiezo a sentir de nuevo que me puedo enamorar de una persona que no me va a hacer daño, que me va a querer sin ser un jodido huracán emocional, llega Lea, la mujer mas egoísta que me han presentado, a estropearlo todo._

_¿Y por qué lo estropea todo? Porque no puedo evitar sentir que Ellen, no es Lea y ser consciente de que Lea me va a hacer mas daño, que es una niña caprichosa y consentida, que derepente decide que te quiere, ¿qué pasa si con la misma facilidad decide que ya no lo hace? Ahora esta con Cory, y mañana quiere estar conmigo ¿y pasado mañana? ¿qué querrá pasado mañana?_

_Lo lógico, lo inteligente, lo correcto, es seguir con Ellen. Lastima que el corazón no entienda de lógicas. Me encantaría poder tener una conversación con el corazón algún día y le explicaría que arriesgar todo y perder no tiene sentido, pero estoy segura de que él me contestaría la típica expresión de quien no arriesga no gana. Pero querido corazón, ¿qué no gana? No gana disgustos, no gana fracasos y desilusiones. _

_Ellen me ha dicho que esta segura de que se va a enamorar de mi, yo se que me puedo enamorar de ella y ahora en lo único que pienso es en como habría sido no negarle ese beso a Lea, como habría sido sentir sus labios sobre los míos, y eso doloroso no poder controlar lo que realmente deseamos, lo que queremos. _

_Ojala existiera el genio de la lámpara, sólo él podría evitar que yo no eligiera a la caprichosa y egoísta por encima de la perfecta y cariñosa._

_Corazón hoy estoy enfadada contigo, porque me vas a hacer dejar a alguien maravillosa, por alguien que no tengo claro que valga la pena._

_Genio, por favor: deseo no quererla._

E: Bueno, pero estas enamorada de esa jodida egoísta

D: Yo – se quedo callada y empezó a llorar

E: Ey, no pasa nada – dijo abrazándola – no podemos elegir de quien nos enamoramos Dianna

D: ¿Por qué eres tan buena?

E: No soy buena, simplemente es bueno que ya sepa que ahora toca retirarme, he podido evitar sufrir, eso si, han sido casi 3 meses increíbles – sonrío

D: Lo han sido – lloraba – Es todo una mierda Ellen

E: No, no lo es

D: Estoy tan triste – seguía llorando

E: Entonces tienes que llorar, desahogarte.

D: Creía que cuando alguien estaba triste, lo que había que hacer era animarle

E: Eso piensa todo el mundo, pero te contare un secreto: a veces, es necesario llorar, echar unas lagrimillas que nos hagan recordar que en momentos puntuales tenemos todo el derecho del mundo a estar tristes. La sociedad tiende a alejarnos de las penas, pero no saben que precisamente las penas son las que nos ayudan a valorar las alegrías. Tu hoy lloras porque sabes que lo tuyo con Lea va a ser difícil

D: También lloro porque me encantaría seguir contigo

E: Mejor que lo dejemos aquí, y solo tengamos un buen recuerdo de lo bien que nos lo hemos pasado

D: Eres con diferencia la mujer mas increíble que he conocido en mi vida

E: ¿Lo soy? – bromeo

D: Si, y daría lo que fuera por poder no querer a esa niñata

E: Para quererla la insultas mucho – siguió bomeando

D: Es que se lo merece

E: Bueno, ahora tu y yo nos vamos a echar unas lagrimitas, para despedirnos como dios manda, y mañana por la mañana me buscare un hotel.

D: No es necesario Ellen, te puedes quedar aquí si quieres

E: Mejor que no, créeme, no podría resistirme a ese culito tuyo – sonrío

D: Que tonta – dejo de llorar para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Como funciona eso de echarnos unas lagrimitas? Creo que lo necesito.

E: Pues, veras, yo tengo un remedio infalible que uso cuando estoy de bajón

D: ¿Si? ¿Y cual es? Si puede saberse

E: Existen escenas de películas que hacen llorar, que cuando las ves, solo puedes lagrimear como un bebe que tiene hambre y su madre no le da el pecho. Se que he sido muy grafica, pero no hay otra definición. Dianna tu y yo necesitamos llorar, necesitamos despedirnos, necesitamos que entre abrazos suene la banda sonora de desayuno con diamantes o leyendas de pasión, pero de un modo u otro tenemos que decirnos adiós

D: Tu no puedes ser la fuerte ahora, tienes que odiarme, esta en el manual de la ex.

E: Prefiero no hacerlo, prefiero irme a lo grande, entre lagrimas por todo lo que hemos vivido, por todos los superpolvos que hemos tenido, y prefiero pensar que tu ahora de verdad vas a ser feliz.

D: Contigo lo he sido.

E: No como lo eres con ella, y lo bonito es que tengas una ella, que exista esa persona que te corte la respiración nada mas verla.

D: No puedes ser tan perfecta, insultame dime algo que me haga pensar que no me equivoco.

E: Dianna, puede que pienses que yo soy perfecta, pero te puedo asegurar que no te equivocas, porque lo mas perfecto para ti es Lea. Ni aunque estuviéramos 20 años juntas yo te daría lo que ella con una simple sonrisa puede darte

D: Ellen, eres la mujer mas maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida

E: Lastima que ser maravillosa no sea suficiente

D: Siento que me he enamorado de la persona equivocada

E: Te has enamorado de quien te tenias que enamorar, punto.

D: Me perdonas – dijo llorando

E: No hay nada que perdonar. Ahora solo nos queda llorar – dijo cogiendo el móvil

D: ¿Qué me vas a poner?

E: Escenas para llorar, tu pones una, yo la otra

D: ¿enserio te quieres despedir así?

E: Porque no, el cine es maravilloso para expresar las emociones mas increíbles del ser humano… dejemos que nos haga llorar

D: Vale, pero si tu lo quieres así ¿con que escena de cine mas a sorprender?

E: watch?v=CH8HV5gXQB4

D: ¿Billy Elliot?

E: Si, yo igual que Billy bailo a su padre para decirle lo que sentía, lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, hoy me aparto, para que tu lo seas. Te toca

D: watch?v=hB51UmI7bkc

E: ¿El final de la vida el bella?

D: Si, porque tu eres el camión que todo el mundo puede desear, lo mejor que puede encontrar, lo que cree que es la victoria, pero en el fondo solo es una perdida, porque no es eso lo que realmente necesitaba aunque pensara que eso es lo que le iba a hacer feliz

E: Dios, esa afirmación duele. Ya que estamos con películas de la segunda guerra mundial, te contestare con otra watch?v=qIp_8RNNX4k Creo que aun podría haber luchado mas, que aun podría haber hecho algo para que decidieras que yo era la mejor opción.

D: Eres la mejor opción, pero no la que mi corazón quiere. Andy tenia los mejores juguetes y tuvo que despedirse de ellos watch?v=ecbOLA_jp-8

E: Soy como Woody, hay que dejarme ir y dejarme con otra niña. Pero si quieres llorar de verdad aquí tienes a Hachiko watch?v=b_G-FaVuErs

D: Sabes, esta claro que estamos eligiendo finales, pues si tuviera que elegir un final de película para nosotras seria este: me quedo con cada uno de nuestros besos

watch?v=kVMsnT0AbRU

Ambas lloraban a moco tendido, cuando comprendieron que ya no hacia falta poner mas escenas de películas, solo se abrazaban y sentían que estaban dejando escapar algo muy bonito

E: Siempre nos quedaran las fiestas de Leo – Susurro bromeando entre lagrimas y recordando el final de Casablanca

Esa noche hicieron el amor, como despedida, como si supieran que nunca mas iban a recorrer sus cuerpos entre besos.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Dianna despertó, Ellen ya no estaba allí.

* * *

Nota de autora: Cuando dije lo del fic interactivo me gusto que participasteis mucho y os lo agradezco, así que hoy tengo una pregunta para todas vosotras: Si tuvierais que elegir una escena de película que os hace llorar ¿cuál seria? Me interesa mucho saber que pondrías para lloriquear un poco.

Por cierto, todas son grandes películas, pero Hachiko siempre a tu lado, es especialmente lacrimógena, es verla y ser un grifo de lagrimas, sobre todo a todas aquellas que os gusten los animales… Mi novia me ha pedido explícitamente que si ponía escenas de llorar, tenia que ponerla… Así que novia: tus deseos son ordenes para mi :)


	15. Capitulo 15: Intente besar a Dianna

**Capitulo 15: Intente besar a Dianna **

'_Me he despertado esta mañana, como se despierta todo el mundo que la noche anterior se paso con la bebida: con una resaca increíble y con ganas de agua helada. Tenia tantas ganas, que parecía un zombie en busca de un cerebro, solo quería AGUA, AGUA, AGUA. _

_Supongo que es normal, siempre he escuchado que el alcohol deshidrata. _

_En este mismo instante me he dispongo a realizar mi ritual pensado para superar un dolor de cabeza: un chute de ibuprofeno y vuelta a la cama. Esta científicamente demostrado que después de eso, te despiertas relativamente como nueva. Insisto en la parte de relativamente, porque para despertarte realmente como nueva, la clave es no beber absolutamente nada de nada, pero anoche yo obvie esa parte y me bebí en parte hasta el agua de los floreros. _

_El plan: ibupro y cama, sonaba genial. Pero derepente, mientras bebía mi agua congelada, recién sacada de la nevera, empezaron a venirme escenas de la noche anterior, y solo pude pensar: MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA! ANOCHE INTENTE BESAR A DIANNA! MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA! _

_Una vez asimilado el flash que me acaba de venir he decidido sentarme en una silla, creo que ahora mismo mis piernas flaquean. _

_Se que estábamos en el baño, y se que ella me rechazo, QUE ZORRA ME RECHAZO!  
Espera un momento, tiene novia, es normal que lo haga. Bueno yo también lo tengo y he intentado besarla, eso es lo que no es normal._

_¿Qué demonios me esta pasando? _

_Hago un repaso, como buenamente puedo de la noche de ayer, y empiezo a ser consciente que bebía por un motivo muy concreto, era como acción y reacción.  
Acción: Ellen se acercaba a Dianna. Reacción: Yo me amorraba a una botella como si fuera la solución de mis problemas  
¿Qué problemas? Pues mira chica, llegado a este punto lo puedes llamar por su nombre: C-E-L-O-S! _

_He sentido celos de Ellen, porque no soportaba que ella este con Dianna… Espera, espera que me viene otro flash…. Pues no voy y le digo a Dianna que quería pasar media hora en el baño con ella! ES OBVIO, ANOCHE QUERIA FOLLARMELA!_

_¿Y hoy? Sin alcohol y con ese dolor de cabeza martilleándome ¿También quiero? QUE COÑO, CLARO QUE QUIERO! Ya esta bien de dudas absurdas, de escudarse en no saber lo que siento. _

_Si ayer paso lo que paso, es porque si se lo que siento, siento que no quiero que otra mujer la toque, que si la tiene que tocar otra mujer, esa TENGO QUE SER YO!_

_¿En eso se resume todo? Te has pasado todo el tiempo viéndola con hombres, y lo que no has podido soportar es verla con una mujer… Parece una explicación simple, pero también parece que la simplicidad se aleja mucho de mi, porque si fuéramos simples habríamos estado juntas hace mucho tiempo. _

_Ahora mismo me siento una mierda, ¿Cómo puedo ser tan egoísta? Con Ellen se la ve muy bien, tendría que haberla respetado… Pero NO, yo siempre como una niña pequeña a la que se le antoja un juguete nuevo ¿Es eso, es un antojo? No, no lo creo, si solo fuera eso, no habría montado esa escenita ayer. _

_¿Qué pensara Dianna de todo esto? Debe odiarme, debe pensar que soy lo peor, ella tan feliz con su novia y llego yo en plan toca pelotas: quiero pasar media hora contigo! Por dios, QUE VERGÜENZA!_

_Yo no soy mala persona, tal vez tardo en reaccionar, o quiero negarme internamente cosas, por no sufrir o por vivir una vida mas cómoda y fácil, pero no soy mala, NO LO SOY, y parece mentira que me lo tenga que recordar a mi misma. Pero dentro de todo mi egoísmo y de todo mi caos emocional, no tengo intención nunca de hacer daño a nadie, y el caso es que termino haciéndolo._

_¿A quien pretendo engañar? Soy ya mayorcita como para saber que las acciones conllevan consecuencias, y parece que yo paso por la vida sin mirar a nadie mas que a mi. _

_Si no, ¿Por qué la intente besar anoche? ¿Por qué si se hubiera dejado hubiera terminado acostándome con ella? QUE TRISTE! Nuestra primera vez y habría sido en el baño de su casa y yo borracha. _

_Yo no quiero que sea así, pero empieza a ser increíblemente obvio que quiero que sea de alguna manera._

_Menciono todo el tiempo a su novia, pero ¿qué pasa con el mío? Yo también estoy con alguien, y parece que me olvido con una facilidad pasmosa ¿Tan poco me importa Cory? _

_Pobrecito mío, de nuevo demostrando que mi egoísmo lleva incluso a no pensar en la persona con la que estoy… JODER SOY TAN HORRIBLE!_

_No vale la pena que me atormente a mi misma. _

_Lo que tengo que hacer es cambiar lo que no me gusta, y tomarme un maldito ibuprofeno de una vez, porque es probable que en cinco minutos mi cabeza estalle, si no le pongo remedio. _

_Estas no son horas para ponerse tan trascendente… Pero ayer, con alcohol de por medio, tampoco era el momento de sacar a relucir mis sentimientos por Dianna… Que cojones, igual necesitaba un estimulo, igual necesitaba los celos, el alcohol y toda esa combinación para darme cuenta de algo que evitada, aunque en el fondo sabia. _

_Si yo fuera otra persona ajena a toda la situación, juzgaría duramente mi actitud, pensaría que es la mas incorrecta de todas. Pero me equivocaría, porque no somos nadie para saber que siente o piensa cada persona y me alegro mucho de que exista gente que sepa siempre que decisión tomar, que no se equivoque nunca, pero igual yo funciono a base de errores, a base de borracheras y celos que me hagan darme golpes con la realidad _

_¿Qué pasa que ahora todo el mundo es tan perfecto como la jodida Ellen Page? ¿Qué ahora nadie la ha cagado innumerables veces en su vida, hasta guiarla hacia el sitio que quería? _

_Yo hoy, con mi sed de agua helada y con mis ganas de ibuprofeno, se lo que quiero, se que la quiero a ella. Por lo tanto, ahora toca ordenarlo todo y dejar de ser una niña consentida. Toca hablar con Cory, y toca dejar que Dianna sea feliz, porque si hoy has llegado a la conclusión que de verdad la quieres, tienes que dejar de marearla, no puedes llegar y pedir besos en medio de borracheas, tienes que dejar que este con una buena persona que la quiere, y no contigo que eres como un mar de dudas._

_Lea por una vez en tu vida toca ser madura, toca apartarse. Toca dejar de estar con alguien que parece que estas por estar, y toca permitir que Dianna sea feliz. _

_Sabes que tu con ella serias feliz, pero también sabes que ella contigo tendría que aguantar tus indecisiones, tu forma de convertirlo todo en un drama, y por tanto merece algo mejor.  
Eso es ser madura, ser madura es apartarse cuando toca, es pensar antes en el bienestar de la otra persona que en el tuyo propio. Pensar que con Cory estas bien, pero no todo lo bien que tendrías que estar, y en vez de acomodarte y simplemente dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, dejarlo antes porque sabes que la felicidad no es eso. Es un chico increíblemente bueno, pero su mirada, su sonrisa, sus palabras, nunca llegan tan lejos como lo hacen los de ella.  
Se que Cory se pasa una fiesta entera con Ellen Paige y me daría exactamente igual, no le cogería con rabia y le diría que hiciéramos el amor en el baño y eso marca la diferencia, no los celos, si no lo que me hace sentir uno y lo que me hace sentir la otra. _

_Así que ahora toca poner tu vida en un orden lógico y alejarte de lo que estas viviendo, alejarte de Dianna y dejarle ser feliz y alejarte de Cory y dejarle que otra persona le de lo que yo no puedo darle.  
Ahora toca convivir conmigo misma un tiempo y aprender lo que es la soledad, dejar de ser siempre una persona que depende del amor para ser feliz, tener tiempo para mi._

_Conclusión: adiós Cory, adiós Dianna. Hola Lea y hola bendito ibuprofeno, quítame de una vez este puto dolor de cabeza… Igual me duele la cabeza por tantos quebraderos y no por la resaca'_

Entre tantos pensamientos, el teléfono de Lea comenzó a sonar

L: Hola – dijo con un poco de miedo

D: Tenemos que hablar


	16. Capítulo 16: Muy bien cerdo

**Capitulo 16: Muy bien cerdo**

D: Tenemos que hablar _'¿Por qué cojones utilizo las palabras que se usan para cortar con alguien? El primer requisito para cortar con alguien es salir con esa persona, digo yo'_

L: Va, Va, Vale – tartamudeo – _'Mierda, es evidente que quiere hablar de lo de la fiesta. Se me va a caer la cara de vergüenza'_

D: No creo que lo que tengo que decirte sea bueno hablarlo por teléfono ¿Te puedes pasar por mi casa?

L: Claro ¿Cuándo quieres que me pase? _'Estupendo bronca en persona, por una vez me parecía mejor el maldito teléfono' _

D: Ahora mismo, cuanto antes hablemos mejor

L: Lo siento _'Voy a entrar en materia de pedir perdón antes de ir, para que ella ya sepa que soy consciente de cómo la lie ayer'_

D: Me da igual que lo sientas, me da exactamente igual. Ven a mi casa en cuanto puedas – Esta ultima frase sonó a orden y después sin decir nada mas colgó el teléfono.

'_Muy bien, estas enamorada de Lea, pero las cosas no pueden ser fáciles. _

_Ahora no puedes caer en sus redes, no es cuestión de absurdo orgullo, es cuestión de hacerle ver que no puede ir por la vida arrasando por donde pasa.  
Por tu bien, no puedes dejar que las cosas sean siempre como y cuando ella quiere.  
Tengo un grado de enfado muy importante y tengo que hacérselo saber, y por mi estabilidad mental y emocional, lo mejor que puedo hacer es pedirle que vuelva a alejarse de mi un tiempo. Eso y evidentemente pedirle explicaciones, como use la escusa de estaba borracha la mando a la mierda. Yo también he estado borracha muchas veces con ella y me he sabido contener durante estos años, así que escudarse en el alcohol no va a ser una posibilidad factible_

_Y lo mas importante, por su puta culpa, se ha terminado mi relación idílica con Ellen. ¿Qué estará haciendo Ellen ahora mismo? ¿Se habrá ido a un hotel como me dijo? ¿Debería llamarla? No, oséa tengo que dejar que haga su vida, y cuando ella decida que quiere que seamos amigas o algo así, pues lo seremos, pero la verdad es que no me gustaría perderla, es una mujer estupenda que merece la pena tener cerca ¿Le mando un mensaje? No, tengo que darle espacio… Pero también quiero demostrarle que me importa… Joder, mierda, ¿Qué cojones hago? Voy a llamar a Jess, necesito algo de su brutal claridad ahora mismo' _

D: Jess

J: Si es la peor anfitriona del mundo, que se mete en su cama y deja a su novia encargada de echarnos a todas.

D: Joder Jess, las cosas han cambiado mucho desde anoche – dijo con voz de pena

J: ¿A que te refieres?

D: Ellen ya no es mi novia

J: ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ? – pregunto alterada – Joder Di, te dejo sola unas horas y la lias parda.

D: Yo no lio nada, la lia Lea

J: No me jodas que al final te enrollaste con Lea

D: No, POR DIOS!¿QUE CLASE DE PERSONA CREES QUE SOY?

J: No se, como cuando os vi en el baño ella dijo que quería besarte

D: Es que lo intento

J: Un momento, sitúame, porque no me entero de nada

D: A Lea le dio una especie de ataque de celos o algo así e intento liarse conmigo en el baño

J: Esta enana ¿A qué juega? Me cae mal

D: No me extraña

J: ¿Y que pasa con Ellen? No has dicho que solo lo intento y no os besasteis ¿por qué lo habéis dejado?

D: Ellen me dijo que ella prefería retirarse y no sufrir

J: Di, eres tonta, perdona que te diga. Estas con una chica estupenda y la dejas escapar por una caprichosa

D: Joder Jess… no se puede elegir a quien amamos

J: Uy, ¿amamos? Desde cuando eres tan telenovelera

D: No me estas ayudando

J: Veamos, que necesitas ¿qué te diga que has tomado la decisión correcta? Pues mira, te diré que es cierto que siendo Ellen tan buena mujer, lo mejor que podías hacer era eso, y no ser egoísta y estar con alguien por estar, para luego dejarla tirada… Así que muy bien cerdo

D: ¿Cerdo?

J: Si, es que en la película de Babe el cerdito valiente, cuando el cerdo lo hace todo bien, el dueño le mira a los ojos y le dice: muy bien cerdo… me pareció que era algo muy conseguido para decirle alguien ha hecho lo que toca.

D: ¿Así que he sido un cerdo bueno?

J: Buenísimo

D: En realidad te llamaba, para contarte un poco todo, y para preguntarte

J: Dime ¿qué te angustia?

D: ¿Qué hago con Ellen?

J: ¿Cómo que qué haces?

D: Es que quiero seguir siendo su amiga, es una chica estupenda

J: Que es estupenda no hay duda, te ha aguantado, con lo pesada que tu eres

D: OYE – se quejo

J: Chica, tienes pinta de novia pesada, lo siento

D: ¿Y eso?

J: Por que si

D: Pues no lo soy

J: Pues bien por ti

D: Bueno, ¿tu crees que puedo mandarle un mensaje a Ellen?

J: No, es pronto

D: Pero quiero que sepa que es importante aunque lo hayamos dejado, además me dijo que se iba a ir a un hotel, y eso me sabe mal, me siento culpable.

J: Bueno, pero se fue hace unas horas como quien dice, es pronto para hacer acto de presencia por tu parte, a no ser que lo haga ella.

D: No se, seria en plan cordial

J: Tu quieres mandarle el maldito mensaje, así que ¿para que me preguntas?

D: Para que me aconsejes

J: Pues te estoy diciendo que no lo hagas

D: Vale, pues no lo hago

J: Pues muy bien

D: ¿Y que hago con Lea?

J: A Lea, ni agua

D: Y la parte en la que estoy enamorada de ella

J: Pues te aguantas

D: Pues la he llamado ya

J: Joder Di, pues la próxima vez llámame a mi antes y te digo lo que tienes que hacer.

D: Cierto, se me olvidaba que tu diriges mi vida

J: ¿Qué le has dicho? Como te pongas a salir ahora con ella te mato eh!

D: Le he dicho que teníamos que hablar

J: Uy, parece que ibas a dejarla y no sois ni novias jajajajaj

D: Jajajaja eso mismo he pensado yo cuando le he dicho la frase

J: ¿Qué te ha dicho ella?

D: Que bien, que habláramos

J: ¿Y de que habéis hablado?

D: De nada, le he dicho que viniera a casa, que quería hablarlo en persona

J: Joder Di, ERES TONTA!

D: ¿Por qué?

J: Estas enamorada de ella, y solo se te ocurre llevarla a tu casa, y tener una conversación las dos a solas… ahora que ya te gusta la almeja mas que a un tonto un lápiz, te la vas a tirar y yo me voy a enfadar

D: Te sorprenderá saber, que no todo el mundo es como tu. Puedo estar en mi casa con ella, y no acostarnos

J: Si, claro, con la tensión sexual que hay entre vosotras.

D: ¿Qué tensión sexual? Idiota

J: Os miráis y saltan chispas… pero el caso, PROHIBIDO HACER NADA CON ELLA

D: Que no tienes que recordármelo, que estoy enfadada con ella

J: Bien, tu mentalízate de tu enfado

D: ¿Y que hago?

J: Pues mira, ahora ella tiene que demostrar lo que siente por ti, que no eres solo un capricho de mujer borracha y que le importas de verdad. Cuando empiece a demostrar eso, igual empiezo a plantearme que pueda estar contigo, pero antes ni pensarlo, que tu no eres un juguete que se use cuando se este aburrida.

D: Con lo tonta que eres a veces, y lo protectora que te pones conmigo

J: Eres mi amiga, las amigas hacen eso

D: Gracias AMIGA

J: De nada. Repasemos conclusiones: a Ellen mensajes dentro de un tiempo prudencial y a Lea ni agua ¿todo claro?

D: Todo claro

J: Pues te dejo, que tengo cosas que hacer

D: Bien, yo voy a cambiarme, que supongo que en un rato vendrá Lea

J: Prohibido ponerse guapa

D: No pensaba ponerme guapa

J: Vale, vale. Te dejo besos

D: Besos

'_Vale, los consejos de Jess es lo que necesitaba ahora mismo, pero la verdad es que por mucho que diga lo del tiempo prudencial no me quedo tranquila si no le digo algo a Ellen, no se, quiero que sea consciente de que me importa, que me importa mucho, no es cuestión de ser pesada, es cuestión de demostárle que ha sido y es alguien en mi vida y que aunque solo hayan sido casi 3 meses, han sido muy bonitos y ella es estupenda y no quiero perder el contacto con ella… Vale, se lo mando, pero ¿qué le pongo?'_

Cogió el móvil y empezó a teclear en el whatsapp, cuando Jess le hablo.

**J: Estas mandándole un mensaje a Ellen ¿verdad?**

**D: Puede ser**

**J: Que predecible eres jodia!**

**D: Jajajaja ¿Qué le pongo?**

**J: Ehhhh… pues…. Hola Ellen, tengo tendencia a ignorar los consejos de mis amigas, ¿qué te cuentas?**

**D: Jajajajaja Estúpida**

**J: No, enserio… No se… Pregúntale que qué tal esta, que no quieres agobiarla, pero que tienes interés en saber de ella… no se**

**D: Vale ¿y eso como se trasmite en un mensaje?**

**J: Joder Di ¿Lo tengo que hacer yo todo?**

**D: Vale, veamos, ¿qué te parece esto?: Ey ¿Cómo estas? No quiero agobiarte, pero si quiero que seas consciente que eres importante para mi y quiero asegurarme de que estas bien.**

**J: Bien, es lo que yo te he dicho, pero ordenadito en plan mono. **

**D: Pues se lo mando**

**J: Pues muy bien**

**D: Besos**

**J: A LEA NI AGUA**

**D: QUE SI!**

**J: Como me hagas el mismo caso que lo has hecho con el mensaje a Ellen**

**D: En eso si que voy a hacerte caso, te lo aseguro**

**J: Mas te vale. Ciao**

**D: Ciao**

Se fue al contacto de Ellen y le escribió lo que le había dicho a Jess. Después, se fue a la ducha y se vistió con lo primero que encontró en el armario. Una hora mas tarde su puerta sonaba, era obvio que al otro lado estaba Lea, y que se disponían a tener una conversación, que ninguna de las dos sabia como iba a empezar, ni terminar.


	17. Capitulo 17: Te diré que te quiero

**Capitulo 17: Te diré que te quiero**

_Igual que el mosquito más tonto de la manada  
yo sigo tu luz aunque me lleve a morir,  
te sigo como les siguen los puntos finales  
a todas las frases suicidas que buscan su fin. _

Existen momentos en los que una canción puede definir cualquier sentimiento mucho mejor que las palabras, porque a veces, ordenar nuestra cabeza y todo lo que en ella pensamos, es extremadamente complicado.  
Aunque Lea no lo sabia, existía una canción que podía definir todo lo que ella vivía. Sus contradicciones y sus silencios, tenían una letra ya escrita.

Lea amaba a Dianna, pero estaba demasiado ciega como para admitirlo, y hoy era el día en que todos esos sentimientos le iban a golpear en la cara, hoy se daría cuenta que ella era como el mosquito de la canción y seguiría a Dianna hasta donde hiciera falta.  
_  
Igual que el poeta que decide trabajar en un banco  
sería posible que yo en el peor de los casos  
le hiciera una llave de judo a mi pobre corazón  
haciendo que firme llorando esta declaración:_

_Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse._  
_Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón._  
_Pero pase lo que pase,_  
_y aunque otro me acompañe,_  
_en silencio te querré tan sólo a tí._

Cory le acompañaba y le hacia el paseo de la vida más ameno, pero no mas feliz.  
Así que ella, en el mas absoluto silencio, guardado bajo llave en su cabeza, una llave que solo habían sido capaces de abrir los celos hacia otra mujer: en silencio quería a Dianna, tan solo a Dianna.  
Pero se callaba, porque era mas cómodo hacerlo, y porque la razón le había dicho mil veces que nada tenia que hacer con la rubia, que se olvidara de ella, por eso le había hecho una llave de judo a su pobre corazón, alejándola de algo que ella creía inalcanzable, pero ahora algo inalcanzable era capaz de tocarlo con sus dedos.

_Igual que el mendigo cree que el cine es un escaparate,  
igual que una flor resignada decora un despacho elegante,  
prometo llamarle amor mío al primero que no me haga daño  
y reír será un lujo que olvide cuando te haya olvidado._

Eso se decía, una y otra vez, cuando decidió, sin saberlo, que no iba a estar con Dianna, que seria capaz de llamar amor mío al primero que no le hiciera daño y ese fue Cory, que con toda su buena intención, fue capaz de llegar a una Lea que solo necesitaba amor, y estaba dispuesta a recibirlo de quien hiciera falta.

_Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse.  
Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón,  
pero pase lo que pase,  
y aunque otro me acompañe,  
en silencio te querré,  
en silencio te amaré,  
en silencio pensaré tan solo en tí._

Ayer, Ellen siendo cariñosa con Dianna, marco la diferencia y no quería volver a estar callada, no quería quererla y amarla en silencio, no quería pensar en silencio en ella… Durante años había sido la razón quien había ganado al corazón, había sido mas cómodo engañarse. Hasta hoy, que estaba en la puerta de casa de Dianna, con la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza, pero dispuesta a dejar el silencio, bien, bien lejos, hoy el corazón no solo iba a hablar, iba a chillar… Respiro hondo y toco a la puerta. La suerte estaba echada.

D: Pasa – dijo al abrir la puerta

L: Lo siento mucho Dianna, de verdad – fue lo primero que salio de su boca

D: Mas te vale que lo sientas – se sentó en el sofá y le señalo a Lea que se sentara también - ¿A que vino el numerito de ayer?

L: Pues… - hizo el amago de inventarse alguna escusa, de culpar a la bebida, pero no iba a silenciar mas su corazón, era cierto que hoy iba a chillar – Estaba celosa

D: ¿Celosa de que Lea?

L: De que, de que Ellen – susurraba muy bajo, estaba muerta de vergüenza – de que Ellen pueda besarte y yo, y yo… yo no

D: Mierda Lea, mierda – dijo levantándose del sofá y empezando a dar vueltas – has tenido años para besarme, has tenido mil momentos ¿por qué ahora? ¿por qué cuando soy feliz?

L: Creí que tu no serias capaz de estar con una mujer

D: Habría estado contigo con los ojos cerrados

En ese instante Lea se levanto y abrazo a Dianna con todas sus fuerzas, esta aguanto el abrazo durante unos segundos.

Era evidente que iban a hablar sin callarse absolutamente nada, una vez habían abierto la caja de Pandora no iban a asustarse por lo que saliera de allí. Ahora no era el momento de usar palabras a medias, no podían llamar a lo suyo amistad, cuando era evidente que era amor.

No estaban sorprendidas por escuchar todas esas cosas, porque parecía que habían estado años diciéndoselas con la mirada y callándolas con la boca. Y hoy por fin, la boca hablaba, pero no sorprendían sus palabras, por eso ninguna de las dos hacia se sorprendía al escucharlas.

Ese abrazo era una forma de hacerse saber que todo lo que se iba a decir ese día, iba a ser importante, que estaba prohibido hacerle llaves de judo al corazón, que todas las peticiones de Dianna al genio, para no querer a Lea eran absurdas, porque la amaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero si de verdad la quería, tenia que demostrarle que no podía tener las cosas de forma tan sencilla, que en la vida, todo cuesta, y pensar que solo con un abrazo el mundo va a cambiar es equivocarse, así que se separo de Lea.

D: No, Lea, No… Las cosas no pueden ser siempre como tu quieras y cuando a ti te venga en gana

L: Lo siento

D: DEJA DE DECIR QUE LO SIENTES – Chillo

L: Es que no se que mas puedo decir

D: No se para que te he hecho venir

L: Porque en el fondo sabias lo que iba a decirte, y en el fondo querías escucharlo

D: No, no quiero. Joder Lea, no quiero quererte – le escupió con rabia

L: ¿Me quieres?

D: Más de lo que he querido a nadie en mi vida

L: ¿Entonces?

D: Entonces tengo que quererme también a mi, no puedo dejar que me pisotes a tu antojo. Tu estas con Cory.

L: Y tu con Ellen

D: No, no lo estoy

L: ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto sorprendida

D: ¿Enserio lo preguntas? TU HAS PASADO - Chillo de nuevo

L: ¿Te ha dejado por lo de ayer?

D: Me ha dejado porque no quiere estar con alguien que esta pensando mientras en otra persona

L: Es una chica increíble

D: Si, y yo estoy dejando escapar a una chica increíble, por tu culpa.

L: Dianna, ¿no te das cuenta? Nos queremos – dijo con una sonrisa

D: Tu me quieres hoy, porque me has visto con otra persona, ¿cómo puedo estar segura de que me querrás mañana?

L: Yo te quiero desde el primer día que te conocí. Pero mi mente no me ha dejado verlo, y hoy que lo veo, quiero y necesito vivirlo. Se acabaron los miedos, las mil preguntas en mi cabeza, se terminaron las discusiones conmigo misma para frenar lo que siento por ti, voy a vivirlo, voy a disfrutarlo y punto

D: Lo vivirás si yo te dejo

L: No hagamos complicado, lo que es sencillo

D: Demuéstrame que me quieres, demuéstrame que no soy un capricho – En ese momento Lea beso a Dianna, sus labios se tocaron y una lagrima callo por el rostro de ambas, porque ese roce era el roce que mas habían deseado en su vida, y cumplir un deseo es como hacer magia, pero la magia no existe - ASI NO – dijo apartándola – Eso es de nuevo ser tu, de nuevo arrasar como un tsunami todo lo que hay a tu alrededor, RESPETAME.

L: Quería demostrártelo físicamente, quería besarte

D: Todo se resume en lo que tu quieres, todo es como y cuando tu quieres

L: ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿qué necesitas?

D: Que me des espacio, y que me demuestres que lo nuestro puede funcionar

L: Solo escuchar de tu boca, lo nuestro, ya hace que quiera intentarlo por todos los medios. Mira lo primero que voy a hacer es hablar con Cory

D: Seria bastante coherente por tu parte hacerlo

L: Y luego me pasare todo el tiempo que haga falta para demostrarte que si he tardado en abrir los ojos, ahora no los pienso cerrar

D: Lea, yo necesito pensar, necesito tiempo y espacio

L: Te lo voy a dar, te voy a dar todo lo que quieras

D: Pues ahora, vete de mi casa, por favor. Porque si te quedas, no se cuanto tiempo mas voy a poder estar sin echarme encima de ti, y no quiero hacerlo. Por el bien de las dos, por el bien de mi salud mental, lo mejor será que te vayas.

L: Vale – dijo levantándose y yendo a la puerta - ¿te puedo dar un beso?

D: No, porque se que no puedo darte solo uno.

L: Te quiero Dianna, TE QUIERO y ahora que lo he dicho en alto, pienso repetírtelo todos los días – dijo saliendo por la puerta

D: Yo también te quiero – dijo una vez la puerta se había cerrado ya

_Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse.  
Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón,  
pero pase lo que pase,  
y aunque otro me acompañe,  
en silencio te querré,  
en silencio te amaré,  
en silencio pensaré tan solo en tí._

Al fin habían terminados los silencios, los me callos, la letra había cambiado para ellas, la vida había dado un giro de 360 grados, y aunque iba a ser difícil, iba a merecer la pena.  
Nosotros mismos podemos reescribir nuestra vida como mas nos guste:

_Lo digo porque es mas difícil engañarse  
Lo digo porque ha ganado el corazón a la razón  
Pero pase lo que pasa,  
No me acompañara otro que no seas tu  
Te diré que te quiero  
Te diré que te amo  
Te diré que pienso solo en ti. _

Hoy Lea y Dianna sabían que: NUNCA ES TARDE PARA SER FELIZ!

* * *

A Teresa, que me enseño lo que es decir te quiero, lo que es ser feliz, lo que es pensar solo en ti.


	18. Capitulo 18: Follamigas

**Capitulo 18: Follamigas**

'_Ella me quiere, ME QUIERE, lo ha dicho. Ahora solo queda la parte más importante, que lo demuestre.  
No puedo evitar estar emocionada, y a la vez sentirme extraña. Cuando te pasas mucho tiempo deseando algo y ese deseo se cumple, es extraño. _

_La realidad suele ser mas complicada que los deseos.  
En mis deseos ella se declaraba en un sitio romántico, con rosas rojas si me apuras. No eso no, era más cotidiano, más en plan: pásame la sal, por cierto quiero que me la pases el resto de tu vida, porque te quiero… y entonces piensas: joder que putada, toda una vida sin ser yo la que pide la sal jajajajaja _

_Me hubiera gustado que hubiera dicho algo mientras vivíamos juntas, y yo babeaba la encimera cada vez que la veía aparecer con esos micropantalones de ir por casa, que te daban ganas de quitárselos a bocados. _

_Pero no, la cosa tenia que ser tan poco sensiblera como: Lea tiene celos de Ellen Paige. _

_Que fuerte, como cambia la vida así en instantes. _

_Si la vida viniera en pequeños flashes, me vendría uno detrás de otro: primero Ellen en la fiesta, luego las dos en la cama, luego Lea intentando besarme y luego declarándose, un buen resumen de todo lo acontecido en tan poco tiempo. Cuatro flases que explican mi situación actual mental: contenta y triste, así de bipolar queda el asunto… que agotador es ser yo' _

Mientras Dianna continuaba con sus cavilaciones, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, y al ver el nombre que allí aparecía, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

D: Hola _'Yo contesto con naturalidad, como si supiera manejar estas situaciones'_

Ey, acabo de leer tu whatsapp

D: Me alegro que me llames, no sabia el protocolo que había de seguir, la verdad

Dianna, hemos roto una seudo relación de 3 meses, no es para que marquemos distancias, y no voy a quedarme lloriqueando por las esquinas, es mas ya le he puesto el ojo a otra rubia – bromeo

D: Yo la verdad Ellen, es que soy mas de morenas – le siguió la broma

E: Jajajajaj no hace falta que lo jures, te gustan pequeñas y morenas

D: Jajajaja no se de que me hablas, a mi si bajan del metro ochenta, no me gustan

E: Pues hija, conmigo y con Lea has tenido que hacer una gran excepción. Creo que si nos ponemos una encima de la otra, tampoco llegamos al metro ochenta jajajajaja

D: Jajajaja que tonta _'Dios, que bien. Así quería que quedaran las cosas entre nosotras, no quería apartar a alguien como ella de mi lado, y de nuevo me demuestra que es perfecta, al no montar numeritos, ni dramas, simplemente dándose cuenta que lo nuestro no podía ser y punto'_ Oye… ¿enserio te has fijado en una rubia?

E: Joder Di, vale que no este llorando, ni escuchando canciones tristes por nuestra ruptura, pero no soy tan precoz, te debo 3 días de luto – bromeo

D: ¿Solo tres?

E: Si, es la regla de un día por mes jajajajaja Espero que tu también la respetes y no te tires corriendo a los brazos de Lea – bromeo

D: Yo por ti, tengo el más y completo de los respetos

E: Si, si – dijo modo incrédula – no me voy a poner a preguntar por Lea, porque una cosa es que vaya de enrollada, seamos amigas post cortar, y otra que sea masoca jajaja

D: No iba a hablarte de ella, tengo una cosa llamada tacto, que se cuando se pueden decir las cosas.

E: Muy bien me parece, cuando yo tenga de quien hablar, podremos intercambiar opiniones. Pero sin entrar en detalles, que yo soy toda una señorita, y no desvelare nunca los datos de mis amantes – bromeo

D: Mis secretos están a salvo contigo

E: No, los tuyos no, pienso ir con el cuento a una revista del corazón, y decir de forma anónima que creo que las protagonistas de Glee estarán liadas en breve – seguía con el tono de bromear

D: Entonces yo diré que estuve con la protagonista de Juno.

E: Me parece un trato justo, además se que la gente se moriría de envidia si supieran que he estado contigo

D: Aishhhh Ellen, que me sacas los colores

E: Eres la mujer más guapa que he dejado escapar – se quedo callada, como pensando – Vale, retiro lo dicho, quiero seguir contigo.

D: ¿QUÉ? – se sorprendió

E: Es broma mujer jajajajaj

D: Joe, que humorcito tienes cuando quieres

E: Jajajajaj me hubiera gustado ver tu cara en plan: mierda y ahora como le vuelvo a decir que no.

D: Capulla – fingió estar molesta – Oye ¿dónde estas durmiendo?

E: En casa de una amiga, no te preocupes, no estoy vagabundeando por hoteles. Aunque podría hacerlo, porque la productora me paga el hotel, pero prefiero estar en compañía.

D: Muy bien, ya sabes que si quieres algo aquí estoy. Puedes volver a venir a dormir aquí.

E: Y tu ya sabes que si te veo, me querré acostar contigo, y también sabes que te cuesta mucho decirme que no – bromeo

D: Vale, entonces descartada la opción.

E: Mierda, ¿no nos podíamos convertir en follamigas? – siguió bromeando

D: Jajajajajaja, Ahora lo veo complicado, necesito aclarar las cosas con Lea, pero más tarde ¿quién sabe?

E: Biennn! Te apunto en mi lista de follamigas!

D: ¿Tienes una lista?

E: Puede ser…

D: Anda que, con la cara que tienes de no haber roto un plato en tu vida, y resultas ser una rompe vajillas jajajajaj

E: Bueno, me llaman. Te tengo que dejar, pero antes diré el esteriotipo tan usado en estos caso: ¿Amigas?

D: Me encantaría – sonrío

E: Amigas pues, y con perspectivas de follamigas jajajajaj

D: Jjajajajajaj Hasta luego – iba a colgar, pero se dio cuenta que tenia algo mas que decirle – Ellen, entonces ¿Si me apetece llamarte para hablar puedo? Sigo sin saber los procedimientos a seguir

E: Claro, eso hacen las amigas… No es por menospreciarte, me gustas mucho, muchísimo diria, pero no te ha dado tiempo a romperme el corazón, así que estoy bien, estoy preparada para recibir tus llamadas, y hablar contigo la mar de normal.  
Que creída que eres que pensabas que estaría comiendo helado a cucharadas y llorando mientras veía en la televisión episodios de Glee para recrearme en tu belleza jajajajaja

D: Oye! YO NO PENSABA ESO!

E: Por eso me mandas whatsapps en plan: no sufras, que quiero saber que estas bien jajajajaj

D: La próxima vez, ni me preocupo – se hizo la ofendida

E: Bueno, lo dicho, que te tengo que dejar guapa

D: Hasta luego, gracias por ser así

E: De nada, es un don natural

D: Ciao

E: Ciao

'_Menos mal, una preocupación menos en mi caos emocional.  
Que jodia, Ellen es maravillosa hasta para romper con ella. _

_Que injusto es el jodido corazón, con lo bien que me habría ido con ella… Aishhh que ilógico es el mundo, bueno ahora ver como se desarrollan los acontecimientos con mi verdadero e imperfecto amor: Lea' _

Le llego una nueva notificación de conversación en el whatsapp en ese momento.

L: Di, se que quieres espacio, por eso no te llamo

D: Mejor

L: Pero también se que te dije que te iba a decir todos los días que te quería, por eso… - Lea mando un archivo de voz y Dianna lo abrió, en el se podía escuchar la voz de Lea diciendo: TE QUIERO DI!

No le dijo nada mas, quería darle ese espacio que le prometió, así que solo hizo ese acto de presencia.

'_Estúpido corazón, mira en las cosas que me hace pensar: Lea será todo lo imperfecta que tu quieras, será caprichosa, será egoísta, será inoportuna hasta para mostrar sus sentimientos, pero no puedo evitar sentir que es mi imperfecta y que esa imperfección es perfecta para mi' _


	19. Capitulo 19: En la ducha

**Capitulo 19: En la ducha**

Asiiiii, Asiiiii, NO PARES! – gemía sin parar, mientras sus dedos apretaban la cabeza que había entre sus piernas – Ahiiiiii, AHHHHHHH! – cada nuevo lengüetazo le hacia ver las estrellas de placer, cuando con la mano que tenia libre la persona que lamia enérgicamente subió hasta tocarle un pecho con suma dedicación, mientras con la otra no dejaba de introducirlos dedos y moverlos intensamente – JODER! JODER! YA CASI! AHHHHH

Cariño, cariño, despierta – le tocaba dulcemente en un intento de despertarla de su sueño, aunque era evidente que no quería ser despertada.

Joder Cory, que susto! – chillo una vez abrió los ojos

C: ¿Qué estabas soñando? Se te veía muy animada – sonrío picadamente

L: Ehhh _'¿Cómo se le explica a tu novio que estabas soñando que una mujer te estaba comiendo todo? Y que además conoce de sobra a esa mujer'_ No se ¿por?

C: Cuando he llegado estabas gimiendo, creía que te estabas divirtiendo sola

L: Pues no se – dijo levantándose de la cama – voy al baño

C: Podríamos terminar lo que tu sueño a empezado

L: Mejor no, tengo muchas cosas que hacer esta mañana – dijo ya desde el baño _'Dios, estoy super húmeda, soñar con el sexo con Dianna me ha puesto cachondisima… Tengo que hablar con Cory, ya, esto no puede seguir así'_ Cory, ¿comemos juntos hoy? _'La comida es un buen momento para hablarlo' _

C: Claro, ¿dónde te apetece? ¿en aquel restaurante que te gusta tanto?

L: No, mejor en casa _'Dejar a alguien en publico es mala idea'_

C: Vale, pues aquí estaré ¿a la 1 y media?

L: Perfecto

C: Te he traído el desayuno – dijo señalando una bolsa - ¿quieres que te espere?

L: No, tranquilo, me tengo que dar una ducha, aun tardare un poco ¿nos vemos para comer?

C: Ok, hasta luego – se acerco y le dio un beso

Lea efectivamente fue a la ducha, pero no pudo evitar que el sueño que había tenido le hubiera dejado secuelas, así que fue una ducha con final feliz. Mientras la imaginación en su cabeza reproducía lo soñado, el mando de la ducha hacia el resto. Una vez termino, empezó a vestirse, y ese momento no pudo evitar pensar que si la realidad era ligeramente parecido a lo soñado, iba a ser increíble acostarse con Dianna.

_'Vale, bien, acabo de darle a la manivela, pensando en Dianna, y ha sido increíble, además cuando Cory a sugerido que él terminaba lo que el sueño había empezado, no he podido evitar sentir rechazo. No quería que él terminara nada, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos ir hasta casa de Dianna desnuda y pedir que cumpliera mis sueños._

_Joder, ¿Y ahora como dejo a Cory? ¿Le digo que estoy enamorada de Dianna? No, ese dato me lo puedo ahorrar… Buffff hoy va a ser un día de mierda._  
_Voy a intentar mejorarlo mandándole un mensaje a Dianna. Si, se que necesita espacio y todo lo que tu quieras, pero por Dios, me acabo de masturbar pensando en ella, a la mierda el espacio'_

Cogió su móvil y empezó a teclear

**Me he despertado húmeda por tu culpa** _'No, no, demasiado ordinario, quedo en plan guarra, descartada esa opción'_

**En la ducha he pensado en **_**ti **__'Joder, ahí falta ponerle, he pensado en ti, mientras el mando estaba directamente enfocado a mi coño… No, no, así tampoco, deja de estar poseída por el espíritu de una actriz porno y deja de escribir mensajes en plan calienta bragas, y escribe algo tierno, y dulce, que parece que aun no te ha llegado la sangre a la cabeza y los pensamientos post orgásmicos no son muy coherentes' _

**Hoy he soñado contigo** _'Ese, si, ese esta bien, porque lo de he soñado es ambiguo, he podido soñar que estábamos paseando por la calle tranquilamente, no tengo porque especificar en que consistía el sueño' _

**Hoy he soñado contigo, mi día empieza de las mejores formas posibles** _'Eso no se si es buena idea, parece en plan de la mejor forma posible: un orgasmo en la ducha… No, no… le escribo solo lo de soñado… No, tengo que poner algo cursi y tierno… Vamos saca la cursilería que hay en ti, y aléjate del demonio de la sexualidad que te esta poseyendo' _

**Hoy he soñado contigo y he descubierto que lo mejor de dormir, es soñar con Dianna Agron**_. 'Esta bien, cursi a la par que emotivo, y no hay implicación sexual de por medio… Adjudicado, eso si, lo mando en dos tandas que queda como mas teatral, primero he soñado contigo y luego lo otro… Las cosas, si se hacen se hacen bien'_

Le mando ese mensaje y al segundo ya le estaba dando vueltas a la cabeza

'_¿Me contestara? Es un mensaje muy contestable. Vale que tenga que estar distante, porque yo soy una monta numeritos borracha, pero yo que se, es muy tierno. Vamos Di, dame fuerzas para empezar el día, dame fuerzas para dejar a Cory, dame algo a lo que cogerme'_

Mientras Dianna en su casa, abría el mensaje

**Hoy he soñado contigo **_'Aishhhhh DIOS! QUE DIFICIL ES SER DURA! No le puedo contestar, no puedo ablandarme, recuerda lo que hizo en la fiesta, recuerda que Ellen era una gran chica, recuerda, recuerda…'_

**Y he descubierto que lo mejor de dormir, es soñar con Dianna Agron **_'A la mierda, ¿cómo no voy a contestar a algo así? Que cabrona, como sabe ponerme sensiblera. Como somos las ñoñas, con dos tonterías se nos conquista… ¿Qué le contesto? Algo borde ¿no?_

**Ven a mi casa y dejemos de perder el tiempo** _'No, no, ni de coña, tienes que ser agradable, pero neutra, QUE TE PIERDES! _

**De momento solo puedes tenerme en sueños** _'Joder, que borde, eso tampoco es, que ella ha sido en plan mona, y tu no puedes ser zorra del infierno'_

**Así ¿y que has soñado?** _'No, no, eso tampoco, que imagínate que ha sido un sueño erótico y la liamos ¿y si ha sido erótico? ¿y si ha soñado que se acostaba conmigo? Dios, que calores me están entrando. No creo que haya sido porno el sueño ¿no? Mierda, ahora estoy intrigada' _

**Si te portas bien, algún día, dejare de ser un sueño, para convertirme en realidad** _'Joder, es demasiado emotivo, pero que cojones, es lo que me apetece contestarle, pues le mando eso y punto. Mejor que mi primera opción que era que viniera directamente a casa es. Ahora esperare los 15 minutos de rigor, para hacerme de rogar y no parecer que nada mas ella escribe, yo contesto' _

Eso hizo, incluso aguanto un poco más 20 minutos más tarde, le mandaba esa contestación. Lea en su casa lo abría emocionadísima

**Si te portas bien, algún día, dejare de ser un sueño, para convertirme en realidad** _'Siiiiiiiii, siiiiiiiii, siiiiiiii. Puertas abiertas para la esperanza. Me ha dado todas las fuerzas que necesitaba para afrontar el día'_

**L: Me portare perfecto, me gustan los sueños, pero me gustan mas cuando se hacen realidad** _'Vamos, contesta algo, hablemos un rato'_

**D: Obras son amores, y no buenas razones** _'Un poco de distancia, un pasito para delante y otro para tras, que no se crea que lo tiene todo hecho por mandar mensajes cursis. El amor se demuestra, no se tiene que explicar'_

**L: Pues a partir de ahora todo serán obras por mi parte. La primera ya esta en marcha**

**D: ¿Si? Sorpréndeme**

**L: He quedado con Cory para comer, lo voy a dejar **

**D: Es un paso necesario si quieres convertir el sueño en realidad**

**L: Créeme, es lo que más quiero y más si eres igual de buena que en el sueño **_'Mierda, mierda, he mandado eso! No, joder, tendría que leerlos y releerlos antes de darle al puto intro!'_

**D: ¿Qué? **_'¿Igual de buena?_

**L: Nada, nada **_'Olvídate, déjalo'_

**D: No, ahora te explicas**

**L: Igual de buena mujer**

**D: Jajajajaj No me creo ni de lejos esa explicación ¿Qué has soñado Lea?**

**L: No me acuerdo bien**

**D: Que casualidad. Lo repetiré ¿qué has soñado?**

**L: Que nos queríamos y hacíamos esas cosas que hace la gente que se quiere**

**D: ¿Esas cosas? ¿Ir al cine? ¿cenar en un restaurante romántico?**

**L: No exactamente**

**D: Leaaaaaa, deja de hacerte de rogar**

**L: He soñado que hacia el amor contigo **– Pasados unos minutos sin que Dianna contestara Lea decidió volver a escribir - **¿Hola?**

**D: Eso me pasa por preguntar **_'Ha soñado que nos acostábamos, ha tenido un sueño sexual conmigo ¿y que tal habrá sido? ¿se habrá excitado? Esta conversación tiene que llegar a su fin, no puedo seguir por esos derroteros, aunque podría preguntarle que tal ¿no? Y así no me quedo con la duda._

**L: Jajajajaja **

**D: Y ¿qué tal? **_'Joder Dianna, que la curiosidad mato al gato y tu vas camino del suicidio'_

**L: Increíblemente bien **_'No me esperaba para nada esa pregunta, pero ya que le ha hecho, se aguanta y se traga la respuesta completa'_ **Tan bien que he tenido que terminarlo cuando me he despertado** _'Si, muy basto y todo lo que tu quieras, pero ella es la que esta jugando con fuego y voy a hacer que se queme' _

**D: Y ¿cómo lo has terminado? **_'Dios, ¿en que momento se ha convertido esto en una conversación en plan cibersexo. Joder, mierda, me estoy poniendo cachonda perdida, me estoy imaginando a Lea masturbándose pensando en mi, Dios, será mejor que me aleje del móvil' _

**L: En la ducha, pensando una y otra vez en ti **_'Esta continuando la conversación, y yo me estoy excitando otra vez… No lo puedo creer ¿vamos a empezar a escribirnos guarradas?'_

**D: Será mejor, que lo dejemos aquí y que yo vaya a mi ducha, pero a darme una ducha de agua fría, o mejor congelada.**

**L: No tenemos porque dejarlo, te puedo reproducir que pensaba mientras me duchaba **_'Joder, joder, no puedo dejar que se me escape'_

**D: No, Lea, no… No quiero que las cosas sean así **_'Se termino ya, basta'_

**L: Tu mandas, ahora tu mandas en todo, las cosas se harán siempre como y cuando tu quieras. Tu marcas los ritmos y las pausas. **

**D: Pues ahora mismo le doy al pause. Hasta luego Lea**

**L: Ciao Di**

Dianna no pudo evitarlo, pensar que Lea se había masturbado en la ducha pensando en ella, hizo que ella también tuviera que hacerlo, la situación era demasiado excitante como para olvidarse de ella.

Así ambas empezaron el día del mismo modo, tocándose en la ducha pensando la una en la otra.


	20. Capitulo 20: No eres tu, soy yo

**Capitulo 20: No eres tu, soy yo**

'_Te dejo, no parece tan complicado. Pero de no parecer, a ser, hay un abismo.  
¿Cómo se lo digo?  
Cory se me termino el amor, mi corazón ahora bombea por cierta rubia que se hace la dura, pero se que es cuestión que caiga, porque caerá, seguro que caerá… No, es importante no mencionar a Dianna, no tienen porque haber terceras personas involucradas, que queda muy feo._

_Ya no te quiero, prefiero unos pechos que no son los tuyos… Pobrecito mío, con lo acomplejado que esta últimamente con su peso, no hay que meter el dedo en la llaga. Es como si a mi me dijeran: te dejo, he encontrado una nariz más pequeña que la tuya… Si, siempre he dicho que mi nariz me da personalidad, pero eso es solo para ser políticamente correcta conmigo misma y no decir, PEDAZO DE NARIZ QUE TENGO. Aunque si lo pienso, últimamente estoy monísima, todo hay que decirlo… Mierda, ya me estoy desviando de lo importante: misión dejar a Cory, sin hacerle daño._

_Tendría que existir un manual: deja a tu pareja en 5 fáciles pasos sin provocar daños colaterales y sufrimientos varios.  
Aunque bueno, lo cierto es que hay una retahíla de tópicos importante.  
Existe un top 5 de cosas que si escuchas cuando están cortando contigo, te dan ganas de volverte Uma Thurman en Kill Bill y descuartizar con una catana a tu, ahora EX pareja. _

_Numero 1: __**Será mejor que nos tomemos un tiempo**__… Ese tiempo básicamente es toda la vida, porque no pienso volver contigo ni loca, pero a que así hace menos pupa jajajaja_

_Numero 2:__**Créeme, **__**esto me duele más a mí que a ti**__… Pues entonces te debe estar doliendo muchísimo, porque me acabas de joder viva. _

_Numero 3: __**No eres tu, soy yo**__…. Esa es es la peor de todas, la que en cuanto la escuchas tienes ganas de vomitar. _

_Numero 4: __**Espero que seas feliz y encuentres una chica mejor que yo…**__ Como el problema es tuyo y no suyo, estas segura de que encontrara a alguien mejor y que sepa darle, lo que tu no puedes darle. Básicamente porque estas perdidamente enamorada de una mujer desde hace mas tiempo del que eres capaz de recordar, porque te lo has negado durante mucho tiempo. Pero oye, encontraras una chica estupenda, que no termine dándose cuenta de que quiere comer conejo en vez de carne en barra, claro que si. _

_Numero 5: __**No te preocupes, siempre podremos seguir siendo amigos**__… La frase final, el remate a todas las anteriormente escuchadas. _

_Y si juntamos todos los números, la cosa queda tal que así: Será mejor que nos tomemos un tiempo, esta decisión me duele más a mí que a ti, pero el problema soy yo no tu, por eso espero que encuentres una chica mejor que sepa quererte como te mereces, pero no te preocupes porque siempre podemos seguir siendo amigos… ZAS! Ganas de sacar la catana jajajajaja'_

Lea estaba dándole vueltas a como afrontar el momento de dejar a Cory, cuando este llamo a la puerta.

'_Bueno, ya no hay mas que pensar. Animo. Espero que no llore, no me gusta ver a la gente llorar… Llorar es un poco exagerado ¿no? No soy tan buen partido, o sí, tengo que empezar a creerme que valgo la pena, porque si quiero conquistar a Dianna tendré que pensar que soy mejor que "Doña-perfecta-Ellen"… que asco me da la gente tan encantadora coño!' _

Abrió la puerta.

C: Hola

L: Hola, pasa

C: Creo que tenemos que hablar

L: Si, yo también lo creo _'Que dice este ahora de que quiere hablar, seguro que quiere dar un paso mas y se quiere venirse a vivir conmigo o algo así… Pobrecito, pobrecito, le voy a romper el corazón. Si es que no tendría que haber empezado a salir con él, nunca me gusto tanto como para ser novios, pero estaba sola tenía ganas de que alguien me quisiera, y el no parecía una mala opción' _

C: Será mejor que nos sentemos – dijo acercándose al sofá

L: Vale _'Si, si, siéntate, que no quiero que te de un soponcio, que estas muy serio y seguro que quieres algo que yo no voy a poder darte'_

C: Veras, no se como decirte esto

L: Igual tendría que hablar yo primero, yo también tengo algo que decirte _'Eso, voy a decirle que le quiero dejar, antes de que el me pida matrimonio o algo por el estilo. Va a llorar, lo estoy viendo, todo lo grande que es y seguro que se pone a lloriquear como un niño, lo presiento' _

C: No, prefiero ser yo, estoy muy nervioso, y cuanto antes lo diga, mejor

L: Si te empeñas _'Es peor, me dirá algo bonito y yo le dejare, y quedare como la peor persona del mundo… Mierda Cory, no me pongas las cosas difíciles' _

C: Creo que lo mejor – hizo una pausa – es que nos tomemos un tiempo

La cara de Lea fue como para fotografiarla, se quedo en estado de shock. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa, y no podía decir nada porque se había quedado completamente sorprendida. No era porque estuviera dolida, ni porque le afectara lo mas mínimo, era porque la situación no dejaba de ser increíblemente surrealista. Ella llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas a como iba a dejarlo, y va él y la deja a ella, surrealista total.

C: Lea lo siento tanto, no quiero hacerte daño, no quiero que sufras por mi culpa, si es que te mereces algo mejor que yo. De verdad, eres la mujer mas estupenda con la que he estado, pero no eres tu, soy yo

L: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja ja – No podía hacer otra cosa que reírse _'Me esta dejando, me esta dejando y además para que la cosa sea mas rocambolesca esta usando los tópicos, uno detrás de otro, ni siquiera se ha molestado como yo en intentar algo menos dañino, me los esta soltando todos, jajajajajajaja'_

C: Supongo que te ríes por nerviosismo, pero créeme ha sido una decisión muy difícil de tomar, pero quiero que sigas formando parte de mi vida siempre porque eres increíble

L: No me lo digas, ahora va lo de: Podemos seguir siendo amigos _'Jajajajajajaja, es lo que toca'_

C: Lo digo de corazón Lea, no te pongas a la defensiva, esto esta siendo muy difícil para mi, de verdad

L: ¿A la defensiva?_ 'Cree que estoy a la defensiva, lo que estoy es descojonada viva jajajaja'_

C: Si, te ríes, y me dices lo de los amigos con desprecio. Si que creo que podemos ser amigos, si necesitas un tiempo lo respetare, pero no quiero perderte

L: Jajajajajaj Cory, déjalo, de verdad… Iba a dejarte, ahora mismo iba a dejarte

C: ¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendido

L: Llevo todo el día dándole vueltas a como te lo iba a decir jajajajaja

C: Joder, que puto alivio – dejo de estar tenso en el sofá y comenzó a reír el también.

L: Anda que, esta es la vez que he cortado en mi vida, que mas fácil ha sido – dijo dándole un abrazo

C: ¿Y tú porque me querías dejar? – se hizo el ofendido de broma

L: Buenooooo… tu me has dejado primero, así que tu contestas antes

C: Visto que lo íbamos a dejar ambos ¿puedo ser sincero?

L: Por favor

C: Me he dado cuenta que me gusta otra persona

L: Jajajajajaja A mi también! Jajajajaja Espero que no sea la misma!

C: Jajajjajaja Pues visto lo visto, quien sabe! Jajajajaj

L: Bueno, entonces tiramos del tópico y ¿Amigos?

C: Totalmente, que a gusto me he quedado DIOS!

L: ¿Te quedas a comer? Ya que esto no ha sido un mar de lagrimas y una ruptura depresiva

C: Vale – sonrío

L: Que fuerte, me ibas a dejar por otra – le empujo

C: Pero, no te he engañado ni nada eh! Y no se si a ella le intereso, pero pensaba que si sentía cosas por otra persona, es que estaba dejando de sentirlas por ti.

L: Yo tampoco te he puesto los cuernos, que coste en acta

C: Que fieles hemos sido, claro que si. Bueno, ¿y quien es él?

L: ¿Él?

C: Si, el chico que te gusta más que yo. Tiene que ser todo un partidazo, para que pienses que es mejor que yo – bromeo

L: Jajajajajaja decirte quien es, es mas complicado

C: No me jodas que la prensa tiene razón

L: ¿Razón? _'Mierda, ¿hablara de los rumores Achele? ¿Tengo escrito en la frente, futura amante de Dianna?_'

C: Si, la prensa dice que te gusta Dean, más conocido como musculitos Brody.

L: Ahhhh _'Que alivio'_ No, no es Dean

C: ¿Y quien es?

L: Pues… es…


	21. Capitulo 21: Vosotras lo tenéis

**Capitulo 21: Vosotras lo tenéis**

C: ¿Y quien es?

L: Pues… es… _'¿Cómo se le dice a tu ex novio, que te gusta una mujer? ¿Eso le afectara al ego masculino? La verdad es que sería una tontería, ¿duele mas que te dejen por una mujer, que por un hombre? Yo creo que me impactaría más, eso no lo voy a negar. Pero doler, es lo mismo, el caso es que esa persona ya no te quiere y quiere a otra ¿no? Aish que bien me tengo aprendido el discurso, pero ahora toca sonreír y decir sin vacilaciones que la persona que me gusta es Dianna, así que adelante…' _ Mierda, es difícil

C: Chica, que misteriosa estas ¿lo conozco?

L: Si, si, bastante _'Incluso has interpretado ser su novio en Glee, por lo tanto la has besado antes que yo incluso, aunque fuera un papel, has tenido la suerte de ver esos fuegos artificiales que hacían referencia a Quinn' _

C: Si no quieres decírmelo, no pasa nada. Pero lo veo una tontería, quiero decir, hemos estado juntos bastante tiempo, nos tenemos un cariño muy especial, puedes contar conmigo y – mientras Cory seguía hablando Lea le interrumpió

L: Es Dianna, es Di.

Cory se quedo blanco

C: ¿Dianna nuestra Dianna? ¿Dianna Quinn Fabray? ¿Dianna Agron? – preguntaba sorprendido, intentando asimilar una respuesta que no se esperaba ni de lejos.

L: ¿La vas a llamar de todas las variantes posibles? Si, esa Dianna.

C: ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué? No, no, no lo entiendo

L: Pues, es complicado – tanteaba que palabras elegir para explicar su nueva situación de la forma mas coherente posible - Ella estaba ahora saliendo con Ellen Paige

C: Espera, espera, espera ¿Di es lesbiana?

L: Lesbiana, o bisexual o como quieras llamarlo, pero es obvio que le gustan las mujeres,

C: ¿Pero cuando ha pasado todo esto?

L: Pues con Ellen llevaba casi 3 meses creo

C: Joder con la Di, que calladito se lo tenía

L: El caso, es que yo creo que siempre he sentido cosas por ella, pero estaba convencida de que no tenia nada que hacer, porque ella no podría sentir nada por una mujer… Pero visto que estaba con Ellen, algo en mi hizo clic, y decidí que era el momento de dejarme de tonterías y decirle lo que sentía

C: Que fuerte Lea, esto es mejor que una telenovela. Mi novia estaba enamorada de una de sus mejores amigas, con la que además vivió, ella se lía con la actriz de Juno y tu reaccionas en un ataque de celos… Dios voy a pillar los derechos del guión, porque seguro que hacen película jajajajja

L: Jajajajajaja Visto así, si que es todo muy rebuscado

C: ¿Y como no te diste cuenta antes?

L: Chico, yo que se, tenía miedo supongo. Temía que las cosas cambiaran entre nosotras, que si yo decía algo, ella se asustara y todo fuera diferente… No se

C: Entiendo, ¿y ahora que vas a hacer?

L: Pues si todo es tan fácil como la primera fase, ira todo rodado

C: ¿Primera fase?

L: Dejarlo contigo jajajajaj

C: Jajajaja esta ha sido la mejor dejada de la historia

L: Si, no me creo que estemos hablando de esto tan tranquilamente

C: Bueno, yo lo prefiero así. Tu y yo antes de novios, fuimos amigos, ahora volvemos a la posición inicial de amistad y punto. Tu me has ayudado mucho estos años en el tema de las mujeres, ahora me toca ayudarte a mi – sonrío

L: ¿Cómo me vas a ayudar?

C: No se chica, escuchándote y aconsejando

L: Buena ayuda – le abrazo

C: ¿Bueno y que ha pasado ahora?

L: Pues hable con ella, dice que le gusto también, pero esta dolida. Ella y Ellen lo han dejado, por mi culpa. Dice que soy una egoísta por decírselo cuando ella era feliz… '_Me ahorro completamente contar el numerito del baño, porque tampoco es plan de que sepa que no le puse los cuernos porque Dianna me freno, no por falta de ganas, y una cosa es que estemos en plan amigos se cuentan todo y otra no saber que la sinceridad tiene un limite_' Total que ahora tengo que currármelo mucho

C: Es que Lea, si es verdad que te lo has montado un poco mal

L: Si, pero ahora no puedo volver al pasado, tengo que intentar mejorar el presente.

C: Si, definitivamente es una mejora… Dianna esta muy buena – bromeo

L: Que tonto eres – le pego un empujón – tu eres un partidazo, dejemos de centrarnos en mis dramas lésbicos de telenovela y dime ¿quién te gusta mas que yo?

C: Mi noticia no mola tanto como la tuya jajajajaj

L: Si bueno, he puesto el listón muy alto jajajaja

C: Nada, es una chica desconocida, se llama Jenny

L: ¿Cómo la de Forrest Gump? Jenny – dijo imitando la voz de Forrest

C: Si, bueno, pero evita decirlo de forma que parezca retrasada, yo aquí escuchando tus dramas y tu no pierdes el tiempo para burlarte

L: Oye, que Forrest es una película estupenda

C: Bueno… Valeeeee

La comida siguió en la misma línea, nunca dejar a alguien había sido tan agradable. Cambiaron el chip en cuestión de segundos y volvieron a ser los grandes amigos que eran. El pensamiento, de que Cory era como un hermano para Lea se hacia presente, porque era evidente que tenían una complicidad que les hacia que una situación que podría haberse convertido en algo increíblemente tenso, dio paso a bromas y risas.  
Es muy bonito cuando te encuentras con gente así en tu vida, gente que en el fondo solo quiere que seas feliz. Ellos en un momento puntual pensaron que su felicidad era el uno con el otro. Pero ahora que se habían dado cuenta de que no era así, y solo querían que el otro encontrara a esa persona que le llenara.

Cory se despidió de Lea con un fuerte abrazo y prometiendo ambos que se contarían las novedades, que Cory le informaría de cómo iban las cosas con Jenny y Lea se explayaría en contar su culebron.

Una vez se había alejado un poco de casa de Lea, Cory se quedo pensando en todo lo que allí había vivido.

'_Lea y Dianna, Lea y Dianna… Si lo piensas bien, no es tan extraño, cuando están juntas parece que se para el mundo y solo existan ellas.  
La de veces que hemos hecho quedadas y fiestas todos juntos y entre ellas siempre se veía como una conexión especial.  
En el fondo, ha sido la impresión inicial de cuando ha dicho el nombre, pero es algo que estaba ahí, que se podía ver de algún modo, las sonrisas que se ponían en sus caras cada vez que se veían o se encontraban.  
Lea y yo nunca hemos tenido eso, es evidente que no estábamos destinados a estar juntos._

_Creo que tendría que ayudar a Lea de alguna manera con Di, echarle un cable, y si la otra esta enfadada que se de cuenta que cuando sientes esa conexión especial con alguien, lo peor que puedes hacer es dejar que se aleje por cualquier motivo' _

Decidió entonces llamar a Dianna.

C: Ey Rubia!

D: Ho, Hola Cory _'¿Qué quiere este ahora? ¿habrá hablado con Lea? ¿Estará enfadado conmigo? Yo no he hecho nada, si lo han dejado, no es porque yo haya aparecido. Ese Ey Rubia parecía en plan buen rollo, lo mejor es que deje de ser paranoica y punto'_

C: ¿Cómo te va?

D: Bien ¿y a ti? _'No se pregúntale, para ver si sabes el motivo de la llamada'_

C: Pues genial la verdad

D: Me alegro '_Lea no le ha dicho nada. Joder, mierda, lo primero que tenia que hacer para demostrarme que me quería, y no lo hace. Soy retrasada mental, ¿por qué cojones deje a Ellen? Si es que, tengo que silenciar a mi corazón mas a menudo… Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida'_

C: Lea y yo acabamos de dejarlo

D: ¿Qué? _'Vale, jajajajaja Dos segundos tardo en cambiar de opinión. Muy bien Lea, muy bien por dar el paso… ¿y este porque esta tan contento?'_

C: Lo que oyes jajajaja. Ha sido de mutuo acuerdo, ósea yo iba a su casa muy nervioso porque quería dejarla, y ella me ha dicho que quería dejarlo también. Así que los dos nos hemos quitado un peso de encima, y no nos hemos hecho daño ninguno de los dos. Por eso estoy tan contento

D: Me alegro mucho entonces _'Cory es mi amigo, y tampoco me apetecía que sufriera, así que me alegra de corazón que haya sido fácil para ambos'_

C: El caso, es que te llamaba porque he hablado con ella. Y me ha dicho que ella lo quería dejar porque esta enamorada de ti

D: adskanjnoa – reprodujo su boca un sonido extraño porque se había atragantado. Esperaba que le dejara, pero no que entrara en detalles

C: ¿Estas bien?

D: Si, si, solo me he atragantado

C: Jajajajaja La noticia impacta, lo se jajajajaja

D: ¿Qué te ha contado exactamente?

C: Pues hemos estado comiendo en su casa, y nos hemos puesto al día. Me ha contado lo tuyo con Ellen… Por cierto Di, QUE FUERTE!

D: Si bueno… es un notición la verdad _'No me puedo enfadar con Lea por compartir todas esas cosas con Cory, era su novio hasta hace unas horas y por suerte han terminado mejor que bien, así que supongo que es normal que ella le haya intentado poner en situación a él… y para poner en antecedentes se necesita mencionar que yo estaba con una mujer. Mas que nada porque parece que ese es el desencadenante de todo'_

C: Chica, después de quedar con Lea, me dan ganas de quedar contigo y que me lo cuentes todo, con pelos y señales, es MUY, MUY FUERTE!

D: Jajajajaja, cuando quieras quedamos.

C: Vale. Pero el caso, que no quiero desviarme del tema

D: Dime

C: Se, que al parecer Lea, se lo ha montado mal. Pero dale una oportunidad, es una chica estupenda, y vais a ser muy felices juntas.

D: Joder Cory, me parece impactante que tu me digas esto.

C: Mira, a nosotros, siempre, siempre nos falto algo, no sabría decirte que era, pero algo fallaba… Os he visto juntas, y se que ese algo que nosotros no teníamos, vosotras lo tenéis


	22. Capitulo 22: NUESTRA

Nota de autora: En la parte en que Dianna pone la canción de Desayuno con Diamantes, agradecería que vosotros leyerais esa parte con la canción de fondo también, si no la tenéis, no tiene ningún misterio encontrarla, pones Desayuno con Diamantes en youtube y el primer video que sale.  
Os lo pido, para hacerlo todo mas bonito. Si me pongo ñoña, me tengo que poner con todas las consecuencias :D  
Que disfrutéis…

* * *

**Capitulo 22: NUESTRA**

C: Mira, a nosotros, siempre, siempre nos falto algo, no sabría decirte que era, pero algo fallaba… Os he visto juntas, y se que ese algo que nosotros no teníamos, vosotras lo tenéis.

D: No se muy bien que decir, la situación se escapa un poco a mi control ahora mismo. Sinceramente, no esperaba recibir esta llamada y hablar de estas cosas contigo.

C: Lea y yo hemos tenido suerte, de una forma u otra, ambos sabíamos que lo nuestro tenía fecha de caducidad y la suerte es que hemos caducado, por así decirlo, el mismo día jajajajaja Pero si vieras como ha ido la comida, lo contentos que estábamos los dos… si en algún momento, nos hubiéramos querido de verdad, de la forma en que yo entiendo el amor, es imposible que la cosa hubiera sido tan tranquila como lo ha sido.

D: Me alegro que no haya sido duro para ninguno _'Es que, que quieres que te diga exactamente con este discursito que me estas dando' _

C: La quiero mucho, pero de otra forma. Nosotros, nos hemos acompañado, no amado… Y como la quiero, quiero que seas feliz… Hoy cuando hablaba de ti, su cara se iluminaba de una forma, que me ha dado envidia… Ella si que conoce el amor, sólo que el miedo le ha impedido alcanzarlo, y eso no deja de ser triste, pero tiene solución.

D: Cory, las cosas son más complicadas

C: ¿Dónde esta la complicación?

D: Las cosas no pueden ser siempre como y cuando ella quiera

C: No creo que sea así

D: ¿Por qué ha reaccionado justo ahora, no en otro momento? Nos conocemos hace ya bastante.

C: Pero ¿tu reaccionaste?

D: ¿Perdona?

C: Si, ósea, no tengo ni idea de vuestra historia, ¿pero tu alguna vez le dijiste algo a ella?

D: Ehhhhh _'Este seria un buen momento para introducir sonido de grillos: cri, cri, cri y que mientras pasara una bola de esas que hay en los desiertos de las películas de vaqueros'_

C: Eso me suena a no

D: Bueno, pero no esperaría a que ella estuviera con alguien para decírselo _'Eso, defiéndete!'_

C: Ella no ha esperado a que estuvieras con alguien. Ha sido más concreta, ella te ha conocido varios novios… solo ha reaccionado al saber que estabas con una mujer ¿tu porque no reaccionaste?

D: Ehhhh Porque… Ehhhh…. Pues… Pensaba que no tenía nada que hacer… No se

C: A ella le ha pasado lo mismo… ¿Si hubiera sido al revés? ¿Si ella derepente hubiera tenido novia, en vez de un chico guapo como yo? – bromeo - ¿no habrías reaccionado tu?

D: Ehhh

C: Que yo no estoy aquí para echarte una bronca, solo estoy para decirte que la culpas a ella de toda vuestra situación, cuando una pareja es cosa de dos. Si no hubierais tenido miedo, igual llevarías desde el primer día que os conocisteis juntas.

D: No se que decir

C: Pues nada, te dejo que reflexiones, pero date cuenta que aquí no hay buenos ni malos, solo hay oportunidades perdidas… Hacer el favor de dejar de perder el tiempo, que la vida son dos días y estamos en el segundo.

D: Gracias

C: No hay que darlas

D: No, enserio, gracias… Toda la gente que tengo a mi alrededor, al ser amigas mías, se han posicionado siempre de mi lado. Eres la primera persona que me hace ver el suyo. He estado enfadada, ofuscada, y frustrada mucho tiempo por no poder estar con ella, he aprendido a pasar pagina, y derepente darme cuenta de que vuelvo al inicio del libro, es complicado.

C: Pero ahora todo puede ser distinto, puedes reescribirlo de nuevo, si quieres, no enfadarte, no ofuscarte, no frustrarte y estar con ella

D: Te tengo que dejar

C: ¿Y eso?

D: Ella dice que necesito verme con Ellen para hacer clic… yo he necesitado esta conversación para hacerlo… Me voy a su casa

C: Jajajajajaj Me siento todo un celestino

D: Si nos casamos, serás el padrino – bromeo

C: Venga, ves a por tu chica, porque estuviera con quien estuviera, hoy me he dado cuenta de que, siempre fue más tuya que de nadie.

D: Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Dianna colgó el teléfono, y acto seguido cogió las llaves del coche para irse hacia casa de Lea.

La vida da muchas vueltas, pero a veces, esas vueltas solo nos hacen darnos cuenta de cual es nuestro verdadero camino.  
No siempre todo es blanco o negro, a veces tenemos que pelear con nosotros mismos para encontrar el gris. Necesitamos circunstancias que nos avisen de que queremos realmente, como le sucedió a Lea con los celos. O conversaciones que nos hagan abrir unos ojos que cerrábamos con fuerza, por miedo a que al abrirlos nos hiciéramos daño, como le paso a Dianna.  
Pero cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, de algún modo, terminaran estándolo, aunque de por medio no se encuentren, siempre se terminaran buscando. Es algo que se escapa a nuestro control, de una forma u otra Lea y Dianna se buscaban, se buscaban desde que se conocieron, pero ya habían perdido mucho tiempo por culpa de no ser capaces de reaccionar.  
Hoy todo eso iba a cambiar.

Dianna llamo a la puerta de casa de Lea y cuando esta abrió, no le dio tiempo a decir palabra, Dianna la beso con todo el amor que sentía en su cuerpo, despidiéndose de años de mentiras para silenciar a un corazón que únicamente quería chillar con cada uno de sus latidos que la amaba.

Lea hija, ¿quién es? – una voz de fondo interrumpió el momento mágico que estaban viviendo. Dianna se asusto al escuchar esa voz, y tal cual había llegado, de nuevo sin decir ni una sola palabra, se fue.

'_¿Qué acaba de pasar? Dianna me acaba de besar… Ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida. Menuda mierda, tenía que interrumpir mi madre ¿por qué se ha ido? ¿Se habrá arrepentido de haber venido? No entiendo nada de nada' _

La desesperación se apoderaba de Lea que no comprendía nada de lo que había pasado. Por eso, no dejo de llamar a Dianna una y otra vez en las siguientes horas, pero esta no contestaba el teléfono.  
La impotencia de Lea solo aumentaba mientras pasaban los minutos, ¿y si había perdido la oportunidad de su vida, por culpa de una visita inoportuna de su madre? ¿Qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de Dianna para llegar a su casa, hacer eso y luego irse, sin dar explicaciones de ningún tipo? ¿Por qué no contestaba al teléfono?

Pasaron prácticamente 3 horas de incertidumbre, casi 3 horas de agobio, hasta que la puerta sonó de nuevo.  
Lea corrió hacia ella, como no lo había hecho en su vida, con la esperanza de que al otro lado estuviera Dianna… y así fue, allí estaba su gran amor, la mujer que solo con un beso le había hecho ver todas las estrellas del firmamento, con una sonrisa enorme y con una serie de cartulinas.

Encendió el móvil con la canción de Desayuno con Diamantes, y como si de la escena de la película Love Actually se tratara, sin decir ni palabra, fue pasando las cartulinas una a una para que Lea las leyera.

**Te tachaba de egoísta y yo he sido igual…**

**Si no estamos juntas, ha sido también cosa mía…**

**Me he dado cuenta de que no puedes cargar tu sola con la culpa…**

Lea, reconoció la escena de la película, y aunque solo tenia ganas de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, y besar cada parte de su cuerpo. Decidió quedarse expectante, dejando que Dianna le mostrara todas esas cartulinas y sacando toda la paciencia del mundo para leerlas sin abalanzarse sobre ella.

**Hoy se que lo mejor es dejar de mirar al pasado como victimas de nuestras propias decisiones…**

**Estoy enamorada de ti, prácticamente desde el día que te conocí…**

Dianna mostraba la mas grande de sus sonrisas al ver, que Lea ya no podía contener la emoción. Era increíble, un sueño, tenerla en su puerta e ir leyendo todas esas cosas que necesitaba saber.

**Es hora de que el presente nos regale todo el tiempo perdido….**

**Quiero que nada me impida hacerte feliz…**

**Quiero que mis ojos al despertar te vean a ti cada mañana de mi vida…**

**Quiero besarte y protegerte entre mis brazos cuando me necesites…**

**Quiero perderme en tu mirada y que en mis ojos seas capaz de ver cuanto te quiero…**

**Quiero hacerte saber cada minuto, lo que significas para mi….**

**Quiero envejecer contigo…**

A estas altura, Lea ya leía con dificultad, porque la felicidad que sentía le había empañado los ojos y en el fondo quería que las malditas cartulinas terminaran de una santa vez para poder demostrarle todo lo que la queria.

**Gracias a ti, he entendido, que cuando te das cuenta de que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con una persona…**

**Solo quieres que el resto de tu vida empiece cuanto antes…**

**¿Empezamos hoy a construir…**

… **No mi vida, ni la tuya… Sino…**

**LA NUESTRA?**


	23. Capitulo 23:Viva la cursilería del mundo

**Capitulo 23: Viva la cursilería del mundo  
**

¿Empezamos hoy a construir…

… No mi vida, ni la tuya… Sino…

LA NUESTRA?

**Aproximadamente 3 Horas antes… **

Dianna llamo a la puerta de casa de Lea y cuando esta abrió, no le dio tiempo a decir palabra, Dianna la beso con todo el amor que sentía en su cuerpo, despidiéndose de años de mentiras para silenciar a un corazón que únicamente quería chillar con cada uno de sus latidos que la amaba.

Lea hija, ¿quién es? – una voz de fondo interrumpió el momento mágico que estaban viviendo. Dianna se asusto al escuchar esa voz, y tal cual había llegado, de nuevo sin decir ni una sola palabra, se fue.

'_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda… me da un arrebato de amor, y tiene que estar su madre en casa, coño, coño, coño!' _– Pensaba mientras se daba golpes en la cabeza con el volante del coche.

'_No me ha visto ¿no? No es posible, la voz se ha oído como que muy lejos, no creo que haya visto a su hija en pleno beso lésbico, no, no… ¿Ahora me voy a tener que poner paranoica por si me ha visto la suegra? ¿UY LA SUEGRA? Si que voy rápido! Hace media hora no quería darle una oportunidad a Lea, luego vengo a su casa, le como la boca y llamo a su madre suegra… demasiadas emociones concentradas en un solo día'_ – puso el coche en marcha, para volver a su casa, cuando en la radio comenzó a sonar I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing, de Aerosmith

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, (Podría permanecer despierto sólo para escucharte respirar)  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping, (Mirarte sonreír mientras duermes)  
While you are far away and dreaming, (A lo lejos, y soñando)  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender, (Podría pasar mi vida en esta dulce rendición)  
I could stay lost in this moment forever, (Podría quedarme perdido en este momento para siempre)  
Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure, (Cuando un momento que paso contigo es un momento que atesoro)

'_Jajajajaja ¿Enserio mundo? ¿Esto va enserio? Jajajajajaj ¿momento que paso contigo es un momento que atesoro? Jajajaja ¿Alguien intenta decirme algo?'_ – Pensaba mientras sonreía y comenzaba a cantar la canción a pleno pulmón

'_Si la vida fuera un película ahora estaría en el sofá de Lea retozando, pero como no lo es, me ha dado un ataque de pánico después de escuchar que su madre estaba en casa y he salido corriendo como si tuviera doce años Jajajajaja  
QUE COJONES, la vida puede ser de película, YO puedo hacer que lo sea. Puedo demostrar en un momento todo lo que Lea significa para mi, que ya no tengo miedo de nada y quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo perdido.  
¿Pero cómo lo hago? Su madre esta en casa, no puedo volver en plan desnuda con una bata y decirle: "Se termino la espera, aquí me tienes, toda entera para ti, en cuerpo y alma"  
_

_Bueno, podría esperar un día y hacerlo mañana… No, no puedo, como Harry le dijo a Sally: cuando descubres que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con una persona, quieres que el resto de tu vida empiece cuanto antes… Tiene que ser hoy, hoy tengo que hacer que mi vida sea mejor que cualquier película y tengo que plantarme en la puerta de casa de Lea a decirle todo lo que siento._

_¡LO TENGO! La escena de Love Actually, puedo decírselo en la puerta, sin que su madre lo vea, y hacer que ella lo sepa. Perfecto, perfecto, perfecto_ – En ese momento vio que Lea la estaba llamando, le colgó el teléfono y apago el móvil – _'Lo siento Lea, tengo planeado hacerte la cursileria mas grande del planeta, ahora no puedo contestarte, no es que quiera hacerte sufrir y no explicarte el porque ese arrebato de ir a tu casa y besarte, es que te lo voy a explicar de la mejor forma posible'_

Una vez decidió cual iba a ser su plan, fue a una papelería, compro las cartulinas y se dirigió a su casa, para realizar su misión: convertir su vida en algo mejor incluso, que una película.

'_Veamos… el plan esta claro… Pero ¿qué le pongo? ¿te quiero mas que la trucha al trucho? Si, si, eso, ante todo seriedad jajajaja_

_Vale, señor Google, ayúdeme, ¿que busco? Empecemos por lo simple: Frases de amor…_

**Un día dejé caer una lágrima en el océano. El día que la encuentre será el día que deje de quererte **_'¿Vomito ahora o luego? A mi esto lejos de ponerme romántica, me da diarrea' _

**Anoche miré al cielo y empecé a dar a cada estrella una razón por la que te quiero tanto. Me faltaron estrellas.** _'Mala idea eso de poner frases de amor en Google, la gente tiene un punto de horterismo y frases baratas que no me gusta. Tirare del cine, que seguro que algo bueno tiene… Veamos… Frases de películas de amor, sorprenderme guionistas!_

**Puede que no sea muy listo, pero sé lo que es el amor (Forrest Gump) **_'Que mono Forrest, pero eso quedaría como mal. Lea no soy muy lista pero te quiero jajajaja'_

**Te quiero. Te quise desde el primer momento en que te vi. Te quise incluso antes de verte por primera vez (Un lugar en el Sol)** '_Aishhhhh Que bonito! Tomo nota jajaja' _

_**Sin ti las emociones de hoy sólo serían las envolturas muertas de las del ayer. (Amelie)**_ _'Esa frase me pega, es como muy intensa'_

**He cruzado océanos de tiempo para encontrarte (Dracula)** _'Y después de decirle eso, le muerdo el cuello… Lo veo, lo veo jajajaja' _

'_DIOS! QUE COMPLICADO ES PONERSE ÑOÑA! Ahora el orden lógico me dice que lo que tendría que mirar es las canciones de amor, para ver alguna letra bonita… Que diablos, ahora lo que toca es mirar dentro de mi y no buscar inspiración en otros ¿qué sientes por Lea? ¿qué tienes que decirle? _

_Estoy enamorada de ella prácticamente desde el día que la conocí… Ves, esa es buena, apuntala… ¿qué mas?... llevo años queriendo ponerte a cuatro patas… No, esa no es buena, ¿y si la digo de manera cursi?... Sentir tu cuerpo sobre el mío es algo que deseo con todo mi ser… Mejor que lo de las cuatro patas es… Pero debería decir cosas tiernas y alejarme del factor sexual, si no quedo en plan salida, que si es cierto, quiero acostarme con ella desde hace mucho, pero en las cartulinas no pega._

_¿Qué mas? Vale, le tengo que aclarar que ya no la culpo de nada, que se que ha sido cosa de las dos, y decirle que el pasado, pasado es y que lo que tenemos que hacer es vivir el presente… Es hora de que el presente nos regale todo el tiempo perdido… Dios, esa es buenísima, apunta, apunta! _

_¿Y ahora que quieres una vez estéis juntas? Despertar con ella, besarla, perderme en su mirada… Para eso esta la canción de por ti que pega mucho en este momento… _

Yo te quiero regalar palabras  
Ser tu red para cuando caigas  
Cogerte de la mano al andar  
Y decirte cosas al oído  
Ser tu manta para cuando tengas frío  
Y ser tu hombro para llorar

Por ti mi vida empeño  
Por un momento de verte sonreír  
Por ti mi alma vendo  
A cambio del tiempo que necesites para ser feliz

'_Pero hemos dicho que nada de copiar a la gente, tiene que salir de mi, aunque me vienen más canciones a la mente ahora mismo…'_

Porque eres tu mi sol  
la fe con que vivo  
la potencia de mi voz  
los pies con que camino  
eres tu amor  
mis ganas de reír  
el adiós que no sabre decir  
porque nunca podré vivir sin ti

'_Basta, basta, céntrate en cosas tuyas y deja a los demás…' _

Todo es claro y trascendente  
cuando estas cerca de mi,  
la tristeza no entristece mas  
y parece que ya nada puede hacernos mal.  
Todo es tan diferente,  
cuando estas cerca de mi  
las paredes que antes me encerraban  
ahora muestran el paisaje en que te conocí.

'_Ahora derepente me vienen a la mente todas las canciones de amor del mundo ¿o cómo esta eso?' _

Yo te juro y jurar me esta prohibido  
que te quiero desde siempre te he querido  
porque no hay amor sin ti ni Dios sin cielo... Yo te quiero

'_Ya esta bien, empieza a escribir cosas de una santa vez y deja las canciones de lado, escribe que quieres con Lea… Quieres, quieres hacerla feliz, envejecer con ella, no se todas las cosas cursis que hacen que el mundo valga la pena, que hacen que al despertar seas mas feliz al saber que tienes con quien compartir tu vida… Estoy sembrada!' _

Dianna siguió con sus cavilaciones durante horas, hasta considerar que lo que había escrito era perfecto, no quería que nada fallara.

'_Perfecto, ahora le pongo una música a todo el asunto y solucionado… Bandas Sonoras bonitas… piensa, piensa, piensa… Cinema Paradiso, La vida es bella, Amelie, el piano, la misión, leyendas de pasión... creo que tienes donde elegir… mira me voy por un clásico de los clásicos: Desayuno con diamantes y punto.  
Así que la cosa queda así, me voy a su casa con estas cartulinas, pongo en el móvil Moon River y que sea lo que Dios quiera'_

Dicho eso se vistió más mona de lo que iba, normal para declaraciones tipo película, todo el mundo sabe el ritual que hay que seguir implica ir mínimamente decente. Cogió las llaves del coche y puso rumbo casa de Lea

'_Estoy loca, soy una cursi empedernida… QUE COÑO! VIVA LA CURSILERIA DEL MUNDO! Si no se hicieran cosas de este tipo, el mundo sería soso y aburrido, ¿Qué hay mas bonito que decirle a alguien que le quieres con cartulinas? NADA!'_

Se bajo del coche y fue hacia la puerta

'_Mierda ¿y si me abre su madre? ¿qué le digo? Mire señora las cartulinas tan bonitas que le he hecho a su hija ¿le gustan? No, no abrirá ella, se que abrirá ella… Adelante valiente, llama a la puerta'  
_

Respiro hondo y llamo.  
El cosmos le tenía una grata sorpresa, todos sabemos que el cosmos siempre esta a favor del amor y efectivamente: Lea fue quien abrió.


	24. Capitulo 24: TE QUIERO

**Capitulo 24: Te quiero **

**¿Empezamos hoy a construir…**

… **No mi vida, ni la tuya… Si no…**

**LA NUESTRA?**

Lea, al ver que ya había terminado de mostrarle todas las cartulinas, al fin puso abalanzarse sobre Dianna y darle un abrazo increíble, seguido de un apasionado beso.

L: Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero

D: Yo también te quiero – sonrío – Supongo que eso es un si

L: Claro que si, me encanta pensar en NUESTRA vida. Es más va a empezar ahora mismo

D: ¿A que te refieres?

L: Un segundo – dijo entrando en la casa y saliendo a los 2 minutos

D: ¿Dónde has ido?

L: Le he dicho a mi madre, que me iba, y que no me esperara a dormir – sonrío pícaramente

D: Pobre, ha venido a verte

L: Si, pero también has aparecido tu, con unas cartulinas preciosas, haciendo por mi, lo que nunca nadie había hecho. Solo quiero irme contigo, no quiero estar con nadie mas en este momento.

D: Pues vámonos - dijo enseñándole el coche - ¿a dónde quiere ir?

L: A tu casa

D: ¿No es ir un poco rápido?

L: ¿Un poco rápido? Lo que va a pasar en tu casa, tendría que haber pasado hace años

D: Ya, pero yo no quiero que te sientas obligada a hacer nada

L: Me siento con ganas, no obligada… Venga – le cogió de la mano – Vamos.

D: Vamos

Dianna condujo hacia su casa. Era evidente lo que allí iba a pasar, pero lo cierto es que llevaban tantos años deseándose, que cuando al fin habían decidió declararse, hacerse saber lo que sentía la una y la otra, llegado cierto punto, lo mas normal era que ambas quisieran demostrarse físicamente lo que sentían emocionalmente.

Una vez entraron por la puerta, la palabras sobraban, directamente comenzaron con los besos, unos besos pasionales e intensos.  
Lo suyo no era una relación exclusivamente sexual, lo suyo era amor, pero tantos años amándose en secreto, tendían que explotar de alguna manera.  
Hoy querían tocar todo lo que no habían tocado, besarse todo lo que no se habían besado y demostrarse lo mucho que se habían deseado.

Dianna era quien controlaba la situación, quien marcaba los tiempos, ya que Lea aunque completamente excitada al saber lo que allí iba a pasar se mantenía mas pasiva, pero dispuesta a dejarse llevar por el placer.

Dianna le retiró el pelo que tenia sobre su cuello para dejarlo despejado. Lea ladeó la cabeza, invitando a la rubia a actuar y ofreciéndoselo. Dianna comenzó muy lentamente a lamerlo. No fue más que un roce, pero todo el cuerpo de Lea se estremeció, era como si un simple roce, se convirtiera en el preludio de todo lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Estaban de rodillas sobre el sofá una frente de la otra. Algo acababa de cambiar con ese roce. Se miraban, se apetecían, sus fuertes respiraciones era lo único que escuchaban y sus tórax agitados confirmaban su excitación.

Lea sentia la respiración de Dianna en su cuello al pasar lentamente la lengua erizándole todo el cuerpo

L: Ahhhh - se le escapó un gemido que salió de lo más hondo de su deseo.

Dianna olvido al fin su cuello y se fue directa a morder sus labios, los succionó, los besó, y Lea la correspondió, con pasión y con una confianza en si misma que no había mostrado hasta el momento, introduciendo su lengua en su boca.

Dianna fue echándose sobre ella hasta que ambas quedaron tumbadas en el sofá, Lea quedo abajo con las piernas abiertas y flexionadas, Dianna entre ellas, con sus rodillas a pocos centímetros de su sexo que ya estaba mojado de excitación.  
Se estaban besando desaforadamente, y en ningún momento cesaba el torbellino que se estaba desatando en sus bocas.

Las manos de Lea surcaron la espalda de Dianna y se metieron bajo su ropa, para así sentir el calor de su piel.  
Estaban atrapadas en una telaraña sexual en las que sus cuerpos se contorsionaban y se retorcían apresados por el deseo y el amor.

Dianna se incorporó y deslizo sus dedos por la parte trasera de los muslos de Lea arrastrando con las muñecas su pantalón.  
Lea se quito la camiseta por cabeza y Dianna pudo contemplar sus pechos, erguidos, con toda libertad. Apoyó entonces sus manos en el reposabrazos, dejando así sus pezones al alcance de su boca. Dianna sintió como rápidamente se endurecía, como se excitaban. Pasaba la lengua alrededor de su aureola y los succionaba como si se los quisiera arrancar, mientras oía cómo Lea suspiraba y jadeaba.

Buscando algo más que disfrutar con el sentido del gusto, fue lamiendo todo su pecho, y subiendo hacia arriba hasta encontrarse de nuevo con sus labios. Volviendo así, a visitar su paladar, metiendo su lengua para sentir de nuevo el suave roce de sus labios. Sus dos lenguas se apetecían, se unían y se entrelazaban como si bailaran.

Dianna al tiempo, guiada por el desenfreno presente en ese sofá, levantó la tira trasera de sus bragas y con el dedo izquierdo corazón, rozo por primera vez el clítoris de Lea, derribando así los límites de la razón. Viendo la humedad allí presente el dedo fue abriéndose paso hasta introducírselo, lo que hizo que Lea se retorciese de placer.

Su excitación descontrolada, se apaciguó y, con su dedo todavía dentro, Lea le susurró suavemente al oído

L: Shhh, despacio y con tranquilidad, quiero que esto dure lo máximo posible – Susurro al notar que su excitación era tal que tenía que pedirle a Dianna que bajara el ritmo.

D: Voy a ir todo lo despacio que tu quieras – dijo bajando el ritmo

L: Ahhhhhhh! Asiiii

Durante unos minutos, se mantuvieron en esa posición, pero mas tarde, Dianna descendió y fue pasando su lengua sobre la tela que cubría aun el sexo de Lea. La tela, con su saliva y sus propios flujo, se transparentaba del todo, dejando ver sus labios vaginales. Cuando al fin sus manos llegaron a la goma del culotte, decido que era el momento de que esa prenda dejara ya de interponerse entre ellas.

Dianna tragó saliva cuando se encontró ante las piernas abiertas de Lea. Hecha un ovillo ante su sexo, su lengua, como si fuese un invisible felino, serpenteaba y se movía sigilosamente. Su mandíbula cayó de nuevo contra su clítoris. Mientras lo devoraba y mordía, la habitación se llenaba de fuertes gemidos de Lea, que estaba siendo transportada al limbo, del que cayo en picado arrollada por el orgasmo que encarnizó sus cuerdas vocales casi gritando con las ansias de correrse, con la vista nublada y su cuerpo convulsionándose. Inimaginable.

Lea tardo unos minutos en recuperar la serenidad y su oscilante cuerpo se quedó inmóvil esperando la relajación de sus músculos. Dianna en ese instante se echó sobre ella, y le abrazo, le volvió a besar con la misma pasión, pero sin el frenesí ni las prisas del principio. Un beso tierno, dulce y erótico.

Se deshizo del abrazo segundos mas tarde y se puso en pie. Comenzó a bajarse lentamente la ropa que le quedaba, mientras cada poro de su piel, cada centímetro de su bajo vientre se iba descubriendo ante la atenta mirada de Lea.

Lea cambió de postura y me sentó delante de ella para observar su desnudez, que le fascinaba. En sus caderas se habían impreso las tiras de su tanga, que pronto dejó visible un arruguita justo donde comenzaba su pubis.  
Lea se acerco y toco la zona, lo que provoco que Dianna cerrara los ojos y suspirara.

Lea llevó una mano a su nuca para besarla una vez más. Luego bajo su mano, con una larga caricia por sus cervicales, su espalda hasta rodearla la cintura con el brazo. Introdujo al fin uno de sus dedos, mientras le besaba el cuello cual vampiro queriendo morder su yugular, pero no obtenía su sangre, sino su total entrega a sus lametones.

Lea se arrodillo en el suelo. Dianna entendió perfectamente sus intenciones y abrió más sus piernas y con los dedos índice y corazón de sus dos manos, se separó los labios para dejarle el paso libre a su lengua hacia su interior.

Cada envite de su boca, la hacía tambalearse e, incluso, dar un paso hacia atrás para no perder el equilibrio, y en uno de ellos su pie chocó contra una pata de la mesita y su culo cayó de golpe sobre ella alejándose su boca de su sexo.

Dianna se tumbó en la mesa con sus hombros sobresaliendo y su cabeza colgando. Sin un segundo que perder, Lea volvió en su empeño de hacer que Dianna se corriese y, para mayor efectividad, introdujo sus dedos. No le dio tregua, mientras empezó a oír unos gemidos cada vez más fuertes.  
Lea quería demostrarle su cariño produciéndole un placentero orgasmo. En el momento en que su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar, sus talones hicieron fuerza contra la espalda de Lea. Alzo su cara e, instintivamente, con un golpe de caderas, introdujo sus dedos con mas fuerza, provocando en Dianna un inmenso orgasmo.

Dianna rodó hacia un lado de la mesa, estiró los brazos para apoyar las manos en el piso y depositar su cuerpo sobre el frío suelo para que su temperatura bajase y se le fueran de la cara los colores del sofoco.

Lea se acerco de rodillas y se tumbo sobre ella abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas. Encaramada a sus hombros, con voz débil y plañidera, le dijo: TE QUIERO. Ella con una sonrisa contesto:Yo también TE QUIERO.


	25. Capitulo 25: Cuando haces Pop

**Capitulo 25: Cuando haces Pop...  
**

Diannaaaaaaaa – se escuchaba una voz de fondo chillar, pero la concentración de Dianna estaba en otras cosas y no escuchaba los gritos

Diiiiii, te he traído las llaves que me dejaste el otro día – la voz se acercaba hacia el cuarto – Diiii, no me creo que aun estés durmiendo… No son horas – dijo abriendo la puerta, para encontrarse con una imagen que de seguro preferiría no haber visto. La rubia en pleno éxtasis gimiendo como una perra en celo, mientras alguien estaba en su zona mas intima. Al encontrarse con semejante escena, la persona que había abierto simplemente cerro la puerta de golpe y empezó a chillar - Joder! MIERDA! Lo siento! Lo siento! – Al momento, salio una Dianna con bata, con cara de poco amigos al haber sido interrumpida de su polvo matutino

D: ¿Qué cojones haces aquí?

He venido a devolverte las llaves de tu casa que me dejaste

D: ¿No podías dejarlas como una persona normal en la entrada e irte?

Quería saludarte y ver como estabas – se quedo callada un segundo – Joder que vergüenza, jamás había visto a ninguna amiga mía así… Mis ojos, me queman los ojos – bromeo

D: Dios! Jess! ME HAS PILLADO FOLLANDO! – asimilo por primera vez lo sucedido y no pudo evitar ponerse completamente roja.

J: Oye ¿tu no lo habías dejado con Ellen? ¿Qué era el polvo de despedida?

D: Esto… ¿podemos hablar en otro momento?

J: Si, será lo mejor. Ahora tengo que ir a terapia para intentar sacar de mi cabeza esa imagen tuya – dijo dispuesta a irse, cuando Lea salía de la habitación – NO ME JODAS – dijo al verla y quedándose completamente sorprendida. Ella solo había visto una cabeza morena entre las piernas de su amiga, y no había tenido ningún interés en mirar detalladamente, así que dio por hecho que era Ellen la que allí se encontraba, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarse con una Lea desnuda.

L: Mierda – dijo volviendo al cuarto en una rápida carrera, en la que fácilmente habría ganado al mismísimo Usain Bolt de la prisa que llevaba.

J: ¿TE ESTAS TIRANDO A LEA? – chillo sorprendida

D: Coño, que manera de arruinar mi perfecto día – dijo poniéndose las manos sobre la cara.

J: Joder, pasas de mis consejos como de comer mierda, te dije que NI AGUA… y se estaba bebiendo toda la fuente – susurro como intentando que Lea no fuera capaz de escucharlas.

D: Ahora no estoy de humor para esta conversión.

J: Bien, os dejo, pero avísame cuando se vaya, que tenemos que hablar

D: No creo que se vaya en bastante rato

J: Dianna coño, que me viene de nuevo la imagen a la cabeza y estoy intentando superarlo

D: No insistas en que me has visto, que me da mucha vergüenza – dijo empujándola y sacándola de su casa

J: ¿Me sacas de tu casa a empujones?

D: Si, me has visto follando, me has jodido un polvo y has visto a Lea desnuda, te mereces estos empujones

J: Visto así… Luego hablamos – dijo ya saliendo por la puerta. Dianna volvió hacia el cuarto

D: ¿Por qué has salido desnuda?

L: Joder Di, estaba tranquilamente comiéndotelo todo, y derepente te levantas, me dices algo medio chillando e incomprensible y desapareces, he salido para entender que pasaba.

D: Pues te estaba diciendo que Jess nos acababa de pillar

L: Pues lo has dicho tan histérica, que no te he entendido.

D: Me ves poniéndome una bata y saliendo del cuarto, eso ¿no te da que pensar que algo pasa?

L: Yo que se! Encima que voy corriendo incluso desnuda para ver que te pasa

D: Jajajajajaja

L: ¿Y tu ahora de que te ríes?

D: De la carrera que te has pegado jajajajaja No sabia que eras tan rápida

L: Idiota – bromeo

Parecía que una vez habían sido interrumpidas, la acción iba a parar, pero el sexo lésbico, al no tener que esperar a que el hombre se recargue, es como las papas pringles y "cuando haces pop, ya no hay stop".

Desde la primera vez que lo habían hecho, no habían parado de hacerlo, toda la noche, con alguna que otra cabezadita post orgásmica, que terminaba cuando una de ellas despertaba y enseguida estaba manoseando a la otra. Era como si se hubieran propuesto recuperar todo el tiempo perdido en un maratón sexual sin precedentes.

Que te acaba de pillar una amiga mientras te comen la almeja… NO IMPORTA! Sigues teniendo ganas.

Así continuaron, y continuaron, y continuaron durante horas.

L: Si llego a saber que esto iba a ser así, lo hubiera hecho desde el primer día que te vi – dijo en uno de sus momentos de descanso.

D: Yo no soy una facilota – bromeo

L: Vale, pues te hubiera pedido una cita formal

D: ¿A si? Y luego ¿qué habrías hecho?

L: Luego, cuando te hubiera dejado en tu casa te habría dado un beso de buenas noches

D: Que tiernaaaaaa

L: Y solo me hubiera acostado contigo en la cuarta cita, después de invitarte, por fin, a una cena romántica en mi casa.

D: Suena todo muy bien – sonrío

L: Mejor suena la realidad

D: ¿Si? Cuéntamela…

L: Después de años deseándonos en secreto, por circunstancias que ambas sabemos, las cosas cambian y tu apareces en mi casa con unas cartulinas preciosas, que por cierto me voy a guardar para siempre. Y después de eso: nos saltamos el factor cena romántica y besos de primera cita, porque nosotras ya hemos cenado mil veces, porque nos hemos deseado besar un millón de veces y porque hemos querido hacer el amor cien millones de veces… y vamos directamente a la parte de mostrarnos que sentimos, porque llevábamos sintiéndolo tanto tiempo que ya incluso dolía… y ahora estamos en un maratón sexual jajajajaja

D: Jajajajaaja buen resumen… aunque me preocupa la parte pervertida en que has querido hacer el amor cien millones de veces jajajajaja

L: Jajajajaja es una forma de hablar

D: Clarooooo, clarooooo – bromeo

L: Bueno, es que ¿tu te has visto? Tienes una sonrisa increíble, unos ojos que enamorarían a cualquier ser humano y despertarían a cualquier moribundo… Así que haciendo cálculos, he querido estar en tus bragas una media de 2 veces, por cada vez que me has mirado y 6 veces, por cada vez que me has sonreído… Si, si, me salen las cuentas de cien millones de veces jajajajajaja

D: ¿Tanto te miro y sonrío?

L: Si

D: Que contundente te ha quedado ese Si

L: Es que es verdad, me miras mucho y sonríes más jajajajaja

D: Bueno, pues cada vez que te miraba, una media de 4 veces quería acostarme contigo, y por eso sonreía… así que a mi me sale, según tus cuentas que te he deseado doscientos millones de veces… así que a la faena, que hay muchas veces que recuperar – dijo besándola y sonriendo

L: Me encantas

D: Tu a mi más

Aishhh Los inicios empalagosos de "me encantas" y "Tu a mi más" que gusto da estar enamorado y ser correspondido… y que diablos, que gusto da poder hacer el amor durante todo un día.

Así estuvieron hasta que Dianna le insistió a Lea que tenia que hacer caso a su madre, y esta a regañadientes le hizo caso.

L: Pero luego vengo a dormir aquí

D: Si, dormir seria un dato importante, porque creo que mas de 1 hora seguida no hemos dormido en 24 horas.

L: Te quiero – le dio un beso

D: Yo también te quiero – le devolvió el beso

L: Podría estar así eternamente

D: ¿Diciéndome que me quieres?

L: Diciéndotelo y demostrándotelo – sonrío

D: Me gusta tanto oírlo y sentirlo

L: Pues, te quiero - la beso – te quiero – mas besos – y te quiero

D: Me he arrepentido

L: ¿De qué?

D: No quiero que te vayas con tu madre, quédate – dijo abrazándola

L: Vale

D: Que poco se tarda en convencerte

L: Yo no quería irme desde un principio – le beso – voy a llamar a mi madre – cogió el móvil y marco su numero - ¿Mama?

E: Que no vienes no – Las madres y su capacidad de saber que va a pasar antes de que pase

L: Lo siento.

E: Hija, voy a empezar a pedir hora para verte

L: Lo siento

E: Bueno, ¿mañana te veo?

L: Te lo prometo

E: Pues hasta mañana hija desnaturalizada

L: Desnaturalizada no, hija ENAMORADA! – dijo mirando a Dianna que fue muy feliz al escuchar esas palabras.

_'Enamoradas, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, estamos ENAMORADAS. Que ya lo estábamos si, pero al fin lo estamos sintiendo, estamos expresándolo. Adiós a los miedos y los silencios. Hola a los te quieros y a los gemidos'_ Pensó Dianna


	26. Capitulo 26: Intervención

Nota de autora: Como he hablado ya bastantes veces de la escena de Love Actually, por si alguien no la conoce, aquí dejo el enlace del video de yotube para que la veáis watch?v=-JLStq1QMFw y además os sitúo mínimamente. El personaje del chico (que es el de walking dead antes de tener que ir esquivando zombies) esta enamorado de Keira Knightley, pero esta es la mujer de su mejor amigo… Ella cree que él la odia porque siempre la evita, pero en realidad la evita para no hacer daño a su amigo… y ese mas o menos es el resumen. Ale, a pasarlo bien

* * *

**Capitulo 26: ****Intervención**

J: ¿Estas en casa? – pregunto Jessica a Dianna por teléfono

D: Si ¿Por?

J: ¿Lea esta contigo?

D: No, se ha ido a comer con su madre… – Antes de que continuara hablando la puerta de su casa sonó.

J: Abre – dijo colgando

D: ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – Cuando abrió se encontró con un grupo de 3 amigas suyas: Jessica, Ashley y Lexy.

J: Esto es una intervención en toda regla. Tendríamos que haberte esperado en casa con un cartel, pero debido a anteriores acontecimientos, no me apetecía entrar en tu casa sin avisar y volver a verte en pleno acto.

A: ¿En pleno acto? Nos dijiste que la viste con Lea, pero no que fuera follando… QUE FUERTE!

L: QUE FUERTE!

J: Si, prefería ahorraros datos tenebrosos

D: Por dios! Que vergüenza, ¿ahora tengo que aguantar una intervención? Y recordar lo que paso ayer

J: Te aguantas, yo no creo que pueda olvidarlo

L: Que FUERTE!

D: Lexy, deja ya de decir que fuerte – se quejo

L: ¿Y cómo estaban?

D: Lo que me faltaba ya, que entrarais en detalles… NI SE TE OCURRA CONTESTAR JESS – le amenazo.

J: Le estaba comiendo la almeja.

A: COÑO – dijo sorprendida

J: Eso mismo

D: Te he dicho que no contestaras – le pego un empujón a Jessica – Yo todo esto no lo veo necesario

J: Lo es. Siéntate en el sofá – dijo mientras la sentaba y ellas ponían tres sillas justo enfrente de ella, mirándola directamente – Ashley, procede – dijo mientras Ashley sacaba un folio en el que ponía en mayúsculas INTERVENCIÓN – Lexy – dijo mirándola mientras esta sacaba otro folio en el que ponía URGENTE

D: No hay que ser muy lista para adivinar de que me vas a hablar

Lea – asintieron las 3 al unísono

D: ¿Qué pasa con ella?

J: ¿No crees, que te estas precipitando?

D: ¿Por qué?

A: Hace unas horas como quien dice estabas con Ellen, y has tardado nada y menos en ir a los brazos de Lea

D: Bueno, porque por primera vez hemos sido sinceras y nos hemos dicho lo que sentíamos la una por la otra _'Esta intervención Urgente no va a poder conmigo, estoy muy segura de lo que he hecho y por que lo he hecho, que vengan, que me pregunten, que puedo contestar a todas y cada una de sus preguntas'_

L: Ya, eso lo entendemos, pero no se tenias que darle un tiempo para que te demostrara que no eras… - se quedo pensando - ¿Cómo decirlo?

J: Un capricho

L: Un capricho igual es un termino demasiado fuerte

J: No, no aquí a las cosas se las llama por su nombre, tenía que demostrar que Dianna no era una más y que no le había dado la volada por un ataque de celos, en plan niña pequeña, del palo: mirar este juguete que tengo y nadie usa, uy lo esta usando otra niña, ahora LO QUIERO, LO QUIERO, LO QUIERO… vamos, un capricho.

D: Pues quédate tranquila, no soy un capricho

J: ¿Cómo lo sabes? Ósea ha pasado nada y menos, no le ha dado tiempo a demostrarte nada

D: Por ejemplo, Cory y ella lo han dejado

A: QUE MENOS! Solo faltaba que fuera una pone cuernos, como me paso a mi, pobre yo – puso cara triste

J: Ashley, estamos en intervención de Dianna, en otro momento volvemos a tu trauma de cornuda

D: Podemos hablar de ello ahora si queréis ¿cómo estas?

J: Buen intento rubita

L: ¿Cuándo lo dejo con Cory?

D: Ehh… no se exactamente _'Antes de ayer, y segundos mas tarde estábamos haciendo el amor infinitas veces por toda mi casa'_

A: Diannnaaaaaaa – dijo modo queja

D: Es que no se bien, de verdad

J: Claro, todo tiene una lógica aplastante, tu que hasta me llamas desde el baño para comentarte que tal tu orina, no me vas a decir que la chica a la que quieres ha dejado a su novio…

D: Bueno, técnicamente le dejo él a ella _'Mierda, este dato para todo el discursito que me están dando, no va a venir bien…' _

L: ENCIMA!

J: Tócate los huevos, que encima ni si quiera lo deja ella a el, TÓCATE LOS HUEVOS

A: Lo de esta chica es muy fuerte

D: Veamos… todo tiene una explicación… ella lo iba a dejar, pero cuando se lo iba a decir, él la dejo a ella

A: Ahhhh, Ósea en plan despechado: No me dejas tu a mi, sino que te dejo yo a ti ¿o algo así?

D: No, en plan casualidad

J: Fíjate tu, que casualidad

D: Bueno, la verdad es que yo me alegro por ellos, porque así han terminado bien y sin dramas… es mas quien me abrió los ojos fue Cory

L: ¿Qué quiere decir eso de que te abrió los ojos?

D: Que fue quien me hizo ver que era absurdo esperar mas tiempo

J: Ósea que a quien hay que pegar es a Cory

D: No, para nada, él tenía razón, ¿A que queréis que esperara exactamente?

J: Joder si te lo estamos diciendo – dijo frustrada – a que Lea demostrara un poco más de cosas, no que al segundo estuvieras tirandotela

D: Mira, puede que tengas razón en eso, en que ha sido muy rápido, pero… ¿vosotras sabéis lo que es estar prácticamente 3 años de tu vida deseando acostarte con alguien? Cuando llega el momento, no existe freno posible, con solo un beso ya quieres continuar hasta el final. Es como que tienes una sensación que domina todo tu cuerpo, como si lo que mas desearas fuera estar en ese momento y lugar, como si todo el mundo dejara de existir, como si no tuviera amigas en mi cabeza diciéndome que me precipito y solo existe el disfrutar y quererse, después de tantísimo tiempo.

A: Dios, me voy a hacer lesbiana, que apasionadas sois Jajajajaj – todas rieron con el comentario

D: No es cuestión de pasión, es que todo es muy visceral, muy primitivo, el cuerpo dominando la mente – se quedo pensando – Sabéis, no me arrepiento ni un mínimo de lo que paso entre nosotras. Se de sobra que esto lo hacéis por mi, pero os voy a parar ahora mismo. Si solo soy un capricho, ya llorare, pero prefiero haber vivido unas horas como los que hemos vivido que seguir con la incertidumbre y el deseo reprimido.

J: Ves, para esto sirven las intervenciones, para dejar los puntos claros. Tienes razón, si todo sale bien, pues nos alegraremos, y si sale mal pues recogeremos los pedazos, pero que sepas que aquí estamos.

L: Muy bien dicho, Jess

A: Eso, apoyo su comentario

D: Que mierda de intervención urgente jajajajajaj

J: Es que también es cierto, que es bastante obvio que nada te va a alejar de Lea, nunca nada lo ha hecho.

D: Bueno, pues ahora alegraros, que ya estamos juntas – sonrío

L: ¿Estáis, estáis? ¿Lo habéis hablado?

D: Si fui a su casa con pancartas y todo

A: ¿Qué dices?

D: Veréis, hable con Cory, este me dijo que ambas teníamos algo que el resto del mundo no y que no podíamos ignorarlo por mas tiempo, a mi me abrió los ojos, y acto seguido fui a su casa para besarla apasionadamente,

A: Lo que yo te diga, me voy a hacer lesbiana, como somos las mujeres!

D: No he terminado,

L: ¿Le llevaste flores?

D: Jajaja No, pero dejarme continuar coño – dijo mirándolas, mientras están asentían como si estuvieran escuchando la historia de Romeo y Julieta o algo parecido - tuve tan mala suerte, que en la casa estaba la madre…

A: ¿NO? ¿Os vio?

D: Creo que no

J: Crees, es que no estas tan segura como cuando te vi yo

D: Jess… creo que va siendo hora de que corramos un tupido velo, y ese tema desaparezca de nuestras vidas, hacer como si jamás de los jamases hubiera pasado.

J: Como si pudiera superarlo – bromeo

D: El caso, que al estar su madre, yo me fui corriendo

L: Normal

D: Y después le hice unas cartulinas como la escena de Love Actually

A: ¿La escena de Keira Knightley?

D: La misma

A: Oishhhhhh, ME ENCANTA ESA ESCENA

D: Le dije cosas bonitas y cursis y ella se vino a mi casa justo después, a bueno, ya sabéis…

L: A jugar a las cartas

D: Eso mismo

J: Por dios, Dianna, eres ideal, ósea cásate conmigo, olvida a Lea, olvida a toda mujer viviente y liate conmigo

D: Existe un problema

J: Si, lo se, no tienes pene y soy peneadicta, pero de alguna forma lo solucionaremos si me haces cartelitos de amor jajajajajaj

D: Bueno ¿qué? ¿Estáis más tranquilas?

J: Yo sigo preocupada por si te rompen el corazón.

D: Prefiero usarlo y que me lo rompan, que dejarlo eternamente en pause sin que nadie lo toque


	27. Capitulo 27: El amor de mi vida

**Capitulo 27: El amor de mi vida**

E: Hija, yo lo siento mucho, pero esto de dejar a una madre abandonada por un novio no se hace – dijo dándole un abrazo cuando al fin se dirigían a comer.

L: Lo siento, era una situación especial

E: Cory no me gusta, no me gusta que no entienda que la familia también es importante.

L: El caso… es que… _'¿Y ahora como se le dice a una madre que estas con una mujer? Tendría que hablar con Jonathan, el salio del armario con sus padres, ahora tengo que hacerlo yo con los míos… QUE FUERTE! TENGO QUE DECIR QUE ME GUSTA UNA MUJER! Bueno, lo mejor será ir por pasos, el primero es decir que ya no estoy con Cory' _

E: ¿Qué pasa?

L: Cory y yo ya no estamos juntos

E: Uy hija, decía en broma lo de que no me gustaba, era un buen chico ¿qué ha pasado?

L: Que nos hemos dado cuenta que no estábamos hechos para estar el uno con el otro.

E: Bueno, pero ¿tu estas bien?

L: Genial, ha sido la ruptura mas feliz de mi vida

E: Me alegro – se quedo pensando – y entonces… ¿con quién estabas ayer?

L: Pues… _'Pánico en escena, PANICO! ALARMA, ALARMA, PLAN DE EVASIÓN'_ Uy, un segundo que me llaman por teléfono – mintió descaradamente para alejarse de su madre y llamar a Jonathan

J: ¿Lea?

L: Jon, no tengo tiempo ¿cómo le digo a mi madre que me gusta una mujer?

J: ¿Qué dices?

L: Resumiré muy brevemente: Cory y yo lo dejamos, Dianna vino a mi casa y me hizo una cosa romántica con unas cartulinas, terminamos en su casa follando por todos los lugares que se te ocurran, y ahora mi madre me esta preguntando con quien estoy

J: Un segundo, un segundo, un segundo ¿te has acostado con Dianna?

L: Si, pero no tengo tiempo de aspavientos y cosas de esas ahora, que mi madre espera una respuesta.

J: Te jodes, te vas a tener que aguantar, no puedes llamarme y hacerme un resumen de 2 segundos y pretender que te diga como se le dice a una madre que eres homosexual.

L: Pues ese es mi plan, te prometo que te llamare y te lo contare todo con pelos y señales

J: La parte del sexo lésbico te la puedes ahorrar, que no me interesa mucho – bromeo – Bueno, por lo menos dime ¿qué tal fue?

L: Genial – dijo con una enorme sonrisa – diferente, pero muy, muy bien

J: Me alegro ¿y Cory cómo esta?

L: Fue muy fuerte la escena, ¿te puedes creer que fue él el que me dejo a mi?

J: jajajajajajaja ¿enserio?

L: Si, que le gustaba otra

J: Jajajajaja, habría pagado por ver esa escena

L: Por ver mi cara de: ¿Perdona? QUE SEPAS QUE TE DEJO YO A TI, Y NO TU A MI jajajajajaja

J: Jajajajaja

L: No, enserio, fue muy civilizado.

J: Me alegro

L: Bueno, y ahora… ¿qué le digo a mi madre?

J: Y a mi que me cuestas!

L: ¿Tu cómo se lo dijiste a los tuyos?

J: Lea, cada padre es un mundo, yo que se como se lo va a tomar la tuya.

L: Bueno, la conoces mucho

J: Si, te puedo decir que me sorprendería mucho que se lo tomara mal

L: Me esta mirando ahora con cara de enfadada

J: Porque tu te has ido corriendo a llamar a tu amigo para preguntarle como decirle a tu madre que te gusta el marisco

L: Y tu no me estas ayudando

J: Pues yo que se, no te pongas nerviosa, tu madre te quiere y te querrá siempre pase lo que pase ¿Es eso lo que querías oír?

L: Si, no esta mal, ¿un ultimo consejo antes de que cuelgue y sea fulminada por la mirada de odio de mi madre?

J: Tu felicidad es lo mas importante y por mucho que duela, siempre tienes que anteponerla a los demás. Me explico, que esa frase ha quedado fatal. Si tus padres no lo entienden, no puedes dejar de vivir tu vida por ellos… tu tienes que encontrar tus propios caminos y hacerles ver que así eres feliz.

L: Vale ¿pero mi madre me querrá no?

J: Siempre, es imposible no quererte

L: Gracias, te dejo

J: Vale, luego me cuentas

L: Te quiero

J: Yo mas. Ciao

E: ¿Quién era? ¿Tu nuevo novio? – pregunto evidenciando su enfado

L: No, lo siento, era Jonathan, que tenia un problema con su novio, y estaba alterado, no podía colgarle así sin mas – mintió

E: Pobre, ¿pero esta bien?

L: Si, si, nada una pequeña crisis _'Un momento, aquí tengo la solución, puedo ver que opina mi madre de todo esto usando a Jonathan. Si, a ella nunca le ha supuesto un problema que fuera gay, pero puedo introducirlo de esta manera… Veamos ¿qué le digo?'_ Mama ¿sabes quien es su novio?

E: Si, ese que salía en la serie esa rara que todos eran superhéroes y él era el malo ¿no?

L: ¿Y a ti que te parece?

E: ¿Qué me parece el qué?

L: Que estén juntos _'Que sutil, Lea, que sutil' _

E: Pues muy bien ¿qué me va a parecer hija?

L: No se, no solemos hablar de temas gays tu y yo

E: ¿Es que hablar de cosas gays es una tema del que hablar?

L: Si, no se

E: ¿No será que tu estas desviando el tema, y no quieres contestarme a la última pregunta que te he hecho?

L: ¿Qué pregunta? _'Mierda, mierda, estúpidas madres que son incapaces de que se les escape una' _

E: ¿Con quien estabas ayer?

L: Uffff – resoplo

E: Hija, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto decírmelo?

L: Mama ¿tu siempre me vas a querer?

E: Hija, me estas asustando

L: Contesta

E: Claro que te voy a querer siempre, parece mentira que me preguntes estas cosas ¿qué pasa?

L: Estaba con Dianna

E: Ah, muy bien

L: Mama… estaba, ESTABA – remarco la palabra

E: Que si, que estabas con ella

L: COÑO MAMA! QUE AHORA SALGO CON ELLA, QUE ES MI NOVIA! – Chillo frustrada

E: Ahhhhhh – dijo al asimilar lo que su hija le había dicho - ¿Entonces? No, no lo entiendo

L: ¿Qué parte no entiendes mama?

E: Creo que todo

L: No hay mucho que entender, estaba con Cory y ahora estoy con Dianna.

E: Ajam

L: ¿Estas bien?

E: Si, si, solo dame un minuto para que lo asimile – se quedo callada un segundo y continuo hablando – Vale, ya esta, ya lo he asimilado – sonrío y acto seguido Lea le abrazo

L: Dios mama, que mal rato

E: ¿Por qué?

L: Chica, no se, tenia miedo

E: ¿Por que seas lesbiana?

L: Técnicamente no soy lesbiana

E: ¿No estas con una mujer?

L: Si, pero también he estado con hombres, seria mas bien bisexual

E: Hija a mi tanto termino me viene grande jajajajaja

L: jajajajaj

E: ¿Eres feliz?

L: Mucho, creo que he estado luchando conmigo misma mucho tiempo por el tema de Dianna

E: ¿Si?

L: Si, me lo he negado de todas las formas posibles a mi misma. Pero ella empezó a salir con una chica y me di cuenta que la quería y que lo mejor que podía hacer era luchar por ella.

E: Siento tanto que lo hayas pasado mal ¿no se lo contabas a nadie?

L: Si, Jonathan lo sabia, y él intentaba abrirme los ojos, pero yo no me dejaba

E: Pero si no es nada malo querer

L: Ya, pero a veces los seres humanos hacemos complicado lo simple

E: Cierto ¿Y cuando empezasteis a salir?

L: Cuando estabas en casa Dianna vino y bueno pues eso…

E: ¿Qué es eso?

L: Dios, mama, ¿qué te lo tengo que contar todo?

E: Ya que te pones

L: Pues que me beso y al oír que tu estabas en casa se fue asustada

E: Oye, que yo no muerdo, y además sabes de sobra que yo a Dianna le tengo muchísimo cariño

L: ¿Te gusta Dianna para mi?

E: Mucho, es una gran chica

L: Lo es – dijo con sonrisa de idiota enamorada

E: Hija, solo por la sonrisa que acabas de hacer inconscientemente ya se que estas bien y que eres feliz. Con Cory nunca sonreías así

L: Bueno es que Cory y yo estábamos un poco por estar. Él es un gran chico, pero no era el amor de mi vida

E: ¿Y Dianna lo es?

L: Si

E: Que bonito. Me alegro tanto de que hayas encontrado a esa persona que te completa. Te veo incluso mas feliz.

L: Lo soy, me he dado cuenta que el amor lo cambia todo.


	28. Capitulo 28: Todo el mundo es SEXUAL

**Capitulo 28: Todo el mundo es SEXUAL**

La comida con Edith había sido algo muy positivo para Lea, su madre había demostrado ser una gran mujer, que anteponía por encima de cualquier cosa la felicidad de su hija, sin importar nada más. La charla entre ellas había sido distendida, pero nada más terminar Lea le dijo a su madre que se iba de nuevo con Dianna. Era increíble como solo pasar 3 horas sin ella, ya le hacia echarla de menos. Así que, con toda la prisa del mundo, nada más dejo a su madre en casa, se dirigió hacia la de Dianna.

Ansiosa por ver de nuevo a su chica, llamo a la puerta y nada mas abrirla, sin decir nada, se abalanzo sobre los labios de Dianna.

L: Te he echado tanto de menos – siguió besándola apasionadamente mientras comenzaba a manosearla ya con cierta lujuria.

Hola Lea – una voz la interrumpió

L: Mierda – dijo asustada y apartándose de ella, pero no dándose cuenta de que aun continuaba con la mano en su pecho

D: Lea – dijo mirándole la mano en su teta derecha. Lea entendió el mensaje y al fin la quito con la cara completamente avergonzada – Como habrás podido comprobar, no estoy sola – señalo a sus 3 amigas

Hola – dijeron las tres al unísono con una sonrisa burlona al haber sido testigos del recibimiento efusivo de Lea

L: Perdón, no sabia que estabais aquí – se disculpo

A: Tranquila, a mi me gustaría que alguien entrara en mi casa con tanto entusiasmo.

D: Bueno, no te preocupes Lea, ellas ya se iban – las miro de manera fulminante

J: ¿Si? ¿Nos íbamos ya? Si solo hace unas horas que hemos llegado _'Esta es la ocasión perfecta, para ver realmente como se tratan la una a la otra. Que tienen atracción sexual es mas que evidente, pero quiero ver como la mira, como le habla, y asegurarme que Lea no va a hacer daño a mi amiga' _

L: Por mi no hace falta que se vayan Di _'Eso es quedar bien con tu pareja, cuando en realidad cada centímetro de tu ser solo esta pensando: QUE SE VAYAN, QUE SE VAYAN. Pero ahora, toca ser políticamente correcta'_

J: Ves a Lea no le molesta _'Muy bien, un minipunto para ti, si eres capaz de anteponer los deseos de sus amigas, a los tuyos de retozar durante horas, ya te mereces un visto bueno'_

D: Ya bueno, pero no se_… 'Mierda, ¿Cuál es la frase que se le dice a tus amigas cuando quieres follar con tu novia? Perdonar pero me apetece darle rienda suelta a mis instintos mas primarios, y no creo que os apetezca estar delante cuando eso pase'_

A: No seas aguafiestas, ahora nos quedamos un rato las cinco charlando de nuestras cosas, sacamos unas cervecitas frescas y a pasar la tarde.

L: A mi me suena a un buen plan _'Mentira! Falsa, el plan que tienes en mente es mucho, mucho mejor… entre tomar cervezas o tener un orgasmo, pues chica, no tengo dudas… cualquier plan que termine en orgasmo, es el mejor del mundo' _

J: Pues no se hable mas… saca unas cervecitas Di!

D: Voy – dijo con resignación - ¿Me acompañas un momento Lea?

L: Claro – dijo camino a la cocina

Lexy: Si tardáis mas de 5 minutos, vamos a buscaros – bromeo

D: Puedo decirles que se vayan – susurro a Lea ya en la cocina

L: No, de verdad, estabas con ellas antes de que yo llegara _'Si, que se vayan'_

D: Ya bueno, pero tu y yo hace poco que hemos decidido estar juntas – se quedo callada un segundo - Estamos juntas ¿no?

L: Jajajaja. Que mona que eres – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Si, estamos muy, muy juntas – se acerco y le dio un beso

D: Excelente, les voy a decir que se vayan – sonrío

L: Que no, de verdad, en un rato se irán, y volveremos a estar solas _'Mira, eso si ha sonado razonable, es cierto que no van a estar en esa casa indefinidamente, y por pasar unas horas tomando cervezas con sus amigas, no me va a pasar nada' _

D: Vale, te quiero

L: Y yo a ti – dijo mientras cogía 3 cervezas y se dirigía de nuevo al salón.

Las cervezas tomadas con amigos tienen un factor un tanto curioso, y es que a veces, una va detrás de otra, y al final, la cosa se te va de las manos.

Es un tanto llamativo, como esas son las borracheras mas absurdas de todas, porque derepente decides ir al baño y al levantarte eres consciente de que 6 birras en el cuerpo, inevitablemente tienen un efecto en ti, y no es que vallas andando de lado, ni que tengas ganas de vomitar, ni nada parecido, simplemente estas mas contento y mas sincero de lo normal.

Y así estaban las 5, charlando de sus cosas, mientras el alcohol de la cerveza iba subiendo y el tono de la conversación también.

Gracias a series como Sexo en Nueva York, el ser humano aprendió una cosa que era importante que supiera: LAS MUJERES TAMBIEN HABLAN DE SEXO.

No hay nada como juntar a 5 amigas en una casa, para que llegado cierto punto, la conversación se vuelva no apta para menores.

A: ¿Y como es el sexo lésbico? _'Zas, así preguntado, sin anestesia, pedazo pregunta'_

Lexy: diferente, pero esta muy bien – contesto con total normalidad

J: ¿HOLA? – dijo sorprendida

A: Lexy… la pregunta era para Lea y Dianna

Lexy: A no se, creía que era una pregunta al aire jajajjajaja – se río

J: ¿Tu desde cuando te acuestas con mujeres?

Lexy: hace tiempo ya

A: ¿Pero te has acostado con más de una?

Lexy: Con mas de 10 diría yo

D: Joder Lexy! Que callado te lo tenías

Lexy: Di, pero si antes de ser amiga tuya, me insinúe y pensé que me rechazaste

D: ¿Enserio? – pregunto completamente sorprendida

Lexy: Si, si, di por sentado que no tenias interés, y a otra cosa mariposa.

J: Espera, espera, espera ¿me estas diciendo que te gustaba Di?

Lexy: Uy, ni que fuera raro

A: No, lo raro es que seamos amigas ya varios años, y nunca comentaras que también follabas con chicas

Lexy: No se había dado la circunstancia para decirlo, pero vamos, que no lo veo importante

J: Yo veo muy IMPORTANTE que te gustara Dianna

Lexy: Ósea, me la quería tirar, pero vamos que cuando se hizo mi amiga me dejo de interesar, no me gusta mezclar esas cosas

D: Yo no doy crédito

L: A mi no me extraña que quisieras hacerlo – sonrío

J: Esta conversación para mi se ha vuelto surrealista

Lexy: ¿Qué parte?

J: En general, alucino

Lexy: Pues no alucines tanto, que tú también estas muy buena

J: ¿A mi también querías follarme? – pregunto estupefacta

Lexy: Pues….

A: ¿Y a mi? ¿Y a mi? – pregunto como una niña pequeña

Lexy: Pues… _'No, a ti no, pero es muy feo dejarte en plan fea o algo así, por eso contestare así de forma ambigua, para que cada una interprete lo que le venga en gana'_

D: Jajajajajaja ERES UNA SALIDA!

Lexy: Pues… jajajajaja – bromeo

J: La de cosas que se entera una

A: Yo ya estoy contenta, una mujer ha querido acostarse conmigo – sonrío

J: Si eso te hace ilusión, igual es que tendrías que plantearte ciertas cosas

Lexy: eso, eso '_Pobrecita mía, que se cree que me ha gustado' _

A: No, no se

J: Dios AHORA TODO EL MUNDO ES BISEXUAL, MENOS MAL QUE EXISTO PARA DECIR QUE YO SOLO QUIERO RABOS! – Chillo

D: Pero que basta eres!

L: Yo también, creía que solo quería rabos, y mira. Nunca digas de esta agua no beberé.

J: ¿Qué me estáis contando? ¿Sois de esas personas que piensan que toda la humanidad es bisexual?

Lexy: No, yo pienso que todo el mundo es SEXUAL y punto, con quien le apetezca acostarse en cada momento, es cosa suya.

J: Vamos, una forma culta de decir que todos somos bisexuales

Lexy: No creo que las cosas sean tan sencillas

J: Pues yo creo que si hay gente a la que solo le gusta un genero y punto, y no tiene dudas

Lea: Hasta que las tiene…

J: Habláis desde vuestra experiencia personal

Lea: ¿Es que sobre que quieres que hablemos?

J: Me refiero, yo jamás me imagino follándome a una mujer, JAMÁS… y ahora viene la pregunta esclarecedora… Lea, Dianna y Lexy: ¿Alguna vez antes de hacerlo os habíais llegado a imaginar como seria estar con una mujer?

Lea: Si, antes de estar con Dianna, ya me había imaginado como seria hacerlo con ella.

D: Si, yo igual

A: ¿Te imaginas haciéndolo contigo misma, guarra?

D: No, coño, con Lea

A: Ahhh Vale… Digo que puta creída jajajajaja

J: ¿Y tu Lexy?

Lexy: Yo es que creo que las etiquetas son una cosa que reduce a las personas

J: Pues yo creo que eso de las etiquetas es una chorrada negarlo. Yo soy mujer, y punto, me gustan los hombres y punto… Por tanto soy una mujer heterosexual, y no pasa nada porque así sea… no se destruye el universo porque yo decida que las cosas son así… igual que si una mujer es lesbiana o bisexual, no se etiqueta, simplemente tiene un nombre para definir su situación.

Lexy: ¿Y tenemos que ponerle nombre a todo?

J: Pero ¿dónde esta el miedo de llamar a las cosas como son?

Lexy: Porque a veces, las cosas son mas complicadas… tu has dicho, eres mujer y punto… ¿y si fueras una mujer encerrada en el cuerpo de un hombre?

J: Entonces seria transexual

Lexy: Joder con los nombrecitos

J: Joder con no llamar a las cosas como son! Si a ti te asusta el termino lesbiana, bisexual o transexual, el problema es tuyo, a mi no me da ningún miedo que las cosas tengan nombre.

Lexy: la gente lo que no quiere es estar encasillada

J: Nosotros somos mas que nuestra orientación sexual, eso es así. Pero TAMBIEN somos nuestra orientación sexual.

A: Dios que conversación más profunda – bromeo

J: ¿Vosotras que pensáis?

D: Yo entiendo lo que queréis decir ambas, por lo tanto soy un poco cambiante y a veces pienso una cosa y otras veces otra.

J: ¿Y tu Lea?

L: Yo creo que la sociedad esta tan heterosexualizada que quiere que tenga nombre las cosas que se diferencian de ser heterosexual. Parece que cuando tienes que ponerte una etiqueta de ser heterosexual es mucho mas fácil de decir y de reconocer. Pero la sociedad se ha empeñado en hacernos creer que si tu etiqueta es otra, es algo peyorativo. Por eso los que mas revindican lo de no etiquetas, son los que tienen que decir que les gusta su mismo sexo o ambos, pero jamás he visto a nadie heterosexual que tenga miedo o rechazo a aceptar que lo es.

J: Amen hermana!

Lexy: ¿Y que pasa en esos casos, que una mujer es heterosexual y solo se enamora de una mujer? ¿eso le convierte en lesbiana?

J: No, pero si en bisexual, porque es capaz de estar con ambos sexos

Lexy: Pero solo le gusta una persona en concreto, que mas da el sexo que tenga.

J: A mi me da igual el sexo que tenga, pero igual que me da igual ese sexo, no me importa que lo que sea es bisexual. Porque en el momento que eres capaz de estar con ambos sexos, aunque solo sea con una única persona, ya has demostrado que puedes hacerlo, por lo tanto eres bisexual.

Lexy: me parece que lo reduces todo

J: Y a mi que lo complicas todo por no llamar a las cosas por su nombre. Por ejemplo, yo soy morena y no pasa nada ¿dónde esta el problema que me llamen morena si lo soy?

Lexy: Creo que no vamos a llegar a entendernos

D: Y yo creo que vamos a necesitar mas cervezas, para este debate tan profundo jajajajaja – dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina. En ese momento sonó la puerta de su casa – _'¿quién será?' _Pensó mientras se dirigía hacia ella

Dianna soy yo

D: Ey hola ¿qué haces tu aquí?

Tenia ganas de verte un rato

* * *

Nota de autora: ¿vosotras que pensáis de la conversación que han tenido las chicas? ¿Cuál es vuestra opinión al respecto?… de nuevo intento que el fic sea interactivo, porque me interesa saber que pensáis de este tema en concreto.


	29. Capitulo 29: La falda de Barbie

**Capitulo 29: La falda de Barbie **

Dianna soy yo

D: Ey hola ¿qué haces tu aquí?

Tenia ganas de verte un rato

D: Pues… veras… _'Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿Cómo le explico yo ahora a Ellen que ya estoy con Lea y que no he sido capaz, ni de guardar los 3 días de luto que me dijo bromeando? ¿Soy una mala persona por no haber esperado? Es que joder, hablar conmigo es como hacerlo con una pared: horas convenciéndome a mi misma que no tengo que ir corriendo a los brazos de Lea y a los dos segundos estoy haciéndole cartulinas de amor y en un maratón sexual interminable… Hablando de sexo… que bien follaba Ellen… NO! Eso ahora no es un buen pensamiento… Joder, mierda, no estoy preparada para tener a mi novia y mi ex, en la misma habitación mientras mis amigas dialogan sobre temas tan intensos como ponerse etiquetas o no ¿qué le digo a Ellen? ¿qué no es un buen momento? ¿qué escusa le pongo? ¿o le dejo pasar y que sea lo que dios quiera?'_

E: ¿Qué pasa? _'Ha sido mala idea venir, no le ha hecho nada de ilusión. Vale que lo dejamos hace muy poco, pero chica, al menos una sonrisita' _

D: Nada, que están aquí estas y estamos tomando unas cervecitas _'Mira, si tu sola te metes en marrones, a ti sola te toca salir de ellos, así que se educada y déjala pasar… tú ahora te sentaras a 10 km de Lea, para no evidenciar vuestra nueva relación y miraras a estas con cara de NI SE OS OCURRA DECIR NADA… Ellas tendrán que saber interpretar esa cara, así que adelante…' _ Si te apetece pasar y beber con nosotras _'Muy bien dicho, ahora sonríe, que no crea que no te alegras de verla, porque a continuación vas a vivir un momento un poco tenso'_ – pensó mientras sonreía.

E: Igual no ha sido buena idea venir _'Si, se cree que no he notado que esa sonrisa era fingida, va lista'_

D: No, no – dijo cogiéndola del brazo y haciéndole entrar – pasa, pasa – cerro la puerta tras de si - ¿Me acompañas a por unas cervezas, que estas están sedientas?

E: Vale – sonrío - ¿quiénes son estas exactamente? Por ponerles cara, mas que nada.

D: Pues… Lexy, Jess, _Lea y Ashley __'Eso, eso tu mete a Lea en el pack, pero sin darle importancia, como si fuera un nombre mas'_

E: ¿Lea?

D: Si, se ha pasado también _'Menos mal que el nombre tenia que pasar desapercibido' _

E: Me alegro, que volváis a ser amigas

D: Gracias _'Si tu supieras… lo amiguitas que somos ahora!'_ – dijo dándole 3 cervezas para que las llevara al salón - ¿Tu vas a querer no?

E: Si, claro, veo que vosotras ya lleváis alguna ¿no?

D: Si, alguna… CHICAS – chillo entrando en el salón – Ha venido Ellen _'Bien, practica tu cara de callaros todas y que nadie diga nada, y siéntate lejos de Lea'_

E: Hola – dejo las cervezas en la mesa y fue dando dos besos a todas

J: Ey, me alegro de verte _'Bien, Dianna esta haciendo cosas raras, es evidente que esa cara es en plan, chicas no montéis numeritos… joooo con lo que me gusta a mi montar numeritos!'_

E: ¿Dónde me siento?

D: Puedes sentarte al lado de Lea, si quieres _'Mira tu que bien, una al ladito de la otra, que maravilla, VIVA LAS SITUACIONES TENSAS!'_

L: Claro, siéntate aquí – dijo señalándole el asiento y mirando a Dianna

J: Te voy a situar en un momento… hablábamos del tema de lo de las etiquetas de los homosexuales, de si es algo que importe o no. Lexy es de esas de no dar nombre a las cosas y amor libre, y yo soy de las que dicen que poner nombre no es malo ¿Tu qué piensas Ellen? _'Intégrala en la conversación, para que esto no sea mas incomodo de lo que ya es' _

E: ¿Yo?

Lexy: Si, ¿eres de las mías?

E: Pues yo soy lesbiana, y creo que el ser humano es mas que su orientación sexual, pero que su orientación sexual de alguna forma marca su vida.

A: Explica eso... – dijo interesada

E: Mientras todas las niñas jugaban a las Barbies y querían casar a Barbie con Ken, yo miraba debajo de la falda de Barbie jajjajajaja – bromeo

Jajajaja – rieron todas

E: No, ahora enserio, si es cierto que a mi y a mi personalidad de cierta forma le ha condicionado ser homosexual. Cuando era pequeña, pero muy pequeñ añitos, iba a clases de ballet, típico que los padres nos apuntan a mil actividades extraescolares. El caso, es que me di cuenta que me gustaba otra de las bailarinas, es obvio que no había componente sexual, pero era el amor tierno de niña, sin ninguna maldad. Cuando llegue a casa de mi abuela ese día, estaba mi primo, que venia de una actividad extraescolar, pero no recuerdo cual. Mi primo le dijo a mi abuela que le gustaba una chica de su clase, rápidamente yo contenta y sin saber que era algo "malo" dije que a mi también… mi abuela tardo dos segundos en corregirme de mi "error".. Yo era una niña, no me podían gustar las niñas… así que co añitos fue cuando entendí que mi primo, podía decir libremente lo que quería, y yo no… por eso deje de decirlo, pero no de sentirlo.

A: Dios que drama, da ganas de llorar!

E: Yo no voy a ser la voz de todas las lesbianas del mundo, porque cada uno somos nosotros y nuestras circunstancias. Pero si que pienso que parte de mi personalidad se ha forjado precisamente porque en mis circunstancias estaba la homosexualidad. Lo de la niña de 4 años, no deja de ser una anécdota, pero en el despertar sexual, cuando tienes las hormonas revolucionadas por la adolescencia, y escuchas como todas tus amigas hablan de chicos y de los besos que les darían. Te ves a ti misma, agachando la cabeza y no solo no comentando de verdad quien te gusta, si no diciendo que el chico de turno es guapísimo y que tu también lo besarías, cuando es probable que disfrutaras mas con los besos de su acompañante femenina.

A: Que infancia mas difícil

E: No es para tanto, aprendes a vivir con ello, y buscas la felicidad en otras cosas, la vida es preciosa, solo hay que saber adaptarse a vivirla. A mi me hubiera gustado poder hablar con mi yo adolescente para decirle que luego todo seria mas fácil y que terminaría siendo feliz, acostándose incluso con pivones – dijo mirando a Dianna que se puso completamente roja

J: ¿El final de la historia es bueno entonces?

E: Todo ha sido un proceso, de aceptación y de dejarme vivir a mi misma como quería vivir… Aun recuerdo el primer día que le dije a mi mejor amiga que era lesbiana, me puse a temblar y todo, del susto que tenia a que me dijera algo malo, y al contrario, se lo tomo estupendamente, y es que a veces parece que tenemos mas miedo del real… y puestos a recordar, mi primer beso con una mujer me llevo a las estrellas y me confirmo que era una autentica enamorada de las mujeres jajajajaja

Lexy: Si, los besos de mujer, son muy guays – sonrío

E: Así que mi aportación a vuestro debate, es que yo soy como soy, en parte, por ser lesbiana, por eso no renegare de esa "etiqueta". Pero entiendo a esa gente que no se quiera encasillar. Y es que, al final, cada uno tiene que vivir su vida como le de la gana, porque lo mas importante en esta vida, no son las etiquetas, son las personas, el RESPETO y la TOLERANCIA.

J: Menos mal que has venido tu a cerrar el debate, que si no iba a ser interminable jajajaja

E: ¿Lo he cerrado?

J: Claro, yo respeto y tolero la opinión de Lexy – sonrío

Lexy: y yo la de Jess, aunque este equivocada – matizo bromeando

J: Pava

Lexy: Pava tu, que aun no sabes lo que es un buen beso, dado por una mujer – se acerco de modo cariñoso

Mientras Lexy y Jess seguían con su particular pique, Lea saco el móvil para escribirle a Dianna cosas que no podía decir en alto

**L: ¿Por qué no te has sentado conmigo?**

**D: Lo siento, es que Ellen no sabe que estamos juntas**

**L: ¿Por qué?**

**D: Pues, es que hace muy poco que lo dejamos, y me parecía muy feo decirle que no he esperado ni tres días a estar contigo.**

**L: Yo con Cory espere solo unas horas**

**D: Ya, pero lo vuestro fue de mutuo acuerdo**

**L: Bueno, bueno, yo no voy a decir nada, pero me parece un poco infantil hacer ahora como si nada**

**D: Se lo diré, pero dame unos días.**

**L: ¿Y si no puedo evitar mirarte con cara de deseo?**

**D: Pava**

**L: No, enserio, estas muy buena, ahora mismo me despediría de todas y de sus conversaciones intensas y me iría a la habitación a desnudarte**

**D: ¿Si? ¿Y qué me harías?**

**L: Besaría cada centímetro de tu cuerpo desnudo y no dejaría de tocarte donde de mas te gusta**

/

J: Dianna! – Se quejo – Dile que deje de meterse conmigo – interrumpió así la conversación vía móvil que estaban teniendo

D: Vale ya chicas, creo que va siendo hora de que os vayáis _'Que Lea a empezado a sugerirme cosas mas entretenidas que aguantar vuestras discusiones' _

E: Si, vamos a irnos chicas, que las enamoradas querrán estar solas

D: ¿Perdón? _'¿He oído lo que creo que he oído?'_

E: Si, mujer, es obvio que ya estáis juntas, y a mi no me importa, te deje para que pudieras estar con ella, y veo que no habéis perdido el tiempo, me alegro – dijo con una sincera sonrisa

Lexy: Dianna, Dianna, Dianna… ¿Cómo pudiste dejar escapar a semejante mujer? Vámonos tu y yo a tomar unas copas, que yo invito – dijo cogiendo del brazo a Ellen mientras todas miraban sorprendidas.


	30. Capitulo 30: Pieza de Puzzle

**Capitulo 30: Pieza de Puzzle  
**

¿Qué ya no estáis juntas? ¿Qué cojones a pasado? – Pregunto en un tono elevado tremendamente sorprendida.

Que es una cobarde – se quedo callada un tiempo, mientras reflexionaba – y que yo no puedo pasarme toda la vida ocultando quien soy.

¿Pero que ha pasado? Cuéntamelo bien, porque no lo entiendo.

Había unas fotos

¿Qué fotos?

Unas de nosotras – callo de nuevo – besándonos – susurro

¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

En la calle

**Flashbacks**

L: ¿Cómo puedes ser tan guapa?

D: Eres tu que me miras con amor

L: No, lo veo yo y media humanidad. Tienes revolucionados a hombres y mujeres por igual.

D: Aishhh que cursi te pones cuando quieres _'Y como me gusta que lo hagas' _

L: Es que esta cena romántica, para celebrar los meses que llevamos juntas, en un restaurante de enamorados, me pone cursi – no se quitaba la cara de tonta enamorada mientras hablaban.

D: ¿Así que lo único que tengo que hacer, es llevarte a restaurantes de enamorados para que te pongas cursi?

L: Es que la luz de las velas le dan a tus ojos un color especial

D: Dios! Estas muy, muy, pero que muy, muy mimosa jajajajajaja

L: Lo que estoy es feliz por estar contigo – dijo cogiéndole la mano

D: Yo también – sonrío y le devolvió el apretón

Camarero: La cuenta señoritas

D: Gracias – dijo cogiéndola Dianna y pagando

L: Encima me invitas y todo

D: Que menos, es lo que se hace cuando se celebra mesesarios

L: Uy mesesario. Esa palabra no existe

D: Nuestra historia es digna de tener vocabulario propio – sonrío mientras ya salían del restaurante y comenzaban a andar camino hacia el coche – Tengo una cosa para ti

L: ¿Más cosas?

D: Si, los mesesarios se tienen que celebrar como dios manda.

L: ¿Y que tienes?

D: Esto – dijo sacando una cajita

L: ¿Qué hay ahí?

D: ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos regalamos los anillos en plan saber que siempre estaríamos la una para la otra?

L: Como olvidarlo, rara vez me he quitado ese anillo, y me consta que tu tampoco, porque siempre que veía fotos de ti me fijaba si lo llevabas.

D: ¿Mirabas fotos de mi?

L: Si, bueno, para ver que estabas bien

D: Si… claro

L: Vi tus fotos del viaje a España

D: ¿Si?

L: Si, esas en las que te refregabas con un chico en Barcelona

D: Jajajajaja

L: ¿De qué te ríes?

D: Me había olvidado de que existían esas fotos

L: Pues yo no

D: Uy ¿te molestaron?

L: No, ósea ahí evitaba pensar que me gustabas, y verte con un chico me parecía normal.

D: No hice nada con ese chico, estaba borracha, pero no hice nada con el

L: No te preocupes, no tienes que darme explicaciones. No tengo derecho a enfadarme.

D: Imagínate como me sentaban a mi las miles de fotos tuyas con Cory

L: Si, bueno es que nos seguían hasta cuando íbamos a hacer la compra, la prensa es un autentico coñazo

D: Ves, en España, casi nadie sabia quien era, era genial

L: Iremos a España entonces – sonrío

D: Si, yo quería llevar a alguien que fuera muy importante para mi a Barcelona, me pareció una ciudad muy bonita

L: Si, y los chicos de allí también eran bonitos ¿no? – bromeo

D: Pues si te digo la verdad, las españolas eran bastante guapas jajajaja

L: Aishhh no me digas esas cosas, que me pongo celosa

D: ¿Celosa de las españolas? Jajajaja

L: Si, celosa de pensar en cualquier mujer, que no sea yo, tocándote.

D: ¿Y si me toca un hombre?

L: Ahora, solo te puedo tocar yo.

D: Así es – sonrío – ¿Algo mas de mis viajes por Europa que te haya preocupado y tenga que aclararte?

L: Pues la verdad, es que vi un video tuyo en un evento en Francia de Louis Vuitton, en el que una mujer te hacia una entrevista, y tu te la comías con los ojos – se le quedo mirando un rato - ¿no dices nada?

D: Es que…

L: ¿Es que, qué?

D: Con esa si que paso algo

L: ¿¡PERDONA!? - chillo sorprendida

D: Si, bueno, no se... digamos que... había atracción

L: ¿Pero te la tiraste?

D: No, no, fueron cuatro besos tontos en el baño

L: ¿En el baño?

D: Si, luego de la entrevista, fui al baño, ella me siguió y una cosa llevo a la otra.

L: Eres un pendón – la empujo

D: No, era una mujer soltera, con ganas de nuevas experiencias jajajaja

L: Pendón y punto jajajaja

D: Que mala fama

L: La que te mereces

D: Ni que tu estuvieras casta y pura esperándome

L: Yo si, yo llego virgen a esta relación – bromeo

D: Pues no lo parecías el otro día – puso cara picara – parecía que sabias latín.

L: Falsa seguridad, en el fondo estaba acojonada

D: ¿Enserio?

L: Si, no se, tenia miedo de hacerlo mal

D: Pues no lo tengas, porque te aseguro que lo haces estupendamente

L: ¿Si?

D: Si

L: ¿Seguro?

D: Seguro

L: Me alegro – sonrió triunfante

D: Oye, con todo esto de los ligues europeos, y comprobar si eres buena amante, me despistas de mi discurso – dijo mirando a la cajita

L: Perdona, perdona.

D: Antes de que me interrumpieras, diciéndome que mirabas en plan psicópata, mis fotos y videos de mis viajes europeos, te hablaba de nuestros anillos…

L: YO NO LO HACIA EN PLAN PSICÓPATA – se quejo

D: Si, si... lo que tu digas

L: Como si tu no estuvieras pendiente de donde estaba yo, y lo que hacia yo

D: Si, pero yo reconozco que eso es de psicópatas – bromeo

L: No, lo que es, es de capullas que se querían y no lo reconocían

D: Bueno, nunca es tarde y CALLA YA! QUE TE QUIERO DAR EL REGALO JOE!

L: Perdón, perdón.

D: Teníamos unos anillos que nos dimos, pero aun no éramos nada de forma oficial, aunque imagino que ya nos queríamos, no nos lo habíamos dicho, igual incluso ni siquiera nos lo habíamos dicho a nosotras mismas. Ahora todo es diferente, ahora todo es mejor – sonrió – Ahora, quiero darte este colgante – abrió la caja y se vio un colgante con forma de pieza de puzzle – que simbolice mi amor por ti… y es que antes de conocerte mi corazón no estaba completo, y ahora que te tengo, tu eres la pieza que le faltaba. Quiero que tengas esa pieza tu siempre, porque solo estoy completa cuando te tengo al lado, te quiero más de lo que he querido nunca a nadie – Lea se abalanzo sobre Dianna y la beso apasionadamente en medio de la calle, sin importar nada mas que demostrar que le había encantado el detalle.

L: ¿Me lo pones?

D: Claro – dijo cogiéndolo y colocándoselo en el cuello

L: Me encanta, es muy bonito

D: Y único. Lo he mandado fabricar solo para ti

L: Vámonos a casa de una santa vez – tiro de ella para que fuera mas rápido – si no te violare aquí mismo, en medio de la calle – volvió a besarla

**Fin del Flashbacks**

Joder, tendrías que tener mas cuidado

No, lo que tendría que poder hacer es besar a mi novia, donde me diera la gana.

Bueno, había unas fotos… ¿y qué? Yo no las he visto publicadas

Claro que no, esa es otra de las genialidades

¿A que te refieres?

Otra de las cosas, que me ha dejado claro, que no podemos seguir juntas


	31. Capitulo 31: Ser lesbiana no vende

******Capitulo 31: Ser lesbiana no vende**

Bueno, había unas fotos… ¿y qué? Yo no las he visto publicadas

Claro que no, esa es otra de las genialidades

¿A que te refieres?

Otra de las cosas, que me ha dejado claro, que no podemos seguir juntas

Ellen, noto de sobra que estas alterada, pero de verdad que no te entiendo.

E: Joder Dianna, ves como estoy, no me pidas encima coherencia

D: Perdona, pero quiero ayudarte

E: Todo me pasa a mi ¿cuándo tendré una relación larga? ¿alguien que no me deje por otra? – miro a Dianna – ¿o que no se asuste porque van a salir unas fotos conmigo?

D: Es una mala racha, todas pasamos por rachas. Yo, por ejemplo, fui de hombre en hombre en relaciones que no duraban mas de 5 meses, hasta que me hiciste ver el maravilloso mundo de las mujeres – sonrió

E: Igual es que yo tendría que probar suerte con los hombres – bromeo – estamos locas, las mujeres estamos locas, y somos tan intensas que es un coñazo

D: No te voy a negar que existen diferencias, pero a ti te gustan mucho, mucho las mujeres

E: Cierto, que mierda!

D: Bueno, cuéntame bien, ¿qué ha pasado?

E: Pues, eso que el otro día llego a casa y me dijo: hay unas fotos nuestras besándonos, no puedo seguir contigo. Así en resumen

D: Si que es un resumen si, llegabais 4 meses ¿no?

E: Si, esa es otra, no me duráis nada. Tampoco es que estuviera enamorada ni nada de eso, pero joder, estábamos bien, y me viene ahora con eso de que su carrera es mas importante, que ella apenas esta despegando y su manager le ha aconsejado que ser lesbiana no vende, y bla, bla, bla… Total que yo ya tengo muchas experiencias con mujeres, como para aguantar tonterías. Cuando empezaron a salir los rumores sobre mi lesbianismo, primero los ignore y luego los ridiculice en Saturday Night Live. No se, tampoco hay que darle vueltas.

D: Ya Ellen, pero no todo el mundo tiene tu fuerza

E: Que no es cuestión de fuerza, es que yo no quiero estar con alguien que me dice ese discurso en plan: "mi-trabajo-ira-peor-por-comer-coño", NO! Además las fotos no han salido porque ha accedido a hacer como si saliera con el actor de turno para promocionar su película, ¿tu te crees que retorcido? ¿Qué te digan con quien tienes que salir? Esas cosas conmigo NO!

D: Bueno, tu tranquila, si no esta a la altura, que le den.

E: Pues si, no voy a martillearme por una cobarde

D: A otra cosa Ellen y punto – sonrió – Ya sabes que a Lexy le gustas – dijo sonriendo

E: Jajajajaja ¿Ahora me vas a hacer de celestina?

D: No, pero yo que se, Lexy es muy buena chica

E: Y no esta nada mal…

D: Jajajaja Eso, eso, tu anímate ¿quieres su numero?

E: Ya lo tengo

D: ¿Enserio? ¿Me he perdido algo?

E: Ya sabes que soy una señorita, yo esas cosas no las cuento

D: Bueno, Lexy no es tan señorita, le preguntare a ella – bromeo

E: Joooooo Diiiii ¿por qué no encuentro a una buena mujer que me quiera? – se quejo como siendo de nuevo consciente de su situación.

D: Tranquila – la abrazo – Yo estoy segura de que alguien como tu encontrara a alguien.

E: ¿Tu estas bien con Lea no? Porque yo, si tengo que esperar por ti espero – bromeo

D: Me temo que Lea es definitiva

E: Jooooo, eso me pasa por ser buena mujer y dejarle paso libre a la supercantante

D: El otro día estuvimos celebrando los 9 meses

E: El embarazo, que monas ¿qué hicisteis?

D: La lleve a un restaurante y le compre un colgante

E: Jooooo os queréis TAAAAANTO!

D: No nos va mal – sonrió

E: Nada, nada, no seas modesta porque yo este en plan nadie me quiere. Me alegro de corazón que te vaya bien, te lo mereces

D: Tu también, y estoy segura que en poco tiempo encontraras a la princesa de tus sueños.

Estuvieron hablando de sus cosas durante varias horas, en una conversación bastante cambiante. A veces la cosa se convertía en lamentos de Ellen, al rato estaba mas animada porque pensaba que darse cuenta de cómo es alguien a los 4 meses es mejor que a los 3 años para que te termine demostrando que no esta dispuesta a luchar por ti. Luego hablaban de proyectos y cosas nuevas.  
La verdad es que eran unas ex que se hablaban con mucho cariño y amor, como si hubieran podido superar la barrera expareja, para convertirse en grandes amigas con ganas de compartir sus vivencias, algo que fue un logro para ambas, no porque fuera difícil la transición, si no porque ambas valían la pena como personas y mantenerse cerca era positivo para las dos.

Cuando llego el momento de cenar Dianna volvió a casa. Evidentemente su enamorada estaba esperándola, pues desde que eran pareja, ni una solo noche no habían dormido juntas si estaban en la misma ciudad, y cuando por trabajo estaban separadas, se llamaban para darse las buenas noches y hacían todas esas cosas típicas de dos tortolitas enamoradas.

D: Buenas – dijo entrando en la casa

L: Ey – se acerco y le dio un beso – ¿Qué tal con Ellen?

D: Mal

L: Uy ¿y eso?

D: La pobre, estaba hecha polvo

L: ¿Por?

D: La han dejado

L: ¿No me digas? Pobre, no gana para ex, esta chica.

D: Pues si, la verdad.

L: ¿Y qué le ha pasado? ¿estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga, con la que había vivido y ahora iba a asimilar que la quería?

D: QUE PAVA! – dijo dándole un empujón – No, es que las han pillado dándose un beso en la calle y a la otra le ha entrado la neura: No quiero que nadie se entere de que soy lesbiana.

L: QUE FUERTE!

D: Pues si, y sabes, cuando me lo ha contado lo primero que me ha venido a la mente en nuestra cita del mesesario.

L: ¿Por?

D: Porque el otro día nos besamos en medio de la calle ¿y si nos hubiera visto alguien?

L: No lo había pensado, la verdad

D: Yo tampoco, pero tal cual me estaba contando Ellen su historia, me vino a la cabeza

L: Entiendo

D: Lea, hemos vivido en nuestro mundo de felicidad, pero no quiero que nos pase como a Ellen, y que de repente alguien nos diga que tiene una foto de nosotras y eso suponga un cisma en nuestra relación

L: Joe, con lo bien que estábamos en nuestros mundos de sexo y felicidad, ahora viene la realidad a golpearnos en la cara

D: No hablamos mucho al respecto, por no decir prácticamente nada, pero ¿tu que harías?

L: Pues así en frío no tengo ni idea – se quedo pensando unos segundos – Pero si se que quiero estar contigo por encima de cualquier cosa, que he vivido los 9 meses mas increíbles de mi vida y que una foto o una amenaza de que saliera nuestra relación a los medios, no me haría dejarlo – sonrió y se gano un beso de Dianna.

D: Es un consuelo saberlo

L: ¿Lo dudabas?

D: No se, da miedo eso de que todo el mundo sepa que estamos juntas

L: Da vértigo si, pero bueno, yo creo que tenemos que seguir como estamos y punto

D: ¿Y cómo estamos?

L: Pues haciendo vida normal, nos vemos siempre que podemos, ya han vuelto a salir fotos de las dos, porque siempre queremos estar juntas, y nadie esta diciendo nada… Además si me apetece besarte porque me compras un colgante precioso – dijo sujetando la pieza del puzzle – No quiero dejar de hacerlo por miedo a que me fotografíen.

D: Pero que valiente eres DIOS! – dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo

L: Tu, que me das fuerzas para enfrentarme al mundo – sonrió

D: Oye, pues en unos meses son los Emmys…

L: Lo se ¿quieres decir algo?

D: Había pensado mientras venia a casa, que vivir con la angustia de que salgan fotos y cosas de esas, es demasiada presión para mi

L: Ajam…

D: Venia dándole vueltas a la cabeza y se me ha pasado por la mente, la absurda idea de que fuéramos juntas

L: Pero… ¿juntas, juntas?

D: Si, juntas en plan pareja

L: Mirala, y luego dice que soy yo la valiente

D: Aun quedan meses para que lo pensemos… Pero no se, yo estoy feliz contigo, y no quiero tener que ocultarme

L: Me parece buena idea, pero lo tendríamos que hacer bien

D: ¿Cómo?

L: No se hablar con todo el mundo para que la gente que nos importa supiera de antemano que vamos a hacer eso

D: Me parece bien

L: ¿Te imaginas las caras de todo el mundo si nos ven aparecer juntas?

D: Jajajajaja Será un momentazo jajajaja

L: ¿Lo hacemos entonces?

D: LO HACEMOS!

Aun quedaban varios meses para los Emmys, pero por primera vez habían hablado de cómo seria afrontar que son pareja para el mundo ¿serian capaces de hacerlo? ¿seria la conversación real o solo fruto del momento? ¿En esos meses cogerían la fuerza necesarias para cambiar de algún modo el rumbo de sus vidas? Muchas preguntas, que en poco tiempo tendrían respuesta.


	32. Capitulo 32: ¿Achele is real?

**Capitulo 32: ¿Achele is real?**

Lea y Dianna habían ido a cenar a un restaurante, estaban en una zona apartada para que nada pudiera molestarlas, estaban separa por un biombo que no dejaba que se las viera, sin embargo en la mesa de al lado tenían a un grupo de chicas nada discretas y un tanto chillonas que dialogaban animadamente de sus cosas. Lo cierto es que ellas estaban a ignorando lo que sucedía en esa mesa, hasta que algo llamo poderosamente su atención.

Entonces ¿Achele es real o no?

L: ¿Has oído eso?

D: No ¿El qué?

L: Las chicas de la mesa de al lado, están hablando de nosotras

D: ¿Enserio?

L: Te lo juro, he distinguido perfectamente entre gritos que una chillaba ¿Achele es real o no?

D: Habrán dicho cualquier otra cosa

L: No… escucha – ambas se quedaron en silencio atentas a lo que se decía

Yo creo que ese tipo de amistad no es normal – dijo una

Yo no trato así a mis amigas – contesto otra

Yo si tuviera a Dianna de amiga, si que intentaría tratarla así – bromeo otra

L: Dianna siempre arrasas – dijo sonriendo

D: Que va, no seas exagerada – volvieron a quedarse en silencio

Yo soy mas bien de las que desearían ponerse las piernas de Lea de bufanda.

D: Ves, también hay para ti, además esa chica tiene razón, no hay nada mejor que tener tus piernas de bufanda – sonrió

L: ¿Te das cuenta de lo surrealista de la situación, que en la mesa de al lado hay un grupo de mujeres hablando de nosotras?

D: ¿Tu crees que serán lesbianas?

L: Yo que se

D: Tengo mogollón de curiosidad por ver cuantas son

L: Dianna, no podemos ser tan cotillas

D: No es culpa mía que hablen con los decibelios tan elevados

L: Si, la verdad es que se las escucha perfectamente

D: Asómate por ese pequeño espacio que hay en el biombo y dime que ves

L: Voy – dijo poniendo el ojo – Vale, son todo mujeres

D: Si, por los gritos, lo había deducido ¿Cuántas son?

L: Espera que cuento – se puso a contar una a una – son trece

D: ¿Me quieres decir que hay trece mujeres conversando como si tal cosa sobre si nosotras estamos liadas o no?

L: Eso parece

D: Alucínate jajajajaj No puedo decir otra cosa que no sea A-LU-CI-NAN-TE!

L: Una rubita le acaban de hacerse una carantoña a una morena, diría que si no son todas lesbianas, ahí hay mas de una que es pareja.

D: Bueno, deja ya de mirar que nos van a pillar

L: Hay una que lleva un Chandal con una cosa tuya de esas de You Me and Charlie

D: ¿Qué dices? ¿Enserio?

L: Si, si, así como te lo cuento

D: Calla, haber que dicen ahora – se quedaron en silencio, escuchando el griterío

Vamos a hacer un brindis

Eso, eso – chillaron todas

Por nosotras y por que sin Achele no nos hubiéramos conocido

D: ¿Existe gente que se conoce gracias a nosotras? El mundo esta muy loco

L: Pues si, pero es como muy bonito pensar que somos capaces de mover tanto sentimiento en las personas ¿Tu crees que alguna chica habrá encontrado pareja por el tema Achele?

D: Pues visto lo visto, te diría que si

Pues a mi Lea no me cae bien – se escucho.

L: Que coño dice la tipa esta de gafas – dijo asomándose para ver quien había dicho eso

Pues a mi si – añadió otra - yo creo que es muy Rachel, que ha ido dándose cuenta de que ella valía la pena y ahora esta en su máximo esplendor de belleza.

D: Estas en tu máximo esplendor de belleza – dijo acercándose y dándole un beso

L: ¿Tu crees? – sonrió picadamente

D: Lo cierto es que solo has ido a mejor, desde que te conozco cada día estas mas guapa

L: Si, la verdad es que Glee me ha dado una seguridad en mi misma que antes no tenía.

D: Tu siempre has sido preciosa, pero has tardado mas de lo que tocaba en darte cuenta – la volvió a besar.

Yo es que a Dianna Agron – dijo con una pronunciación francamente penosa de su apellido, lo que provoco la risa de todas las de la mesa, que sabían que aunque se escriba Agron se _pronuncia_ "Ei-gron" – ¿Qué pasa? Yo la llamo así en la cama, en la intimidad le gusta – todas volvieron a reír

L: Al parecer, a la de gafas que le caigo mal, le gustas

D: ¿Si? Voy a tener que asomarme para ver que tal esta jajajajaj

L: Tonta – la empujo

D: Yo ya tengo lo que quería, que eres tu… ni la mujer mas guapa del mundo me podría gustar mas – se quedo callada unos segundos, como reflexionando – La verdad, es que estas cosas nunca dejaran de sorprenderme

L: ¿A que te refieres?

D: Yo se, más o menos, todo lo que ha supuesto Glee para ciertas personas, eso de que ser un "Loser" es algo que puede cambiar y que al final del camino puedes triunfar… pero añadir también el factor personal, que hay gente que ha dejado de interesarse en los personajes y ya habla de nosotras como personas, es sorprendente

L: Lo es

D: Pero es que encima hay gente que habla y que se reúne porque cree que nosotras fuimos, somos o seremos pareja.

L: Tiene un punto bonito. Imagínate la gente que habrá hecho amigas, o parejas, por algo tan simple como Achele.

D: Me dan ganas de acercarme y preguntarles cosas jajajajaja

L: ¿Te imaginas? Les daría un pasmo

¿Pero de verdad tienes la capacidad de llorar con un fic Faberry?

Claro, yo me meto tanto en la historia que lloro cuando les pasan cosas

L: ¿El fic es eso que escriben historias paralelas a la realidad?

D: Si, creo que si, creo que se llama fanfic o algo así, no estoy muy segura

L: Un día nos tendríamos que leer algunos, por lo visto te hacen llorar y todo – bromeo.

D: ¿Habrá también Achele?

L: Seguro

D: Sigo, aluciando. Escriben sobre nosotras, hacen quedadas por nosotras ¿crees que somos tan importantes?

L: No

D: Lo que creo es que la parte bonita es que alguien se junte a otras personas por tener cosas en común, que viven nuestra historia como podrían vivir cualquier otra, pero que en el fondo lo que quieren es sentir que forman parte de algo.

L: Tu siempre tan profunda

D: Si, no se, a todos nos gusta sentirnos parte de algo, ya sea un grupo Achele, uno Glee o leer fanfics de esos, pero sentir que a mas gente le gusta lo que a ti, y se interesa por lo mismo. Yo personalmente pienso que nosotras carecemos de interés, pero esta visto que este grupo de la mesa de al lado no piensa así.

L: Haber calla ¿qué dicen ahora?

¿No sabéis lo que es el Paparajote?

D: Creo que ya no hablan de nosotras jajajaja

L: No, eso del papajote o como se diga, no ha sonado muy Achele. No se, estas chicas me han hecho sentir importante. Se las ve tan risueñas y que se lo están pasando tan bien, y todo en parte es por la ilusión de pensar que Achele is real.

D: Sabes, estas son el tipo de cosas que me animan a no asustarme al pensar que vamos a dar el paso de hacerlo publico. Saber que existe gente a la que le hará feliz esta situación. Que podremos ayudar a esa gente indecisa que no siente fuerzas para vivir su vida como le apetece, y pensar que "Lea-piernas-como-bufanda" esta saliendo con Dianna Agron, les dará fuerzas para vivir su vida de forma mas feliz. ¿Tu sabes lo que es pensar que un gesto tuyo puede ayudar aunque solo sea a una persona?

L: No se, pero lo averiguaremos en breve, los Emmys cada vez están más cerca – dijo dándole un beso

* * *

Este capitulo va dedicado a las 13 que estábamos en esa mesa charlando de Achele y de mil cosas más en Madrid este fin de semana… Se que hubiera sido genial que Dianna y Lea estuvieran en la mesa de al lado escuchando, pero no fue necesaria su presencia para hacer de la noche una gran velada… A ti PAQUI te lo dedico doblemente, porque sin ti no habría conocido al resto.


	33. Capitulo 33: Te necesitamos aquí, AHORA

**Capitulo 33: Te necesitamos aquí, AHORA  
**

D: Lo siento pero no puedo seguir así. Lo único que has hecho es destrozarme y hacerme mas daño del que creía que me podías hacer. Has sido una persona egoísta que solo ha pensado en lo que le convenía en todo momento. Yo, no, no, no puedo, ni quiero, estar con alguien así... por mucho que te quiera, por mucho que me duela.  
El amor hacia mi persona, tiene que estar por encima de sentirme pisoteada y es así como me siento, como el ser más ridículo del planeta por haber confiado en ti, por creer tus palabras cuando me dijiste que me querías. No se trata de esa manera a alguien que amas.  
Va a ser la decisión mas difícil que tome en la vida, pero por mi salud mental necesito y de verdad que lo necesito, dejarlo contigo, y no por un tiempo, dejarlo para siempre.  
Cuando una persona es toxica, como lo eres tu, lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte, porque al final te va a terminar intoxicando a ti también, y yo soy muy joven para que me destroces la vida, como ya lo has hecho.  
Has logrado lo que siempre pensé que era imposible, que alguien como yo, deje de creer en el amor, porque si con lo mucho que nos hemos querido eso es o ha sido algo parecido a lo que la gente llama amor, ABORREZCO EL AMOR, ODIO EL AMOR, NO CREO EN EL AMOR, DILE AL MALDITO CUPIDO QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ SE META SUS FLECHAS POR EL CULO.

Director: corte, corten, corten ¿Qué diablos te pasa Dianna? Es una escena dramática. Estas dejando a alguien, al supuesto amor de tu vida, y se te ve tan feliz.

D: Lo siento, lo siento, es que estoy en una etapa tan feliz que me esta costando meterme en el papel, pero juro que a la siguiente toma lo hago perfecto.

Director: Eso espero, que me parece genial que seas feliz, pero coño eres actriz, se supone que puedes expresar cualquier emoción en cualquier situación

D: Si, si, tienes toda la razón del mundo, lo siento

Director: Mira hacemos una cosa, 15 minutos de descanso para todos y te centras ¿Ok?

D: No, no hace falta

Director: Tranquila, ya es para que descansemos todos un poco, no solo tu.

D: Ok – dijo dirigiéndose a su caravana – _'Dianna haz el favor de centrarte que tanto amor en tu vida te esta volviendo hasta mala actriz'_ – entro en la caravana y se sirvió un baso de agua y se sentó a descansar esos 15 minutos – _'¿Dónde he dejado el maldito móvil? ¿por qué siempre desaparece cuando mas lo necesito? MOVIL, MOVIL! VAMOS MOVIL!'_ – pensaba mientras buscaba por cada rincón, para encontrarlo entre los cojines del minisofá – _'Mierda…. NO! NO! NO! NO! 30 Llamadas perdidas, no me hagas esto, no ahora, por favor, ahora no_' – Llamo en el acto a Lea, ya que 20 de esas llamadas perdidas eran de ella, pero esta no contestaba al teléfono – _'Joder, joder, joder ¿y si ha pasado algo? ¿quién me manda a mi dejarme el móvil aquí y no llevarlo encima todo el santo día, que es lo que tendría que hacer cuando pasan este tipo de cosas? Mierda, mierda! – _Llamo a Jonathan que era el autor de 5 de esas perdidas – _'Contesta, joder, contesta'_

J: Dianna?

D: Si

J: Menos mal que llamas! Te necesitamos aquí, AHORA

/

Espera, espera, espera

D: ¿Qué pasa?

Que ya estas otra vez contándome una cosa que no te he preguntado

D: ¿No tengo derecho a contarte lo que me venga en gana?

No, esa historia me la se de memoria, la habré escuchado unas mil millones de veces, porque, eres un poco pesadita cuando quieres

D: A mi no me hables así – refunfuño

Lo siento, pero es que te he preguntado por los premios Emmy, y tu te has desviado como siempre que empiezas a contar una historia

D: No, estábamos viendo este fantástico álbum, y tu me has preguntado por los Emmy, pero luego he visto esta foto – dijo señalando una en concreto – y he recordado la historia, y aunque la hayas escuchado mil y una veces me tendrías que dejar contarla

Si ya se como termina y como empieza y como todo, la que no se me bien es la de los Emmy

D: QUE PESADITA ESTAS CON LOS EMMY

Es que he buscado información en Internet y dice cosas, pero me gustaría escuchar vuestra versión.

D: ¿Quieres que te cuente lo de los Emmy?

Siiiiii

D: Pues te aguantas – dijo con tono burlón y cerrando el álbum

Joooooo ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?

D: ¿Por qué no dejas de preguntar?

Hare la estrategia de toda la vida, la mas practica de todas – se quedo en silencio un segundo y acto seguido empezó a repetir – cuéntamelo, cuéntamelo, cuéntamelo, cuéntamelo, cuéntamelo, cuéntamelo, cuéntamelo… - repetía y repetía sin parar, mientras seguía a Dianna a cualquier sitio que fuera.

D: POR DIOS QUE TORMENTO ¿No seria mas bonito si la otra persona implicada también estuviera aquí para contártelo y que supieras los dos puntos de vista?

Mira, eso no lo había pensado

D: Así escuchas como lo viví yo, y como lo vivió ella

Me imagino mas o menos como lo vivió cada una. Os conozco muy bien: tu modo intenso y ella mas en plan teatrero saludo a las cámaras en el photocall con una sonrisa y unas posturas muy extrañas

D: Oye ¿qué falta de respeto es esa?

¿No es verdad? Ponía posturas muy raras y muy teatreras, pero la quiero igual, eso si, salir contigo le vino muy bien para dejar de hacer un poco el mongo. Vi un video en yotube una vez que ponían a cámara lenta las posturitas que hacia y me estuve riendo horas, es más se lo mande luego por e-mail y la verdad es que ella también se rió y me reconoció que era una posturitas máxima en su tiempo.

D: Pues en los Emmy no hizo posturitas QUE LO SEPAS!

Porque ya te he dicho que tu le viniste muy bien – sonrió

D: Lo que hay que oír

Bueno ¿me lo vas a contar o no?

D: Tantos videos que dices que has visto en youtube, no lo puedes ver de ahí… si te aburren mis historias, ya has dicho que no querías que te contara lo de la foto.

Si te dejo contarme lo de la foto por ver tres mil, ¿me contaras lo de los Emmy?

D: Cuando estemos las dos, te lo contaremos las dos. Que si no se enfadara, que no le gusta que le quiten protagonismo – bromeo

Eso es un trato ¿no?

D: Es un trato – dijo dándole la mano – no hay quien te entienda, a la gente de normal no le gusta escuchar esas historias y a ti te encantan, eres mas preguntona.

Bueno empieza, que cuando antes termines con esta, antes empiezas con la otra

D: ¿Por dónde iba?

Estaba Jonathan chillándote que fueras

D: Cierto – cuando iba a continuar algo el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió

L: Buenaaaaaaasssss – chillo en la entrada, mientras Dianna se levantaba para darle un beso de bienvenida

Que poco me gustan estas escenitas de amor

D: Pues ya tendrías que estar acostumbrada

L: ¿Qué tal el día?

D: Pues aquí respondiendo a las preguntas de la preguntona esta

L: ¿Qué quiere saber ahora? – dijo con una sonrisa

D: La famosa historia de los Emmy

L: ME ENCANTA ESA HISTORIA

D: No te encantara tanto cuando sepas que se ha metido con tu forma de posar en los photocall

Chivata

L: Lo se, me mando un día un e-mail y todo

D: Eso me ha dicho

L: ¿Le contamos la historia? – miro a Dianna

D: Pero antes quiero contarle la de esta foto – abrió el álbum y se la enseño

L: Esa historia se la sabe de memoria

Ves – dijo con tono de prepotencia

D: Yaaaa, pero es una de nuestras mejores historias

L: En eso tienes razón – sonrió

D: El pacto es que le cuente esa historia una vez más y luego las dos le contamos la de los Emmy

L: Me parece un trato justo ¿Por donde ibas?

D: Jonathan me chillaba

L: Ah pues, tampoco queda tanto

D: Pues eso… ten un poco de paciencia…

/

J: Menos mal que llamas! Te necesitamos aquí, AHORA

D: ¿Pero que ha pasado esta todo bien?

J: ¿Qué va a ver pasado mujer, pues que…

* * *

Nota de Autora: Perdón por la tardanza, a veces las historias se atascan, pero he vislumbrado una luz que me guia a Belen y me ha dicho mas o menos como continuar :P


	34. Capitulo 34: Entre mis brazos

**Capitulo 34: ****Entre mis brazos **

'_Sabéis, hay momento en la vida en los que te sientes trascendente y te pones a reflexionar sobre las cosas que has vivido y como de importantes han sido esas cosas para ti. _

_La vida es un cúmulo de instantes, algunos buenos, otros malos, pero mil sucesos que te cambian o te mantiene donde estabas, pero rara vez te dejan indiferente, porque aunque no siempre seamos conscientes hasta una sonrisa puede cambiar nuestro humor, y un simple gesto de alguien a quien queremos puede recordarnos que el mundo es un lugar maravilloso en el que vivir.  
Algo simple y cotidiano un: hazme un café por la mañana, que termina en risas por que la otra persona se escaquea de mala manera poniéndose los cascos de la música y alegando que no escucha tus peticiones, puede hacer que empieces el día con buen pie. _

_Hace ya bastante tiempo vi en una serie, como un personaje que creía que iba a morir, hacia una lista de los cinco momentos mas increíblemente felices de su vida. Momentos que consistían desde aprender a nadar con su padre, pasando por escuchar la canción de su grupo en la radio, hasta el clímax de su vida que fue conocer a la persona a la que amaba. Y al fin y al cabo eso es nuestra vida, llegar a la conclusión de que todo es mas feliz si estamos acompañados, y cuando los astros se alinean de la forma correcta y nos encontramos cara a cara con el amor de nuestra vida, no podemos dejarlo escapar, incluso si la sociedad va mas retrasada que nuestro amor, tenemos que estar por encima de esas cosas, demostrar que lo único que importa y lo único que se necesita es al fantástico e increíble amor. _

_Hoy con esa trascendencia con la que he despertado, me he dado cuenta que yo también tengo mi propia lista, mi propio top 5 de sucesos que me han hecho sentir plena. Mi top 5 que me ha hecho sonreír y llorar de felicidad, pues no todas las lagrimas son amargas, existen algunas dulces, muy dulces. _

_En esta lista esta sin duda lo que voy a contar a continuación, y como diría __Barbra __Streisand, en Tal como éramos (que de una pareja se pegan hasta los gustos musicales) hoy: __los recuerdos iluminan el fondo de mi mente'_

**1. La primera vez que te tuve entre mis brazos **

J: Menos mal que llamas! Te necesitamos aquí, AHORA

D: ¿Pero que ha pasado esta todo bien?

J: ¿Qué va pasar, mujer? Pues que Lea esta de parto! – chillo

D: Ya? Pero si aun falta varias semanas

J: Pues se ve que la niña ya no aguanta mas a su madre y tiene ganas de salir – bromeo

D: Vale, pues salgo ya para allí, ¿Lea esta bien?

J: Esta en fase de dilatación, así que solo blasfema a diestro y siniestro, y pregunta por ti de forma no muy cariñosa, porque no estas aun con ella

D: Dile que ya me has localizado, que estaba grabando, que lo siento mucho y que en 10 minutos estoy – Dianna colgó, hablo con su director y le explico que tenia que irse, porque Lea se había puesto de parto antes de lo previsto. Obviamente el director lo comprendió y la dejo marcharse.

'_Que fuerte, que fuerte, que fuerte'_ – pensaba mientras conducía _– 'Voy a ser madre, va a haber una cosa pequeña, o mas bien diminuta que dependa de mi y de Lea… Vamos a ser mamas, voy a tener una hija, que fuerte, que fuerte, que fuerte… Es como si los 8 meses y una semana de embarazo aun no me hubieran mentalizado, como que tu ves como se va hinchando su barriguita, le cuentas cuentos para dormir, decoras cuidadosamente cada centímetro de la que será su habitación, pero aun así, no eres del todo conciente de que en algún momento esa cosita va a salir de Lea y va a dar sus primeros grititos de recién nacida… Que sensación mas extraña… por dios Lea aguanta y ni se te ocurra tenerla sin mi'_

L: Mierdaaaaaaaaaaa, Jooooooooodeeeerrrrr – decía estrujando la mano de su madre - ¿dónde cojones esta Dianna?

E: Ha dicho Jonathan que ya viene

L: Mamaaaa, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo

E: Si que puedes hija

L: No, tengo que esperar a Dianna. Has oído pequeña, tu de aquí no sales, hasta que no este aquí tu madre, sufriendo mis apretones de mano, joooooodeeeerrr! COMO DUELE! EPIDURAAAAAL! EPIDURAAAAAL!

Enfermera: Lo siento, señorita, aun no ha dilatado usted lo suficiente para que le pongamos la epidural

E: Eso es bueno hija, significa que Dianna podrá llegar a tiempo.

L: Nooooo, no es bueno, este dolor es de todo menos bueno…AHHHH! – apretó de nuevo la mano de su madre. COÑO PORQUE NO AVISAN QUE LA EPIDURAL NO TE LA PONEN EN EL AAAAACTO!

Enfermera: Lo siento, señorita, tenga usted un poco de paciencia

L: PACIENCIA, PACIENCIA! ALGO DE UNAS GRANDES DIMENSIONES VA A SALIR POR MI DIMUNUTO CUERPO! MAMA DILE A ESA MUJER QUE SE VAYA! ES MAS QUE SE VAYA TODO EL MUNDO, AQUÍ NO NACE NADIE HASTA QUE NO ESTE DIANNA!

E: Hija, la gente aquí solo esta haciendo su trabajo, se que te duele, pero haz el favor de controlarte

L: UNA MUJER EN UN PARTO TIENE PERMITIDO CHILLAR LO QUE LE DE LA GANA! EPIDURAAAAAL! EPIDURAAAAAL!

'_Esos gritos de Epidural, son Lea sin duda, pobre, le debe estar doliendo una barbaridad. Ya llego, ya llego, ya llego!' – _Pensaba mientras corría por los pasillos del hospital

D: Aquí estoy! – dijo casi sin aliento

L: Casi no llegas – dijo enfadada

E: Lea no digas mentiras que aun no estas ni lo suficientemente dilatada, ni para que te pongan la epidural, así que no la hagas sentir mal a la pobre

D: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, estaba grabando – se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente

L: NO TE ACERCES QUE AHORA TE ODIO ¿EN QUE MOMENTO DECIDIMOS QUE EL PRIMER HIJO LO IBA A TENER YO?

D: Fue idea tuya

L: ¿Y TU PORQUE ME HACES CASO?

E: Déjala Dianna, que ahora todo le parece mal, toma – le ofreció su mano – dale tu ahora la mano, que a la mía ya no le llega la sangre.

Enfermera: muy bien señorita, ya se le puede poner la epidural

L: GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! GRACIAS!

D: Todo va a salir bien – dijo dándole un beso e intentando tranquilizarla

L: Vamos a ser mamas – dijo por primera vez tranquila – AHHHHHH BUENO SI NO MUERO DEL DOLOR AAAAANTES!

'_El parto trascurrió sin problemas, con los típicos chillidos de madre dolorida, los típicos apretones a mi pobre mano, con los: empuja, empuja, empuja, que ya sale. Todo muy de manual, nada raro… Pero dentro de ese factor de ser algo común, se que nosotras vivimos lo común como uno de los días más extraordinarios de nuestra vida, como uno de esos del top 5.  
Cuando el bebe salio y se la pusieron encima a Lea, esta no podía dejar de llorar sin parar, mientras yo le besaba y me hacían cortar el cordón umbilical, momento especialmente peligroso, porque yo tenia un miedo atroz a hacer daño a mi bebe, MI BEBE. _

_Dicen que la magia no existe, para mi tener por primera vez a mi hija en brazos fue lo mas mágico del mundo, en ese instante, existían las hadas y las embrujadas si me apuras, porque no creo que en el mundo real, existan palabras para describir lo que supone, tener a tu hija por primera vez entre tus brazos' _

/

Si, y ambas llorasteis emocionadas y os hicieron una foto conmigo en brazos y con la pobre Mama con cara de muerte, o de recién parida que viene a ser algo parecido. Ya se que tu – señalo a Dianna – casi llegas tarde a mi nacimiento, es una historia muy repetida

D: si unas madres no le pueden contar a su hija su nacimiento ¿qué les queda?

Nuevas y emocionantes historias de salidas del armario

L: Jajajajaja

D: Hija, que pesadita eres cuando quieres

¿No se a quien habré salido?

D: A Lea sin duda

L: Oye!

D: Es bromita – dijo sonriendo

Ya he aguantado la fantástica historia del parto con chillidos de epidural, y mira que la mama tiene voz de pito como para que dejara sordos a medio hospital, pero ahora quiero la otra

D: Esta bien, esta bien

L: Oye, que os pasa hoy, es el día de meterse con Lea y yo no me he enterado

D: Se ha ganado la de los Emmy

L: Pues vale, empieza…

'_Momentos, momentos y más momentos… Lo bonito de todo esto es que Lea y yo pasamos por mil circunstancias diferentes, incluso cada una de nosotras se negó su amor mutuo. Ella salio con gente, yo con otra, pero al final quedo lo mas importante, que es como comprobar que EL AMOR LO CAMBIA TODO, LO VENCE TODO, incluso las negaciones, incluso los intentos de alejarnos, las discusiones, los momentos difíciles post declarar que estábamos juntas, la mala prensa, la disminución de trabajo… al final tenemos una vida en común, quizás lo que vino después de los Emmy no fue del todo bueno, no fue del todo feliz, pero valió la pena. Hoy tenemos una familia, que hemos construido juntas. _

_La vida es la esperanza de que tu felicidad esta por encima de tus miedos, que sabrás que vivir como quieres y necesitas al final te dará la cordura mental que necesitas, ya que si niegas lo que eres, lo que necesitas, al final jamás serás feliz. _

_Por eso diría que el día que salimos juntas como pareja es también uno de esos del top 5, porque esa noche me fui a dormir menos de mentira que nunca y mas de verdad, me fui a dormir sabiendo que nunca mas me tendría que esconder, que estaba segura al 100% que no hacia nada malo por querer a alguien con tanta intensidad, como para saber que lloraríamos juntas, y nada podría conmigo si al final del día al otro lado de la cama estaba ella, demostrándome que la vida vale la pena. _

_Ese día entendí que el amor es nuestro verdadero destino, que no encontramos el sentido de la vida nosotros solo, lo encontramos con otra persona' _

* * *

A ti, que eres esa persona que me hace escribir todas estas ñoñerias, porque solo pensando que existes, soy capaz de escribirlas


	35. Capitulo 35: DonPene y SeñoritaChumino

**Capitulo 35: DonPene y SeñoritaChumino  
**

D: ¿Enserio te apetece hacer esto ahora?

L: ¿Por qué no?

D: No se, es un poco peligroso, igual no nos gusta lo que vemos

L: No te preocupes, ya he ojeado yo varias paginas web donde hablan de nuestra entrada triunfal en los Emmy, y te puedo enseñar uno bueno y otro malo. ¿Por cual quieres empezar?

D: Por el bueno

L: Vale, veamos…

**Ayer las chicas de Glee salieron de Narnia, y fue una autentica noticia bomba. Las chicas nos han dado una alegría al demostrar lo que ya muchas fans intuían que "Achele is real".  
**

D: Jajajaj Achele is real

L: Eso parece – dijo dandole un beso

D: ¿Y eso de salir de Narnia?

L: La nueva forma graciosita de decir que has salido del armario

D: jajajaja Me gusta.

**La verdad es que ambas fueron guapísimas y sorprendieron al mundo al bajar de la limusina de la mano y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciendo saber que estaban dispuestas a soportar las mil y una preguntas que les harían en la alfombra y que iban a ser capaces de aguantar todos los flashes que las buscaban, ya que sin duda alguna eran a la pareja del momento.**

**A la señorita Michele, le conocimos un romance con su compañero de reparto Cory, y ahora esta con su enemiga en la ficción Dianna Agron, ¿tiene pensado Michele salir con todo el elenco de Glee? Jajajajaja**

D: Jajajajaja ¿tienes pensado eso?

L: Nooooo, tu eres la definitiva, aunque Naya no esta mal

D: Que pava!

**La verdad es que sin desprestigiar al pobre Cory, creemos firmemente que Lea a ganado con el cambio**

L: Y que lo digas jajajajaj

D: Pobre Cory

L: Bueno, el caso es que tu eres mejor jajajajaja

**Estamos tremendamente orgullosos por el gesto de valentía de ambas actrices, que han demostrado al mundo, que el amor es lo mas importante. **

**Estoy segura de que su gesto ha servido para dar fuerzas a gran cantidad de homosexuales que ahora sienten que si ellas pueden dar ese paso, ellos también… Son sin duda un gran y bonito ejemplo para la comunidad lesbica, la cual se caracteriza en parte, por su poca visibilidad, lo que las dota a ambas del doble de merito.**

L: Mira, somos un ejemplo para la comunidad lesbica.

D: Yo no quiere ser un ejemplo para nadie

L: Chica no te lo tomes de forma literal, es una manera de decir que nuestra decisión va a ayudar a personas.

**Hoy solo tengo palabras de agradecimiento para las dos, y desearles de todo corazón que su amor sea para siempre. Aunque solo hay que ver como se miran para intuir que de momento su amor parece fuerte y permanente.**

L: Muy, muy permanente – dijo sonriendo

D: Oye, así da gusto "salir de Narnia" jajajaja

L: Bueno, ahora toca leer el malo, no todo el mundo iba a darnos una palmadita en la espalda y a apoyar nuestra decisión.

D: Veamos que dice el malo

L: ¿Estas preparada? Es muy chungo todo lo que se dice

D: Sabíamos que no a todo el mundo le iba a parecer bien

L: Leamos pues…

**Estas chicas no tienen ni idea de el mal ejemplo que están dando a la sociedad. Es bien sabido que La Santa Sede recomienda a los homosexuales que «carguen con la cruz» de su homosexualidad y sean «castos». De lo contrario, «no podrán ser felices». Para lograr la salvación sólo les queda un camino: la abstinencia.**_**  
**_

D: Jajajajaja tengo que aprender a vivir con la horrorosa y pesada cruz de ser lesbiana y morir virgen o si no casarme con un maridito que me mantenga y me de 4 churrumbeles concebidos única y exclusivamente con la postura del misionero, es eso no? Mi felicidad depende de un buen pene, claro como no me había dado cuenta antes!

**«aunque en sí la homosexualidad no sea pecado, constituye, sin embargo, una tendencia, más o menos fuerte, hacia un comportamiento intrínsecamente malo. Por este motivo, la inclinación misma debe ser considerada como objetivamente desordenada».****  
****Tanto es así que la «actividad homosexual impide la propia realización y felicidad, porque es contraria a la sabiduría creadora de Dios».**

L: Soy una mujer con un comportamiento intrínsecamente malo y yo sin saberlo... yo no pretendo estar contra la sabiduría creadora de Dios pero... se perfectamente que es lo que me hace feliz, e impedir mi realización de la felicidad seria precisamente estar con Donpene, teniendo en cuenta que es la Señoritachumino la opción que hace que yo sea feliz. Y nadie salvo yo es quien para determinar mi felicidad.

D: ¿La Señoritachumino?

L: Si, no se, era una forma de decir lo que pienso

D: Te ha quedado muy autentico, si señor… Ahora Lea Michele no quiere al señor Donpene jajajajaja

**Catecismo de la Iglesia Católica nos revela que la homosexualidad es en realidad una enfermedad (grave desorden) que puede afectar al hombre o a la mujer inclinándolos a buscar la complementariedad sexual (en todos los sentidos) con una persona del mismo sexo.**_**  
**_

D: Que reveladora puede llegar a ser el catequismo de la Iglesia Católica que dice que tengo un grave desorden... la verdad tendría que venir a ver mi cuarto, nunca he sido una persona desordenada... seguro que todos los homosexuales son sucios y huelen mal, chincha rabincha!

**El problema en nuestro tiempo, es que mientras que en otros tiempos, esta deformación en el comportamiento del hombre era rechazada (en el mejor de los casos tolerada) por la sociedad, hoy en día no se ve como un problema o una deformación, sino como una "preferencia sexual" y es aceptada en el orden social. Con ello ha enmascarado el problema, que proviene de un trastorno mental, mediante un "eufemismo", que acarrea serias implicaciones para el orden moral y social del hombre.**_**  
**_

D: Que cabrona es la gente que ha decidido que lo mejor que se puede hacer es no juzgar a las personas y dejar que cada uno viva como le de la real gana, lo que se necesita es una buena hoguera contra homosexuales y brujas claro que si... que es eso de no ver las cosas como un problema y sacar lesbianas por televisión, la sociedad me esta defraudando!

_**Más aún, esta tendencia sexual equivocada, se ha buscado justificar en los términos del amor, el cual, ciertamente no conoce límites, pues, estamos llamados a amarnos todos con un amor que complementa y enriquece. Sin embargo, no debemos olvidar que el amor humano exige, cuando se trata de una pareja, una expresión sexual, la cual se ordena a la procreación y a la complementariedad. En la homosexualidad, no puede existir esta expresión del amor, ya que ninguno de los fines pueden ser alcanzados por una pareja de homosexuales ya que los órganos genitales, con los cuales se expresa esta relación no son, como en el hombre y la mujer, complementarios y necesarios unos de los otros, por lo que en dos personas del mismo genero, resulta en depravación.****  
**_

L: Solo diré una cosa... si a tu querido Dios no le gustan los homosexuales o tiene un humor muy particular o no estuvo muy atinado el día que le puso el punto G a los hombres en el ano... a claro que en el sexo no hay que disfrutar, perdón, perdón fallo mío.

**Sin embargo, según afirman quienes han estudiado con detenimiento este problema de la conducta, llegan a la conclusión de que efectivamente se trata de una enfermedad que en la mayoría de los casos puede ser tratable y que se pueden obtener en la mayoría resultados bastante aceptables, que permiten que quienes la padecen puedan llevar una vida sexual de acuerdo a su sexo.**_  
_

L: Primero... NO ESTOY ENFERMA! Y segundo... Si lo estuviera, y hubiera una pastillita mágica que me volviera como tu... nunca me la tomaría.

D: Muy bien dicho, si algo hiciera que no estuviera enamorada de ti, jamás lo tomaría.

**No podemos, pues, aceptar que la homosexualidad sea una PREFERENCIA SEXUAL, como si se tratara de una ELECCIÓN, ya que los sexos no se escogen: somos hombres o mujeres condición que esta radicada en lo más profundo de nuestro SER.**_**  
**_

D: Tu tarzan yo chita... tarzan meter platanito y chiqui chiqui, pero no gozar en chiqui chiqui solo tener niños a los que poder hacer intolerantes.

**Es, sin embargo, una obligación de nosotros como sociedad, y más aún para quienes tienen amigos que padecen esta enfermedad, el ayudarlos a sanar; aceptar sin más su estado, como algo normal y natural, es promover en ellos su problema y apartarlos de una posible solución.**_**  
**_

D: Malditos amigos míos... que no me han puesto la camisa de fuerza... que mierda de amigos tengo por dios... les voy a reñir y decir que al aceptarlo promueven mi problema y me apartan de la solución.

**Más aún, expone al resto de la sociedad al contagio, pues está comprobado que las personas que conviven con aquellas que padecen de trastornos psíquicos como son la esquizofrenia, la paranoia, la psicosis, incluso los depresivos, terminan también enfermas, y a veces de forma más aguda que las primera****s****.**_**  
**_

L: Ala se han quedao a gusto de la leche... me acaban de comparar con un esquizofrénico no? Jajajajajajaja es que no puedo evitar que me de la risa... será porque esto LOCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA? LOCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DE LA CABEZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Hoy en día, con los avances de la ciencia, todos los hombres pueden encontrar cura y solución, aunque sea parcial, a sus enfermedades. Sin embargo, para ello, es necesario aceptar que se está enfermo. En este caso, se debe aceptar que la homosexualidad no es una preferencia (soy hombre, pero prefiero ser mujer), sino una enfermedad. Por ello la Iglesia invita a todos los que la padecen a tratarse, a visitar a los expertos, para que con la ayuda de la medicina, y en particular de la psicología y la psiquiatría, logren restablecer el equilibrio psicológico y muchas veces hormonal que son la causa de esta penosa enfermedad que priva de la felicidad verdadera a quienes la padecen y a quienes conviven con ellos.**_  
_

D: Gracias simpáticos amigos que ofrecen mi cura a la enfermedad, pues como se que es usted un enviado de Dios le diré que se puede meter su cura por el culo, quien sabe, igual descubre que le da gustitito y le hago un favor.

L: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajajaja Me río... por no llorar. ¿Cómo puede haber gente por el mundo que sea tan cabrona y se dedique a juzgar la forma de vivir de cada persona y tenga los santos cojones de decir que lo que es diferente es una enfermedad?

D: La verdad es que al leer esas cosas se me pone los pelos de punta porque no termino de entender muy bien como alguien puede llegar a pensar eso realmente, decir esas barbaridades sin pensar que puede hacer daño.

L: Es obvio que una parte de mi sabe que se la suda completamente lo que digan o dejen de decir, pero otra parte no puede evitar que le haga daño pensar que hay gente por el mundo que vive para no dejar vivir.

* * *

Nota de autora: todo el texto en negrita de las opiniones de la Iglesia sobre este tema, no ha sido inventado por mi. Ni muchísimo menos tengo una imaginación que pueda llegar a tener pensamientos así… es real de una pagina católica llamada catholic.

La próxima actualización los Emmy, pero ya sabeis que me gusta dar saltos en el tiempo... influencia de Lost supongo jajajaja


	36. Capítulo 36: Safo se paseaba por Glee

**Capítulo 36: Safo se paseaba por Glee**

Existe un libro llamado _"Greta y Marlene Safo se va a Hollywood"_ en el que en sus aproximadamente 400 paginas y con un estudio de mas de cinco años de documentos, se intenta demostrar que Greta Garbo y Marlene Dietrich, tuvieron un romance cuando tenían 19 y 23 años respectivamente.

400 paginas ni mas ni menos, para demostrar que dos personas se decantaban claramente por comer los bajos fondos de las mujeres, y que esporádicamente se decantaban por los hombres. No se sabe bien si por un interés real y una bisexualidad patente, o mas bien por disimular, pues no hay mas que hacer números para notar como de cada 50 mujeres meten en su cama a un hombre. Una cifra bastante decantada hacia un lado, aunque con ellos, si me apuras, llegaran a casarse y a llevarlos a fiestas de la mano, mientras en los baños de señoritas bajaban las bragas a las mujeres que se dejaran seducir por Garbo o Dietrich.

Ellas llegaron a negar con rotundidad que se conocieran en la juventud en el Berlín de posguerra liberado de tensiones sexuales. Mientras el libro demuestra que incluso llegaron a coincidir en una película que nunca llego a estrenarse y de muy bajo presupuesto.

Cuando llegaron a Hollywood, si te he visto no me acuerdo, es más niego cada vez que me pregunten que te haya conocido jamás. Te conozco de la forma mas intima que se puede conocer a una persona, te he visto desnuda y he logrado que llegues al mas absoluto de los éxtasis, pero escúchenme periodistas de Hollywood, que yo no tengo ni idea de quien es esta mujer alemana con facciones duras. ¿No es triste?

Dicen las malas lenguas, que esa negación es porque Garbo sufrió en sus carnes el desamor de una Dietrich que solo quería desflorar a una inexperta Garbo de 19 años y luego olvidarse de ella, cosa que le rompió el corazón y por eso se negó a reconocer durante toda su vida que supiera quien era.

Pero lo duro de toda esta historia es ver como desde comienzos del cine, los actores y actrices han arrastrado la negación constante de sus preferencias sexuales. Supongo que, que ambas actrices fueran lesbianas o bisexuales, era un secreto a gritos que absolutamente todo el mundo sabría, pero ellas se fueron a la tumba con sus secretos, por muchos que estos fueran a gritos.

¿Te imaginas un tórrido romance a los 19 años y a los 23, una edad maravillosa para recordar, y nunca poder ni comentarlo? ¿Cuando se cruzaban en fiestas de los actores de turno, al mirarse a los ojos revivirían en sus mentes las noches de sexo y lujuria? ¿Repetirían el acto en un momento de debilidad sexual? ¿Llegarían a haber estado enamoradas y todo seria incluso mas complicado que el sexo por el sexo y se habrían negado mutuamente al amor, por sus careras cinematográficas? Su historia me suscita muchas dudas, que solo ellas saben y que se llevaron consigo a la tumba, pero además de dudas, me provoca tristeza porque creo firmemente que, pocas cosas son mas duras que ser de mentira.

Es obvio, que mi historia de amor lésbico, no es como el tórrido romance de dos de las grandes de la historia de cine, que yo jamás podría decir que no conocía a Lea, porque hemos trabajado juntas durante varios años, pero si podría negar todo que ella ha significado para mi, y me daría mucha pena que años después de mi muerte alguien dedicara su tiempo a demostrar que fuimos más que amigas, en un libro titulado por ejemplo: "Michele y Agron Safo se paseaba por Glee"

Los tiempos cambian, y lo que antes era impensable, hoy puede ser realidad. La normalidad sexual no es algo 100% real, pero cada vez hay mas actores que acuden a las galas con sus parejas, y hoy por hoy, poca gente pone el grito en el cielo porque se sea homosexual.

Por eso hoy Lea y yo nos disponemos a ir a los Emmy como pareja, no como dos amigas supuestamente solteronas que en la intimidad se acuestan, no, no, no, como una pareja normal que se quiere, porque al fin y al cabo, lo mejor que te puede pasar en esta vida, como se dice en Moulin Rouge, es que ames y seas correspondido.

L: Bueno que ¿nos vamos? – dijo mirándose por ultima vez al espejo.

D: Espera, que tengo una idea – dijo mientras se sacaba el móvil

L: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

D: He pensado que puedo creando expectación en twitter

L ¿Cómo?

D: Pues subiendo una foto de un trozo de tu vestido que no sea muy reconocible, pero en el que diga que así va a ir mi pareja a los Emmy

L: Mírala ella que pilluela.

D: Así soy yo, me gusta crear expectación – dijo mientras le hacia una foto de tan cerca de la tela del vestido de su novia, que apenas se distinguía nada

L: No se ve nada – dijo mientras miraba la foto.

D: Esa es la gracia, esta noche como Hitchcock, tengo intención de ser la maestra del suspense.

L: Pues ponle un filtro del instagram a la foto para que se sepa aun menos – bromeo.

D: Una idea excelente – dijo mientras abría la aplicación.

L: ¿Qué piensas poner en esos famosos 140 caracteres?

D: ¿A que esta buenísima la señorita Michele esta noche?

L: Jajajaja ¿No ibas a ser la reina del suspense?

D: Era la maestra, pero vamos, que era broma, no voy a poner eso… ¿qué te parece: mi acompañante esta noche… - se quedo pensando

L: ¿Babea por verte tan guapa? - dijo mientras le besaba el cuello

D: Puedo poner: me apetece que la fiesta termine para poder quitar este vestido.

L: Jajajajaja queda de salida total, además no creo que sea misterioso lo del vestido, porque es muy de mujer.

D: Pues, esta prenda

L: Que ambigua, aun así me parece un poco pervertido.

D: Valeeee, seguiré pensando.

L: Veamos, veamos… mi acompañante esta noche va de este color ¿quién será?

D: No esta mal, pero podría estar mejor – reflexiono unos segundos, cuando su cara se ilumino, como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta - ¿Qué te parece?... No se si podré mirar otra cosa que esto (subo la foto) y enterarme bien de los Emmy.

L: Uhhhhhh ME GUSTA – dijo dándole un beso – y muy misterioso, si señora – bromeo

D: Pues adjudicado – dijo mientras daba a publicar

L: Ahora tendrás a todas tus fans como locas tratando de averiguar que esa especie de manchurron raro que has subido, que es un primer primerísimo plano de mi vestido.

D: Pues cuando te vean conmigo de la mano, sus dudas serán resueltas.

L: ¿Me vas a dar la manita?

D: Si, no vaya a ser que te me escapes – sonrío y la beso, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar - ¿Diga?

J: ¿Qué es esa mierda que has subido al twitter?

D: Jajajajaja Joder Jess, que atenta vivies a mi twitter, lo he subido hace menos de 5 segundos.

J: Es que estaba conectada y lo he visto, bueno: ¿qué es?

D: Que mas te da

J: Va, no te hagas la interesante

D: El vestido de Lea

J: Aishhhhh que emoción, que emoción – dijo con voz de histérica dando pequeños saltitos – así que la cosa sigue para delante.

D: Claro

J: Aishhh, que lloro, aun me acuerdo cuando nos hicisteis la intervención para contárnoslo.

**Flasback **

D: Bueno chicas, os hemos reunido hoy aquí para…

N: Joder Dianna esto parece un sermón de misa

L: Naya no interrumpas, que es importante – se quejo

Je: Creo que os voy a interrumpir

D: ¿Por?

Je: Es un poco pronto para que os caséis, ya esta, ya lo he dicho

T: ¿Os vais a casar? – pregunto sorprendidísima Taylor

D: ¿Qué? No, no, no, AQUÍ NADIE SE CASA

L: Por ahora – puntualizo Lea

Je: Menos mal

D: ¿Jess tienes algo en contra de mi boda con Lea? – pregunto molesta

Je: No, no, solo que pienso que es un poco pronto

A: Yo empiezo a pensar que estas secretamente enamora de Dianna

Je: Jajajajajaja no me jodas Ash jajajajaja

D: ¿Qué pasa es tan raro?

Je: No, ósea, eres un buen partido – intento excusarse

D: ¿Y por qué te hace tanta gracia?

Je: No se, ósea, que eres muy guapa, y todo lo que tu quieras, pero… - no sabia bien como salir de esa situación.

D: Jajajajajaja que tonta eres, a mi me da igual, solo quería picarte jajajaja

Je: Estúpida – le golpeo

T: Bueno, entonces ¿por qué nos habéis reunido, si no es para hablar de vuestra boda?

L: Es que vamos a dar un paso importante y queríamos contároslo.

Jo: Espero que sea importante que me has hecho venir de Nueva York adrede para esta reunión de chicas y tenia un plan genial con Zachary

L: Jonathan, no te quejes tanto, que estas todo el día con él.

Jo: Y tu con Dianna

L: Bueno, esto no es un pelea de: y tu mas

Jo: Vale, pero tu mas jajajaja

L: Yo siempre más.

D: Bueno ¿alguien mas va a interrumpir?

No – contestaron todos de forma obediente

D: El caso, que os hemos reunido hoy aquí…

N: Ya vuelve la misa

Je: Calla, que si no jamás sabremos que quieren

Jo: Yo ya me lo imagino

L: ¿Ah si listo?

Jo: Si, pero como vosotras sois las protagonistas, no es justo que lo cuente yo.

D: Vale, no os pongáis a discutir

No discutimos – dijeron ambos

D: El caso, que hemos pensado que vamos a hacer publico lo nuestro

QUE? – dijeron todos sorprendidos

Jo: Eso, eso es genial, ya veréis lo bien que os va a venir – dijo levantándose y abrazándolas

T: Que bien, que alegría – decían todos mientras se abrazaban felices

A: ¿Y como lo vais a hacer?

D: Pues aquí la señorita es un poco teatral

Jo: Si, ya lo sabemos

L: Y hemos pensado hacerlo en los Emmy

ENSERIO? – chillaron – QUE EMOCIONANTE!

D: jajajaja si es emocionante, iremos oficialmente como pareja a los Emmy

N: Me encanta que nos reunáis para estas noticias – sonrío

Je: Espero ansiosa a esa noche!

**Fin del Fashback **

D: Si bueno, pues el día ha llegado definitivamente

J: y tu has decidido subir una foto para ir abriendo boca

D: Jajaja efectivamente

J: Una foto preciosa si señor

D: Pava jajajaja

J: No se distingue nada de nada, pero estoy segura que el vestido de Lea es precioso

D: Ella lo es

J: Joeee que azucarada te has vuelto hija

D: Ya sabes lo que digo siempre: que el amor lo cambia todo.


	37. Capitulo 37: A nadie le importa

**Capitulo 37: A nadie le importa**

¿Señorita Michele y señorita Agron?

Si - contestaron ambas

He venido a recogerlas

L: ¿Perdona?

D: ¿Has contratado una limusina Lea? – pregunto sorprendida

L: ¿Yo? NO – se quedo callada unos segundos - ¿Tu?

D: Tampoco

La explicación a sus preguntas esta en estos teléfonos – dijo dándole un móvil a cada una

D: ¿Diga?

Di, cariño, ¿te gusta la sorpresa?

D: ¿Mama?

M: Esa mismo

D: ¿Me has contratado una limusina?

M: Yo sola no, pero he colaborado en ello

D: ¿Y eso?

M: Veras, desde que me contaste que estabas con Lea…

**Flashback**

Dianna estaba en su casa desayunando, mientras su madre estaba en el baño, en una de las visitas mensuales que le hacia a su hija.

M: Hija, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

D: Uy que miedo, eso de preguntar si puedes preguntar siempre termina mal.

M: ¿Pero me dejas o no?

D: Si te vas a quedar con el run run todo el tiempo y no te vas a quedar tranquila hasta que la hagas… adelante.

M: Gracias – sonrió triunfante – ¿Cuándo me vas a contar que estas con una mujer?

D: jasdkjahsdiunkqjdbuwakhc – se atraganto

M: Si, es que no quiero que me pase como la otra vez, y que te quedes sin contármelo

D: ¿La otra vez?

M: Si, bueno, soy tu madre y se que esta es tu segunda novia.

D: Pero, pero, pero – medio tartamudeaba

M: Aguante que no me contaras lo de tu primera novia, tampoco quería presionarte, pero chica que ya vas por la segunda.

D: Ehhh – no sabia muy bien que contestar

M: Bueno que ¿Cuándo me presentas a Ellen?

D: ¿Ellen? _'¿Ellen? Esta se ha quedado en capítulos atrasados' _

M: Claro, tu novia

D: Mama, yo, yo, yo – seguía medio tartamudeando – yo no salgo con Ellen

M: Hija, que nos conocemos, no hace falta que disimules

D: De verdad, ya no estamos juntas.

M: No me digas, que disgusto ¿qué ha pasado?

D: Que estaba enamorada de otra persona

M: ¿Ella encontró alguien mejor que tu? ESO ES IMPOSIBLE – dijo sacando todo el orgullo de madre que llevaba dentro.

D: No, mama, yo

M: Ahhhh bueno, eso si me lo creo – sonrió – y quien es esa persona afortunada.

D: Ehhh – se puso nerviosa

M: No me puedo creer que no tengas la confianza para contarme estas cosas hija.

D: Lea, mama, es Lea

M: ¿Has vuelto con Lea?

D: ¿Vuelto?

M: Si, ¿Lea no fue tu primera novia?

D: ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? NOOOOO!

M: ¿Enserio?

D: Un momento, un momento, ¿Creías que Lea y yo, ya habíamos estado juntas?

M: Claro, creía que no te habías atrevido a contármelo. Por eso cuando en tus llamadas diarias empezaste a hablarme de Ellen casi todo el tiempo di por sentado que ahora estabas con ella. Y no quería que volvieras a sentir que no podías contarme esas cosas. Pensé que Lea había sido tu novia y tu no habías tenido fuerzas para decírmelo.

D: jajajajajajajajaja No, mama, no. Lea y yo nunca fuimos novias

M: Pero, no lo entiendo, ¿tu si que estabas enamorada de ella no?

D: Si, bueno, eso no lo puedo negar

M: Y entonces, ¿cómo habéis acabado juntas?

D: Veamos… yo empecé a salir con Ellen, esa parte de la historia que te has montado en tu cabeza es cierta.

M: Ajam – asintió mientras escuchaba atentamente

D: Lea al verme con una mujer se puso celosa, y se dio cuenta que podía estar conmigo. Ella pensaba que a mi no me podían gustar las mujeres.

M: No te conoce tanto como tu madre, como habrás podido observar – bromeo.

D: Supongo que las dos estábamos en fase de negación, yo que se. El caso, es que al saber que ella estaba interesada en mi, al final nuestros caminos se juntaron – dijo sonriendo.

M: Aishhh que bien, cuanto me alegro, y ¿estas feliz?

D: Mucho

M: Pues eso es lo importante – dijo mientras la abrazaba

**Fin del flashback**

M: Veras, desde que me contaste que estabas con Lea, he intentado apoyarte en todo lo posible

D: Lo se y lo has hecho muy bien. Como el día que os contamos la decisión de ir juntas a los premios

**Flashback**

L: Mama, Mery

E: Hija, siento que tu padre no haya podido venir, pero tranquila que le contare todo lo que aquí suceda.

D: Veréis os hemos juntado aquí porque tenemos algo que contaros

M: ¿Os vais a casar?

D: Joder que manía, que aquí nadie se casa

L: De momento – puntualizo de nuevo

M: Ese vocabulario

D: Perdona mama, pero es que nuestros amigos han hecho la misma pregunta.

M: Chica, ¿qué queréis que pensemos?

D: No se, pueden haber mil y una cosas que contar, no todo tiene que ser boda.

M: Es que siendo dos chicas, dudo que sea embarazo – bromeo

D: Ja Ja Ja – rió irónica – Que sepas que ser lesbiana no me convierte en estéril

M: Yo no he dicho eso

E: Esperar un momento, me estáis liando ¿qué es esto de la boda y los niños? ¿no vais un poco rápido?

L: Mama, tranquila, que no es nada de eso

E: ¿Entonces?

L: Dianna y yo queremos hacer publico lo nuestro

E: ¿Publico?

L: Si, ir a una gala de premios como pareja

M: Mira tu que bien, así ya podré contestar cuando las mujeres pesadas me preguntan con quien sale mi hija la actriz de Hollywood – bromeo

D: ¿Qué mujeres te preguntan por mi?

M: Pues todo el mundo, que eres importante, que sales en una película haciendo de hija de Michelle Pfeiffer, ni mas ni menos.

D: Jajajaja Mama, no es el momento de sacar tu vena madre orgullosa

M: Siempre es un buen momento para eso

L: Bueno, mama ¿y tu que dices? Que te has quedado muy callada

E: ¿Yo?

L: Si, tu

E: No se, no lo veo claro, a nadie le importa con quien estés o dejes de estar

L: Se que no es asunto de nadie, pero yo no quiero tener que esconderme. Creo que tengo el mismo derecho que cualquier actor, a ir con mi pareja a los premios, eventos sociales varios y algo tan simple como ir por la calle y poder darle la mano o un beso.

E: Yo lo entiendo hija, pero tu no eres cualquier persona

L: ¿Qué quieres decir?

E: Que no eres una chica normal que pueda ir de la mano de su novia

L: ¿No? ¿Y qué soy?

E: Eres una actriz, que vive de su imagen

L: ¿Perdona?

E: ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad o no?

D: Edith perdona, igual te hemos contado la noticia muy de golpe y necesitas asimilarla.

E: No, no es eso, es que creo que os estáis equivocando

M: Hija, voy a por unas copas de vino, me acompañas para decirme donde están – dijo Mary en un intento de dejar a madre e hija solas, en esta situación que se estaba poniendo evidentemente tensa.

D: Voy – afirmo siendo consciente de las intenciones de su madre.

L: No hace falta que os vayáis de la habitación, lo que tenga que decir mi madre lo puede decir delante de vosotras

M: No, tranquila, si no nos vamos, solo vamos a por unas copas

L: Ves mama, lo que has conseguido, has hecho que se vayan

E: Igual no me tendrías que haberme contado esto con tanta gente – le reprocho

L: ¿Tanta gente? Mi novia y su madre!

E: Si, esto es algo que mejor hablar en casa

L: No te reconozco Mama

E: Yo no te estoy diciendo que no estés con quien te de al gana.

L: No, me estas diciendo que sea de puertas de mi casa para dentro y que solo lo sepamos ella y yo

E: Es que no le importa a NADIE

L: Que decepción, de verdad, esperaba tu apoyo incondicional.

E: Lo tienes, por eso, creo que lo mejor para ti, es que pienses un poco mas lo que vas a hacer.

L: ¿Crees que tengo que avergonzarme por estar con Dianna?

E: No, pero creo que estas un poco en un mundo irreal y no eres consciente que las acciones conllevan consecuencias.

L: ¿De que me hablas?

E: ¿Y si dejan de ofrecerte papeles?

L: Enserio ¿todo esto es por papeles?

E: Es por cuidar de tu futuro

L: Si mi futuro implica mentir, no lo quiero – empezó a llorar

E: Hija, no llores – se fue a abrazarla, pero esta la rechazo – yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

L: Si quisieras eso, me apoyarías

E: Creo que no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto. Discúlpame ante Dianna y Mary, pero no creo que sea buen momento para continuar con esta conversación – dijo acercándose a la puerta

L: ¿te vas? ¿me dejas así? – seguía llorando

E: Las conversaciones de madre e hija no son para que haya gente delante, y me has hecho una encerrona.

L: ¿Qué encerrona, ni que ocho cuartos? Solo quería compartir contigo un momento que parecía feliz

E: Pues te has equivocado – dijo cerrando la puerta de la casa


	38. Capitulo 38: Superheroínas

**Capitulo 38: Superheroínas**

Cuando eres pequeño existe un momento mágico en que tu madre todo lo hace bien, procesas hacia ella una especie de adoración preciosa, en la que en cierta medida la ves como una superheroína.  
Te da comida cuando tienes hambre, te cambia cada vez que lo necesitas, te da la manita las primeras veces que aprendes a ir al baño, te enseña a leer con suma paciencia, mientras repites una y otra vez: _ma, me, mi, mo, mu_, hasta llegar al _"mi mama me mima"_ que al leerlo ves como una sonrisa se posa en su rostro al escuchar como su hija, empieza a hilar sus primeras frases escritas.

Pero conforme vas creciendo, te das cuenta de que tu madre es una simple mortal, y empiezas a descubrir que como cualquier ser humano, comete errores.

El amor mas incondicional y completo estoy segura que es el que procesa una madre hacia su hija, más incluso del que puedes llegar a procesar por cualquiera de tus parejas. Pero ese amor, no siempre tiene que estar bien enfocado.

Cada uno somos nosotros y nuestras circunstancias. A veces hemos sido educados de una forma determinada, que nos impide comprender según que cosas. Otras veces, nos creemos poseedores de una verdad absoluta, que en realidad no es cierta. El caso, es que existen mil variables que analizar antes de afirmar que no nos entienden o que quieren hacernos daño.

Creo firmemente que las madres jamás de los jamases pretenden hacernos daño, otra cosa muy diferente es que como son simples mortales, a veces lo hagan. Pero no existe en ellas un sentimiento de producirnos dolor, ellas o no entienden, o creen que lo que ellas piensan es lo mejor para nosotras, o vete tu a saber que pasa por sus mentes cada vez que comenten un fallo, que a nosotras puede trastocarnos nuestro mundo o nuestras vidas.

Alguien que ha dedicado parte de su vida simplemente a hacernos adultos, que nos ha vestido, peinado, cuidado hasta detalles tan absurdos como arroparnos por las noches, comprobado que no había monstruos en nuestros armarios, que nos ha hecho en parte como somos… No puede querer que suframos, aunque a veces, sean ellas las causantes de nuestro sufrimiento.

Es curioso cuando creces y te vas dando cuenta que tienes mil manías que tenían tu madre, de las que probablemente te quejabas y ahora asimilas sin querer como tuyas.

Las madres se equivocan, pero igual que nosotros, y tenemos que aprender a perdonarlas cuando lo hacen, porque tendríamos que hacer memoria y recordar la cantidad de veces que hemos sido nosotros lo que la hemos cagado y ellas han abierto sus brazos y nos han perdonado.

L: ¿Qué encerrona, ni que ocho cuartos? Solo quería compartir contigo un momento que parecía feliz

E: Pues te has equivocado – dijo cerrando la puerta de la casa

Edith amigas mías, también se equivoca, pero lo hace en parte, porque cree realmente que esta beneficiando a Lea.  
Ella en su mente piensa que su hija no tiene porque decirle a nadie con quien esta, no le pide que deje a Dianna, simplemente tiene miedo de la repercusión que puede tener que se sepa que su hija esta con una mujer.  
Cual es su fallo, no se consciente que lo mejor que puede hacer por Lea en estos momentos es simplemente apoyarla y demostrarle que incluso si se lía todo de mala manera, ella va a estar siempre a su lado.  
Pero ¿será capaz de llegar a esa conclusión?

¿Señorita Michele y señorita Agron?

Si - contestaron ambas

He venido a recogerlas

L: ¿Perdona?

D: ¿Has contratado una limusina Lea? – pregunto sorprendida

L: ¿Yo? NO – se quedo callada unos segundos - ¿Tu?

D: Tampoco

La explicación a sus preguntas esta en estos teléfonos – dijo dándole un móvil a cada una

L: ¿Diga?

Soy yo

**Flashback **

E: ¿Si? ¿Quién es? – dijo pregunto al contestar el teléfono y ver que no era ningún numero conocido

M: Edith soy Mery, la madre de Dianna

E: Ah, no te había reconocido, dime

M: No quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero como el otro día estaba en casa contigo cuando nos dieron la noticia, quería saber como estabas.

E: Bueno, estabas allí, viste que la noticia no me hizo mucha ilusión

M: Ya, de eso quería hablarte

E: Dime

M: Creo que las relaciones de madre e hija son muy personales, por eso voy a intentar no decir mas de lo necesario, pero de verdad pienso que lo mejor que puedes hacer es apoyar la decisión que han tomado.

E: No es tan fácil

M: Puedo entender los miedos que tienes, yo también los tengo. Pero nuestras hijas se quieren, es más creo que la mía esta enamorada de tu hija desde hace años

E: ¿Enserio?

M: Jajajaja Si, creía que cuando vivían juntas, estaban juntas, así que imagínate.

E: ¿De verdad?

M: Yo no se que te contaría Lea, pero Dianna estaba todo el día hablándome de Lea, y lo hacia con tanta adoración que asumí que había algo entre ellas. Si hasta la trajo a un cumpleaños de mi hijo. ¿tu nunca pensaste nada?

E: La verdad… Supongo que si, pero como se puso a salir con Cory, y mi hija por unas o por otras siempre ha tenido novio, no le di mayor importancia.

M: Pues mira ahora si tendrías que habérsela dado jajajajaj

E: Jajajajaja Eso parece.

M: Mira, ya sea como amigas antes, o como novias ahora, lo que esta claro es que nuestras hijas se adoran y se hacen muy felices la una a la otra.

E: Ya

M: Entonces, lo mejor que podemos hacer, es alegrarnos por ellas. Sabemos que están con buenas personas. Por lo menos mi hija es ideal – bromeo

E: Y la mía

M: No lo dudo. Por eso creo que hemos tenido suerte en cierta medida, prefiero mil veces a una chica que cuide y quiera a mi hija, que a cualquier cabrón simplemente porque el cabrón tenga algo entre las piernas y perdona que sea tan brusca y use este vocabulario.

E: Si yo también, ósea Dianna me parece una chiquita estupenda y no tengo problemas con que este con mi hija.

M: ¿Entonces?

E: Lo que no se yo, es si es bueno que lo sepa todo el mundo

M: Mira, si no lo hacen publico, por unas o por otras se terminara sabiendo. Mejor que sea dicho por ellas ¿no?

E: No se

M: Yo no te llamo para presionarte, ni para hacerte cambiar de opinión, simplemente es que me sabe mal como terminaron las cosas el otro dia.

E: Perdona que tuvieras que ver esa escenita

M: Nada mujer, escenas mas grandes hemos motado Dianna y yo en nuestra vida.

E: Pero seguro que no delante de gente, por eso le reproche a mi hija que lo hiciera en conjunto

M: Lo hicieron así porque querían informarnos a la vez, no hubo maldad en su decisión

E: Ya pero, las cosas no se hacen así.

M: Bueno, igual tienes razón, pero no le des importancia, lo importante de verdad es que estés a su lado

E: Tienes razón

**Fin del flashback**

L: ¿Mama?

E: Esa mismo

L: ¿Qué es esto?

E: Esto es que Mery y yo os hemos alquilado una limusina para que entréis por la puerta grande.

L: Pero, no lo entiendo ¿no estabas enfandada?

E: No, me equivoque y espero que con esto sepas perdonarme – Lea se puso a llorar de la emoción – Hija, no llores

L: Gracias, gracias, gracias

E: Esta noche, comete el mundo, tienes todo mi apoyo y una limusina, disfruta.

Equivocarse es de humanos, pero asimilar que lo has hecho y pedir perdón, es lo que nos hace grandes.  
Las madres no son perfectas, pero actos como estos las vuelven de nuevo superheroínas por momentos, porque sabe anteponer nuestra felicidad por encima de todo.


	39. Capitulo 39: Siendo Feliz

**Capitulo 39: Siendo Feliz**

_Neil Armstrong cuando iba a pisar por primera vez la luna dijo una frase que formara parte de la historia para siempre: "Este es un pequeño paso para el hombre, pero un gran salto para la humanidad"_

_Ahora en la limusina alquilada por mi madre y mi suegra, con Lea al lado, me siento un poco Armstrong, siento que bajar de la limusina va a ser un pequeño, pequeñísimo paso, (por dios, haz el favor de no tropezarte) pero un gran paso para mi humanidad. No voy a ser doña egocéntrica, se que esto a la humanidad básicamente se la suda, pero yo estoy histérica perdida, porque cuando se abra esta puerta, no habrá marcha atrás. _

_Todos tenemos un microuniverso dentro de nosotros, somos todos diferentes, y nunca hay que ignorar ese universo, si algo es importante o trascendental para nosotros, lo es y punto… que no es un gran salto para la humanidad, que se joda Armstrong y su puto salto en la luna, que seguro que un publicista le había dicho meses antes esa perfecta frase, vamos no me jodas, estas en medio de la luna, miles de millones de personas mirándote y pendientes de ti, y tu casualmente dices la frase mas perfecta de la historia, eso no se lo cree nadie… ¿Por qué no tendré yo al publicista de Neil, que me diga que se dice cuando se sale de una limusina con una mujer de la mano? Periodistas, este es un pequeño paso para mis tacones de 10 centímetros que dejan a Lea como un Hobbit, y un gran paso para el colectivo gay que pasa a tener a dos sexy ladys entre sus filas… Creo que hay que prescindir de llamarme a mi misma sexy lady jajajajaj_

L: ¿Cómo estas?

D: ¿Yo?

L: Si, tú, nos estamos acercando peligrosamente al momento y tu no dejas de mover la piernecita, sinónimo de tu nerviosismo ¿En que piensas?

D: Pensaba en que eras un Hobbit, en que somos dos sexy ladys y en Neil Armstrong

L: ¿Perdona? ¿Soy un hobbit? No creo que esa sea la mejor contestación que me haya dado una pareja jajajajaja Y que lo opinara Cory que era el doble que yo, vale, pero tu tampoco es que seas un pino.

D: Algún día tendría que aprender a pensar antes de contestar jajajaj

L: No estaría mal - dijo cogiéndole la mano – Me quedare con la parte de que somos dos sexys ladys, aunque no tenga muy claro a que viene

_Dianna esta muy nerviosa, y obviamente yo también, pero existe una especia de ying yang en las parejas que se vuelve bastante armonioso, y consiste en que si sabes que la otra persona esta peor que tu, disimulas y asumes por momentos el control de la situación, aunque sepas de sobra, que ni de lejos la tienes controlada, coges su mano y la miras a los ojos intentando tranquilizarla, aunque todo tu cuerpo este cagado por dentro y aunque te haya llamado Hobbit jajajaja _

_Intentas ser fuerte por ella, ser mejor por ella, hacerle todo fácil a ella, porque sabes que luego serás tu la que caigas, y será ella la que te tenga que levantar… y esa armonía del amor, nos mantiene felices, nos da una estabilidad que en la soledad no encontramos, anteponiendo las necesidades de la otra persona por encima de las tuyas, porque sabes de sobra que la vida es un viaje y mas de una vez y de dos, la otra persona se encargara de ti, sonreirá cuando solo quiera llorar, para animarte, te abrazara incluso cuando le hayas hecho daño. _

D: Perdona, es que estoy un poco nerviosa – dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Lea

L: Algo había notado, pero tenia un as en la manga para tranquilizarte

D: ¿Si?

L: Si, te conozco, se que esto iba a ser un gran paso

D: Jajajajajaja

L: ¿De que te ríes?

D: Que Armstrong hubiera pensado lo mismo

L: Tu mente funciona mas rápido de lo que yo puedo llegar a entender, pero no importa, me gusta mucho tu mente – dijo dándole un beso

D: Bueno ¿y como vas a tranquilizarme?

L: Se lo mucho que te gustan las historias y los cuentos, y aunque tu seas siempre la que tiene mucha gracia escribiendo y yo lo haga mas bien mal, he puesto todo el empeño en escribirte una historia para que el camino a los premios se nos hiciera mas ameno.

D: ¿Cómo eres tan ideal? – la beso

L: Se hace lo que se puede – sonrío

D: Seguro que el cuento esta genial

L: Bueno… ya veremos… atención que voy – dijo sacándose un papelito y comenzando a leer…

**Érase una vez en un país muy, muy lejano nació una pequeña niña que recibió el nombre de Lea Michele.  
**

D: Ya me gusta la historia, si la protagonista eres tu

**La pobre Lea al nacer, no sabia donde estaba, ni que iba a ser de su vida, se encontraba asustada, pero por fortuna, no estaba sola, a su lado tenia a sus familiares que la cuidaban y le hacían sentir bien.  
Cuando pasaron los años, Lea tuvo que dejar la teta de mama y enfrentarse al mundo. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que no sabia por donde empezar, el mundo era muy grande y ella tremendamente pequeñita, no era mas que un granito de arena en un desierto.  
Asustada de nuevo fue a preguntar a la persona que mas consuelo sabia darle y que siempre le había arropado: su madre.  
Su madre le explico que a partir de ese momento, debía agarrar las riendas de su vida y darse cuenta de que ahora tenia la capacidad de elegir, de decidir por si mismas, y todas esas decisiones estaban encaminadas para construir un hogar en su corazón y así lograr el bien mas preciado: la felicidad.**

**Desde ese mismo instante Lea decidió que tenia que ir en busca de ese bien preciado, que debía intentar ser feliz y con ese propósito comenzó a construir ese hogar en su corazón, para lograr la felicidad.**

**Todos sabemos que los hogares se construyen poco a poco y que no salen de golpe, así que Lea empezó a construir su hogar por los cimientos y allí coloco a su familia para que pudiera soportar muchos de los pesos que iba a tener la casa.**

**Mas tarde, con los años, empezó a buscarse amigos que serian los encargados de abrir puertas en esos muros ya creados.**  
**Guardo un lugar especial para los amigos de verdad que se convertirían en dos fuertes pilares encargados de hacer que ese lugar no se desmoronara y si lo hacia, allí estarían esos dos pilares aguantando carros y carretas.**

**Lea ya empezaba a tener un verdadero hogar en su corazón.**  
**Pronto se dio cuenta que podía empezar a decorar ese hogar con cosas que le hacían feliz, aunque ella no sabia explicar muy bien porque, decoro sus habitaciones con el cine, con el arte, con la música, con sus series, con su queridísima Barbara... con cosas insignificantes que volvían la casa tal y como a ella le gustaba, la volvían un hogar.**  
**Un cuarto solo era un cuarto con paredes en blanco que ella tenia que ir rellenando.**

**Descubrió entonces que la casa empezaba a tomar forma.**  
**Un proyecto que había empezado de cero tenia ya sus fuertes muros, pilares, puertas, decoraciones... y lo mejor de todo todas estas cosas podían cambiar, si la decoración se pasaba de moda, solo tenia que cambiarla, si un elemento fallaba en algún momento y los cimientos se balanceaban allí estaban los pilares para evitar que las cosas cayeran, que la casa se viniera abajo.**

**Así Lea se dio cuenta de que la vida era bella y sobretodo que valía la pena vivirla, se dio cuenta de que con sus esfuerzos la felicidad estaba ya casi a su lado, era totalmente consciente de la suerte que tenia pero notaba que algo faltaba...**  
**Entonces sin mas, un día cualquiera, se puso a llover y la ya no tan pequeña Lea se mojo...**  
**Se dio cuenta: a su hogar le faltaba el techo.**  
**Tenia mil cosas, pero cuando llovía: se mojaba.**  
**Esto la desanimo profundamente porque tenia una casa preciosa que le llenaba muchísimo, pero de vez en cuando... se mojaba.**  
**Aun no podía decir llena de orgullo que ya era feliz, que ya tenia todo lo que necesitaba, aun seguía intentándolo.**

**Analizo que elemento le faltaba a su vida, que era ese maldito techo y la verdad, tardo muy poco en darse cuenta... el amor, el amor era su techo.**

**Lea lo busco, lo rebusco y lo volvió a buscar y un día cansada decidió olvidar la búsqueda.**  
**Cada vez que lloviera se limitaría a luego limpiar la casa y poco mas.**

**Cuando parecía todo perdido y Lea se encontraba una vez mas con el mocho limpiando conoció a una personita llamada Dianna que le ayudo a limpiar los restos de la lluvia y juntas comenzaron ha construir ese famoso techo para el hogar del corazón de Lea.**

**Un día, estando tranquilamente Lea en casa, escucho un trueno, se fue rápidamente a por la fregona, cuando de repente noto que no se mojaba, miro al techo y se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba terminada, sonrió y en ese justo momento se percato de que ya no lo intentaba... la joven Lea dejo de intentar ser feliz, para ser, al fin después de tanto tiempo simplemente feliz**

**Porque a veces solo una persona puede marcar la sutil diferencia entre Intentar ser feliz y Ser feliz**

**Fin**

D: Ha sido precioso – dijo limpiándose una lagrima que caía por su rostro

L: Dianna, tu marcas la diferencia en mi vida, por eso aquí y ahora, quiero decirle al mundo que tu me haces ser feliz.

Llegaron a su destino, después de sus dudas, de su cuento de amor, de su apoyo incondicional la una a la otra… cuando la puerta de la limusina se abrió.

D: Si soy tu techo y te ayudo a que no te mojes, déjame que yo te de la mano a ti, déjame intentar ser ahora la fuerte.

L: Vale

Dianna salio, abrió la puerta de su acompañante y con la mayor de las sonrisas le dijo a Lea al oído

D: Vamos demostrémosle al mundo como el amor lo cambia todo


	40. Capitulo 40: Bajando de la limusina

**Capitulo 40: Bajando de la limusina**

Creerse el centro del universo es sin lugar a dudas un fallo garrafal, nadie somos mas importantes que nadie, y Lea y yo pecamos en los Emmys al pensar que en cuanto bajáramos de la limusina, todo se pararía y miles de flashes nos cegarían, mientras nos besábamos cual película de cine mudo.

**Flashback**

D: Vamos demostrémosle al mundo como el amor lo cambia todo

Lea bajaba radiante, con una amplia sonrisa y cogiendo fuerte la mano de Dianna, sin intención de soltarla en todo el trayecto. Los primeros flashes hicieron acto de presencia y las preguntas típicas de que modelito llevas fueron las primeras en aparecer.

Periodista: Lea, Lea, perdona ¿de quien es tu vestido?

L: Valentino – sonrío sin soltar la mano de Dianna

Periodista: ¿y tú Dianna?

D: Balenciaga _'Veamos que analice lo que aquí esta pasando: Lea y yo vamos cogidas de la mano en la alfombra ¿y solo nos preguntan por nuestros vestidos? ¿estamos locos? ¿o es normal dos mujeres de la manita? ¿le tengo que dar un morreo para causar conmoción?'_

Periodista: Lea son ciertos los rumores que dicen que después de cortar con Cory os habéis planteado volver

L: ¿Perdón?

Periodista: Si, dicen que os vieron el otro día en un restaurante cenando

'_Jajajajaja, diga usted que si, mire como Lea me coge de la mano, y pregúntale por Cory… manda huevos. En mi mente este momento era bastante diferente, yo que se… había espasmos, miles de fans se tiraban como locas de los pelos, y los periodistas se pegaban por conseguir nuestras primeras declaraciones, incluso en el lugar mas lejano del mundo una pequeña niña tenía un ataque de ilusión al pensar que Lea y yo estábamos juntas, sacando así la sonrisa de miles de seres del planeta tierra y convertiríamos el mundo en un lugar mejor… Si, igual esa también es una reacción exagerada, pero chica… ¿preguntar por Cory? '_

L: No, no es cierto, es mas somos buenos amigos, pero hace bastante tiempo que…

Lea fue interrumpida por un pequeño revuelo, que centro la atención de todos los periodistas.

L: Me ha dejado con la palabra en la boca – dijo sorprendida

D: Jajajaja, eso parece.

L: No nos hacen ni caso, yo que creía que al bajar de la limusina esto seria un espectáculo.

D: Jajajajaja Si, no se, se ve que dos mujeres de la mano, no es tan raro. Mira por ejemplo ahí esta Ellen y también lleva una acompañante, un momento – de repente se quedo sorprendida al ser consciente de lo que acababa de ver - ¿ELLEN? ¿ELLEN PAIGE HA VENIDO CON NOVIA?

L: jajajajaja

D: Coño Lea, QUE SE ESTAN BESANDO!

L: Jajajajaja no me jodas jajajajajaja

D: ¿De qué te ríes?

L: Llegamos toda ilusionadas, y va tu ex, y nos chafa la noticia, es gracioso jajajaja es el mundo burlándose de nosotras jajajaja Primero me preguntan por Cory y ahora esto, que forma mas espectacular de empezar nuestra supuesta noche vital jajajajaja

Todos los periodistas decidieron que la noticia bomba de los Emmy no eran las actrices de Glee. Una nominada a un oscar, había ido a los premios con su novia, que forma de eclipsarles el momento.

Su minuto de gloria, nunca mejor dicho, fue de un minuto. Tanto sufrimiento y temblores en el coche, para nada. La vida tiene menos seriedad de la que a veces creemos, y siempre hay alguien dispuesto a darnos con el mazo de humildad, de: ¿pero tu exactamente quien te has creído? La cheerleader de Glee, ni mas ni menos, ensombrecida, jajajaja jodido mundo, que forma de cambiar las tornas.

L: Bésame

D: ¿Qué dices?

L: Si, coño, bésame, no podemos permitir que alguien nos quite el protagonismo jajaja

D: Lea, no te voy a besar, para que dejen de fotografiar a Ellen.

L: Bueno, pues te beso yo – dijo cogiéndola del brazo y tirando de ella

D: Ey! Yo tendré algo que decir ¿no?

L: Tu tienes que apoyar a tu novia y complacerla, en este, su día de salida del armario – se acerco más a ella

D: Bueno, veo que eres muy persuasiva. Pues, puede besar a la novia – dicho eso, se besaron y los periodistas se giraron y les hicieron unas cuantas fotos

Periodista: ¿Hacéis esto como muestra de apoyo a vuestra compañera de profesión Ellen Paige?

D: jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

L: jajajajajajajajajaja

D: ¿Enserio? Esto te parece un beso de apoyo – volvió a besar a Lea pero con pasión desmedida cuando de nuevo las fotografías no cesaban.

Periodista: ¿Estáis juntas? – Pregunto sorprendido

L: Todo parece indicar

Periodista: Ah, bueno, pues disfrutar de los premios

L: Gracias – dijo alejándose

D: ¿Ya esta? ¿Eso es todo?

L: ¿Le decimos que estamos juntas y solo nos dice que disfrutemos de los premios? – ambas hacían aspavientos

'_Aquí estamos, siendo ninguneadas, la noticia destacada es otra, tanto tiempo con: en los Emmy, en los Emmy, en los Emmy y van y nos lo chafa mi ex… manda cojones… Ellen ¿no podía elegir otro día? Tendría que haber hablado con ella, decirle: no me chafes mi minuto de gloria lésbico… La ultima vez que la vi, estaba destrozada y ahora besándose como si tal cosa con una mujer… Mundo tienes una forma bastante curiosa de burlarte de mi '_

N: Joder con la mosquita muerta – dijo acercándose a Lea y Dianna

D: Ey Naya – dijo dándole un beso

N: ¿Es posible que Ellen supiera lo que ibais a hacer hoy y haya decidido en un complot mundial fastidiaros la noticia?

D: No, ósea no puede ser tan cabrona. Aunque bueno, si lo piensas, nos ha quitado un peso de encima, ya no somos el centro de atención.

N: Que coño, quitaros un peso de encima, con lo divertido que habría sido abrir los programas del corazón con vuestras caras jajajaja. Si es que mira, os ha robado hasta el trending topic que habrías conseguido – dijo sacando el móvil y viendo como en el numero uno del top ten estaba escrito "#EllenPaigeLesbian" – Voy a twittear que vosotras también jajajajaja

L: Jajajaja déjalo, además mira cual es numero 10 "#Acheleisreal" – dijo con una sonrisa.

D: ¿Estas mas tranquila Lea? También somos trending topic

L: Naya haznos una foto, que vamos a subirla a ese hashtag – dijo pasándole el móvil

D: ¿Qué vas a poner?

L: ¿Gracias por vuestro apoyo #Acheleisreal?

N: Que soso

L: Chica tu que pondrías

N: Ellen no es la única, nos han chafado la sorpresa en los Emmys mas lesbian de la historia. ¿Para cenar habrá almeja?

D: Jajajajaja, todo bien, menos la pregunta final

L: Yo no quiero nombrar a Ellen

D: Uy ¿y eso?

L: No es que tenga nada en contra de ella, pero era nuestra noche y al final se ha quedado ella con el protagonismo, no le voy a dar yo mas.

D: Chica, que radical

L: Si te parece, incluso menciono que es tu ex

N: Que tensiones

L: No, no, lo digo tranquilamente

D: Bueno, chica, no la menciones, a mi me da igual

L: Voy a publicar la foto – dijo mientras la subía

D: ¿Qué has puesto al final?

L: Con ganas de tomar bollos de postre #Acheleisreal

N: jajajajajaja

D: ¿Enserio?

L: No jajajajajaja He puesto: Porque todos sabemos que el amor es algo real #Acheleisreal

N: Ohhhhhh

D: Que mona

N: Bueno, chicas, os dejo, nos vemos por aquí, mujeres eclipsadas.

D: Ciao

L: Ciao

_Hay días que parecen que van a marcar un antes y un después en tu vida, que cuando mires para atrás, esa fecha esta marcada en tu memoria a fuego. Pero curiosamente, nada es tan importante como nosotros pensamos, es cierto que el mundo se forma de las cosas que para nosotros son importantes, de pequeñas cosas, de esa bajada de la limusina con la mano de la mujer que mas he querido y se que voy a querer en la vida, que este día será importante, incluso aunque primero se mencionara al ex de Lea y luego se mencionara a mi ex… siempre estará en un top ten de mis momentos vitales, aunque solo sea por lo gracioso que ha terminado siendo todo. _

_Hoy soy feliz, da igual si las cosas no han salido exactamente como yo pensaba, bueno es mas diría que no han salido ni remotamente como yo pensaba, pero el mundo es un lugar maravilloso cuando tienes a alguien con quien reirte, si puedes dar un beso apasionado delante de periodistas que te ignoran porque alguien mas famoso que tu esta haciendo lo mismo… La vida es a veces graciosa, otras realmente jodida, y lo bonito es saber que en los momentos buenos y en los malos no estas sola, y que al final de esta noche me ire a la cama sabiendo que todos saben que ACHELE IS REAL. _


	41. Capitulo 41: Sin condiciones

**Capitulo 41: ****Sin condiciones**

D: Ya te vale – dijo acercándose a Ellen que acababa de entrar en los baños

E: ¿Perdona?

D: No podías anunciar al mundo tu lesbianismo en otro momento _'Jodida roba protagonismos jajajaja' _

E: Me pareció una buena salida – dijo sonriendo

D: Jajajajaja A mi también _'Tan buena, que he pensado exactamente lo mismo que tu' _

E: ¿Qué?

D: Hoy hemos venido Lea y yo juntas _'Ni se ha enterado, esta clara la repercusión de nuestra supernoticia, anda que, tanta preocupación para esto' _

E: No jodas – dijo sorprendida

D: Si

E: ¿Enserio?

D: Que si, mujer _'¿qué se piensa que es una broma? ¿para que iba a bromear con eso?'_

E: Ala, que putada

D: Jajajaja, si bueno, digamos que ahora la noticia eres tu jajajaja

E: Si lo llego a saber, lo pospongo para otro día

D: Tendríamos que haber hablado mas y así habría sabido cuales eran tus planes

E: O haber venido juntas como pareja, así yo no te hubiera chafado ninguna noticia – hizo una pausa – porque la noticia seriamos las dos – dijo sonriendo y acercándose

D: Dudo que a tu novia le hiciera gracia

E: Yo creo que aun le haría menos gracia a Lea – siguió acercándose.

D: Supongo, ya le has quitado el protagonismo, ¿Aun quieres hacerle alguna maldad mas? _'¿Por qué no deja de acercarse? Me estoy poniendo nerviosa, esta modo juguetón, y me conozco bastante bien esa faceta suya… mas vale que en breves comience a marcar las distancias, porque la Ellen acercándose con sonrisa, es tremendamente peligrosa'_

E: Podemos hacer todo esto aun mas escandaloso, las dos parejas lesbianas de los Emmys, terminan liadas entre ellas, y de paso anunciamos que tu descubriste el placer sáfico conmigo – seguía sonriendo de manera sensual

D: Te estaré siempre agradecida – le devolvió la sonrisa - pero ya sabes que el amor lo descubrí con Lea – se aparto un poco de ella _'Y así es como dejas a alguien totalmente planchado'_

E: Auch, tocada y hundida – se quedo pensativa – Bueno tenia que intentarlo.

D: ¿Y tu novia? _'¿Tenia que intentarlo? Pero si ha venido acompañada, no sabia yo que Ellen era tan fresca'_

E: Llevamos muy poco, y en realidad ha sido mas por dejar de pasarme la vida de forma ambigua, que si me quieren llamar lesbiana, que lo hagan tranquilamente… Pero mi "novia" es peor que tu.

D: Jajajajaja _'Chica, objetivamente estas cosas le suben el ego a una, no puedo no reírme, ha intentado ligar conmigo, me ha dicho que soy mejor que su novia, joder parezco el mejor partido del mundo jajajaja'_

E: Aunque para mi desgracia, yo soy peor que Lea – sonrió

D: Ni mejor, ni peor. Lea es la mejor para mi, pero eso no quiere decir que exista alguna mujer afortunada que termine pensando que tu eres la mejor del mundo.

E: Cuando la conozcas, me la presentas.

D: Igual si le das una oportunidad a esta chica, terminas descubriendo una super mujer ¿cómo se llama?

E: Alice – mientras decía su nombre entro en los baños

A: Ey, aquí esta la mujer del momento – se acerco y le dio un beso

E: Hola, mira Alice, esta es Dianna

A: Dianna ¿Dianna? ¿Dianna tu ex?

D: Supongo que si, esa soy yo – dijo acercándose para darle dos besos _'Dianna tu ex, he pasado a tener ex que son mujeres, como puede cambiar la vida en poco tiempo'_

A: Nunca me dijiste que era la chica de Glee

E: Nunca se me ocurrió pensar que veías esa serie

A: Igual si te hubieras referido a ella como Dianna Agron y no como simplemente Dianna, yo podría haberme hecho una idea de quien era esa mujer que te había roto el corazón y por la que aun sentías algo, porque era guapa, simpática e inteligente.

D: Ehhhh… Bueno, creo que os dejo – dijo con clara intención de irse de esa situación tensa que era evidente que se estaba formando _'¿Aun siente algo? ¿soy una rompecorazones? ¿Se me define como guapa simpática e inteligente? Creo que es buen momento para irme de aquí de una santa vez, que ver a la novia nueva haciendo comentarios de mi, solo puede terminar mal y mas aun cuando ella cree que Ellen aun siente algo por mi, un pensamiento que esta bastante acertado si tenemos en cuenta lo que ha pasado hace un momento' _

A: No tranquila, he llegado yo y os he interrumpido este fantástico momento rencuentro de ex novias ¿Qué le estabas contando?

E: Alice – dijo con tono de reproche

A: Me traes aquí, como un mono de feria para demostrarle al mundo al fin, lo lesbiana que eres, y a la que me descuido estas con "superteñida de rubia Agron"

E: Podemos hablar de esto en otro momento y simplemente disfrutar de la fiesta

L: Dianna, ¿todo bien? – entro en el baño

D: Lea

E: La que faltaba – se medio lamentaba, por el cúmulo de circunstancias que se había creado en el baño.

L: Es que tardabas y venia a ver si todo iba bien.

D: Bueno _'Bien, bien, lo que se dice bien, no diría yo que va' _

A: Lea Michele – dijo sorprendida

L: Si, hola

A: Me encanta Glee

E: ¿Desde cuando?

A: Si te hubieras molestado en conocerme un poco mas, antes de traerme a estos premios, lo sabrías… Me llamo Alice – se acerco a darle dos besos a Lea

L: Encantada

E: Lea, Alice es mi pareja

L: Si, ya os he visto en un arranque de pasión en la alfombra, delante de los periodistas

E: Si, me acaba de decir Dianna, que vosotras habías tenido la misma idea.

A: Un momento, ¿estáis liadas?

D: jajajajaja – rió ante lo absurdo de toda la situación – Si

A: ¿Y tu sabias que Ellen es la ex de tu novia? – pregunto a Lea

L: Si, algo había oído – bromeo

A: Y no te molesta que estuvieran las dos solas en el baño, yo creo que las he interrumpido

D: Ey, no inventes

A: ¿No te hubieras liado con ella si te hubiera dejado Ellen? – pregunto mirándola

E: mmmmmm ¿no?

A: Que convincente – dijo saliendo del baño

E: Siento el numerito Dianna, como habrás podido comprobar, no es una supermujer, voy a hablar con ella – salio tras ella

L: ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

D: Nada, he venido a bromear un rato con Ellen por haber anunciado su lesbianismo el mismo día que tu y yo, y derepente ha aparecido su novia, y luego has llegado tu.

L: ¿Ha intentado algo?

D: Nada, solo estábamos bromeando

L: Igual tu bromeabas, pero no estoy tan segura de que ella lo estuviera haciendo.

D: Pobre Ellen

L: ¿Pobre Ellen por qué?

D: Tu y yo, estamos aquí para anunciarle al mundo que hemos conocido al amor de nuestra vida, para ser valientes y compartir nuestra felicidad. Sabemos que esta noche al acostarnos miraremos a los ojos a la persona que realmente nos ha enseñado que es y que significa el amor… Ella ha venido con alguien que prácticamente ni le importa, simplemente por aclarar algo que ya sabia casi todo el mundo… Quizás los periodistas creerán que su salida del armario es mas importante que la nuestra, porque ella es mas famosa, pero ella no tiene ni la mitad de lo que tenemos tu y yo… y me da pena, de alguna forma ella cambio nuestras vidas, fue la razón por la que hoy estamos aquí. Tu te atreviste a afrontar que me querías, y que podíamos estar juntas por verme feliz con una mujer… Le debemos tanto.

L: Es cierto, pobre... Pero la verdad es que siempre le tendré envidia

D: ¿Envidia?

L: Ella fue tu primera mujer, tu primera experiencia, no puedo evitar sentir un poco de celos, cuando ella a podido disfrutar de la misma forma de ti, que yo.

D: Nunca fue de la misma, nunca será lo mismo follar, que hacer el amor – sonrió

L: Que bien queda eres – dijo besándola

D: Y a ti que te encanta – la beso de nuevo

L: Y a ti te encantan las cursilerías, por eso, tengo una para ti

D: ¿Si? Aishhhh vivan las cursilerías

L: Hace un tiempo leí una cosa que me recordó a nuestro amor, y pensé que quería que lo tuvieras – dijo sacando un papelito

D: ¿Lo leo?

L: Si, para eso es

_"Quiero que me oigas, sin juzgarme._

_Quiero que opines, sin aconsejarme._

_Quiero que confíes en mí, sin exigirme._

_Quiero que me ayudes, sin intentar decidir por mí. _

_Quiero que me cuides, sin anularme._

_Quiero que me mires, sin proyectar tus cosas en mí..._

_Quiero que me abraces, sin asfixiarme._

_Quiero que me animes, sin empujarme._

_Quiero que me sostengas, sin hacerte cargo de mí._

_Quiero que me protejas, sin mentiras_

_Quiero que te acerques, sin invadirme..._

_Quiero que conozcas las cosas mías que más te disgusten,_

_que las aceptes, y que no pretendas cambiarlas._

_Quiero que sepas que hoy, por lo menos hoy, tú puedes contar conmigo..._

_Sin condiciones."_


	42. Capitulo 42: Píntalo de Beige

**Capitulo 42: ****Píntalo de Beige **

_Estaba viendo Anatomía de Grey, si ya lo se, es un culebrón medico que lleva nueve años matando gente y haciendo que todo el mundo se ponga los cuernos o se quede sin piernas tras accidentes aéreos, no sin antes superar un accidente de coche y un tiroteo en un hospital, algo muy americano eso de los tiroteos en sitios, si señor. _

_El caso, que dejo de contar lo que me interesa para resumir series en una frase.  
Estaba viendo Anatomía de Grey en la tele, un capitulo repuesto que ya había visto.  
A veces es entretenido ver algo que sabes como va a terminar, así no tienes de que preocuparte por la incertidumbre del que pasara. Estaría bien que etapas de nuestra vida tuvieran esa esencia, ese: ya se lo que va a pasar... Que tienes miedo porque no sabes como va a reaccionar tu madre cuando sepa que estas con una mujer, tranquila ya he visto ese capitulo, la madre reacciona bien y no hay dramas de por medio. O incluso avisar a tu futura yo: tranquila tu madre tarda cinco temporadas en reacciona, pero al final, tras 100 capítulos, descubre que lo mas importante es que eres su hija, así que toda la angustia de esos capítulos te la puedes ahorrar porque ya sabemos que al final, todo saldrá bien… Creo que voy a patentar eso de saber como en las series, que es lo que va a pasar. _

_De nuevo olvido porque empiezo este discurso, me centro: Callie y Arizona se iban a vivir juntas, discutían sobre el color de las paredes, mientras Callie se disgustaba por los diferentes tonos de beige que le enseñaba su novia (tres tonos con sutiles matices que ella era completa y totalmente incapaz de diferenciar), Arizona consideraba que el tono de Callie era simplemente la "batcueva" Lo que parecía una discusión tonta termina con el mejor amigo de Callie dicendole una simple y tonta frase que parece difícil de aceptar: "PINTA LA CASA DE BEIGE. Tienes a la chica a la que quieres y te corresponde, píntala del color que le apetece"_

_Y así es nuestra vida, aceptar que nuestra batcueva por amor, se tiene que convertir en un pequeño lugar parecido a una tarta con colores mas alegres. Al juntar nuestra vida con la de alguien, tenemos que dejar de lado los tonos grises para encaminarnos hacia el pastel, y aunque parece la metáfora mas tonta del mundo, lleva consigo muchos matices._

_La vida que hemos visto en películas de 90 minutos y en la actualidad de 120 minutos, (porque parece que se han tomado muy a pecho eso de que las películas no sean cortos, si no largos, de larga y a veces mas que innecesaria, duración) es mentira. _

_La vida son 365 días al año 24 horas al día, y en ese tiempo, lejos de 90 minutos, tenemos de todo, desde las discusiones mas tontas "me has quitado la manta", hasta las cosas mas gordas… Pero lo bonito es entender que hay que pintar la casa de beige, que nuestra vida va a dejar de ser nuestra para pasar a compartirla con alguien mas, y por tanto todo lo que nos gusta, no es lo primordial, dejamos de ser: yo, yo, yo… para convertirnos en NOSOTRAS. _

_A mi el nosotras me suena mejor que bien, incluso cuando estas sentada en el sofá y te das cuenta que hay platos por recoger, te apetece entre 0 y nada hacerlo, pero sabes que Lea va a hacer un drama de esos platos, te levantas y piensas que tienes que pintar la casa de beige._

_Visto en frío suena a que solo tienes que hacer sacrificios, pero nada mas lejos de la realidad. El amor es dar y recibir, y un día, por ejemplo, estas ligeramente enferma y pones voz de moribunda, mientras la persona que te quiere te lleva la comida y te cuida con completa y total devoción… que bonito es sentir que te cuidan, sentir que realmente en ningún momento estas sola, que en tus días insoportables, te quieren y en tus días increíbles, te adoran… Que hay días que la casa se pinta del color que a ti te apetece, porque la otra persona también entiende que el yo, se ha convertido en nosotras._

_De esos 365 días del año, que alguien pase lo que pase, siempre este a tu lado, es la cosa mas mágica del planeta.  
Que se enfade porque llegáis tarde a la playa por tu culpa, pero a los 5 minutos se olvide y te abrace en el agua, mientras te das cuenta de lo bonito que es que te quieran por encima de tus fallos. Incluso cuando no fallas, cuando crees tener la razón y no te bajas del burro, cuando después de llegar con toda la arena y decir que la nevera con los hielos la tienes que dejar fuera, y Lea insista una y otra vez que la dejes a secar en la ducha, tu lo hagas para no oírla renegar, y luego te mire con cara de "tenias razón" porque se quiere duchar y hay una estúpida nevera de playa que no le deja hacerlo… tu te ahorras el "lo sabia" y le miras con cara de "mañana me harás caso tu a mi y tendrás razón tu" Mañana la casa se pintara del color que yo quiera. _

_No creo que el amor consista en dejar de ser nosotros mismos para adaptarnos a los demás, pero si creo que es ser conscientes de que no siempre va a ser lo que nosotros queramos, no siempre nos podremos quedar en la cama durmiendo si estamos con una persona a la que le gusta madrugar.  
Dicen que lo ideal seria encontrar a alguien como nosotros, yo no lo pienso, porque yo adoro tener a alguien que me haga madrugar, que me haga hacer cosas que por mi misma no haría, que me haga ir a la playa, en un día que yo habría pasado abrazada a mi almohada, porque aunque de primeras pasaría, luego agradezco estar con alguien que me hace hacer cosas, y que por el mismo precio se que, a veces, le puedo hacer un placaje y conseguir que se quede entre las sabanas conmigo._

_Romeo y Julieta no existen, no hay que terminar muerto por amor. Hay que entender que el amor son las pequeñas cosas que nos envuelven, que un simple gesto como pasar la aspiradora cuando no te apetece puede ser todo un símbolo de amor, mas incluso que una rosa, porque las rosas se comprar pero dedicar tu tiempo y tu ilusión a estar con alguien, a quererla incluso cuando te levanta, a quererla cuando te das cuenta que es con diferencia la mujer mas hermosa del planeta, a quererla cuando refunfuña, a quererla cuando le ves el culo quemado por el sol del playa y te dice que es culpa tuya porque no le has puesto la crema donde debías, a quererla cuando le dices que te duele el cuello y le falta tiempo para decirte que te hace un masaje, a quererla cuando ríe y cuando llora, simplemente quererla._

_Joder que bonito es querer y que te quieran, que profundo y absurdo es darte cuenta que en una relación todo cuenta, que nos solo de cenas románticas vive el hombre, si no de gestos pequeños e insignificantes que hacen el día a día, que hacen que ver que la persona con la que estas mire recetas de cocina de cosas que te gustan, marque la diferencia. Porque eso es diferente, tienes a alguien que quiere cocinar para ti, que sabe que no te gusta la cebolla y evita ponerla en cualquier cosa que haga de comer, que piensa en ti, tanto como tu piensas en ella, porque cuando compras los yogures sabes de sobra que tienen que ser de grumos, porque esos son los que le gustan… todo es tan pequeño y tan grande a la vez. _

_Se que hoy estoy divagando, pero también se que hoy me doy cuenta de que al final si tienes a la chica, tendrás a veces, que pintar la casa de beige._


	43. Capitulo 43: Que ella decida

**Capitulo 43: Que ella decida  
**

Un momento, un momento ¿eso es todo?

D: ¿Cómo que eso es todo?

Habéis tardado mil años en contarme esta historia, y resulta que ni siquiera fuisteis las más importantes de los premios

D: Nunca dijimos que lo fuéramos

L: Aunque la verdad es que yo hubiera querido serlo

Mama, es una historia de mierda

D: Oye! Primero, a mi no se me habla así y segundo no toda historia buena en nuestra vida tiene que ir unida a momentos épicos con música de fondo.

Ya bueno, pero la verdad es que esperaba mas

D: ¿Qué esperabas?

Pues algo tan cursi como el momento en que decidisteis como me llamaría

D: Eso mas que cursi, es un simple homenaje a algo que nos cambio la vida para siempre.

Pues anda que homenajearlo con vuestra propia hija

**Flashback**

Dianna llegaba de trabajar a la casa que compartía con Lea, y esta vez no como simples compañeras de piso, sino como dos novias que se adoraban.

D: Ya estoy aquí – chillo al entrar por la puerta – Ha sido un día agotador he tenido que rodar las escenas de la piscina, esas que te conté, y la verdad es que pasar todo el día en el agua es un coñazo – se acerco y le dio un beso

L: Pobrecita mía, que ha tenido un día cansado

D: ¿Qué tal tu? ¿Cómo va la grabación del disco?

L: Genial, estamos dando retoques a los últimos temas, ¿ya te has pensado lo que te propuse?

D: Yo si quieres, lo hago, pero no creo que tenga buena voz.

L: Que dices, si nuestro duo en Glee fue una de las mejores canciones

D: Te ciega la pasión

L: Bueno, tu haz lo que quieras, no te sientas presionada, pero que sepas que me encantaría que colaboraras en el disco

D: Si quieres, te hago unos coros de fondo

L: Eres mas importante que unos simples coros

D: Ya, pero esto es algo tuyo

L: Y a mi me gusta que lo mío sea nuestro

D: Ya veremos

L: Valeeee

D: ¿Pedimos algo para cenar?

L: No hace falta, he llegado antes y ya he hecho la cena

D: Que bien – dijo con una sonrisa y acercándose al salón - ¿Has invitado a alguien? – pregunto al notar que la mesa estaba puesta para tres

L: Se podría decir que si

D: Uy que misteriosa – se acerco a la mesa y vio como en uno de los platos había algo, pero aun no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver bien que era.

L: Creo que mi misterio te va a gustar

D: No puede ser – se acerco y cogió entre sus manos un predictor que como era de esperar era positivo. No le dio tiempo a pensar demasiado, tardo unos dos segundos en abalanzarse sobre Lea y llenarla de besos

L: Veo que estas contenta – sonrió

D: ¿Contenta? Soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo

L: ¿Aunque me haya copiado de The L Word y te haya dicho que estaba embarazada como Tina lo hizo con Bette?

D: Jajajajaja No lo había pensado

L: Si, no se, cuando alguien tiene una buena idea, se puede copiar

D: Ha sido una idea estupenda y muy bien copiada – sonrió

L: Me ha dado un poco de asco dejar el predictor encima del plato, que conste

D: ¿Por?

L: Porque hacia 10 minutos había meado sobre el

D: Jajaajajaja, que manera de romper el momento

L: Tranquila, luego se frega el plato y listo

D: Ya lo fregare yo, que tu estas embarazada y tienes que descansar – bromeo

L: Que fuerte, ESTOY EMBARAZADA

D: Y mira que me ha costado preñarte, todas las noche intentándolo varias veces – puso cara picara

L: Eres muy efectiva si señor – la beso – VAMOS A SER MAMAS

D: VAMOS A SER MAMAS! – empezaron a dar saltos por toda la casa

L: ¿Quieres niño o niña?

D: No se, me da igual

L: Yo quiero niña, pero vamos que si es un chico, lo querré igual

D: Que detalle, eso de querer a tu hijo

L: Jajajajaj Así soy yo, una futura madre muy amorosa

D: Futura madre, que bien suena eso

L: ¿Cómo quieres que se llame?

D: Chica, hace 2 segundos que se que voy a ser madre, dame tiempo para pensar en nombres

L: Yo la verdad, es que tengo uno en mente

D: ¿Si?

L: Si, lo pensé un día, pero no me atreví a decírtelo, por si pensabas que era un poco cursi

D: ¿Un poco cursi?

L: Si, es que es algo que tiene que ver con nosotras

D: ¿No querrás llamar a nuestra hija ACHELE? – pregunto con miedo

L: Jajajajajaja Nooooooo

D: Menos mal

L: Pero, por ahí van los tiros

D: Que miedo me das… vamos dime

L: Había pensado, que nosotras estamos juntas gracias a Glee, que nos conocimos gracias a ellos, y que hemos podido conocer a nuestra otra mitad gracias a esa serie de adolescentes que cantaban

D: Ajam – asintió

L: Que te parecería si nuestra hija se llamara: Rachel o Quinn

D: ¿Enserio? – pregunto medio sorprendida

L: Si, no se.

D: Ya das por hecho que va a ser chica, por lo que veo

L: Va a ser una niña, confía en mi

D: Y si es chico que quieres llamarlo ¿Finn?

L: Jajajajajaja NOOOOOO, va a ser niña

D: Así que no hay opciones posibles, niña si o si

L: Así es

D: Pues Rachel entonces – sonrió

L: También se puede llamar Quinn

D: No, yo quiero que se llame como el personaje de la persona de la que me enamore. Yo tengo mucho que agradecerle a Quinn, las películas que pude hacer luego de haberla interpretado, el conocerte, el conocer a todo el casting de Glee, que termino siendo como una pequeña familia, los conciertos, el cariño del publico, todo empezó con Quin Fabray. Pero todo eso no habría servido de nada sin Rachel, sin ti, ni una sola de esas cosas sin ti habría valido la pena, ni todas las películas del mundo, ni mil conciertos, nada habría sido igual si Rachel no hubieras sido tu… Si quieres homenajear el lugar donde nos conocimos, me parece mejor que bien, pero deja que sea Rachel la que se lleve el honor.

L: Yo podría decir lo mismo. Esa Quinn borde, jamás habría sido lo mismo sin una Dianna interpretando con sus ojos y su mirada que hacían que me fuera del papel de Rachel mas de una y de dos veces y me quedara buceando en tu mirada.

D: Así que nuestra hija va a ser Faberry

L: Eso parece – sonrió - ¿Enserio no te parece una idea ridícula?

D: Mientras no termine llamándose Finn, me parece una idea estupenda

L: Jajajajaja

D: Hacemos una cosa, que sea ella quien decida

L: ¿Cómo?

D: La llamaremos de las dos formas y tu que la llevaras dentro de ti, podrás ir notando cual le gusta mas

L: ¿Cómo?

D: Yo que se, si da mas patadas, si se mueve mas con un nombre que con otro, yo que se, de alguna forma se nos ocurrirá

Y así fue, pasaron los meses, y siguieron con la idea de que pasara lo que pasara iba a ser una niña, y esa niña se llamara Quinn o Rachel, y la querrían mas que a nada en este mundo.

Un día con una panza mas que considerable, Lea se estaba dando un baño relajante, cuando Dianna entro en el lavabo.

D: Que guapa estas embarazada

L: Deja de decírmelo, que al final me lo voy a creer – se callo un momento – mira, mira ya esta modo boxeadora dando puñetazos – dijo cogiendo la mano de Dianna y poniéndosela en la barriga

D: Ahora es el momento

L: ¿El momento?

D: Si, voy a preguntárselo – se acerco a la tripa de Lea y dijo suavemente – Hola, somos tus mamas, y como no queremos hacer nada sin consultarte, nos gustaría saber que nombre te gusta mas: Si prefieres Quinn da 2 puñetazos, si por el contrario te gusta mas Rachel da 3

L: Dianna cariño, nuestra hija probablemente no tenga formado del todo ni los oídos como para entender palabras como "por el contrario"

D: Calla, que es muy lista – derepente dio una patada – ves va a contestarme. Hija, ya llevas una, queda poco para decidir – dijo con la mayor de las sonrisas

**Fin del flashbacks**

Y así fue como yo decidí mi propio nombre

L: Si, así fue

D: ¿Conoces a alguien que decidiera por si misma su nombre?

Bueno, tanto como decidir, solo me disteis dos opciones

D: El caso es quejarse

No, es que esa si es una historia preciosa, no como la de los Emmys que me ha dejado fría

D: Chica, es importante darse cuenta que el mundo no gira alrededor de nosotros, y que no somos el ombligo del mundo

L: Además, por unas o por otras, todas nuestras historias son bonitas, porque nos tenemos la una a la otra

Dios, mama, sois muy empalagosas

D: Bueno tu cuenta a quien quieras las historias que quieras, tu nacimiento, la elección de tu nombre…

La elección de cómo di un numero de patadas…

D: Un numero no, en concreto diste…

* * *

¿La niña dio 2 patadas y se llama Quinn o se llama Rachel? ¿Qué preferís? Puedo dejar el nombre en vuestras manos si queréis, si tengo mas de 10 comentarios en este capitulo, la elección es vuestras lectoras con paciencia suficiente como para aguantar que escriba de forma tan irregular... podéis poner un comentario que solo diga: Rachel o Quinn... pero hacerme saber que os gustaría, hacerme saber que seguís interesada en las intrépidas aventuras ACHELE que de alguna forma tengo que terminar, no se puede quedar en una historia inconclusa, darme ánimos para seguir. Caricias, besos y mimitos lectoras mimosonas.


	44. Capitulo 44: Escalar el Everest

**Capitulo 44: Escalar el Everest**

D: Un numero no, en concreto diste 2 patadas

Q: Si y por eso me llamo Quinn… Muy inteligente por vuestra parte ponerme el nombre de un personaje que se queda embarazada a los 16 años y que además parece bipolar.

D: Matices, matices, quédate con la cosa bonita de elegir tu propio nombre y que fue por que tus madres se conocieron en esa serie.

L: He de decir que era mas fácil dar 2 patadas que 3, así que creo que fue un poco tongo.

D: Pero si tu eras la que querías que se llamara Quinn.

L: Ya, pero el caso es quejarme jajajajaja

Q: Menos mal que no os dio por llamarme Rachel Bárbara… que eso ya me habría marcado como la marginada mayor del reino.

L: Veo que no aprendiste nada de la serie, y lo bueno que es ser un "Loser" jajajajaja

Q: Bueno oye, creo que por hoy ya he escuchado suficientes historias, me voy a mi cuarto

L: ¿No te apetece escuchar nada mas?

Q: Es que esto se esta empezando a parecer un capitulo de los Simpsons en el que se les estropea la tele y Marge y Homer se ponen a contarles su vida y milagros… y que yo sepa nuestra tele va estupendamente.

D: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué unas madres no le pueden contar anécdotas a su hija?

Q: Como poder, se puede, pero os recuerdo que no soy vuestra única hija, y no tenéis que torturarme solo a mi… Ya si eso, otro día continuáis con el top 5 de vuestras vidas

D: Hay que ver que desagradecidos son los hijos, me da ganas de borrarte de mi top 5 – bromeo

Q: Inténtalo, pero sabes de sobra que eso de tener a tu bebito en brazos por primera vez, es inmejorable

L: Lleva razón

D: Bueno, tendré que repasar la lista

Q: Haz lo que quieras, pero lo de tus niños en brazos, será imborrable – dijo levantándose y dejándolas solas.

L: Así que tienes una lista

D: Si, bueno, la tengo en mi cabeza

L: ¿Y que momentos tiene esa lista? Si puede saberse

D: Nada que no sepas o te haya contado ya

L: Bueno, a mi a diferencia de nuestra hija, me gusta oírte contar las cosas, incluso las que ya me has contado

D: ¿Me estas llamando abuela cebolleta?

L: ¿Abuela cebolleta?

D: Es una expresión que hace referencia a las personas que repiten siempre las mismas historias

L: Ah, pues si eres un poco abuela cebolleta – se quedo callada y continuo – pero yo te quiero igual.

D: Oye, no puedes llamarme abuela cebolleta y quedarte tan tranquila

L: Lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo

D: Aishhhh lo que me costaras de criar

L: Jajajajajaja Bueno, háblame de tu lista, de ese top 5

D: "La lista" de la que hablas son momentos, y no tienen un orden real, porque simplemente son instantes en los que te paras a pensar y te das cuenta que vivir no solo vale la pena, si no que es el mejor regalo que vamos a tener nunca.

L: Chica, que mística te pones cuando quieres

D: Así soy yo

L: Ponme un ejemplo

D: Por ejemplo, la primera vez que tuve entre mis brazos a nuestros hijos

L: Creo que ese momento lo compartiríamos

D: No soy egoísta me gusta compartir

L: Cuéntame mas

**Escalar el Everest**

_Existen instantes en que desearías que el factor Peter Pan fuera real, desearías poder transportarte a ese momento en que todo te sorprendía, en que el universo era tan grande como tu mente te permitía alcanzar. Instantes en los que tomabas el té de forma animada con tus peluches o te pegabas con tu hermano en un ring imaginario, que en realidad era la cama de tu madre cuando ella no estaba para quejarse de que jugaras a juegos violentos o de que mientras los hacías, le deshicieras la cama. _

_Pues bien, si analizo a la niña que hay en mi, solo puedo llegar a la conclusión de que he tenido una infancia feliz, y lo mas importante: que no puedo entender esa infancia sin mi hermano, sin él nada hubiera sido igual, NADA._

_Él acompañaba la mayoría de mis juegos, con él era capaz de pasar horas y horas haciendo mas bien poco en la realidad y mas bien mucho en nuestra imaginación. Bendita imaginación, como la echo de menos. Ahora de adulta no es que no exista, pero digamos que cuando doy paso a mi imaginación, esta simplemente es mas, mas, no se como decirlo, mas pervertida. No pienso como corregir los deberes de mis peluches, pienso en escenas tórridas en mi cama, o en mi sofá, o en la ducha… pero eso es otro asunto, que también esta muy bien, pero poco tiene que ver con ese Peter Pan. _

_El caso, es que una de las cosas mas impactantes que hacia con mi hermano era: escalar el Everest. No es un decir, pasaba horas de reloj encima de los sofás de casa, fingiendo que estaba en lo mas alto, de la montaña mas alta del planeta. Porque nosotros éramos así, no podíamos escalar algo facilito, no, íbamos a lo grande, ya que vas a saltar encima de los sofás, por lo menos que sea por algo con sentido. Fingíamos que íbamos con una cuerda imaginaria que nos mantenía unidos en caso de caer y para hacerlo todo mas emocionante, obviamente caíamos varias veces. _

_Supongo que mi infancia, bueno no supongo, se de sobra, que mi infancia tuvo mil y un juegos, pero ese siempre estará en mi mente. Aun recuerdo la forma y el color de esos sofás montañas. Por eso, aunque en su momento igual no fui consciente, escalar el Everest forma parte de mi top 5 sin lugar a dudas, porque representa toda una época en la que fui increíblemente feliz. Además ¿cómo no voy a incluirlo? Como si fuera tan fácil haber estado varias veces en lo alto de esa montaña. _

L: Que bonito

D: Si, bueno, muy tierno

L: Por cosas como esas me da pena haber sido hija única

D: Míralo por el lado bueno, ahora tienes una gran familia

L: Si, siempre supe que no quería tener solo un hijo, y contigo tenia dos madres para repartir embarazos – bromeo

D: Y yo encantada – sonrió

L: Es bonito todo lo que nos ha dado la vida

D: Lo es

L: Nunca imagine que iba a ser feliz al lado de una mujer

D: Tampoco entraba en mis planes, pero llegaste tú y me enamoraste. Llegaste a darle vueltas a mi pobre mundo

L: Y tu al mío

D: Gracias por llegar huracán Lea – bromeo

L: De nada – se acerco y comenzó a besarla

Q: Iros a un hotel

D: ¿tu no estabas en tu cuarto?

Q: Si, pero he bajado a por agua. Pero ya veo que tardáis nada y menos en daros arrumacos cuando se os deja solas

L: Eso es bonito

Q: Eso para una hija es un tanto perturbador

D: ¿No prefieres tener dos madres que se quieren?

Q: Si, pero que se quieran cuando yo no las vea – dijo mientras subía por las escaleras

L: Es una pena, no tener toda la intimidad que teníamos antes – sonrió de manera picara

D: Y que lo digas

L: Bueno, visto que no podemos darle a la mandanga

D: ¿Darle a la mandanga? Jajajajaja

L: Si, una expresión coloquial para decir follar como salvajes

D: Jajajajaja La había entendido, simplemente que no te pegaba

L: Es bueno saber que aun puedo sorprenderte, escaladora del Everest

D: Esa soy yo – sonrió

L: Bueno y que mas momentitos tienes guardados

D: Pues alguno mas

L: ¿Yo salgo en alguno? – pregunto con voz de niña pequeña

D: ¿Tú? Ni que fueras alguien importante en mi vida – bromeo

L: Graciosita

D: ¿Crees que sales o no?

L: Imagino que si

D: Pues, espera que repase mi lista y te digo… 1. Hijos 2. Everest 3….

* * *

Nota: por una aplastante victoria Quinn gano como nombre para la baby Achele, 10 personas prefirieron Quinn frente a 3 de Rachel, eso si 2 personas sorprendieron sugiriendo el nombre de Lucy… Lo curioso del dato, antes de preguntar, no se porque, pensaba llamarla Rachel jajajajaja

Preguntas del día: ¿Creéis que Lea esta en el top 5 de Dianna? ¿Qué momentos pueden configurar un top 5? ¿Sabrías hacer el vuestro?  
El fic me gusta mas cuando os pregunto


	45. Capitulo 45: La eternidad

**Capitulo 45: La eternidad**

_En la vida, en ocasiones, nos acompañan pequeñas bandas sonoras, etapas en las que escuchamos mas una música u otra. Yo, ahora mismo, escribo estas líneas con Glee de fondo, mientras suenan los primeros acordes de "Keep Holding On", y no puedo evitar sentir una pequeña emoción por dentro, porque la vida cambia en cuestión de minutos, y la vida a veces se caracteriza por ser tremendamente injusta. _

_YOURE NOT ALONE (Tu no estas solo)  
TOGETHER WE STAND (Permaneceremos juntos)  
ILL BE BY YOUR SIDE (Yo estaré a tu lado)  
YOU KNOW ILL TAKE YOUR HAND (Tu sabes que yo tomare tu mano)  
_

_Justo después de las primeras líneas cantadas por Lea, aparece la voz de ese chico al que conocí, ese chico que se convirtió en alguna forma en parte de mi vida, ese chico que no vivió todo lo que tuvo que vivir, un chico que se fue mucho antes de que le tocara._

_WHEN IT GETS COLD (Cuando este fría)  
AND IT FEELS LIKE THE END ( Y se sienta como el final)  
THERES NO PLACE TO GO YOU KNOW I WONT GIVE IN (No hay lugar donde ir, tu sabes que no hay lugar, no quiero darme por vencida)  
NO I WONT GIVE IN. (No quiero darme por vencida)_

_Lo oigo cantar, y lo que empezaba como una simple emoción se convierte en lagrimas de dolor, nunca mas volverá a entonar una canción, nunca mas bailara de esa manera torpe que hacia reír a todo el mundo con cariño, nunca mas sus caras de bromas... que increiblemente horrible es la expresión NUNCA MAS. _

_KEEP HOLDING ON (Sigue aguantando)  
CAUSE YOU KNOW WE MAKE IT TROUGH, WE MAKE IT TROUGH (Porque tu sabes que sobreviviremos, nosotros sobreviviremos)  
JUST STAY STRONG (solo permanece fuerte)  
CAUSE YOU KNOW IM HERE FOR YOU (Porque tu sabes que yo estaré aquí por ti) _

_La canción sigue y me pide que permanezca fuerte, y así es como siento que tengo que permanecer, porque en el fondo algo me dice que él estará de verdad aquí por mi… porque la muerte no es el final._

_Si me preguntan si creo en el cielo o en el infierno, la verdad es que no, pero si creo en LA ETERNIDAD, y siento que tengo que explicarme. Creo que todo ser humano permanece vivo mientras le recordamos, mientras forma parte de nuestra historia personal, mientras una sola persona siga pensando en su existencia, "seguirá vivo". Por eso creo que gente como Marilyn Monroe o Audrey Hepburn son inmortales. _

_Aunque no hace falta que me vaya a ejemplos tan cinematográficos. Cuando murió mi abuelo, fue un duro golpe, es muy fácil pensar eso de que la gente mayor es normal que muera, pero como la muerte siempre da tanto miedo, eso no es un consuelo real. _

_El caso, es que mi madre se planteo que poner en su lapida, pensó que solo el nombre y la fecha. Pero algo dentro de mi le parecía poco, pensaba que él merecía mas… y volví a mi pensamiento inicial, así que tras mucho pensar le dije a mi madre que ya sabia lo que quería que pusiera: "Vivirás en nosotros" y de verdad que así lo siento. El otro día sin ir mas lejos, estaba de barbacoa y mencione a mi abuelo unas 10 veces, porque el era un gran amante de la comida… sigue formando parte de mis anécdotas, de mi historia de mi vida. Se fue, pero vive en mi. _

_Y creo que eso es lo máximo a lo que podemos aspirar, a que alguien siempre tenga un pensamiento bueno de nosotros. Cuando se va el dolor, cuando se va el enfado con lo injusto de la muerte, cuando el tiempo ya se ha calmado, nos quedan mil vivencias que recordar, mil momentos que nos pueden trasportar al cariño de esa persona, recordar su mirada, su voz, su olor y su tacto, y aunque pensemos que un recuerdo es una tontería, los recuerdos nos hacen fuertes, nos hacen como somos, nosotros solo somos la suma de nuestras vivencias, de nuestros contactos con esa gente importante que nos cambio por dentro al querernos. _

_Tonight, we are young (Esta noche somos jóvenes)  
So let's set the world on FIRE (Así que vamos a incendiar el mundo)  
We can burn brighter than the sun (podemos arder brillando mas que el sol) _

_No me había dado cuenta con la intensidad de mis pensamientos, pero la canción ha cambiado, sonrío al escuchar "We are young" porque es tan importante ser joven. Es tan importante que cuando lo eres, te crees de verdad que hay ocasiones en las que puedes brillar mas que el sol. _

_Hay una verdad universal, algo a lo que nadie puede escapar y es que al final todos vamos a terminar en el mismo sitio, y resulta curioso que tenga que usar eufemismos, porque escribir que todos vamos a terminar muertos, parece que resulta hasta complicado. Pero cuando eres joven crees que ese momento esta tan lejos, que no es algo por lo que tengas que preocuparte, eso no va contigo, hasta que pasan mazazos que te demuestran que alguien de 31 años puede morir, por las causas que sean, pero el caso, es que no somos invencibles, y ese golpe de realidad es tan horroso, tan innecesario y tan injusto._

_Parece que siempre te planteas que podrías haber hecho algo, no sabes muy bien el que, pero eso es un absurdo, no se puede evitar que cosas así sucedan y cuanto antes seamos conscientes de ello mejor, ¿por qué hay atentados? ¿Por qué hay gente que muere siendo niños? ¿por qué hay gente que nunca cumplirá los 32? Muchas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas _

_Pero hoy mientras suena ya "Don´t stop believing" no puedo evitar sentir un ápice de alegría dentro de tanta tristeza, y es que se que Cory será eterno, se que ha escrito su nombre en pequeña medida en la historia y mientras haya un niño que vea Glee o que escuche sus canciones, seguirá formando parte de este mundo._

_Hoy no diré adiós, diré simplemente HASTA SIEMPRE_


End file.
